


Храни вас бог, Джордж Берроуз

by gentleman_bastard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Codependency, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: Восемь лет назад Персиваль понял, что никогда больше не уснёт спокойно, потому что некоторые ошибки исправить нельзя. В Уайтчепеле он хотел искупить грехи, помогая Криденсу, но, кажется, только понаделал новых.Иллюстрации Klodwig





	1. Chapter 1

# Часть первая

# Пёс и чучело

Персиваль аппарировал на углу Сентрал стрит и Чеймберс и какое-то время оставался в тени деревьев, глядя на Бруклинский мост. Мост выглядел идеально. Весь чёртов Манхеттен сверкал как новенький драгот, потому что восстановили здесь без малого каждую улицу. Персиваль дёрнул углом рта, поправил воротник пальто и двинулся в сторону Парк Роу. Времени для короткой прогулки у него было достаточно, и он размеренно шагал вдоль парка, вдыхал воздух, пропахший бензином и мокрой после дождя землёй.  
Ночью он открыл нараспашку окна и с удовольствием проснулся от холода. Холод — приятное разнообразие после Империо.  
Огибая парк, Персиваль посмотрел через дорогу: ещё семи не было, но, как и ожидалось, на Бродвее уже дежурили репортёры. В сам Вулворт их не пускала охрана, и люди ждали у входа, привлекая внимание редких уличных зевак, среди которых Персиваль различил троих не-магов.  
Петляя среди машин, он пересёк дорогу. Заметили его уже на углу: толпа колыхнулась, двинувшись ему навстречу и оставляя зевак позади. Говорили они все одинаково и одновременно, без пауз. По тону это были скорее обвинения, чем вопросы.  
— «Нью-Йорк Гост», мистер Грейвз, правда ли, что Гриндевальд держал вас в нечеловеческих условиях?  
— Довольны ли вы работой Конгресса в ваше отсутствие?  
— «Дэйли Профит», сэр, мистер Грейвз, планируется ли перевод Гриндевальда в Азкабан?  
Не сбавляя шага, Персиваль наложил Конфундус на не-магов и отчётливо сказал:  
— Напоминаю, что вопросы, заданные публично, расцениваются как нарушение Статута о секретности.  
Голоса стихли, и до дверей Вулворт он дошёл под глухие хлопки, с которыми газетчики делали колдографии.  
Входную дверь он придерживать не стал.  
Вопросы, которые ему задали, подразумевали ответы «да», «да» и «да».  
Персиваль на эти вопросы ответил бы «нет», «нет» и, Изольта помоги, «нет».  
В лобби он коротко кивнул замершим сотрудникам и направился прямиком к лифту. Воцарившуюся тишину нарушали шелест перелетающих со стола на стол бумаг и шаги Персиваля — лучше бы к ним прислушивались так внимательно, когда в самом сердце Конгресса разгуливал Гриндевальд.  
В кабину он вошёл с незнакомой ведьмой, левитировавшей за собой стопку папок: видимо, в МАКУСА она попала, когда Персиваля тут не было. Рабочий день Реда начинался с семи утра, так что ехали они с ведьмой вдвоём.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Грейвз, — сказала ведьма, заметно нервничая. Смотрела она строго перед собой. Стопка за её спиной подрагивала, а папки топорщились в разные стороны. Персиваль автоматически их поправил.  
— Доброе.  
Выходя, она вдруг развернулась в дверях, чудом не столкнувшись с папками. Она явно собиралась что-то сказать, и Персиваль был уверен, что не хотел этого слышать. Он чуть склонил голову и приподнял брови.  
— Доброго дня, мистер Грейвз, — поспешно сказала ведьма, и он закрыл двери лифта.  
На нижнем этаже его встретила Порпентина Голдштейн в аврорском кожаном плаще. В руках она сжимала футляр из Федерального отдела по учёту палочек.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — поприветствовала она издали.  
Персиваль быстро поравнялся с ней, и по коридору они пошли вдвоём.  
— Тина. Спасибо, что пришла раньше, — сказал он, расстёгивая пальто.  
— Ваша новая палочка, мистер Грейвз, — сказала она, нервно открывая футляр. Двенадцать дюймов, тёрн, бронзовая рукоять. Персиваль на ходу убрал её вместе с лицензией во внутренний карман пальто. Желания прикасаться к ней не было никакого. Палочку он ненавидел, и ощущение складывалось, что это было взаимно. Он загнал мысли о ней глубоко в подсознание. Нельзя было об этом думать.  
Тина заговорила, прокашлявшись после короткой паузы.  
— Ещё раз извините за задержку, в отделе учёта была... путаница.  
Персиваль понял, что она имела в виду.  
— В отделе учёта всегда путаница. Все об этом говорят, но при этом никто ничего не делает.  
— Извините, — повторила Тина.  
Всю дорогу до кабинета она поглядывала на Персиваля, пытаясь понять, закончен их разговор или нет. В дверях она предупредила:  
— Вашего секретаря ещё нет.  
— Отлично, — отозвался он, глядя на кипу мечущихся вокруг бумаг.  
— Извините.  
— Что? — переспросил Персиваль, садясь за стол.  
— Я думала, вы недовольны. Что вашего секретаря нет.  
— Тина, — спокойно сказал Персиваль, отмахнувшись от ненужных документов. — Это я. Поверь, ты сразу поймёшь, когда я буду недоволен.  
Она терпеливо ждала, пока он разберёт бумаги.  
Персиваль коротко вздохнул.  
— Как я и предполагал, отчёта о новых сотрудниках нет. Попроси кого-нибудь наверху этим заняться. И пусть меня предупредят, когда появится мадам президент.  
Тина кивнула.  
— И да, Тина, — уже в дверях окликнул её Персиваль. Она обернулась.  
Персиваль не видел в её глазах ни жалости, ни вины: она была амбициозна и смотрела в будущее, легче многих оставляя прошлое позади. В её возрасте он был таким же.  
— Хорошая работа. 

***  
Серафина выглядела как всегда безупречно, но он знал её слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить, насколько она устала. Она присела на край стола рядом с Персивалем и, сцепив пальцы в замок, смотрела на карту штатов перед ними.  
— Тебя выписали несколько часов назад, — сказала она. — Часов, Персиваль.  
— Даже не пытайся, — ответил он, добавляя на доску новый ордер. — Я потерял два месяца, — Персиваль отошёл от карты, сложив руки, встал, оперевшись спиной о перегородку из картотек. — В этой работе час промедления перечёркивает весь результат.  
Отсюда он видел профиль Серафины, то, как дрогнул угол её рта, когда она улыбнулась, всё ещё не глядя на Персиваля. Её синий, вышитый серебряными нитями тюрбан был похож на хемхемет. Выглядела она как египетское божество, которое по ошибке облачили в строгий костюм.  
— Мы арестовали Гриндевальда, — сказала она. — Этот результат не перечеркнёт ничто.  
— Кризис не миновал. Я нужен тебе сейчас.  
— Ты нужен мне завтра — на совете интернациональной Конфедерации. И послезавтра. И через неделю, потому что эта волокита с приговором будет длиться вечно. — Серафина посмотрела на Персиваля исподлобья. — Визенгамот невероятно действует мне на нервы, — доверительно сообщила она. — Но подразумевалось, что сегодня ты должен был отдыхать. Что сказали колдомедики?  
— Что я в порядке.  
Ещё колдомедики сказали, что ему крупно повезло. Он проматывал в голове эти два месяца — с момента, когда его обезоружили и оглушили, как сопливого мальчишку, до последнего дня в пустой комнате, где Гриндевальд ради забавы усмирял его Империо, — и не мог понять, в чём.  
— Ты пережил кошмар.  
— Это была просто комната, — отрезал Персиваль.  
Маленькая невзрачная комната, в которой он был абсолютно бесполезен.  
Серафина подняла ладони в воздух.  
— Я не буду спорить ещё и с тобой.  
Персиваль призвал документы со стола, снова их просмотрел. Бессмыслица какая-то: все магические сообщества поддерживали незамедлительный смертный приговор Конгресса и при этом чуть ли очередь не занимали, чтобы провести свои расследования.  
Он хмуро отправил бумаги обратно.  
— Нам нужно сделать это максимально быстро. — Он одёрнул жилет. — Чем дольше Гриндевальд жив, тем больше шанс, что он окажется на свободе.  
— Отрубим курице голову, и она ещё долго будет бегать. Сначала он должен выдать своих сторонников. — Серафина предупреждающе посмотрела на Персиваля, и тот не стал перебивать. — В этом вопросе я поддерживаю Конфедерацию. Ты знаешь, сколько у нас незакрытых дел: половина из них будет связана с Гриндевальдом. Теперь представь себе заинтересованность Британии.  
— Он сильный окклюмент. Это займёт дни. — Персиваль нахмурился. — Недели, с учётом того, сколько желающих. Конфедерация с Визенгамотом будут настаивать на переводе в другую тюрьму.  
— И небезосновательно. — Серафина вздохнула. — Я не хочу признавать, но, Перси, это факт: маги бегут из наших тюрем, и все это знают. Азкабан охраняют дементоры. Это неприступная крепость.  
— Не бывает неприступных тюрем, есть недостаточно хорошие волшебники. И это не наш случай.  
Серафина кивнула.  
— До завершения нашего процесса они не могут на нас давить, — сказала она, вставая и поправляя пиджак. — Я буду откладывать перевод так долго, как только смогу. Пусть предложат способ, который МАКУСА сочтёт безопасным.  
— Безопасным? — Персиваль цокнул языком. — Держать Гриндевальда в тюрьме — это риск, но выводить из неё — самоубийство.  
— Я тоже не в восторге от этого, но, — Серафина продолжила после короткой паузы, — если он сбежит из нашей тюрьмы, винить будут меня.  
А если Гриндевальд сбежит при переводе, на котором настаивали все, кроме Конгресса, ситуация будет выглядеть совсем иначе. Вслух Персиваль этого не сказал. Серафина и без того знала, что он не идиот.  
— Сегодня я займусь охраной. — Он жестом собрал бумаги со стола и призвал к себе. — Хочу всё проверить лично.  
Серафина нахмурилась, посмотрела на него пристальным долгим взглядом.  
— Я проверяю его лично каждый день. Ты уверен, что хочешь его увидеть?  
— О, — коротко улыбнулся Персиваль, — абсолютно.

 

***  
В коридорах главного департамента расследований не бывало лишних людей, но к полудню пустыми их назвать было нельзя. С появлением Персиваля по ним проходил недвусмысленный шёпот.  
Персиваля вежливо приветствовали, пряча глаза, а потом долго рассматривали исподтишка, словно это была игра найди десять отличий. Взгляды он игнорировал.  
— Добрый день, мистер Грейвз, — поздоровался Ред, когда двери лифта распахнулись.  
— Добрый, Ред. Тюремный отдел.  
— Конечно. С возвращением, сэр.  
— Благодарю.  
— Нам вас не хватало.  
— Ред.  
— Извините, мистер Грейвз. Ваш этаж, сэр.  
Даже на первом ярусе охраны было больше, чем обычно. Персиваль поднял глаза на низкий потолок, защищённый сетью заклинаний, переливающейся в тусклом свете ламп.  
Он прошёл между колонн мимо пустых камер, где редкие заключённые ожидали допроса. На широкой лестнице, ведущей дальше вниз, стояли четверо авроров. Левую полу плаща каждый отвёл назад, гарантируя себе быстрый доступ к палочке, закреплённой на форменном ремне. Расступившись, они пропустили Персиваля сквозь защитный барьер.  
Казалось, все силы бросили на то, чтобы войти сюда было сложнее, чем выйти.  
Нижние камеры пустовали, но процесс с вооружёнными аврорами повторился, лишая идею барьера смысла. Персиваль дёрнул скулой. Какой толк запирать дверь, если повсюду разбрасываешь ключи.  
Он оставил позади третью лестницу и наконец спустился в карцер: помещение было меньше и абсолютно пустым. От серого квадратного зала тянулся единственный узкий коридор, забитый вооружёнными магами. С появлением Персиваля по коридору пронёсся уже характерный шёпоток. Если раньше лёгкое беспокойство в глазах людей было продиктовано уважением, то сейчас его причиной стало недоверие. Гриндевальд разрушил репутацию Персиваля лёгким взмахом палочки.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — поприветствовал его старший аврор у арки, ведущей к камерам. — Спасибо, что пришли. Как вы находите состояние тюрьмы?  
— Если идея в том, что на трёхсотой ступени Гриндевальд устанет и вернётся обратно, то вы справились, Фонтэйн, — сказал Персиваль, осматривая зал.  
Он не питал иллюзий насчёт того, что вырвавшегося на свободу Гриндевальда кто-то здесь может остановить. Зато Персиваль точно знал, что даже сильный маг без палочки потратит драгоценные секунды, снимая барьер.  
Персиваль взглядом показал Фонтэйну вытащить из кармана блокнот и начал диктовать.  
— Защитные барьеры укрепить, боеспособных беспалочковых магов оставить здесь, остальных распределить по верхним ярусам. Все, кто носит палочки, должны быть за барьером, ведущим на второй ярус, вы меня поняли?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Почему так много людей рядом с камерой?  
— Проверенные авроры, предоставленные Конфедерацией, сэр.  
Персиваль удержался от желания потереть виски.  
— Я не спрашивал, откуда они взялись. Я спросил, какого дьявола они все толпятся в коридоре. Поставьте их по двое по периметру.  
— Уже сделано, мистер Грейвз, — растерянно ответил Фонтэйн. — Весь периметр тюрьмы под охраной.  
Персиваль посмотрел на Фонтэйна тяжёлым взглядом человека, которому надоело терпеть чужую глупость.  
— По периметру камеры. Уберите двери в соседние карцеры и поставьте туда людей.  
Он повёл рукой — в воздухе появился план Вулворта.  
— Исключите возможность подрыва. Больше людей снаружи: здесь, здесь и здесь. — Он смахнул изображение. — Рыжая девушка у лифта. Кто это?  
— Новенькая, — сказал Фонтэйн, смущённо улыбнувшись. — Но очень сильная ведьма, мистер Грэйвз.  
— Никаких новеньких рядом с камерами. Перевести.  
— Сэр, могу я…  
— Не можете. Я знаю историю магического мира и уважаю вашу семью, но не собираюсь оказывать вашей невесте никаких услуг. Будете дальше со мной спорить, обоих отправлю в отдел учёта.  
Фонтэйн покраснел.  
— Конечно. Извините, сэр.  
— Выполняйте, — кивнул Персиваль и двинулся к карцеру.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — окликнул его Фонтэйн.  
По его бледному лицу Персиваль догадался, что сейчас услышит.  
— Мне придётся попросить вас сдать палочку. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы… — Фонтэйн запнулся, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать деликатную альтернативу фразе «Гриндевальд вас снова обезоружил».  
Персиваль предупреждающе поднял ладонь, чтобы тот умолк, и свободной рукой вытащил палочку из кармана пальто.  
Фонтэйн принял её, виновато потупив взгляд, и с явным облегчением поспешил раздавать указания. Персиваль дождался, пока из коридора выведут лишних людей, и прошёл в низкую арку к карцерам.  
До потолка можно было достать рукой. Здесь всё напоминало: над тобой сотни метров зачарованного кессона в корсете из стальных рам.  
Авроры расступились перед Персивалем, пропуская его к зеркалу Гезелла в тонкой золотой раме. Поверхность зеркала была белёсой из-за защитных заклятий. Он не без удовольствия прикоснулся к ней.  
Прямо под его ладонью сидел закованный в цепи Гриндевальд. После двух месяцев заключения Персиваль поменялся с ним местами и не испытывал ничего похожего на триумф.  
Он не видел глаз Гриндевальда, скрытых Обскуро, но знал: тот смотрел прямо на него.


	2. Chapter 2

Персиваль шагнул в карцер без каких-либо промедлений. Он снял Обскуро с Гриндевальда и встретил его торжествующий хитрый взгляд. Гриндевальд, словно дурачась, скосил глаза на свой рот, затем снова поднял их на Персиваля, вскинул брови, как бы спрашивая: «Рискнёшь ли?».  
Какое-то время Персиваль снисходительно рассматривал его, обхватив себя за запястье.  
— Давай, удиви меня, — сказал он наконец и повёл пальцами свободной руки, снимая Силенцио.  
— Персиваль, Персиваль, — тут же воскликнул Гриндевальд. — Я заждался. Мне так много нужно с тобой обсудить.  
Персиваль безразлично приподнял брови.  
— Не можешь выбрать между смертной казнью и Поцелуем?  
Гриндевальд улыбнулся с укором.  
— От тебя я бы бесспорно выбрал поцелуй. Жаль, что такого варианта, кажется, не будет.  
Он сидел на коленях, смотрел на Персиваля снизу вверх и при этом выглядел как человек, который в любой момент мог встать и уйти. Персиваль укрепился во мнении, что это было недалеко от правды.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, что здесь делаешь, ведь так? — ласково улыбнулся Гриндевальд. — Думал, это тебя успокоит?  
— Успокоит меня вид твоего трупа. Это, — Персиваль окинул взглядом карцер, — приносит мне невероятное удовольствие.  
Гриндевальд понимающе покивал.  
— Но мы оба знаем, что это временное явление, — наигранно вздохнул он и вдруг заговорил лёгким, чарующим шёпотом, каким хорошие рассказчики читают детям сказки: — Я выберусь отсюда и верну тебя туда, где твоё место, где ты будешь смотреть в стену, пытаясь сосчитать, сколько прошло времени, и путать с ночью день. И однажды я выведу тебя за руки, полуслепого и ослабевшего, прочь, только чтобы показать, что весь твой драгоценный мир сгорел в огне, — он умолк на мгновение и неторопливо закончил, — а после снова заведу обратно.  
Персиваль бесстрастно изучал его лицо: высокомерный взгляд и улыбку, полную фанатичного ликования — весь этот броский каркас, за которым скрывался расчётливый и холодный ум.  
— Знаешь, в чём твоя ошибка? — сказал он, подбирая полы пальто, чтобы не замарать их о грязный пол, и наклонился к Гриндевальду настолько близко, насколько позволял здравый смысл. — В отличие от многих других, я принимаю каждую твою угрозу всерьёз.  
Гриндевальд смотрел на него с интересом. Персиваль улыбнулся ему одними губами.  
— Думаешь сбежать? Осчастливь меня. Я превращу твою жизнь в ад.  
Я буду гнать тебя до самого конца, не зная покоя, а когда умру, мой призрак продолжит ходить за тобой по пятам.  
Гриндевальд одобрительно покачал головой.  
— Поэтому я тебя и выбрал, Персиваль. Мы очень похожи — мне даже не пришлось стараться, чтобы быть тобой. Я знаю все твои привычки. Каждый твой жест мне не чужд. Гордость и принципиальность в твоём сознании идут рука об руку, так ведь? — сказал он с наигранной нежностью. — Мне не нужно было лезть тебе в голову, чтобы это понять. Но вот что главное, — он придирчиво осмотрел его с ног до головы, — не забыл ли ты, что я храню твои секреты, Джордж?  
Персивалю потребовалось всё самообладание, чтобы не ударить его.  
Легилименция и Империо оставили его воспоминания хаотичными, как обрывки дурных снов, смешавшихся в думоотводе. Допросы он помнил смутно — всё выбелила боль при сопротивлении, перерастающая в проклятое тепло, но он подготовил себя к тому, что Гриндевальд мог добраться до любых, даже самых искусно подавленных воспоминаний.  
Персиваля абсолютно не волновало, что о нём думает Гриндевальд. Персиваль был уверен, что никто не станет слушать, начни он болтать лишнее. Персиваль мог устроить так, чтобы Гриндевальд молчал. Проблема была не в этом.  
Гриндевальд был единственным, кто знал и оценил иронию по достоинству, чтобы не делиться этим с другими. Гриндевальд залез ему в голову и по собственной воле стал Хранителем тайн.  
— Да, — с шутливой жалостью продолжил Гриндевальд, заметив перемену в его лице. — Я знаю, что ты будешь делать сегодня. Это как сломать кость в том месте, где она плохо срослась. Всё, что нужно сделать, — он цокнул языком, имитируя хруст, — лишь слегка надавить.  
Персиваль выпрямился, посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Мои проблемы тебе никак не помогут. Можешь утешать себя ими, пока ждёшь приговор.  
— Для этого я несколько ограничен во времени. Видишь ли, — Гриндевальд словно бы виновато повёл плечами, — я планирую получить своего Обскура назад.  
— Ограничен во времени? Я бы сказал, ты опоздал на сутки.  
— Персиваль… Не разочаровывай меня.  
Гриндевальд был в восторге. Персиваль вдруг осознал, что именно такой реакции от него и ждали. Он ощутил что-то близкое к панике, это чувство отсутствия контроля, когда ночью оступаешься на лестнице и летишь вниз в темноту.  
Вздёрнув подбородок, Гриндевальд сузил искрящиеся триумфом глаза.  
— Я видел твой секрет, — сказал он. — Давай я расскажу тебе мой. Думаю, это сделает нас ещё ближе.  
Он потянулся к Персивалю, натягивая цепи, и заговорчески прошептал:  
— Вы не убили моего Обскура, и я верну его себе.  
Он снова смотрел на Персиваля вызывающе, снова проверял на прочность. Персиваль протянул к нему руку, прижимая ладонь ко лбу, путая пальцы в волосах, и Гриндевальд пустил его в своё сознание легко, словно старого друга.

***  
— Легилименция, — Серафина устало пригладила локон на скуле, отложила перо. — О чём ты думал?  
Она дождалась, пока их оставят наедине, и теперь отчитывала Персиваля как мальчишку. Не то чтобы он этого не заслуживал.  
— Гриндевальд ничего бы мне не сделал. Ему слишком нравится со мной играть.  
— Ты не знаешь, что на уме у Гриндевальда, — резко сказала Серафина, но вмиг поникла, жестом пригласила его сесть. — Я не могу сейчас закрывать глаза на нарушения субординации, Перси. Ещё один просчёт, и мне придётся тебя отстранить. Ты ведь знаешь, что говорят.  
Он презрительно скривил губы.  
— Что я слишком рано вернулся? Что ещё не готов? Ты знаешь меня лучше.  
Устроив руки на подлокотниках кресла, Серафина сплела пальцы в замок.  
— После сегодняшней выходки я не уверена. — Она выжидательно посмотрела, позволяя объясниться.  
— Гриндевальд видел, что Обскур выжил. Я должен был проверить.  
— Нет. Ты должен был запросить легилиментов или получить разрешение на использование Веритасерума.  
— Бесполезная трата времени. Я был у него в голове, Серафина. Его сознание — чистый лист. Гриндевальд сам выбирает, кому его открыть. Мы неделю ничего от него не могли добиться. Нельзя было упустить такой шанс.  
Серафина повела плечами.  
— Он мог показать тебе что угодно. С количеством авроров вокруг у него практически нет шансов сбежать. Он хочет сбить нас с толку. Чтобы мы кинулись искать Обскура и потеряли концентрацию.  
— Нет. Он хочет, чтобы мы нашли Обскура для него. Серафина, он абсолютно уверен, что скоро попадёт на свободу, и собирается получить все карты в руки.  
В её снисходительном взгляде Персиваль увидел что-то, похожее на разочарование.  
— Перси, послушай себя: ты веришь каждому его слову. Наедине я могу говорить, что разделяю твоё беспокойство, но если в Конфедерации об этом узнают, то расценят неуверенность Конгресса как слабость.  
— Это не неуверенность и не слабость, это чёртова осторожность, — раздражённо сказал он, но взял себя в руки. — Я не собираюсь трубить направо и налево о том, что мы не контролируем ситуацию, но любой, кто возомнил, будто контролирует Гриндевальда, просто идиот.  
— Именно поэтому мы не будем гоняться за призраками по его желанию.  
Персиваль мрачно хмыкнул.  
— Он справится и без нас. Просто хочет сэкономить время, манипулируя мною. Знает, что я заглочу наживку. Ему это нравится.  
— Даже если Обскур выжил, нам нет смысла облегчать Гриндевальду жизнь.  
— Если Обскур выжил, Гриндевальд сделает всё, чтобы до него добраться. Нужно найти его первыми и добить.  
— «Если Гриндевальд сбежит», «если Обскур жив». — Серафина недовольно вздохнула. — Это целых два если. Я доверяю твоему чутью, но как объяснить это людям?  
Персиваль устал говорить, что в случае с Гриндевальдом никаких «если» не было.  
— Я сокращу до одного. Если тварь выжила, фанатики Гриндевальда притащат её сюда и сравняют Вулворт с землёй, чтобы вытащить его на свободу.  
Серафина молчала, задумчиво глядя перед собой.  
— Прошло больше недели. Такая сила не останется долго незамеченной, — наконец сказала она и рассеянно повела рукой, будто сама не верила в то, что говорила: — Займись этим, найди доказательства. Как только я увижу факты, разговор будет иным. — Она снова взялась за перо и сказала, прежде чем вернуться к письму: — Но держи всё при себе, нам точно не нужен лишний шум.  
Персиваль кивнул ей и поднялся. Убедить Серафину в чём-то бездоказательном было практически невозможно, но никакого удовлетворения он не испытывал.  
С Персиваля сняли Империо, и теперь он по собственной воле шёл у Гриндевальда на поводу.

***  
Дело продвигалось медленно — во многом потому, что расследование ему приходилось проводить не-маговским способом.  
Он запросил документы, отправив несколько мышей и сов, но не получил их все до конца рабочего дня. Использовать думоотвод на свидетелях Персиваль не мог — это вызвало бы ненужные вопросы, — так что пришлось разбираться с письменными показаниями, большая часть из которых была абсолютно бесполезна.  
Вся сегодняшняя работа над тем, чтобы взять ситуацию под контроль, напоминала попытку ухватиться за призрак.  
Персиваль убрал бумаги в надёжный ящик, наложил на замок пару новых защитных заклятий и пошёл за пальто.  
На выходе из Вулворт его вяло сфотографировали замёрзшие репортёры и тут же разбежались по домам. Пройдя по Барклей стрит, Персиваль свернул в грязную подворотню, всё ещё обклеенную салемскими листовками, и аппарировал в Харлем.  
От реки тянуло сыростью и могильным холодом. Двумя кварталами выше словно бы в насмешку над не-маговским сухим законом звонко и тепло играл джаз в «Шугар Кейн». Персиваль прошёл вдоль реки, вышел на 526-ую Ленокс, минуя гудящий Савой, и пересёк дорогу у епископской церкви, похожей на громоздкий орган.  
На углу беззастенчиво-ярко светилась надпись «Коттон Клаб». Улица под ней была полна людей; на дороге перед улицей безостановочно циркулировали такси. Персиваль переложил палочку, поправил запонки на манжетах и, пригладив волосы, двинулся в сторону входа.  
У дверей его встретил чёрный паренёк в красном форменном кителе.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр. Припарковать вашу машину?  
— Не нужно, — ответил Персиваль, протягивая ему доллар.  
Просияв, паренёк распахнул перед ним дверь.  
— Приятного отдыха, сэр.  
Внутри он тут же натолкнулся на Джека Джонсона — высокого, белозубого, с широким боксёрским носом.  
— Джордж! Мистер Берроуз! — поздоровался тот, привычно перекрикивая музыку. — Давно вас не было.  
— Работа, — коротко ответил Персиваль, пожимая ему руку.  
Скинув пальто в руки гардеробщику, он последовал за Джеком мимо танцпола к амфитеатру.  
Джек продолжил, оборачиваясь на него на ходу:  
— А мы уж решили, что вы нас покинули навсегда.  
Персиваль улыбнулся одними губами.  
— Старые привычки умирают тяжело.  
— Поэтому мы и процветаем в сухой закон, — засмеялся Джек, поднимаясь к столам.  
Он отодвинул Персивалю стул, жестом подозвал официанта в красном таксидо, напоминавшем ливрею дворецкого.  
— Как обычно для мистера Берроуза, — сказал он официанту.  
— Нет, — поправил Персиваль. — Сегодня двойное.  
— Понял, парень? Двойной Канадиан клаб, давай, живо. — Джек снова повернулся к нему, улыбаясь во весь рот. — Что-нибудь ещё? Ужин? Может, сигару? Только привезли с Кубы, крепкие, душистые — для мамы родной бы пожалел.  
— От сигары не откажусь.  
К моменту, когда Джек ему прикурил, на столе перед Персивалем уже стоял тумблер с виски. Какое-то время Персиваль просто смотрел на него, пуская дым. Можно было уйти прямо сейчас, но он прекрасно понимал, чем это может кончиться. Среди людей он хотя бы не позволял себе лишнего.  
Персиваль отложил сигару и сделал первый глоток. Впервые за долгое время он почувствовал что-то, близкое к спокойствию, и возненавидел себя за это.  
На веранде перед сценой оркестр играл дикарский джаз, дальше, на возвышении, прыгали и крутились под него девушки с кожей цвета молочного шоколада. Персиваль наблюдал за белыми посетителями, сидящими на фоне фресок, расписанных ярко-голубым небом и зелёными пальмами. Здесь людей, разделённых годами варварства и предубеждений, в одном месте собирала музыка.  
Из нагрудного кармана жилета он вытащил ручку и написал на салфетке несколько имён. Какое-то время Персиваль просто смотрел на них, жуя сигару.  
Криденс Бербоун, источник всех проблем.  
Порпентина Голдштэйн, его герой.  
Ньют Скамандер, «Я встречал таких как ты».  
Модести Бербоун, единственная из Салемцев, кого Обскур пощадил.  
Раненый Обскур мог приползти за помощью к людям, которым он доверял. Скамандер уехал. Где живёт Тина, Бербоун не знал. Модести Бербоун вычистили память и подселили в семью через Общество помощи детям. Обскур и её бы не нашёл.  
Персиваль закрыл лицо ладонью и потёр переносицу. Он посидел так немного в шуме музыки, затем опрокинул в глотку остатки виски. Салфетку он кинул в тумблер, накрыв рукой, поджёг её Инсендио и пошёл из клуба прочь.


	3. Chapter 3

Персиваль аппарировал сразу на свой этаж в Ритц-Карлтон и, сняв защиту с двери, прошёл в апартаменты. Первым делом он принял ванну, смывая с себя липкое ощущение от прикосновения к Гриндевальду, которое как зараза распространилось от ладони по всей руке.  
Ближе к полуночи он заказал себе сандвич из бара внизу и предупредил официанта, что завтра хочет свой кофе на полчаса раньше. Официант невозмутимо кивнул.  
Те два месяца, что Персиваля не было, ему каждое утро оставляли у двери кружку и кофейник и каждый полдень отвозили их нетронутыми прочь. Персиваль мог пропасть хоть на год. Прелесть подобных мест была в том, что, пока ты платил, никто не задавал тебе лишних вопросов.  
В зале перед камином он наложил Ревелио на пейзаж и встретил тяжёлый взгляд отца, скрестившего руки на груди.  
— Мне шестьдесят лет, Персиваль, из которых двадцать я мёртв, и всё равно выгляжу опрятнее. Непозволительно. — Он уверенным жестом поправил шейный платок и ушёл с картины.  
Ел Персиваль без удовольствия, скорее из необходимости заглушить привкус виски во рту.  
В кабинете он ещё раз просмотрел планы тюрьмы и всего Вулворта, проверил сотрудников. Он не упустил из виду ничего, и всё-таки Гриндевальд рассчитывал, что окажется на свободе ровно к тому моменту, когда Персиваль найдёт Обскура, но не успеет убить. Может, Серафина была права насчёт того, что их всего лишь сбивали с толку. Только это было слишком просто, чтобы быть правдой.  
В спальне он убрал документы в тайник и лёг в постель, глядя на Ловец Снов, прикреплённый к изголовью.  
Эта добровольная игра с Гриндевальдом была гонкой на опережение. Персиваль чувствовал себя борзой, пущенной по кругу вслед за чучелом кролика — как бы быстро она ни бежала, чучело оставалось впереди.  
Закрыв глаза, он ещё долго прокручивал в голове каждую деталь, пытаясь понять, что упустил. Будто в насмешку в голове засел ликующий Гриндевальд.  
Сон пришёл под утро, больше похожий на тревожное забытье, от которого готов очнуться в любой момент. Когда раздался стук в дверь, Персиваль открыл глаза легко, будто не спал вовсе. Чувствовал он себя так же.  
— Обслуживание. Ваш кофе, мистер Грейвз.  
Он выпил его сразу же и оставил за дверью чашку вместе с щедрыми чаевыми.  
В ванной он заточил опасную бритву о ремень для правки, вручную побрился и уложил волосы бриллиантином. Для многих подобные привычки стали обычным результатом интеграции в не-магическое сообщество, но вынужденная интеграция и осознанный выбор были разными вещами.  
Свой первый «Дово» Персиваль купил в Приграничную войну и не расставался с ним во время работы на Западный фронт. Работая среди не-магов каждый день без возможности использовать магию открыто, он научился находить в их ритуалах что-то благородное.  
После восстаний в Мексике они с Серафиной наложили на тему войн негласное табу. Серафина хотела похоронить свои воспоминания глубоко в памяти. Для Персиваля они были как мигрень: даже когда она затихала, он знал — боль продолжала пульсировать на недоступной ему частоте.  
Он потратил на выбор костюма больше времени, чем обычно.  
Подбирая в гардеробной планку для галстука, Персиваль потянулся было за скорпионами, но вспомнил, что коробка была пуста. Вещи ему не вернули — улики по делу Гриндевальда находились в Вулворте до окончания судов. Бесполезная формальность, но в любом случае Персиваль бы распорядился поступить с вещами так же, как со многим, к чему прикасался Гриндевальд — сжечь и пустить пепел по ветру. Бесполезная формальность, которая может подарить преимущество, подумал он и тут же себя одёрнул.  
Персиваль закрепил на воротнике серебряных мантикор, доставшихся ему от отца, вставил в петли манжет запонки в форме их ядовитых хвостов. И запонки, и планка были инкрустированы карбонадо — дорогой, тончайшей работы набор, но в случае с Конфедерацией понятие излишнего шика отсутствовало напрочь. Обычно половина её состава выглядели как мартышки, добравшиеся до гардероба Софи Такер, и при этом обожали судить других. Сегодня он был обязан выглядеть безупречно.  
— Так-то лучше, — снисходительно похвалил отец, глядя на него сверху вниз, пока Персиваль набрасывал шарф.  
Он зачаровал портрет и, перекинув пальто через руку, вышел из апартаментов. В холле его уже ждали.  
Если бы он не увидел фотоаппарата в руках незнакомца, то сразу бы оглушил его, но тот сделал колдографию раньше, чем Персиваль успел распахнуть дверь. Прямо перед его носом в воздухе повисли ручка и блокнот.  
— Вы понимаете, где находитесь? — тихо, но отчётливо спросил Персиваль, резким жестом снимая чары, и ручка с блокнотом упали на пол.  
Репортёр его раздражение проигнорировал:  
— «Нью-Йорк Гост», сэр, есть ли связь между недавними происшествиями в Нью-Йорке и сегодняшним событием в Лондоне?  
Персиваль замер. Не сводя глаз с репортёра, он демонстративно наложил на дверь пару дополнительных заклятий и аппарировал на Бродвей.  
Он понятия не имел, о чём говорил газетчик, но что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что связь была.

 

***  
У Вулворта царил аншлаг. По всей улице работали авроры из Управления Обливиаторов. Репортёры как с цепи сорвались, пытаясь пробиться внутрь, и виной тому явно было не собрание Конфедерации. Персиваль подошёл ко входу как раз к моменту, когда из-за двери появилась Тина.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — поздоровалась она виновато.  
— Что за бардак, Порпентина? Контролируйте ситуацию.  
— Задержать всех по третьей статье? — Тина с сомнением оглядела толпу.  
Персиваль мотнул головой. Самым лёгким способом проникнуть в тюрьму было в неё сесть.  
— Никого не заводить в здание. Свяжитесь с городскими тюрьмами, пусть забирают. Отпустите через пару часов.  
Проходя в лобби, Персиваль жестом велел Тине следовать за ним. Он поднял голову на циферблат над холлом: указатель клонился к третьему уровню угрозы, счётчик стирания памяти перевалил за отметку пятисот.  
— Какого дьявола творится? — спросил он, поворачивая в сторону лифта.  
Одна из сов подлетела к нему, скинув в руки свёрток с документами. Персиваль на ходу нашёл в нём папку, помеченную красной печатью «СРОЧНО», и развернул.  
Тина посмотрела на колдографии в его руках.  
— Никаких официальных заявлений Лондон пока не делал, — прокомментировала она, вызывая ему лифт.  
— Мы тоже не делали никаких официальных заявлений, — отозвался Персиваль, бегло просматривая письмо, прилагаемое к снимкам. — Подбирали нужные слова.  
— Не-маги, которых допросили перед стиранием памяти, говорили о холодном чёрном тумане, но это мог быть дементор, сэр.  
Персиваль снова посмотрел на снимки с Пикадилли.  
— Когда должен был вернуться Ньютон Скамандер? — спросил он.  
Тина ответила не сразу.  
— Вчера вечером, мистер Грейвз. — Он различил тревожные нотки в её голосе. Помешкав, Тина добавила: — Возможно, ночью.  
— Разберитесь с репортёрами, — сказал он ей, когда пришёл лифт. — Если что, начните забирать лицензии. — Он шагнул в кабину, оставляя Тину позади. — В зал пентаграммы, Ред.  
— И вам доброе утро, мистер Грейвз, — вздохнул гоблин.  
В коридоре Персиваль увидел Серафину. Судя по тому, как спешно та поправляла локоны под расшитым бисером тюрбаном, из дома она аппарировала раньше планируемого.  
У дверей в зал они поравнялись. Серафина повернулась к нему. По её взгляду стало ясно, что думали они об одном и том же.  
— Конфедерация здесь будет раньше времени, — сказала она, проходя внутрь. — Теперь это срочное собрание.  
— Скамандер прибыл в Лондон вчера ночью, — сказал Персиваль, следуя за ней. — Серафина, Министерство должно позволить провести нам расследование.  
— Я знаю, Перси, — мягко осадила она его и поднялась по ступеням к креслу, придерживая подол платья.  
Персиваль сел на скамью по её правую руку.  
В зале начали появляться волшебники. Занимая свои места, они нервно огрызались друг на друга, как не-маги в длинной очереди.  
Серафина дождалась, пока голоса стихнут, и поднялась на ноги.  
— Давайте начнём. Думаю, в сложившейся ситуации будет уместно отложить все дискуссии о Гриндевальде на конец собрания.  
— Давайте спросим это у британского посла, — подал голос Генрих Эберштадт.  
Медалей на нём прибавилось. Вероятно, он с остервенением цеплял их на грудь в надежде, что награды исправят положение после фиаско с Гриндевальдом.  
— Это внутреннее дело Британии, и Министр держит ситуацию под контролем. — Гектор Подмоур не попытался придать заученной фразе естественности.  
— Министр Фоули даже Гриндевальда не воспринимает всерьёз, — заметила мадам Йа Чжоу. С каждым словом бусины её фэнгуань, покачиваясь, мелодично звенели. — Иначе его давно бы перевели в Азкабан.  
В зале поднялся одобрительный гул.  
Серафина подняла руку, прося тишины.  
— Речь сейчас идёт не о Гриндевальде. Мы говорим о несовершеннолетнем гражданине не-магических США, — сказала она, когда послы успокоились. Это спровоцировало новую волну согласных возгласов.  
— Когда Обскур крутился у вас перед носом, вы это игнорировали, но стоило кому-то пустить слух в Британии, как вы тут как тут, — вмешался посол Аргентины. Голоса поддержали и его. Как всегда создавалось впечатление, что все собрались исключительно для того, чтобы высказывать своё недовольство. — При этом в вопросе с Гриндевальдом контролировать вас невозможно.  
Серафина даже не повернулась к нему.  
— Хотите поговорить о Гриндевальде? По законам Магического Конгресса мы должны были незамедлительно привести в действие смертный приговор, но Конфедерация настояла на судебных процессах. Почему это вы не называете вмешательством во внутренние дела США?  
— Гриндевальд — международная проблема, — отозвался Эберштадт.  
Тут-то он и попался.  
— Американский Обскур в Британии тоже международная проблема, — ответила Серафина с той лёгкостью, с какой в шахматной партии хороший игрок ставит мат новичку. Персиваль спрятал усмешку.  
После паузы снова заговорил аргентинский посол.  
— Мадам Пиквери... Неделю назад вы заявляли, что Обскур мёртв.  
— А Фоули говорит, что контролирует ситуацию, — сказал кто-то с задних рядов.  
Раздались короткие смешки.  
— Учитывая, что Обскуры абсолютно не изучены, игнорировать ситуацию в Лондоне будет непростительной халатностью с нашей стороны, — продолжила Серафина. — У нас есть основания полагать, что Ньютон Скамандер мог привезти Обскура в Лондон, и мы имеем полное право заниматься вопросом Криденса Бербоуна за границей.  
Спорить никто не стал. Серафина добавила:  
— Персиваль Грейвз будет работать над делом лично.  
Десятки пар глаз перевелись на него. Все вдруг разом вспомнили о присутствии Персиваля и теперь смеряли его оценивающим взглядом, словно пытались найти брак.  
Подмоур, прокашлявшись, озвучил общую мысль.  
— Я не ставлю под вопрос компетентность Персиваля Грейвза, но не так давно он был под Империо Гриндевальда.  
По залу прошёл знакомый неуверенный шёпот. Персиваль снова поймал на себе недоверчивые взгляды.  
Первое время после похищения он не понимал, почему с него не сняли Империо, оставив связанным биться в закрытые двери. Вскоре стало ясно, что Гриндевальд легко его разгадал: решил, что унизит сильнее, сделав податливым и слабым.   
С возвращением в Конгресс Гриндевальду удалось унизить Персиваля ещё больше: Персиваль стал ненадёжным.  
— Я вернулся на пост и выполняю свои обязанности, — ровно сказал он. — Гриндевальд контактировал с Обскуром в моём обличии. Мы считаем, что я могу привлечь его внимание.  
Многие в толпе согласно закивали.  
— Почему мы тратим на это время? — вмешалась Серафина. — Конфедерация не решает, кого МАКУСА выберет представлять свои интересы.  
Выждав подходящий момент, неожиданно заговорил Момолу Уотерсон.  
— Мы работали с Персивалем на Конфедерацию во время войны, — сказал он. — Он не просто выполнял свой долг как обливиатор, но и спасал людям жизни. Я пережил вторую битву на Марне только благодаря ему. — Момолу с улыбкой ему кивнул. — В критических ситуациях Персиваль Грейвз реагирует быстро, и у него большой опыт работы зарубежом. Это хороший выбор.  
Настроение в зале сменилось, как флюгер от ветра. Серафина ткнула Конфедерацию носом в то, что они неспособны были повлиять на ситуацию, и это им не понравилось. Сейчас прозвучали слова, после которых можно было сменить мнение, не ущемив достоинства.  
— Если возражений больше нет, — с нажимом сказала Серафина, — я попрошу извинить мистера Грейвза, ему нужно подготовиться к отъезду. А вам, мистер Подмоур, немедленно вернуться в Лондон и оформить у министра Фоули разрешение на использование портключа.  
Персиваль встал со скамьи и, кивнув присутствующим, покинул зал вместе с послом.


	4. Chapter 4

Он был уверен: чтобы отыграться за вмешательство Конгресса, Фоули станет тянуть с разрешением до последнего. Вскоре выяснилось, что портключ позволили активировать к трём часам дня по Ист Кост. С учётом пятичасовой разницы с Лондоном это значило, что по прибытии Персиваль терял целый день.  
Он вернулся в Ритц-Карлтон собрать вещи и зарезервировать отель.  
На случай срочной поездки у него был готов чемодан, увеличенный незримым расширением. Персиваль открыл его, добавил пару рубашек и бритвенный набор. Перед выходом он разбросал по всем комнатам защитные чары и наложил антиаппарационный барьер на весь этаж. Не то чтобы это могло кого-то остановить, но облегчать задачу Персиваль никому не собирался.  
Он аппарировал неподалёку от пересечения 14-ой и 8-ой Авеню разменять в Стин Нэйшонал доллары на фунты по выгодному курсу.  
К моменту, когда он вернулся в Вулворт, репортёров на улице не было. Он отослал секретаря купить на драготы галлеоны и остался в кабинете привести дела в порядок перед отъездом.  
После короткого стука к нему вошла Серафина. Даже во время неформальных встреч он не позволял себе расспрашивать её о работе и дождался, когда Серафина заговорит сама.  
— Всё прошло лучше, чем я ожидала. — Она села напротив. — Не знаю, как долго это продлится. После сегодняшних новостей я начинаю думать, что ты был прав во всём. Мы можем быть слишком уязвимы во время перевода.  
Серафина сложила руки на животе. Персиваль почти не видел её сомкнутых пальцев, скрытых длинными рукавами в пол.  
— Они не успокоятся, пока не получат Гриндевальда. Я уверен, что Обскур в Лондоне. Ставки слишком высоки, Серафина.  
— Сделай свою работу. Я сделаю свою.  
Персиваль бросил взгляд на часы за стеклом стеллажа. До трёх оставалось две минуты. Он убрал документы, снял с полки хрустальный глобус в золотой оправе и поставил его на стол перед собой.  
Серафина задумчиво рассматривала портключ.  
— Ты знаешь моё отношение к Фоули, — сказала она, всё ещё не глядя на Персиваля. — Некоторые считают его дурачком, но он харизматичен и хитёр, люди любят его. В случае с ним сложно сказать, ошибается ли он случайно.  
— Фоули я не верю, — ответил Персиваль, надевая пальто. — Вся его политика похожа на карточную игру. — Он поднял чемодан и вернулся к столу.  
Серафина молча наблюдала за ним. Она вдруг наклонилась вперёд и положила ладонь Персивалю на предплечье.  
— Будь осторожен, Перси, — попросила она в несвойственном ей порыве.  
— Береги себя, Серафина, — сказал Персиваль, и та разомкнула пальцы.  
Он сжал глобус в руке. Портключ с силой потянул его за собой сквозь пространство, как якорь в воду.  
Через неприятно длинную секунду Персиваль оказался посреди пурпурного ковра в кабинете Гектора Фоули. Помещение осталось таким, каким он его запомнил: сумеречным и приземистым, заставленным тяжёлой мебелью красного дерева. Переверни комнату вверх ногами, вид бы сохранил фундаментальность.  
Гектор Фоули, мужчина лет шестидесяти с лицом актёра, ослепительно улыбнулся, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
— Мистер Грейвз, какая приятная встреча! — воскликнул он, будто не ожидал Персиваля увидеть, и наклонился через стол пожать ему руку. — Ну же, присаживайтесь, — пригласил он широким жестом. — Ставьте портключ на стол, вот сюда, да, замечательно.  
Сев, Персиваль сглотнул, чтобы унять неприятное чувство после перемещения.  
— Министр Фоули. Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии.  
— Мои искренние извинения за задержку с портключом, — сказал тот, положив руку на грудь. — Если что и погубит эту страну, то только бюрократия.  
— Не стоит. Спасибо, что устроили всё в срочном порядке.  
— Как давно вы не были у нас?  
— В последний раз в этом кабинете напротив меня сидел Арчер Эвермонд.  
— Тяжёлое время, — печально покачал головой Фоули. Все его движения были утрированы, словно он стоял на сцене паршивого театра. — Напомните, вам дали героя войны? — походя спросил он, но холодный блеск в его глазах плохо сочетался с невинным видом.  
Чтобы его задеть, Фоули нужно было стараться лучше.  
— Формально обливиаторы не участвовали в войне, — ответил Персиваль, со скуки рассматривая артефакты на ровных полках по периметру кабинета. — Мы защищали Статут о секретности.  
Фоули снова покачал головой.  
— Невоспетые герои. Какая трагедия.  
— Мне не на что жаловаться. Меня повысили после войны.  
— Конечно, конечно, — легко согласился Фоули, будто утешил ребёнка. Он вдруг спохватился, поражённо развёл руками. — Простите мои манеры, что вам предложить? Чай? Может, кофе? Или, — он хитро сощурился, — чего-нибудь покрепче? Мы, конечно, не позволяем себе лишнего в Министерстве, но рабочий день уже кончился, так что…  
— Спасибо, министр. Я не пью.  
— О, — выдохнул Фоули, не скрывая разочарования. — Тогда, может, воды?  
— Благодарю. Ничего не нужно. Я не могу больше занимать ваше время и хотел бы приступить к работе.  
— Вот она, деловая хватка, — похвалил Фоули, указав на него пальцем. Персиваль мысленно подготовился к очередной утомительной тираде. — Не отдохнув, не поев — сразу в бой. Похвально, мистер Грейвз, именно таких людей не хватает великой Англии.  
— Не беспокойтесь, министр. Пока я здесь, я буду работать не покладая рук на её благо, — пообещал он, глядя на него с прохладной улыбкой. — Введёте меня в курс дела?  
— Сейчас это сложно назвать делом. — Фоули наклонился к нему через стол и с досадой проговорил: — Говоря откровенно, боюсь, вы приехали зря. Мы даже не уверены, что это был Обскур. Скорее, дементор… Да, похоже, дементор, — задумчиво поглаживая аккуратные усы, сказал он, будто гадал о породе птицы.  
— Ньютона Скамандера допросили?  
Фоули рассеянно махнул рукой.  
— Для этого его нужно сначала найти. Легилименты приходили в Мунго, но миссис Скамандер совсем плоха. Не память, а ошмётки. Ужасное, тяжёлое время, — громко вздохнув, повторил он.  
Наконец у Персиваля появилась фора. Он хорошо знал Тесея. Был шанс, что тот расскажет ему вещи, которые не выдал своре авроров.  
— К сожалению, это всё, что я могу рассказать, — продолжил Фоули. — Вплотную я этим вопросом не занимаюсь, но ваша команда непременно сообщит вам все детали завтра утром.  
Персивалю потребовалось невероятное усилие воли, чтобы сохранить лицо.  
— Министр Фоули. Если бы мне была нужна команда, я бы собрал свою.  
Фоули поднял ладонь с таким видом, словно Персиваль его благодарил.  
— Считайте это актом доброй воли. Министерство обязано оказать вам любую посильную поддержку. Я лично выбирал этих авроров. Как на подбор, только лучшие из лучших.  
— Это очень щедрый жест. Но Магичеcкий Конгресс не хочет вовлекать лишних людей в расследование.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — с улыбкой сказал Фоули. — Отчитываться вы будете только передо мной. — Он поднялся из-за стола, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен.  
— Показать ваш кабинет? Он всего лишь через дверь от меня.  
— Вы и об этом позаботились, — сказал Персиваль, не сводя с него глаз. — Спасибо. Это подождёт до завтра.  
Фоули с пониманием кивнул.  
— Где вы остановитесь? — ненавязчиво спросил он, провожая его до двери. — Мы откроем вам доступ по камину.  
— В Карлтоне.  
— Замечательно. В таком случае, увидимся завтра, мистер Грейвз.  
У дверей Фоули снова протянул ему руку.  
Это было рукопожатие скупого на прикосновения политика, созданное для демонстрации эксклюзивного расположения.  
— До завтра, министр.  
Оказавшись за дверью, Персиваль сделал глубокий вдох.  
Фоули сделал всё, чтобы контролировать каждый его шаг.  
Возможно, он действовал из простого желания поставить на место вторгшийся Конгресс. Если американца, представляющего международную угрозу, найдёт Министерство, а не представитель МАКУСА, это изрядно подпортит их образ.  
Фоули мог быть в сговоре с Гриндевальдом. Даже если нет, командная работа почти всегда означала утечку информации.  
Ясно было одно: если Персиваль не найдёт проклятого Обскура первым, его репутации конец.  
Он двинулся по длинному коридору к лифтам. Стены были выложены изумрудной плиткой, отражавшейся в натёртом до блеска дубовом полу. Всё вокруг было зелёным, как болото.

***  
Из атриума Персиваль шагнул в лондонскую морось. Подогнув воротник, он двинулся по Уайтхолл в сторону колонны Нельсона, возвышавшейся над неспокойной дорогой. У фонтана на Трафальгарском сквере две девушки попросили его прикурить. Спрятав руку под лацканом пальто, Персиваль наспех трансфигурировал для них ручку в кармане жилета. Девушки — короткостриженные, в одинаковых шляпах клош, — весело поблагодарили его и пошли прочь, стуча каблуками по плитам из песчаника.  
Он свернул к Карлтону, словно близнец продолжавшему акантовые ниши Театра Её Величества. Было шумно — давали «Чу Чин Чоу». Люди выходили на Хаймаркет разгорячёнными и счастливыми, как дети после праздника.  
В Карлтоне Персиваль зарезервировал номер, но оставаться не стал. Вместо этого он прошёл квартал до площади Пикадилли, по которой безостановочно кружили двухэтажные автобусы.  
В этой части Вестминстера хорошо было видно, что Лондон изменился: сейчас он как никогда был похож на Нью-Йорк.  
На Пикадилли появились светофоры. Стали короче женские стрижки и юбки. Бары стояли дверь в дверь.  
Двадцатые ревели и здесь, пусть и с британским акцентом. Экономика катилась к чертям под звуки джаза: музыка в Лондоне так же звучала вопреки.  
Спрятав свободную от чемодана руку в карман, Персиваль остановился на углу Реджент перед статуей Антероса. Утром её восстановили с нуля. Разбитые арки первого этажа Каунти Файер Оффис тоже выглядели безупречно.  
Здесь Персиваль отставал от Обскура на несколько часов.  
Смешавшись с толпой, он скользнул в подворотню и аппарировал в узкое пространство между театром Савой и старым подвалом для угля. Персиваль убрал назад растрепавшиеся волосы, поправил шарф. В Савое он представился Джорджем Берроузом и сказал, что зарезервировал апартаменты с большим камином.  
Если кто-то решит за ним следить, ему придётся постараться.  
Послевоенное желание нового здесь воплотилось в тяге к ар-деко. Каминной полки не было. Облицованная мрамором стена дымохода уходила в потолок.  
Растопив камин, Персиваль наложил заглушающее заклятие на комнату и вытащил из чемодана бутыль с дымолётным порошком. Бросив горсть в огонь, Персиваль назвал адрес и, оперевшись на раму, опустил голову в изумрудное пламя.  
Сквозь всполохи он видел гостиную, обставленную в георгианском стиле: диван и два кресла у столика, деревянные панели на стенах позади.  
В глубине дома были слышны шаги.  
— Тесей, — позвал он.  
Тесей вышел к нему, встав в проходе у стены. В полутьме Персиваль различал его аскетичное лицо и тусклый блеск рыжих волос, перехваченных лентой. Удивлённым Тесей не выглядел.  
— Персиваль, — сказал он, устраивая руку на спинку дивана. С Тесея можно было писать портрет. Шёлковый халат не мешал ему держаться по-королевски. — Когда ты приехал?  
— Час назад.  
Тесей приподнял бровь.  
— О, Фоули должен быть в восторге.  
— Делает всё, чтобы это показать.  
— Его можно понять. Вы используете ситуацию с Гриндевальдом, чтобы манипулировать Конфедерацией.  
— Если Фоули это не устраивает, ему стоило поймать Гриндевальда самому.  
— Согласен, вы всё разыграли верно. — Тесей ненадолго пропал из вида, затем появился перед одним из кресел, что было дальше от огня. — Персиваль, — сказал он, садясь. В неровном свете пламени стал отчётливо виден его шрам, пропахавший кожу от виска через скулу. — Мне жаль о случившемся. Кто-то должен был догадаться.  
Персиваль с отвращением качнул головой.  
— Не заставляй меня выслушивать это снова.  
— Конечно. Могу представить, через что ты сейчас проходишь.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, насколько серьёзно моё положение.  
Тесей откинулся в кресле и призвал со стола трубку — изогнутую чёрную «Данхилл», которую Персиваль подарил ему после войны. Как и многие, Тезей развил привычку к курению на фронте, но тогда ему приходилось довольствоваться самокрутками.  
— Один раз я уже подвёл Ньюта, — сказал он, раскурив табак.  
— Не подводи снова. Твой брат ввязался в историю гораздо опаснее, чем кажется.  
Тесей вздохнул.  
— Это на него похоже, — затянувшись, он выпустил дым. — Ньют не плохой человек, Персиваль, — сказал он после паузы. — Скорее, слишком хороший. Все его проблемы из-за доброты, — он покачал головой. — Я не выдам его Министерству. Мерлин разбери, что на самом деле у них на уме.  
— Я не работаю на Фоули. Ньютон не моя проблема. Если он нарушил законы Министерства, меня это не касается.  
— Что если он нарушил законы Конгресса? — прямо спросил Тезей, убрав трубку изо рта.  
Он хотел гарантий. Младший Скамандер вряд ли был угрозой, и Персиваль мог дать их без страха нарушить слово.  
— До тех пор, пока он не связан с Гриндевальдом, я могу это замять. Отделается запретом на въезд в США.  
Устроив локоть на подлокотнике кресла, Тесей задумчиво пожевал мундштук.  
— Если выбирать между тобой и Дамблдором, тебе я верю больше.  
Персиваль нахмурился.  
— Альбусом Дамблдором? — спросил он с сомнением. — Профессором из Хогвартса?  
— Не просто профессором, — фыркнул Тесей, закинув ногу на ногу. — Невозможно проработать в Хогвартсе шестнадцать лет и остаться «просто профессором».  
— В чём его интерес? — мрачно спросил Персиваль. На доске появилось слишком много важных фигур, и уже не оставалось места пешкам.  
— Думаю, в Гриндевальде. — Тесей ответил почти походя, но стало ясно, что и Дамблдор, и он знали больше, чем хотелось бы. — Сначала ко мне заявились авроры, после связался Альбус. Пытался дожать. Я считаю, они могут действовать сообща.  
— Почему?  
— Все вопросы, так или иначе связанные с Гриндевальдом, Фоули волнуют меньше нужного: в нём от политика больше, чем от волшебника. С Дамблдором всё наоборот.  
Персиваль вскинул брови:  
— Дамблдор лезет в дело Гриндевальда, а Фоули это устраивает?  
— Так говорят. Я не придавал этому значения, пока они не связались со мной с перерывом в час. Дамблдор лишён политического влияния, но очень убедителен. Вмешательство Конгресса его беспокоит. Если бы он сказал, что на этот раз дело серьёзное, Фоули бы прислушался.  
Персиваль скривил рот. Фоули прислушался и теперь делал всё, чтобы держать его под контролем. То, что министра интересовало что-то, кроме звука собственного голоса, удивляло и настораживало.  
— У них общая история?  
— Фоули преподавал в Хогвартсе, когда Дамблдор там учился. Они были в хороших отношениях. Фоули любит окружать себя талантами.  
— Откуда такой интерес к Гриндевальду? — спросил Персиваль, догадываясь, какой получит ответ. Магическое сообщество было запутанным, как узор на парадных мантиях: потяни за одну нить — полезет вся вышивка.  
Тесей уклончиво качнул головой.  
— Сложно сказать. Ходит много слухов.  
— Каких?  
— Что они были знакомы. Что даже были друзьями. Болтают много и разное, потом комбинируют факты. Лучшее, что я слышал: будто Дамблдор... — Тесей выразительно поднял брови. Персиваль узнал этот взгляд: из-за него многие волшебники вступали в несчастливый брак или заканчивали свою жизнь в одиночестве. Персиваль делал всё, чтобы не поймать его на себе.  
— Предпочитает мужчин? — продолжил он ровно.  
— Но это лишь слухи. Думаю, немногие знают правду.  
— Что они тебе сказали? Авроры и Дамблдор?  
Рассматривая трубку в руке, Тесей безразлично пожал плечами.  
— Авроры задавали стандартные вопросы: когда я видел Ньюта в последний раз, поддерживаю ли с ним связь. Дамблдор давил на то, что он нам не враг. Он уверен, что Гриндевальд до сих пор хочет получить Обскура. — Он поднял на Персиваля глаза. — Он не доверяет тебе, Персиваль.  
— Теперь это взаимно. Если Обскур попадёт не в те руки, начнётся война. Тесей, — позвал Персиваль доверительно. — Я могу помочь.  
Тесей снова затянулся, выпустил густую струю дыма.  
— Ньют в Сохо, — наконец сказал он. — Снимает комнату на углу Шервуд и Денман в «Королевской голове».


	5. Chapter 5

Если Ньютон не сменил отель и остался на Пикадилли, значит, Обскур от него сбежал, и младший Скамандер надеялся, что тот вернётся. Персиваль вытащил из чемодана папку с бумагой для писем. Садясь за стол в кабинете, он трансфигурировал зажигалку обратно в ручку.

_«Фоули заинтересован сильнее, чем показывает. Не могу работать в Министерстве. Обскур вырвался, но может вернуться к Скамандеру.  
П.»_

В кабинете Серафины лежала такая же стопка «Вренпресс» с филигранью Конгресса. Между собой папки с бумагами были связаны Протеевыми чарами.  
Через пару минут на бумаге начали со скрежетом проявляться аккуратные буквы.

_«Держи меня в курсе.  
С.»_

Персиваль сжёг письмо и убрал папку в ящик под столешницей. Среди путеводителей на столе он нашёл карту Лондона, уменьшил её и положил в карман брюк.  
Он снова аппарировал на Реджент, быстрым шагом перешёл площадь, открытой ладонью веля притормозить водителям, и сквозь аркаду Каунти Файер Оффис вышел на Шервуд стрит.  
Улица была слишком открытой, чтобы наблюдать за входом снаружи. Персиваль оглянулся на здание, окнами выходящее на Денверс, но номеров там не сдавали. Ждать придётся внутри.  
«Королевская голова» оказалась небольшим викторианским пабом с комнатами на втором этаже.  
Номер Скамандера Персиваль вычислил по защитному заклятию на двери. Заклятие поддалось простой Алохомора, но внутри не было ни Ньютона, ни его знаменитого чемодана. Кровать выглядела нетронутой. Оконное стекло недавно восстановили — скорее всего, Обскур разбил его, вырвавшись на свободу. Персиваль кое-как от руки наложил на комнату антиаппарационный барьер. Долго чары протянуть не могли, но сегодня Скамандеру некуда было бежать. Персиваль вернул защиту на замок и спустился в бар. Он занял угловой стол в нише у входа. Сел он спиной к окну, и отсюда мог видеть всё помещение как на ладони.  
Он удержался от заказа алкоголя, взял себе стейк и принялся ждать.  
Скамандер появился к полуночи. Персиваль узнал его со спины — по рыжим волосам и чемодану в руке. Ему удалось рассмотреть Ньютона лучше, когда тот повернулся поприветствовать хозяина за барной стойкой. До этого Персиваль видел только чёрно-белый маг-шот с ордера МАКУСА.  
В Ньютоне всё выдавало скамандерскую породу. Бледный, светлоглазый, с аккуратными чертами лица и острыми скулами, он выглядел так, как мог выглядеть Тезей в бурные студенческие годы.  
Персиваль дождался, пока он скроется на лестнице, расплатился и поднялся следом.  
В дверь он постучал.  
— Это хозяин. Вы обронили какую-то странную штуку… — сказал он, изображая озадаченность.  
Ньют открыл тут же. Персиваль поставил ногу в дверной проём и схватился за дверь, не давая её захлопнуть.  
Физически Ньютон был слабее, и Персиваль сразу заметил, когда он потянулся за палочкой, чтобы выровнять шансы.  
— Скамандер. Не вынуждайте меня драться. Я обещал вашему брату ничего вам не сломать.  
Ньютон молча рассматривал его, сощурившись. Персиваль узнал тревожный взгляд, от которого порядком устал ещё в Нью-Йорке.  
— Да бросьте, — раздражённо сказал он. — У Гриндевальда не такое хорошее чувство юмора.  
Ньютон немного расслабился, но впускать его не торопился. Теперь он видел в Персивале иную угрозу — на этот раз реальную.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — сказал Персиваль. — Вам ничего не угрожает. Только не делайте глупостей. И не пытайтесь аппарировать, — выразительно добавил он.  
Короткая улыбка Ньютона была похожа на нервный тик. Склонив голову, он отступил от двери.  
Персиваль сделал два шага вглубь комнаты, когда Скамандер за его спиной бросился бежать.  
— Что я говорил о глупостях? — сказал Персиваль, вырывая чемодан у него из рук с помощью Акцио.  
Он демонстративно поставил чемодан у кровати, придвинул к ней стул и сел. — Расслабьтесь, Скамандер. Я никому не причиню вреда. Просто не хочу, чтобы вы сбежали.  
— Тесей сказал, где меня найти? — тускло спросил Ньютон. Разговаривал он с чемоданом. Персиваль не различил ирландского акцента, присущего Тесею. Насколько он знал, Скамандеры почти всегда жили в Англии. Когда Ньютон начал путешествовать, Тесей сменил мантию министерского аврора на гардайскую форму: получил перевод в Дублин и переехал в Блэкрок. Видимо, в Англии его держал только брат, а в дом детства не пускали воспоминания.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— Он мне доверяет. Если не верите мне, поверьте ему.  
Склонив голову, Скамандер снова рассматривал его исподлобья. Он так и стоял у открытой входной двери. В одной комнате с Персивалем ему было физически некомфортно: выглядел он растерянным и зажатым, словно по ошибке вошёл в чужой номер.  
— Мне нужно проверить животных, — наконец сказал он.  
Подняв брови, Персиваль приглашающе кивнул на чемодан.  
Скамандер затворил дверь. Персиваля он старался обойти стороной, но в тесной комнате это было сделать сложно. Он опустился на корточки перед чемоданом, положил его плашмя и открыл. Заглянув ему через плечо, Персиваль различил деревянную лестницу, ведущую вниз почти вертикально.  
Ньютон привычно слетел вниз по ступеням. Прежде чем последовать за ним, Персиваль нашёл карту в кармане брюк и медленно провёл пальцами, накладывая на бумагу базовые следящие чары. Ему повезло: Персиваль волновал Скамандера гораздо меньше, чем благополучие тварей внутри. Будь тут настоящий Гриндевальд, ничего бы не изменилось. Нельзя было сделать привязку к человеку незаметно, но не оставалось сомнений, что чемодан являлся продолжением руки Ньютона.  
  
Внутри Персиваль облокотился спиной о полки и, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за Скамандером. Тот словно ожил: быстро размотал шарф, стянул с себя пальто и положил их на один из многочисленных столов у стен. Затем он принялся раскидывать корм по вёдрам; на Персиваля Ньютон не смотрел, но скованность его исчезла, сменившись уверенными движениями хозяина, точно знающего, что делать в доме.  
Ньютон Скамандер создал заповедник для тварей со всех концов света, в котором пропахшая травами каморка была его естественной средой обитания.  
— Чего вы хотите, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он, нарезая мясо тесаком.  
— Того же, что и вы. Найти Обскура как можно скорее.  
Криво улыбнувшись, Ньютон качнул головой.  
— Нет, мистер Грейвз, не того же. Я хочу ему помочь, а вы хотите его убить.  
Он скинул куски мяса в ведро, достал из-под стола ещё одно и высыпал туда корм из холщового мешка в углу комнаты.  
— Нужно остановить Обскура, пока не пострадали люди. С этим вы согласны? — спросил Персиваль после короткой паузы. Слова он подбирал очень аккуратно.  
— Одна смерть — во имя общего блага, да? — Ньютон подхватил вёдра и направился к двери. — Вы знаете, чей это девиз, — сказал он, выходя.  
Оттолкнувшись от стены, Персиваль пошёл следом.  
За дверью стоял аризонский полдень. Атмосферные чары нагревали суховеи. Вдалеке торчали терракотовые зубья Седоны — с расстояния было сложно сказать, иллюзия это или трансфигурация. Сам вольер был пуст. Не задерживаясь, Ньютон обошёл хижину, выводя Персиваля к решётке бамбукового леса.  
Сама по себе хижина уже была неплохой работой, но за дверью у Скамандера раскинулся целый парк. Это были сложные чары расширения и, скорее всего, незаконные.  
— Впечатляет, — сказал Персиваль, осматриваясь вокруг.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Ньютон, склонившийся над гнездом окками. — Криденс умирает, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он вдруг, не оборачиваясь. — Криденс может его контролировать, но Обскур убивает его.  
— Тогда что случилось ночью?  
Ньютон поднялся на ноги и всучил ему ведро с кормом.  
— Подержите, — сказал он, рукой подзывая его за собой к поросшему мхом холму, и затем приказал: — Стойте здесь.  
Поднявшись на холм, он ненадолго пропал из виду. Раздался рык. Персиваль запрокинул голову и различил шипастую гриву нунду. Куда смотрело Министерство магии, было непонятно. Он отрывисто поправил галстук. Играть в зоопарк у него не было ни времени, ни желания.  
Младший Скамандер вскоре вернулся, неся в руке пустое ведро.  
— Нужно кинуть гранулы лунным телятам вон там, — он махнул в сторону холма помельче. — Не поможете…  
— Скамандер, — прервал Персиваль, возвращая ему ведро с кормом, — не пытайтесь задобрить меня своим зверьём. Что произошло?  
— Действительно. — Ньютон рассматривал его меховой воротник. — Вы не похожи на Гриндевальда. Вы как Тесей, — наклонившись, он набрал жмень гранул и палочкой левитировал их в сторону холма. — Такой же зануда.  
— Скамандер, — повторил Персиваль, начиная терять терпение.  
Ньютон вздохнул.  
— Я не знал, что Криденс был в чемодане, — сказал он, продвигаясь дальше. — А когда узнал, было поздно. Смотрите под ноги.  
— В море? — спросил Персиваль, перешагивая через стайку рогатых жуков.  
— Да. После отплытия я спустился в хижину. Он сидел у двери, испуганный. Абсолютно потерянный. — Ньютон прервался на секунду, замерев перед полотном с изображением леса. — Он пытался найти сестру, но не смог. Тина всё время была в Магическом Конгрессе. — Он обернулся на Персиваля через плечо. — Он мечтал увидеть этих волшебников, мистер Грейвз, но в свою первую встречу с аврорами едва не лишился жизни. Ему некуда было идти. Я мог отвезти его в отцовский котте… — он запнулся на полуслове, явно сказав лишнее.  
Ньютон опустил вёдра рядом с собой, занёс руку над полотном.  
— Криденс думал, я могу помочь, — продолжил он блёкло. — Он умолял меня помочь ему.  
— И вы согласились.  
Ньютон откинул полотно, впуская порыв ледяного ветра во влажный лесной воздух.  
Персиваль отряхнул снег с лацканов пальто. Он поравнялся с Ньютоном. Теперь они стояли плечом к плечу.  
— И я соврал, — сказал Ньютон, не глядя на него.  
Персиваль молча смотрел вперёд. Посреди укрытого снегом пространства он увидел то, что так напугало Криденса Бербоуна.  
Если каждый угол заповедника был создан, чтобы воспевать жизнь, то для Обскура Ньютон Скамандер построил склеп.

***  
В Савое он первым делом проверил карту в кармане брюк: на углу Шервуд и Денвер появилась чёрная точка. Скамандер не заметил Следящих чар на чемодане, и пока можно было не беспокоиться о том, что он сбежит с Обскуром.  
Из ванной Персиваль позвонил в приёмную и заказал себе кофе к шести утра. От завтрака он отказался. Не было ни усталости, ни голода. Желание выпить пересилило всё остальное.  
В Нью-Йорке он справлялся проще. Здесь бары были на каждом углу, и он чувствовал себя так, будто накрыл рукой часовую бомбу. Циферблата Персиваль не видел, но продолжал слышать тиканье часов.  
Персиваль проверил «Вренпресс» в кабинете. От Серафины не было вестей. Он забрал папку в спальню, положил её на прикроватный столик и лёг.  
Он думал, что времени прошло достаточно, но без ловца над головой сны обступили его быстро, мутные и тяжёлые, точно приливные волны.  
Он никогда не запоминал их содержания. Он никогда не забывал их причины. После пробуждения оставались знакомые ощущения: напоминание, чёткое, словно в его голове кто-то крутил хроноворот. Персиваль проснулся в темноте, набросил халат. В зале он вытащил из чемодана сигару и сидел в кресле, пока небо за окном не стало светлеть. Собираться он начал раньше обычного, чтобы чем-то себя занять.  
Мода не-магов в Лондоне и Нью-Йорке была похожа так же, как различалась у волшебников. Англичане всё ещё тяготели к вычурному викторианству, и Персиваль понимал, что в любом случае будет выделяться. Он всё же сменил галстук на шейный платок, но костюм выбрал не задумываясь и переставил отцовский набор на свежую рубашку.  
К моменту, когда в номер подали кофе, Персиваль был полностью собран. Он провёл время, разбирая дела Конгресса с перерывами на Следящие чары и «Вренпресс». К половине восьмого сложив бумаги в дипломат, Персиваль аппарировал в Карлтон, а оттуда через камин попал в кабинет.  
Внутри он столкнулся с Фоули.  
— О, мистер Грейвз! — радостно поприветствовал тот и протянул ему руку с таким рвением, будто давно не видел. — Добро пожаловать в ваш кабинет.  
— Доброе утро, министр, — Персиваль шагнул из камина на ковёр.  
Руку Фоули он пожимал, глядя ему за спину. Это был не кабинет. Это был офис. Комнату увеличили чарами расширения, чтобы поставить несколько столов с золотыми табличками, за которыми уже сидели авроры.  
Сделав шаг к Персивалю, Фоули развернулся, положив руку ему на плечо.  
— Познакомьтесь с вашей командой, мистер Грейвз. Полчаса до начала рабочего дня, а они уже заняты делом. Ну разве не замечательно.  
— Другого я и не ожидал, — отозвался Персиваль. Он догадывался, что поработать в одиночестве ему не дадут.  
На ходу расстегнув пальто, он повесил его на вешалку у своего стола и сел.  
— Ну, — вздохнул Фоули, — не буду мешать вам знакомиться, — с воодушевлением произнёс он, как будто привёл Персиваля на чаепитие.  
— Доброго дня, министр, — сухо сказал Персиваль, раскладывая документы на столе.  
— Доброго и вам, — улыбнулся Фоули, подходя к двери, но вдруг остановился. — Ах да, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он, снова повернувшись к Персивалю. — Насколько мне известно, у вас новая палочка?  
— Старая находится в МАКУСА.  
— Да-да, такая жалость, — Фоули скривился, изображая сочувствие. — Сначала Гриндевальд забрал её у вас, теперь не отдаёт Конгресс.  
— Простая формальность, господин министр, — безразлично отозвался Персиваль. — По законам Конгресса палочка должна быть предоставлена в случае, если пострадавший не может опознать лицо нападавшего. С Гриндевальдом такое невозможно, но закон есть закон.  
Фоули отмахнулся от него.  
— Да кто не сможет опознать лицо Гриндевальда? Или ваше, — многозначительно добавил он, выдав оскорбление за комплимент. Персиваль растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Это оружие, которым пользовался Гриндевальд, господин министр. При необходимости Конгресс обязан будет её изучить.  
Фоули коротко рассмеялся.  
— Ах, Серафина, Серафина, — он с весёлым укором покачал головой, — делает всё, чтоб тянуть время.  
С трудом, но и это Персиваль проглотил.  
— Так вот, палочка, — сказал Фоули, приоткрывая входную дверь. — Пожалуйста, зарегистрируйте её. В нормальных обстоятельствах я бы никогда вас о таком не просил, но вы знаете, в какие времена мы живём. Палочки воруют, да что уж там, — Фоули возмущённо развёл руками. — Крадут даже их хозяев!  
— Конечно, министр Фоули. Я понимаю.  
— Вы прекрасный человек, мистер Грейвз, — сердечно ответил министр. — Просто запишите всё на бумагу и отдайте кому-нибудь из вашей команды, — бодро сказал он, прежде чем выйти.  
Он даже не скрывал, что «команда» Персиваля на деле была его конвоем.  
Персиваль подготовил чистый лист.  
— Знакомиться не будем, — сказал он аврорам, записывая параметры палочки. — Дайте мне дело Пикадилли на стол.  
Один из авроров положил перед ним тонкую папку.  
— Это всё? — спросил Персиваль, продолжая писать.  
— Да, мистер Грейвз.  
Он не стал скрывать ироничной улыбки и, закрыв ручку, левитировал аврору лист.  
— Тёрн, двенадцать дюймов, шерсть вампуса, — прочёл аврор. — Йоханнес Джонкер. Лицензия номер…  
— Я знаю, что написал, — прервал его Персиваль и кивнул вернуться к столу.  
Папку с делом он открыл без особого интереса. В ней лежали те же колдографии, что ему присылали в Нью-Йорк. Персиваль удержался от смешка.  
Фоули даже не старался. Он спал и видел, как бы унизить Конгресс. Похоже, Альбус Дамблдор подкинул ему отличный повод.  
Персиваль услышал тихое скрежетание в ящике под столешницей. Что-то писала Серафина. В Нью-Йорке была поздняя ночь. Открывая «Вренпресс», Персиваль подготовился к худшему.  


_«Гриндевальд заговорил. Конфедерация об этом знает.  
С.»_

Не поднимая головы, он коротко посмотрел вокруг себя. Никто ничего не замечал. Он заглушил звук заклинанием, естественным жестом вытащил ручку из кармана и спокойно написал ответ.  


_«Сколько времени до перевода?  
П.»_

_«Мало. Найди Обскура. Быстрее, Перси.  
С.»_

Персиваль уменьшил и убрал письмо в карман вместе с ручкой. Он проверил Скамандера по карте: тот аппарировал в разных концах города, явно пытаясь отыскать Обскура. Персиваль недостаточно хорошо знал Лондон, чтобы понять систему, но догадки у него имелись. Было немного мест, куда зимой пошёл бы бродяжка из cалемской церкви.  
Персиваль потёр подбородок указательным пальцем, наблюдая за точкой, появляющейся тут и там. Он начал отмечать их и нумеровать по мере появления.  
Пусть Скамандер делает работу за него.  



	6. Chapter 6

# Часть вторая

# Долгий зов валторны

К концу дня Персиваль хотел подобрать себе другую палочку на Дайагон аллее, но времени на это не оказалось. Точка на карте Лондона задержалась в Уайтчепеле, появившись сначала на углу Артиллери Лэйн и чуть позже улицей ниже, откуда не исчезала уже полчаса. Учитывая репутацию района, рисковать было нельзя.  
Персиваль плохо знал эту часть города и не мог аппарировать. Из Сохо он поймал такси.  
— Артиллери Лэйн и Криспин, — сказал он, садясь в юник. — Заплачу вдвое, если доберёмся быстро.  
— Женский приют, сэр? — бодро отозвался таксист, выезжая на дорогу. В зеркале заднего вида Персиваль заметил его любопытный взгляд. — Считайте, вы уже там.  
Он собрался было закрыть перегородку — нахмурившись, Персиваль жестом его остановил.  
— Женский? Там нет мужского крыла?  
— А, — на него посмотрели без прежнего интереса, — тогда вам в Провиденс Роу, сэр. Они стена к стене.  
Таксист повёз его по Стрэнд стрит, у собора Святого Павла свернул к Чипсайд и оттуда начал петлять по дорогам поменьше, которых Персиваль не знал. На одном из поворотов улицы резко сменились трущобами.  
Контраст был сильным: если Вест-Энд тонул в огнях и музыке, то здесь Лондон копошился во тьме.  
Фонарей почти не было. Между четырёхэтажными домами растянулись верёвки с бельём. На узких улицах в окна машины заглядывали попрошайки в лохмотьях и сипло зазывали простуженные проститутки.  
— Спителфилдс, — через стекло сказал таксист, притормаживая на повороте. — Почти приехали, сэр.  
На весь квартал Криспин стрит растянулось кирпичное здание Провиденс Роу грязно-жёлтого цвета. От примкнувшей к нему боком женской ночлежки его было не отличить: ряд вытянутых длинных окон продолжался на одном уровне. У входов курили женщины и мужчины с одинаковым отсутствующим взглядом. В толпе на углу стояла пьяная ругань.  
Здесь Ньютон Скамандер нашёл Обскура.  
Персиваль рассчитался с таксистом и вышел из машины, сверяясь с картой. Чемодан Скамандера был где-то позади здания. Персиваль свернул на Артиллери Лэйн. Сама улица уходила направо, но впереди он увидел проход между плотно стоящими домами и двинулся туда.  
В комнате на втором этаже дома горел свет, и его было достаточно, чтобы различить в темноте очертания чемодана, скрытого между деревянных ящиков для виски.  
Чемодан был открыт. Придерживая его крышку, на Персиваля смотрел Ньютон Скамандер.  
Персиваль выругался про себя.  
Они оба замерли на расстоянии нескольких метров друг от друга: Ньютон что-то для себя решал, Персиваль ждал — урок никогда не атаковать первым он усвоил слишком хорошо. Он сделал шаг вперёд и успел отразить Ступефай Скамандера, выпрыгнувшего на тротуар.  
— Криденс, беги, — приказал Скамандер, останавливаясь между Персивалем и чемоданом. — Петрификус Тоталус.  
Вспышка осветила его спокойное уверенное лицо. Раньше чем блокировать заклинание, Персиваль понял: Скамандер не отцепится.  
Преимущество американских магов над английскими заключалось в постоянной практике невербальной магии. Преимущество Персиваля лично — в постоянной практике беспалочковой. Заклинания выходили так себе, но оборонялся он практически инстинктивно. Этого было достаточно: убивать они друг друга не собирались. Зато Скамандер делал всё, чтобы его задержать. Персиваль старался подобраться к чемодану, пока Обскур был внутри, но чем ближе оказывался, тем отчаяннее Ньютон давал отпор. В узком проходе увернуться было практически невозможно, отведённые заклятия ударялись в стены домов, откалывая облицовку. После Конфриго, которое Скамандер отразил куда-то над головой, из квартир начали раздаваться крики. Персиваль успел вытащить палочку, и они одновременно применили Экспульсо: потоки синего света встали стеной. Скамандер давил с таким напором, будто упрямства в нём было больше, чем магического таланта. Крики усиливались. Дуэль на глазах у не-магов скоро должна была привлечь внимание Министерства.  
— Скамандер, — процедил Персиваль, продолжая двигаться к нему почти вслепую из-за яркого света. Проклятая палочка слушалась с такой неохотой, словно делала одолжение. — У меня нет на это времени.  
Тот его проигнорировал.  
Персиваль с силой отбросил проклятие в сторону. Разбилось окно, сверху посыпались стекло и каменная крошка. Ему расцарапало лицо — заметил он это, когда сморгнул кровь, и едва успел уклониться, когда Скамандер взорвал асфальт у него под ногами.  
— Беги, Криденс, — повторил Ньютон строже, щурясь от дыма и пыли.  
За его спиной показался силуэт. В темноте и удушливом дыму Персиваль почти ничего не мог различить. Он видел только очертания фигуры, замершей в нерешительности, а затем кинувшейся прочь.  
Нужно было закончить всё быстро.  
Персиваль палочкой пустил в Скамандера Экспеллиармус. Вышло плохо. Тот защитился без труда, но это выиграло время, чтобы рукой левитировать ящик за его спиной и им его оглушить.  
Перескочив через вспоротый асфальт, Персиваль бросился в темноту. За спиной кричали люди. Впереди маячила тень.  
Весь район был изрезан узкими подворотнями. Обскур пропал за углом; Персиваль снова заметил его, выбежав следом, и снова потерял из виду, когда тот исчез в очередной щели между домами. Ощущение было, будто он загонял раненого зверя. Персиваль испытал неприятное чувство нарастающего дежавю. Он опять повернул, перешёл на шаг и остановился практически против воли. С каждой минутой всё делалось похожим больше на воспоминание, чем на реальность.  
Грязная подворотня заканчивалась тупиком. В глубине спиной к нему стоял Обскур. Персиваль был в пяти шагах от него и слышал его быстрое дыхание.  
Пара проклятий — и работа сделана. Персиваль выставил перед собой руку, чтобы атаковать. Ладонь он раскрыл медленно, практически через силу. Одно это вызывало смутную тревогу, но потом Обскур повернулся к нему, и вместе с решительностью Персиваль потерял чувство времени.  
Это был не Обскур. Это был напуганный замёрзший мальчишка, бледный настолько, что в темноте его можно было принять за призрак. Для Персиваля он им и был.  
Персиваль так и стоял, протянув к нему руку, — и ничерта не мог сделать.  
Испуг Криденса сменился узнаванием, узнавание — удивлением. Затем на его лице появилось странное выражение: что-то среднее между плачем без слёз и взглядом после пощёчины, и, кажется, такой след оставляло предательство. Персиваль ожидал злобы, но Криденс вдруг сжался и опустил голову.  
— Мистер Грейвз? — едва слышно сказал он, не поднимая глаз.  
Персиваль уронил руку на бедро.  
— Да, — он нахмурился. — Нет. — Персиваль машинально убрал растрепавшиеся волосы пятерней. Ситуация была абсолютно больная. Он понятия не имел, знал ли Криденс, что произошло. — Ньютон рассказал тебе о Гриндевальде?  
Криденс коротко кивнул и замер, прижав подбородок к поднятому плечу.  
— Это наша первая встреча, — сказал Персиваль. Собственный голос казался ему чужим. — Тебя ищет много людей. Гриндевальда поймали, но ты знаешь его. Я тоже знаю. Пока он жив, он сделает всё, чтобы до тебя добраться. Нельзя этого допустить.  
Криденс слушал его, как слепой — отвернув голову и глядя в пространство перед собой. Они говорили какие-то секунды, но у Персиваля уже сложилось впечатление, что Криденс всё время был в темноте.  
— Вы убьёте меня, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он с усталой покорностью.  
Персиваль стиснул зубы. Много лет назад в его механизме сломалась одна шестерёнка, и теперь всё полетело к дьяволу. Он хотел бы ответить да.  
— Нет. Я должен, но я не стану.  
Забывшись, Криденс вдруг поднял на него лицо.  
— Почему? — Сузив, он снова спрятал глаза. — Чего вы хотите?  
Персиваль скривил рот. Он дал ответ, который Криденс бы понял — он сам осознал иронию только сейчас.  
— Ничего. Гриндевальд использовал меня так же, как тебя.  
Криденс снова коротко посмотрел на него, и теперь в его взгляде появился робкий интерес. Отделить Персиваля Грейвза от Геллерта Гриндевальда было сложно, но первый шаг был сделан.  
Недалеко от подворотни раздался характерный хлопок, следом ещё несколько. Кавалерия Фоули прибыла.  
— Я не наврежу тебе, — сказал Персиваль, снова протянув Криденсу руку. — Времени нет.  
Тот с ужасом посмотрел на его ладонь, мотнул головой.  
— Вы дрались с мистером Скамандером, — напомнил он себе и нетвёрдо отступил назад. Он был абсолютно дезориентирован. Гриндевальд сделал его пешкой в большой игре, но при этом никто не объяснил, по каким клеткам ходить.  
— Я ошибся, — коротко ответил Персиваль, обернувшись на улицу за спиной. — Нужно идти.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд — Криденс отпрянул к стене.  
— Стойте, — Персиваль замер. Тон Криденса походил на просьбу, но на деле являлся предупреждением. Сложно было сказать, кого Криденс Бербоун боялся больше: Персиваля или себя. — Не вынуждайте меня.  
Было очевидно, что с места Криденс не сдвинется и дальше станет только хуже. Персиваль поднял в воздух открытые ладони. Ничего не значащий жест для человека, способного колдовать без палочки. Криденс всё так же стоял, вжимаясь в стену, Персиваль показывал безоружные руки. Со стороны было непонятно, кто кого поймал.  
— Я не могу позволить этим людям тебя найти. Я не верю им.  
— А я не верю вам, — сощурился Криденс, смерив его неожиданно резким взглядом. Казалось, он впервые сфокусировался в сумерках. Он всё ещё производил впечатление забитого ребёнка, но если раньше словно бы блуждал во тьме, то теперь становился её частью. Тень вокруг него задышала холодом, пресным и ледяным, будто могильные плиты после зимнего дождя. Нервно выдохнув, Криденс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, справляясь с собой, как со спазмом. — Почему я должен вам верить? — спросил он сдержаннее, и холод замер в ожидании.  
Чтобы завоевать доверие Криденса, Персивалю не хватило бы жизни, а сейчас у него в распоряжении было несколько секунд. С бравадой игрока в крэпс, вынужденного играть одной костью, он поставил всё на ловкость рук.  
— Обсудим это позже, — сказал Персиваль, наложив на него сонное заклятие. Подхватив Криденса под грудь, он дезаппарировал. Чары сработали верно.

***

Пришлось оставить Криденса в Савое. Чары Персиваль снимать не стал: наспех сотворённое заклятие давало несколько часов сна без сновидений, больше похожего на глубокий обморок.  
В это время нужно было заняться Фоули.  
Скрывать правду было бессмысленно. Даже если Скамандер бежал, в Уайтчепеле их видело слишком много людей.  
Он наложил на апартаменты все защитные заклинания, какие мог, и аппарировал в Карлтон, где сразу открыл доступ к камину. За окном не было совы. Персиваль позвонил в приёмную и поинтересовался, оставляли ли ему какие-то сообщения — тоже ничего. Фоули мог попасться на свой собственный крючок и держать Персиваля в стороне, пока не разберётся, что случилось в городе. Пусть побегает.  
Персиваль попросил себе виски в номер и проверил карту: точка исчезла. Скамандер мог снять чары или сбежать за пределы Лондона. Персиваль надеялся, что Ньютон не аппарировал с разбитой головой к брату в Ирландию. Разбираться ещё и с Тесеем сил не было никаких.  
Он положил трубку и потёр веки пальцами.  
Ощущения, что всё вышло из-под контроля, не было. Этот поезд сошёл с рельсов в начале пути, протащился до моста и теперь падал в пропасть. Персиваль был идиотом, который отказался сдавать билет.  
Когда подали виски, он удержался от желания выпить его залпом и сразу вернуть пустой стакан.  
Он снял пиджак, выдвинул столешницу кабинета и разложил на ней бумаги, раскрыл «Вренпресс».  
Какое-то время он рассматривал пустой белый лист. Персиваль сделал большой глоток из тумблера.  
Серафина всегда безоговорочно выполняла приказы. Это принесло ей успех в войнах и сделало её президентом. Она заслужила верных подчинённых, которые марали руки за неё. Персиваль дёрнул углом рта. Как он её подвёл.  
В номер постучали. Персиваль проверил, насколько обжитой выглядит комната, убрал выпивку и распахнул дверь.  
— Министр Фоули, проходите. Я как раз начал вам срочное письмо.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — Фоули вцепился в его предплечье. Авроры молча прошли вглубь номера. — Как радостно видеть вас целым и невредимым. О, — он поморщился, словно от боли. — Ваша бровь!  
— Пустяки, господин министр.  
— Я только что из Уайтчепела. Пил коньяк дома, как вдруг в окно влетела сова: «Двое волшебников сцепились прямо у жилых домов», — он раздосадованно замотал головой. — Ради Мерлина, что случилось?  
— Ньютон Скамандер. Столкнулся с ним у Провиденс Роу.  
— Магглы были в ужасе. Дым стоял — ну просто гороховый суп, вытянешь руку — ладонь не разглядеть. И всё равно запомнили вас обоих, — Фоули укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Вы же бывший обливиатор, мистер Грейвз.  
— Мои извинения, господин министр, — чтобы избавиться от хватки Фоули, Персиваль жестом предложил ему кресло, а сам встал у камина, сложив руки на груди. — Беседовать Скамандер не хотел, — сказал он, наблюдая за аврорами.  
— И где сейчас Ньютон Скамандер? — спросил Фоули, садясь.  
Значит, Скамандера упустили. Всё складывалось удачно.  
— Я оглушил его и оставил на Артиллери Лэйн. Приоритеты были другими.  
Фоули нахмурился. На мгновение Персиваль увидел в его холодном взгляде беспокойство. Если министр планировал Персиваля отослать, похоронив дело, то теперь шансов не было. Персиваль сдержал усмешку.  
— Боюсь, Конгресс оказался прав. Скамандер прятал Обскура.  
— Вы погнались за Обскуром в одиночку? — в притворном ужасе воскликнул Фоули. — Мистер Грейвз, нужно было немедленно связаться с вашей командой. Вы ведь ещё не пришли в форму после поражения Гриндевальдом, — невинно сказал он, одёрнув манжету.  
Персиваль пропустил мимо ушей его очередную колкость.  
— Времени не было, министр. Я гонялся за ним по всему Уайтчепелу.  
— И что произошло?  
— Мне жаль, министр. Я его упустил.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — устало сказал Фоули. — В результате ваших действий сбежали две ключевые фигуры дела. Я конечно делал вам скидку — как-никак, вы пережили унизительное событие, — он театрально вздохнул. — Но подобный непрофессионализм… Не ожидал от вас, мистер Грейвз. Обычно за такое отстраняют.  
— Понимаю ваше разочарование, министр, но отстранить меня может только Серафина Пиквери. Свяжитесь с ней. Она всегда ждёт от вас вестей с нетерпением, — не без удовольствия добавил он.  
Авроры молча вернулись в комнату, встав с обеих сторон у кресла Фоули.  
Похоже, обыск и допрос были закончены.  
— Что ж, — сказал Фоули, поднимаясь. — Раз вы в безопасности, не буду больше отнимать ваше время.  
У входа он протянул ему руку.  
— Будьте осторожны, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— До свидания, министр.  
Он закрыл дверь.  
Дуэль со Скамандером окрасила мишень у Персиваля на спине в красный цвет.  
Фоули с трудом верил в расклад, при котором Персиваль погнался за Обскуром и оба они выжили, так ещё и оказались порознь. Даже это не объясняло обыск.  
Перевести Криденса Бербоуна тайно в МАКУСА было сложно физически и невозможно законно: начался бы скандал. Что тогда оставалось?  
Либо Фоули по настоянию Дамблдора играл против Гриндевальда и считал, что Персиваль решил придержать Обскура для него, либо все здесь плясали под дудку Гриндевальда.  
Всегда стоило рассматривать худший вариант.  
Персиваль допил своё виски. Он собрался аппарировать в Савой, когда услышал знакомый скрежет. 

_«В Конгресс проникли.»_

«С.» в конце строки не появилась. Он стиснул зубы, ожидая продолжения.

_«Гриндевальд у нас. Целью были архивы и отдел учёта.»_

Облегчения Персиваль не испытал, всё смотрел на аккуратные буквы, проявляющиеся на бумаге.

_«Украли планы Вулворта и волшебные палочки, твою в том числе. С.»_

Здесь Персиваль абсолютно не удивился. Он снова придавил эмоции и написал ответ:

_«Конфедерация в курсе? П.»_

_«Всё сделали тихо. Мы сами узнали только что. Они потребуют перевести Гриндевальда. Не могу их винить. Всё выглядит так, будто он готовит побег.»_

Персиваль цокнул языком. Всё выглядело так, как Гриндевальд хотел показать.

 _«Я буду тянуть до последнего, но это хуже, чем сидеть на пороховой бочке. Я не могу рисковать. Что с Обскуром? С.»_

На какое-то мгновение он подумал, что может сказать правду и что Серафина поймёт, но вывел коротко: _«Нужно время. Я пришлю отчёт. П.»_

«Береги себя», — прочёл он, вырвал страницу и сжёг заклинанием.


	7. Chapter 7

Вернувшись в Савой, Персиваль налил себе виски из бара и в спальне долго смотрел на спящего Криденса Бербоуна.  
Криденс не выглядел больным. Он выглядел умирающим. Во сне его лицо сделалось симметричным, как лицо мертвеца. Убить его сейчас было бы милосердием.  
Не чувствуя одеревеневших пальцев, Персиваль занёс ладонь над его шеей. Рука у него не дрожала. Скривив губы, он вытащил из кармана брюк лондонскую карту и наложил на Криденса Следящие чары.  
Персиваль думал, что его слабостью после войны стала выпивка. Оказывается, Гриндевальд знал его лучше.  
Усыпляющее заклятие должно было успокоить Криденса, как лауданум в молоке. Дверь он оставил открытой, чтобы Криденс не подумал, будто заперт. Персиваль и так забрал его против воли. Криденс мог контролировать Обскура, но было ясно, что случится, если спровоцировать его или сильно напугать. В конце концов, Персиваль притащил его в центр Лондона.  
Он попытался связаться с Тесеем: камин был закрыт.  
Из спальни не доносилось ни звука. Персиваль опрокинул в горло остатки виски и заказал поздний ужин на двоих.  
— Что-нибудь сытное, — распустив шейный платок, сказал он, когда его спросили о предпочтениях. — Суп, мясо. — Персиваль называл первое, что пришло в голову. В еде он был неприхотлив и подозревал, что голодный подросток может съесть что угодно. — Всего понемногу. — Он поднял глаза на спальню. — Десерт.  
У него наконец появилось время заняться ноющей ключицей. В ванной Персиваль залечил бровь и снял грязную рубашку — по груди до плеча растянулся свежий синяк. Похоже, его задело чем-то, отлетевшим после Бомбарда Скамандера, но перелома не было.  
Он начал убирать гематому простым Эпискей, когда почувствовал на себе взгляд.  
— Усыпляющие чары, — сказал Персиваль, продолжая снимать отёк. — Не оглушающее проклятие, но тоже неприятно. Слабость пройдёт.  
— Что вы сделали с мистером Скамандером? — В голосе Криденса было столько сосредоточенного напряжения — даже надсадность не выдавала, что он только проснулся.  
Персиваль видел его краем глаза: он с таким отчаянием вцепился в дверной косяк, словно вокруг бушевал торнадо. Создавалось впечатление, что Криденс сам себе запрещал бежать, не получив ответа.  
Персиваль выключил лампу над зеркалом, прежде чем обернуться. Лицо он поменять не мог, зато мог не акцентировать на нём внимание.  
— Оглушил. Но он в порядке. — Он потянулся за водолазкой. — Скамандер помог тебе уехать из Нью-Йорка?  
Криденс молчал. Ни он, ни Скамандер врать не умели.  
Персиваль едва ли мог поверить, что раненый Криденс Бербоун решил вдруг спрятаться в чемодане размером с картинную раму. Скамандер выглядел рассеянным, но не как дурачок — скорее, как увлечённый учёный. Его твари бежали из чемодана по нелепой случайности, только вряд ли кто-то мог попасть туда без его ведома.  
Это объясняло побег. Одно дело провезти Обскура по незнанию. Другое — намеренно вывезти из страны. Ньютон мог опасаться, что из-за нападения на аврора МАКУСА лишится своего чемодана, полного контрабандных чудес. Что ж, эту проблему можно было решить простым отчётом.  
— Как он тебя нашёл? — сказал Персиваль себе под нос, натягивая водолазку. На ответ он не рассчитывал.  
— Я сам нашёл мистера Скамандера, — вдруг отозвался Криденс. — Мистер Скамандер ни при чём. Я сам его нашёл.  
— Скамандер не моё дело, — ответил Персиваль, поправляя воротник. — Можешь не прикрывать его.  
— Я сам его нашёл, — иступлённо прошептал Криденс. Персиваль поднял на него глаза.  
Криденс смотрел куда-то вниз перед собой с таким ужасом, будто из плитки под ногами развергался ад. Это было осознание: человек, который его спас, теперь из-за него был в опасности. О Персивале он забыл абсолютно.  
Видимо, Ньютон рассказал полуправду. Криденс действительно отыскал его сам. Попросил помочь. Только дело было не посреди Атлантики, а в квартале от Нью-Йорк Байт.  
— Его не поймали. Не думаю, что поймают, — сказал Персиваль.  
Что-то подсказывало: Скамандера вряд ли найдут. Ньютон производил впечатление человека, привыкшего бежать. Такие постоянно влипали в неприятности и не задерживались подолгу в одном месте.  
Криденс качнул головой, продолжая смотреть в пол.  
— Я даже не знаю, говорите ли вы правду. Вдруг он… Вдруг вы...  
— Зачем мне об этом врать? Тем более, я собираюсь его найти.  
— Почему? — спросил Криденс тревожно.  
Персиваль вытащил из петель рубашки запонки. Закопчёную рубашку он кинул в корзину для белья как в мусорник.  
— Я не сделал свою работу, когда тебя не убил. Если ещё позволю Гриндевальду до тебя добраться, аврор из меня никчёмный. Скамандер готов тебе помочь. Может, у него есть конкретные идеи. Ты же собирался с ним остаться?  
Криденс кивнул без промедлений.  
Знал бы Персиваль, что всё так обернётся, позволил бы им бежать.  
Даже разыскиваемый Ньютон был лучшим вариантом, чем он, выполнивший всё в точности, как того хотел Гриндевальд. Персиваль чертыхнулся про себя.  
— Я могу уйти? — спросил Криденс без особой надежды. Ужас в его опущенных глазах сменился безразличием.  
— Ночлежки будут проверять, — ответил Персиваль, пряча запонки в карман брюк. — Тебя ищут. Куда?  
Криденс молчал, опустив голову. Воспользовавшись паузой, Персиваль впервые его внимательно разглядел. Грязный и сутулый, Криденс смотрелся абсолютно чужеродно на фоне ярких настенных панелей в стиле ар-деко. В общей композиции он стал практически невидимым.  
Персиваль представил его на Дайагон аллее, на протёртом матрасе в Провиденс Роу. Дело было не в одежде и не во внешности. Криденс Бербоун держался так, будто привык, что ему нигде не было места.  
Персиваль сделал шаг к дверям, и Криденс тут же отпрянул назад. На ногах он стоял плохо.  
Персиваль прошёл в спальню, по пути приглушая свет в апартаментах. Убрал запонки на место, взял с консоли сигару. Криденс снова встал коридоре у дверного проёма, словно порог был волшебным барьером, способным его защитить.  
— Я найду Скамандера. Задолжал ему извинения, — сказал Персиваль, опускаясь в кресло напротив входа. — И его брат меня убьёт, если я их не принесу, — добавил он тише.  
Когда он кивком предложил Криденсу сесть, тот посмотрел на кресло с ужасом. Едва заметно тряхнув головой, Криденс сделал нетвёрдый шаг вперёд. Скорее всего, сел он, потому что боялся рухнуть на пол.  
Персиваль раскурил сигару.  
— Можешь остаться, пока я ищу Скамандера. Если хочешь — уходи. Держать насильно тебя опасно. Но позже я буду вынужден искать тебя снова. — Персиваль пожал плечами. Он не стал говорить, что по лондонской карте найдёт Криденса моментально. — Оставайся. Отнесись к этому как к взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству.  
— Один раз я уже согласился на сделку с волшебником, — блёкло отозвался Криденс.  
У этого волшебника было то же лицо, а у сделки — то же отсутствие выбора. Второй раз за жизнь Криденса Бербоуна «мистер Грейвз» легко и безразлично отбирал у него точку опоры. Поразительно было, что Криденсу хватало здравомыслия его выслушивать. Персиваль сильно сомневался, что дело было в снятых чарах. Их последствия должны были затуманить ему голову, а не отрезвить.  
— Ты сам понимаешь, что уходить — безумие.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, мистер... Грейвз.  
— Скамандер не объяснил тебе? — Персиваль призвал себе пепельницу. — Вы плыли больше недели.  
Криденс мотнул головой.  
— Я не всё помню, — ответил он, глядя на свои пальцы, стискивающие подлокотник кресла. Вероятно, половину пути он провёл в бессознательном состоянии. Скамандер подобрал его и лечил, будто птицу с перебитым крылом, а тут появился Персиваль и вытолкнул из гнезда.  
— Я не должен был… Зачем я бежал, — с горечью зашептал Криденс. — Стоит немного поддаться, и я не могу его контролировать. Я не хочу больше никому причинить вреда, — закончил он с неожиданной твёрдостью, которую снова не смягчили чары. Эта твёрдость, подумал Персиваль, годами отделяла Криденса Бербоуна от Обскура. Удивительно, что за такую жизнь он смог наскрести её достаточно.  
— Мистер Скамандер обещал помочь. Рассказал, что Гриндевальд хотел получить Обскура, чтобы захватить мир. Что хорошие волшебники его остановили.  
Вздохнув, Персиваль потушил сигару.  
В магическом сообществе Криденса Бербоуна видели либо безжалостным убийцей, либо недееспособным ребёнком. Час назад он сам придерживался первого мнения.  
— Гриндевальд хочет переделать волшебный мир под себя и для этого ищет как можно больше силы. «Хорошие волшебники», — Персиваль не сдержал смешка, — считают, что его остановили, но они глупцы. — Он отправил пепельницу обратно на консоль. — Мистер Скамандер попытался преподнести тебе всю эту историю как красивую сказку о волшебстве. Это не сказка.  
Он удобнее сел в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Я буду говорить с тобой как с сознательным молодым человеком, — сказал он, сцепив пальцы в замок. — Ты выслушаешь?  
Криденс поднял на него глаза. Он нервно сглотнул. На лице его застыло странное выражение, словно он боролся с подступающей тошнотой. Персиваль понял, что это был за взгляд. Так дети всматриваются в бесформенные тени в ночной темноте, с отвагой и отчаянием повторяя себе: «Мне это кажется. Это не монстр».  
Закрыв на мгновение глаза, Криденс кивнул.  
— Ильверморни — школа чародейства — не нашла тебя. Приёмная мать издевалась. То, что произошло с тобой — вина других людей. Не твоя.  
Нахмурившись, Криденс коротко посмотрел на него, готовясь спорить, но промолчал. Персиваль догадался, что был первым человеком, сказавшим ему это. По иронии он являлся последним, кому бы Криденс поверил.  
— При этом даже у тебя есть обязательства, — продолжил Персиваль. — Ты должен сдерживать Обскура, пока можешь. Думаю, раньше ты понимал это подсознательно, как обычный человек. Но магия и её контроль — твой долг и как волшебника.  
Только для волшебников магия была даром, а для Криденса Бербоуна стала проклятием. Персиваль дёрнул углом рта.  
— Я не волшебник, мистер…  
Криденс снова запнулся. Персиваль не стал его мучить, сразу ответив:  
— Не в обычном понимании. Я не могу судить однозначно, но Гриндевальд очень заинтересован в твоей магии.  
— Чего он добивается? — спросил Криденс, подавшись вперёд в кресле. Смотрел он при этом в пространство перед собой.  
Персиваль потёр подбородок, выбирая, как рассказать короче.  
— Из-за гонений магическое сообщество объявило Международный Статут о секретности. Мы стираем память людям. Стараемся не выдать себя. Гриндевальд считает магов выше не-магов. Хочет, чтобы волшебники прекратили прятаться. Сторонников у него много.  
— Но… — сказал Криденс и тут же осёкся.  
— Да?  
После паузы Криденс заговорил.  
— Начнётся война, — выдавил он. Понял он быстро. В этой войне обе стороны ему были знакомы слишком хорошо.  
Поддерживать диалог ему было сложно физически, и Криденс неосознанно вжал голову в плечи сильнее. Его точно не поощряли за разговоры.  
— «Ради общего блага». Гриндевальд никогда не видел войны. Возможно, он действительно в это верит. Ещё вопросы?  
— Зачем я ему нужен? — спросил Криденс и добавил безразлично, как факт: — Он знает, что мне недолго осталось.  
— Похоже, у Гриндевальда есть какие-то мысли о том, как помочь тебе это контролировать. Криденс. — Персиваль впервые назвал его по имени, и эффект был именно таким, какого он всё это время избегал — Криденс вздрогнул, словно от удара. Идея была плохая. — Ты должен быть готов к этому. Гриндевальд постарается переманить тебя на свою сторону, обещая помочь. Тогда мы станем врагами.  
В номер постучали. Персиваль поднялся открыть.  
— Ужин, — сказал он, выходя в гостиную.  
— Мистер… Мистер Грейвз, — чуть слышно окликнул его Криденс. Персиваль остановился в дверях. — Если Гриндевальд меня найдёт, — Криденс неуверенно обернулся, но лицо его было полно решимости, — вы убьёте меня? — По тону Персиваль понял, что это была просьба. — Вы ведь для этого держите меня при себе.  
В тусклом свете приглушённых ламп Персиваль мог различить его чёрные глаза, похожие на туннели в ад. Внутри у Криденса Бербоуна была тьма, и вся его жизнь была соткана из беспросветной черноты.  
Персиваль ощутил то же, что заставило соврать Скамандера: желание дать Криденсу надежду. Сказать, что всё наладится. Что он ещё поживёт.  
— У меня не будет выбора, — вместо этого сказал Персиваль, оставляя его.  
Гриндевальд уже достаточно ему наврал. 

***  
Есть при нём Криденс не мог. Стиснув ложку, он смотрел в тарелку супа, как будто там плавало стекло. Персиваль отложил чистые приборы и поднялся из-за стола. Ему бы тоже не лез кусок в горло, если бы напротив сидел Гриндевальд.  
Обходя стол, Персиваль оказался позади Криденса и заметил, что его спина напряглась ещё сильнее. Каждый раз, когда они оказывались на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Криденс сжимался, пытаясь выиграть ещё хоть дюйм.  
Персиваль принял короткий душ: некоторые последствия дуэлей вода исправляла лучше, чем лечащие чары.  
В спальне он отложил охапку вещей и отнёс в смежную гостевую.  
Когда он вышел в зал, Криденс, ковырявший вилкой шоколадный десерт, не сразу его заметил. Какое-то время Персиваль наблюдал за ним, убрав руки в карманы халата.  
Криденс вёл себя так, словно его вывернули нервами наружу. При этом что-то в его голове продолжало бороться с эмоциями словно бы по привычке — из рефлекса, который помогал сдерживать Обскура внутри.  
— На кровати одежда, — сказал наконец Персиваль. Вздрогнув, Криденс прислушался, не поднимая глаз. — Полотенца в ванной. Моя комната через дверь. Доброй ночи.  
В спальне Персиваль налил себе на два пальца, чувствуя, что трезвость сейчас только поможет ему свихнуться. В бездействии перед сном ничто не мешало думать.  
Гриндевальд практически добился перевода. Он покопался у Персиваля в голове и знал, что тот не сможет убить Криденса Бербоуна. Как он собирался бежать и их найти, было неясно, но с невесёлым смешком Персиваль подумал, что это была не проблема.  
Потерев висок, он залпом осушил тумблер и лёг в постель.  
Персиваль зарылся пятернёй в волосы, глядя в потолок.  
Прятать Криденса в Савое было опасно для них обоих и для окружающих. Персиваль не мог круглосуточно оставаться в апартаментах. Защитные чары гарантировали его осведомлённость в случае, если что-то пойдёт не так, но риск был велик. Пойти не так могло всё.  
Нужно было найти Скамандера и отдать Криденса ему. Забыть, что когда-либо с ним встречался. Каждый от этого только выиграет.  
Алкоголь сделал свою работу, утянув его в чадное состояние между бодрствованием и дрёмой. Звук шагов в зале выдернул Персиваля из забытья. После выпивки пробуждение было тревожным, как после Ступефай. Он проверил часы на тумбе: прошло сорок минут.  
Набросив халат, Персиваль открыл двери в зал. У камина на коленях сидел Криденс, вслепую шаря по столику в поисках спичек. Персиваль вспомнил заметённый снегом склеп Обскура. Конечно же Криденс мёрз.  
Поведя пальцами, Персиваль разжёг камин.  
Криденс вскочил на ноги, резко обернулся к нему.  
— Я не хотел вас будить, — сказал он, спрятав голову в плечи. Выглядел он так, будто ждал, когда его станут отчитывать. Под халатом на нём был свитер Персиваля, домашние штаны висели мешком и при этом оказались коротковаты. С необсохших волос капала вода.  
На кушетке у огня лежало одеяло.  
Персиваль вернулся вглубь комнаты, открыл чемодан. В своё время он перепробовал такое количество сонных зелий, что мог написать научную работу. Он нашёл Зелье Сна без Сновидений — на дне оставалось немного фиолетовой жидкости — и вернулся в зал.  
Когда он подошёл к огню, Криденс замер. Стараясь держаться подальше, Персиваль поставил на столик бутыль из мутного стекла.  
— Сонное зелье. Допей. Проспишь до утра.  
Криденс покосился на зелье, словно Персиваль предложил ему яд.  
— Да брось, Бербоун, — нетерпеливо сказал Персиваль, откупоривая бутыль. Пригубив, он отёр губы ладонью. — Мы уже выяснили, что я не хочу тебя убить.  
Он поставил бутыль обратно.  
— Выбор твой, — сказал он и вернулся в спальню.  
Закрывая двери, он увидел, что Криденс опрокидывает остатки зелья в рот.  
Персиваль сделал символический глоток, но после длительного перерыва даже он возымел эффект. Ночью он всё же просыпался, прислушиваясь к тишине, и поднялся на стук в дверь, не чувствуя себя бодрым.  
Криденс спал у потухшего камина. Из-под одеяла виднелся только короткостриженный затылок.  
— Ваш кофе, мистер Берроуз, — повторился стук.  
— Да тише вы, — сказал Персиваль, открывая дверь. — И подайте завтрак.  
С кофейной кружкой в руках Персиваль вернулся к камину, растопил его и начал собираться.  
Может, Скамандер не победил в дуэли, зато пальто его уничтожил. Персиваль отставил кружку на консоль, прикидывая, какими чарами привести ткань в порядок, но это была напрасная трата времени. И пальто, и костюм пришлось выбросить вместе с рубашкой.  
С собой у него оставался кейп, предназначенный для официальных церемоний в магическом сообществе. Персиваль снял с него украшения и ордена, вытащил костюм с бархатными лацканами и поставил на новую рубашку запонки отца. Всё вместе это выглядело приемлемо для Персиваля Грейвза, но чересчур для Джорджа Берроуза. В жизни обычно бывало наоборот.  
Он успел принять душ, когда проснулся Криденс. Персиваль заметил его в отражении, пока брился.  
— У меня есть обычный станок, — сказал Персиваль, выскабливая линию челюсти.  
Криденс дёрнулся, на мгновение исчезнув из виду, но вернулся обратно.  
— Я бы одолжил станок, — после короткой паузы отозвался он. — Если можно.  
— Конечно, — ответил Персиваль, протирая лицо полотенцем.  
В спальне он снова открыл чемодан и достал оттуда старый бритвенный набор. Подумав, Персиваль вытащил ящик с книгами и нашёл «Законы и Историю Магического Мира». Эту он мог дать Криденсу, не опасаясь, что тот попытается колдовать.  
— Мне нужно появиться в Министерстве. Иначе возникнут вопросы.  
Он положил всё на кофейный стол у камина перед Криденсом.  
— В кабинете номер приёмной, — сказал Персиваль, подходя к зеркалу у входной двери, чтобы поправить платок на шее. — Скоро подадут завтрак. Заказывай еду, когда захочешь. Всё оплачено, — соврал он и нахмурился, вспоминая, что ещё нужно сообщить. — У зеркала чаевые, здесь берут доллар. Номер защищён. Если что-то случится, я узнаю.  
Криденс слушал его, глядя на вещи на столе. Он не убирал руки в карманы, не скрещивал их на груди, и всё равно создавалось впечатление, что они ему мешали.  
Персиваль застегнул кейп и собрался было аппарировать, но заметил, как в лице Криденса что-то изменилось.  
— Да? — спросил Персиваль.  
— Когда вы вернётесь? — По тону было ясно, что чем позже, тем лучше.  
— К восьми.  
Он дезаппарировал, не зная, увидит ли Криденса вновь, вернувшись. Здравый смысл плохо уживался с отчаянием.  
В Карлтоне он в который раз за день проверил «Вренпресс», но листы были чистыми.  
Министерская сова принесла свежий выпуск «Пророка»: на первой странице жирным шрифтом алела надпись «МЕЖДУНАРОДНЫЕ НОВОСТИ». По снимку Вулворта под ней Персиваль догадался о содержании, не читая заголовок. Он всё же просмотрел статью: срочное собрание Конфедерации начиналось через час. Похоже, Серафине некогда было ему писать.  
На развороте красовался нью-йоркский маг-шот Ньютона Скамандера. «ВЫВОЗ И СОДЕРЖАНИЕ ОПАСНЫХ МАГИЧЕСКИХ СУЩЕСТВ. ВОЗНАГРАЖДЕНИЕ 1000 ГАЛЛЕОНОВ».  
Фоули форсировал события.  
Персиваль попытался связаться с Тезеем, но в Блэкроке камин оставался закрыт. Персиваль укрепился в мысли, что Скамандеры решили залечь на дно. Когда-то Тезей походя упомянул семейный дом в Северной Ирландии, где пережидал бури. Ньютон, оговорившись, назвал отцовский коттедж, явно считая его безопасным. Скамандеры говорили об одном и том же месте. Они могли скрываться там.  
Для начала нужно было отвоевать себе поездку в Блэкрок у Фоули. Персиваль кинул новую горсть дымолётного порошка.


	8. Chapter 8

Точка на карте Лондона оставалась в Савое.  
Через два часа Серафина написала, что в Конфедерации не пришли к согласию по поводу способа перевода. Она могла тянуть время и после, улаживая формальности, но это выигрывало им не больше недели. Злорадствующий Фоули выжал из него все соки и не давал работать. Информацию о Скамандерах пришлось добывать боем.  
Оказалось, что Фоули подключил к поискам братьев не-маговского Министра, а тот подёргал за ниточки в Ирландии. Значит, варианты с отелями и съёмными комнатами Скамандерам отсекли.  
Тесея планировали допросить с легилиментами. Это объясняло его исчезновение из дома: он знал, где мог прятаться Ньютон, и защищал брата. Персиваль был уверен, что Скамандеры уехали на север. Как узнать, куда именно, он пока не придумал.  
На всякий случай он проверил «Королевскую голову» и наложил на комнату Ньютона сигнальные чары. Скамандер явно поправил хозяину память в день, когда Криденс вырвался — лица Ньютона тот не помнил, но сообщил, что номер был оплачен до конца года.  
Ближе к ночи Персиваль аппарировал на угол Ноктюрн и Дайагон злой как дьявол. То, что ему всё это время приходилось перебиваться палочкой, которая слабо подходила, настроения не улучшало.  
Магический мир вовсю готовился к Рождеству. На крышах приземистых домов лежал наколдованный снег, через узкую аллею над головами прохожих растянули гирлянды. Двери украшали венки и сахарные трости.  
Магазины начинали закрываться: сначала хозяева тушили огни снаружи, затем и в домах. Персиваль прошёл до конца Дайагон к магазинчику Олливандера. В эркерных окнах ещё горел свет, под бархатными бантами на полукруглых стёклах плясали зачарованные снежинки.  
Среди такой магии, подумал Персиваль, Криденсу бы понравилось. Он ведь узнал только уродливую её сторону.  
Персиваль дождался, когда не будет посетителей, и успел зайти в лавку до того, как хозяин её закроет. Внутри было душно, пахло книжной пылью и древесиной.  
— Добрый вечер, — улыбаясь, поприветствовал Олливандер из-за стойки. — Чем могу помочь?  
Гаррику Олливандеру было от силы двадцать, а хитрый взгляд и копна ореховых волос делали его похожим на студента. Это не мешало ему создавать палочки, знаменитые на весь мир. Персиваль скептически относился к идее чистокровности, но то, что некоторые таланты передаются от отца к сыну, сомнению не подвергал. Он сам был этому примером.  
— Добрый, — ответил он, осматриваясь. — Хочу поменять палочку. Мою подобрали в спешке. Вы не работаете с шерстью вампуса?  
— Хм, — протянул Олливандер, почесав гладкий подбородок. — Я сделал на пробу несколько, но все продал. Это больше по части Йоханнеса Джонкера, господин.  
— Можете что-нибудь предложить? Жёсткие мне подходят.  
— У меня осталась одна с сердечной жилой вампуса. — Поймав вопросительный взгляд Персиваля, Олливандер продолжил: — Опять-таки, делал в качестве эксперимента. — Он исчез в глубине кладовой и говорил оттуда. — Одиннадцать дюймов, тополь... Ох, — Персиваль различил звук, с которым Олливандер подвинул лестницу, — да где же она... Долго возился с резьбой… — Он снова передвинул лестницу. — Точно! Вот.  
Он бегом спустился по ступенькам и вернулся к стойке, открывая запылившийся футляр.  
Персиваль заглянул внутрь. Он почувствовал, что палочка подойдёт, ещё до того, как взял её в руки. Выстроганная до цвета слоновой кости, с тонкими пластинами, врезанными в аккуратную рукоять — он смотрел на неё впервые и взял в ладонь со стойким ощущением дежа векю.  
— Попробуйте, — предложил Олливандер. Смотрел он с тем же ожиданием, с каким перед началом кино дети глядят на экран в кинотеатре. — Она у меня давно.  
Персиваль сделал пару пассов на пробу: всё прошло гладко.  
— Ну наконец! — воскликнул Олливандер. — Вы не представляете, как я рад.  
— Поверьте, я доволен не меньше вашего, — сказал Персиваль. Он уже начал забывать удовольствие от комплиментирующей палочки.  
Персиваль рассчитался с Олливандером — тот тепло с ним простился — и вышел в холодный вечер.  
Он планировал попасть в Мэйфейр, чтобы купить пальто, но было почти девять. Фоули задержал его, заставив писать рапорты и объяснительные, и теперь все планы пошли к чертям.  
Персиваль привычно аппарировал в Карлтон и оттуда, проверив номер, — напрямик в Савой.  
Нужно было временно отучить себя от этой привычки: когда Персиваль появился в гостиной, Криденс вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
Он читал в кресле у огня. Скорее всего, так он провёл всё время. Скамандер бы придумал Криденсу сотню развлечений, просто открыв чемодан. Персиваль дал потрёпанную книгу.  
Снимая верхнюю одежду, он заметил на столе нетронутый ужин, сервированный на двоих. Он смотрел на остывшую еду, машинально перекидывая кейп через руку.  
Персиваль отвык от того, что в доме с ним кто-то был. И абсолютно не рассчитывал, что Криденс не станет есть без него.  
Этот ужин был объявлением перемирия. Персиваль почувствовал укол совести за Следящие чары.  
— Садись за стол, когда захочешь, — сказал он, проходя в спальню.  
Он наспех переоделся и умыл лицо. Когда Персиваль вернулся в зал, Криденс вежливо ждал его перед пустой тарелкой.  
Персиваль без разбора положил себе что-то. Криденс вовсе не прикасался к приборам.  
— Я понимаю, что вы не он, — внезапно сказал он и принялся накладывать себе еду, словно только что прочёл обеденную молитву.  
Криденс подразумевал, что понимать было недостаточно.  
Если бы напротив него сидел Гриндевальд, было бы проще. Криденс знал бы точно, как реагировать.  
Ели они молча.  
Персиваль мог представить, каких усилий Криденсу стоило сидеть напротив. Терзать его ещё и разговорами не хотелось. Персиваль и вовсе взял за привычку на него не смотреть. Почему Криденс пошёл ему навстречу, было непонятно, но у людей, погрязших в безысходности, были свои способы с ней бороться.  
Когда Персиваль отложил приборы, протянувший за хлебом руку Криденс тут же осёкся и спешно положил салфетку. Салфетка упала. Криденс напрягся, будто в полной тишине о пол разбилась хрустальная ваза.  
Персиваль сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Вставая, он жестом попросил Криденса не подниматься из-за стола.  
— Не нужно под меня подстраиваться, — сказал он, задвигая стул.  
— Да, — отозвался Криденс, глядя в тарелку.  
Персиваль хотел дать ему больше воздуха, а вместо этого ударил под дых. Из-за воспитания любое замечание Криденс считал заслуженным обвинением, и сдержанный тон Персиваля явно казался ему пренебрежительным.  
Персиваль коротко вздохнул и остановился, коснувшись пальцами угла стола. Он не хотел усложнять их отношения, располагая Криденса к себе, но ему не хватало чёрствости игнорировать его болезненные привычки.  
Криденс ничем ему не был обязан и всё же пошёл навстречу. А вот Персиваль задолжал ему за то, что дважды разрушил жизнь.  
— Мой отец придерживался формальностей за столом, — сказал Персиваль. — Я помню, что это ненавидел.  
На мгновение Криденс поднял на него глаза. Выглядел он слегка сбитым с толку: это была ни к чему не обязывающая личная информация. То, что Персиваль ею поделился, его удивило.  
— Ты не обязан вести себя как вежливый гость.  
— Я здесь не гость, — отозвался Криденс.  
— Но и не заключённый.  
Они оба понимали, что это была точечная правда.  
— Я знаю, что будет только хуже, если я уйду. Я не сбегу, не беспокойтесь, — сказал Криденс так спокойно, что Персиваль действительно ему поверил — Делайте вид, что меня не существует, — продолжил он безразлично. — Если вам так проще.  
Персиваль надеялся, что так будет проще Криденсу, но, кажется, ошибся снова.  
— Назовём это вынужденным сожительством. Вежливость ни к чему. Ты не обязан меня дожидаться, чтобы поесть.  
— Это не вежливость, — прошептал Криденс и продолжил едва слышно, плохо скрывая надрыв: — Извините за ужин… Я не знаю. Глупо... Извините. — По его голосу вмиг стало понятно, в каком он пребывал отчаянии.  
Персиваль знал, что такое безуспешно пытаться нащупать хоть какой-то контроль. Что именно Криденс пытался доказать себе, глядя ему в лицо, Персиваль не представлял. Невозможно пережить чужой кошмар.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Ты прав. Глупо не замечать друг друга. Если хочешь, будем ужинать вдвоём, — продолжил он через силу. Такие вещи давались ему с трудом. — Тогда я постараюсь не опаздывать.  
Помедлив, к удивлению Персиваля, Криденс кивнул.  
— Мне бы это понравилось.  
Губы его дрогнули, но не от улыбки. Скорее, это было облегчение человека, измученного одиночеством.  
В кабинете Персиваль пожалел о своих словах. Он разглядывал сутулые плечи Криденса, склонившегося над столом, и думал, что, возможно, подарил ему очередной обман: Гриндевальда, которому было до Криденса дело. С другой стороны, Криденс не создавал впечатления, что хочет исправить прошлое. Прошлое он стремился оставить позади, пусть оно и волоклось за ним чередой изнуряющих событий. Он мыслил здраво и просто не хотел всё усложнять.  
Он абсолютно не привык, что посуду забирала прислуга. Криденс взял тарелку и замер с ней в руках, а потом неуверенно отставил на передвижной столик у стены.  
К вечеру ходить ему было сложнее: то, что Персиваль принял за общую слабость, оказалось больше похожим на хромоту. После ужина Криденс устроился в кресле у камина и уткнулся в книгу, вытянув правую ногу, чтобы меньше её тревожить.  
Персиваль отложил документы — вестей от Серафины не было — и вышел в зал, на ходу раскуривая сигару.  
Он остановился перед диваном, краем глаза заметив, что Криденс сильнее сжал книгу в руках. Он продолжал делать вид, что читает, но страницу переворачивал вечность.  
— Что с ногой? — спросил Персиваль, глядя на огонь в камине.  
Криденс колебался, но всё же ответил:  
— Иногда не слушается и болит.  
— Если это вывих, нужно залечить. Закати штанину.  
Криденс затравленно молчал. С места он не двигался. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а брови сведены, словно он боролся со слезами, но слёз не было. Сейчас он напоминал себе, что перед ним стоял не Гриндевальд.  
Геллерт Гриндевальд умел забираться в голову цепко, как клещ под кожу. Он знал силу прикосновений: душил ими тех, кто их не любит, и баловал тех, кто в них нуждался.  
Персиваль попал в первую категорию. Криденс — во вторую.  
— Что ты собираешься делать, если надо будет бежать? — сказал Персиваль, убрав сигару изо рта. — Я не стану к тебе прикасаться. Посмотрю отсюда и дам мазь.  
Криденс не шевелился.  
— Как хочешь, — сказал Персиваль и засунул сигару обратно в рот.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — окликнул его Криденс.  
Лицо у него было такое, будто Персиваль приказал ему раздеться. Наклонившись в кресле, он непослушными руками закатывал штанину. Действовал он с сосредоточенностью и упрямством — видимо, устроил вызов самому себе.  
На коже оказалось лишь несколько пустяковых ссадин — такие же были у самого Персиваля после подворотен Уайтчепела. Персиваль скрипнул зубами. Ньютон об этом предупреждал.  
— Давно болит?  
— Нет, — отозвался Криденс. — После того, как я сбежал от мистера Скамандера.  
Кивнув, Персиваль ровным шагом пошёл в спальню. В чемодане у него были средства первой помощи. Он мог залечить вывих, растяжение или перелом. От Обскура Персиваль вылечить не мог.  
Он потушил сигару и налил себе на два пальца. Уперевшись рукой в консоль, Персиваль посмотрел на своё серое отражение. Он залпом прикончил виски и сходил за ручкой в кармане жилета.  
— Мазь кончилась, — сказал он, возвращаясь обратно в зал.  
Если Персиваль чем-то себя выдал, то виду Криденс не подал и спешно опустил штанину.  
Вытащив из кармана брюк палочку, Персиваль сел на диван, положил ручку перед собой на стол. Палочка Криденса испугала: не глядя Персиваль уловил резкое движение, когда тот вжался в кресло. Неудивительно. Для него это было оружие.  
Персиваль потёр ребром ладони губы.  
— Ты любишь животных? — спросил он, задумчиво рассматривая ручку.  
— Д-да, — растерянно отозвался Криденс.  
— Кто тебе нравится?  
— Не знаю, — голос Криденса звучал вопросительно. — Все. У нас их никогда не было. Собаки. Птицы.  
Не отвлекаясь от ручки, Персиваль нетерпеливо покачал пальцем.  
— Конкретнее.  
— Мистер Скамандер показал мне окками, — пробормотал Криденс, словно вспоминая сон, и закончил увереннее: — Мне нравятся окками.  
Персиваль нахмурился и взмахнул палочкой. Ручка на столе вытянулась, расширяясь: чёрная эмаль стала основанием трости, а колпачок превратился в посеребрение на птичьей голове с шеей, изогнутой под руку. Пришлось повозиться с перьями, торчащими на хохолке, но палочка делала работу за него.  
Не вставая, Персиваль протянул Криденсу трость рукоятью вперёд.  
Тот её не принял.  
— Что она делает? — спросил он вдруг злобно.  
Персиваль озадаченно мотнул головой — на такую реакцию он не рассчитывал. Впервые за разговор он посмотрел на Криденса: скривив губы, тот сверлил взглядом рукоять трости. На мгновение Персиваль подумал, что Криденс теряет контроль, но за палочкой не потянулся. Всё же это было несколько иное.  
— Ничего. Поможет тебе ходить.  
Он так и держал руку на весу, ожидая, когда Криденс возьмёт трость.  
— Это Трансфигурация. Изменение характеристик предмета. Больше она никак не зачарована.  
Криденс молчал. Единственное движение, которое Персиваль различил, было отблесками пламени в его зрачках.  
— Бербоун, — строже сказал Персиваль, теряя терпение. — Ещё секунда, и я с удовольствием верну себе «Монблан».  
Криденс едва заметно тряхнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение, и опустил глаза.  
Раздражение Персиваля вернуло его в реальность. У Гриндевальда кнут бил тяжелее, но пряник казался слаще.  
Криденс потянул трость на себя, и Персиваль разжал пальцы.  
— Длину можно подогнать, — сказал он, убирая палочку в карман халата.  
Криденс на пробу сделал несколько шагов. Он пока не разобрался, как переносить вес, но это решалось практикой.  
Ни возраст, ни одежда, ни походка Криденса к трости в его руках не подходили. Вместе они создавали гнетущее зрелище.  
Персиваль старался не думать о том, что трость была всего лишь изящным способом скрыть уродливую правду. С таким же успехом он мог сотворить Криденсу костыли.

***  
Зелье сна без сновидений кончилось, и Криденсу пришлось пить обычное. Персиваль по своему опыту знал, что сны оно не фильтровало. К моменту, когда он вышел из душа, Криденс спал неспокойно, подрагивая то ли от ужаса, то ли от холода.  
Проверять, контролирует ли Криденс Обскура в таком состоянии, Персиваль не собирался, поэтому просидел в кресле у кушетки до утра, периодически взмахивая рукой, чтобы поддержать огонь в камине. Иногда он отвлекался на «Вренпресс».  
Его мысли снова вернулись к Серафине. Он подготовил для неё тот же отчёт, что написал для Фоули. Врать ей он не любил.  
Нужно было как можно скорее вернуть Криденса Скамандерам и уехать. Заняться переводом Гриндевальда и оставить всё позади. Пусть история с Криденсом Бербоуном пополнит короткий список вещей, о которых Персиваль ей не сказал.  
У него ещё был шанс вернуть себе карьеру.  
Отклонившись в кресле, Персиваль смотрел на Криденса. Тот затих, как больной после лихорадки. Долго Скамандер будет с ним скрываться? Полгода? Несколько месяцев? Персиваль не знал, сколько Криденсу осталось, но видел в его лице слабость, свойственную умирающим людям: предвестие скорого конца, которое заставляет прислушиваться к их дыханию.  
Утром стук в дверь вывел его из полусонного забытья. Персиваль поднялся на ноги, разминая затёкшую шею. Вкуса кофе он не чувствовал. В ванной он выкрутил вентиль холодной воды, но это не избавило от ощущения, что в костях пересыпался песок.  
Криденс проснулся к завтраку — из спальни Персиваль услышал, как закрылась дверь в ванную. Когда он вышел в зал, Криденс сидел за столом с тостом в руке. Трость он повесил за рукоять на спинку стула. Выглядел он уставшим, будто не спал вовсе.  
— Доброе утро. — Он собирался было встать, но осёкся и продолжил завтракать.  
— Доброе, — отозвался Персиваль, застёгивая пиджак.  
Он проверил карманные часы: времени оставалось много. Ему бы не помешала ещё одна чашка кофе.  
Отодвигая стул, он краем глаза заметил, что Криденс не замер, когда Персиваль оказался ближе обычного.  
Нужно было решить, как попасть в Блэкрок. Он мог аппарировать, но действовать за спиной Фоули не было смысла. Дублин кишел аврорами, и, скорее всего, за домом Тесея следили.  
Персиваль жестом призвал себе кофейник.  
В любом случае Персиваль не был уверен, что найдёт информацию о старом коттедже Скамандеров, но кое-какие идеи у него были. Он рассчитывал на постоянство Тесея. Судя по гостиной, в доме ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как Персиваль был там в последний раз. Многие волшебники любили застревать во времени.  
Персиваль задумчиво вертел чашку между пальцев. Взгляд на себе он почувствовал давно, списав на то, что они впервые находились рядом при ярком свете, который не скрадывал его лица. Но на другом конце стола звуки постепенно стихали. Криденс отложил приборы. Вопрос он задать не решался.  
— Да? — сказал Персиваль, не отвлекаясь от чашки.  
— Мистер Грейвз… Когда вы были в Нью-Йорке, вы что-нибудь слышали о Модести? — Молчание Персиваля он принял за непонимание и добавил: — Модести Бербоун. Моей маленькой сестре?  
Язык не поворачивался сказать, что единственный человек, которому было не наплевать на Криденса, забыл о его существовании.  
— У неё новая семья, — сжато сказал Персиваль и отпил кофе. — С ней всё хорошо.  
Криденс кивнул, заметно расслабившись.  
— Она ведь не помнит меня, так, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он, глядя себе в тарелку. — Вы говорили о том, что людям стирают память.  
Персиваль дёрнул краем рта.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Нет, — спокойно отозвался Криденс, возвращаясь к еде. — Я рад, что она не помнит.  
Персиваль не нашёл слов, чтобы ответить.  
— Я могу задержаться сегодня, — сменил он тему. — Надо сдвинуть поиски Скамандера с мёртвой точки.  
— Что будет, когда вы найдёте его?  
— Помогу вам встретиться. — Персиваль повёл плечами. На словах всё звучало легко. — Скамандер увезёт тебя подальше отсюда.  
Криденс бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
— Вы не поедете, — сказал он с уверенностью человека, привыкшего, что люди исчезают из его жизни, едва успев появиться.  
Персиваль качнул головой.  
— Нет.  
Он допил кофе и встал из-за стола. Криденс молча сжимал вилку в кулаке.  
Мэри Лу, Гриндевальд, Скамандер, Персиваль, теперь снова Скамандер. Они перекидывали его из рук в руки как теннисный мяч.  
— Со мной тебе небезопасно, — сказал Персиваль, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
Криденс посмотрел на него исподлобья. Его взгляд был тяжёлым и тёмным, будто в нём выгорел весь свет.  
— Вам со мной тоже, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он и опустил глаза.  
Перекинув кейп через руку, Персиваль аппарировал в Карлтон.  
Он ошибся, когда решил, что может играть с Гриндевальдом на равных. Всё, что он мог теперь сделать — это вернуться к своей жизни и дать Криденсу дожить свою: среди животных, которых у него никогда не было, и магии, которой он никогда не научится.

***  
В министерстве Персиваль пошёл прямиком к Фоули.  
Тот поприветствовал его с таким восторгом, словно столкнулся со старым другом на вечеринке.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Грейвз! — воскликнул он, схватив его руку. — Присаживайтесь, давайте. Как раз читаю ваши отчёты, — Фоули похлопал ладонью по папке на столе. — Ну вы и хитрец. Я-то был уверен, что Скамандер на вас напал.  
Персиваль пообещал Тесею не усугублять положение Ньютона. Тот сам привлёк к себе лишнее внимание историей с Пикадилли, но можно было не вешать на него дуэль. Если Фоули, с Дамблдором или без, устроил весь сыр-бор с розыском из добрых побуждений, Ньютону вряд ли угрожало что-то серьёзное.  
— Я атаковал первым, министр, — кивнул Персиваль, садясь в жёсткое кресло. — Скамандер защищался.  
Фоули выразительно вздохнул.  
— Вы не министерский аврор, мистер Грейвз. Здесь вы следователь.  
— Надеялся, что не дам ему уйти.  
— Вы только напугали Ньютона Скамандера. Конечно, теперь он будет скрываться.  
Скамандер скрывался не от Персиваля. Сумма в тысячу галлеонов под маг-шотом была гораздо опаснее одного американского волшебника. Персиваль сдержался, чтобы ничего не сказать.  
— В остальном вас всё устраивает, министр?  
— В остальном да, — снисходительно отозвался Фоули.  
— Рад слышать. Не могу позволить себе что-то переписывать сегодня. Есть другие дела.  
— Ну естественно, вы ведь всегда чем-то заняты, — покивал Фоули, уперев в щёку кулак. Ощущение сложилось, что мысленно он Персиваля проклял. — Отчаянно мечтаю помочь вам больше, мистер Грейвз, но вы же знаете, — он изобразил сожаление, — здесь и других дел невпроворот.  
— Не стоит. Вы очень облегчаете мою работу. В любом случае, я планировал попасть сегодня в Блэкрок. Хотел бы получить портключ.  
Отказать ему Фоули не мог, но время начал тянуть незамедлительно.  
— В Блэкрок? — округлил он глаза. — Помилуйте, ну зачем вам в Дублин? Там столько наших людей сейчас, не тратьте своё драгоценное время. А погода там какая — бррр! — Фоули поёжился, — врагу не пожелаешь.  
Персивалю порядком надоело наблюдать за представлениями, которые министр устраивал. Если бы он хотел в цирк, то купил бы билет.  
— Всё же мне стоит проверить дом Тесея Скамандера лично, — ответил он, сцепив пальцы в замок.  
Фоули поморщился.  
— О, больно слышать, какого низкого мнения вы о нашем профессионализме, — он порывисто прижал руку к груди. — Просто невыносимо. Могу вас заверить, — продолжил он с невероятной серьёзностью, — если бы тогда в Уайтчепеле был министерский аврор, всё сложилось бы иначе.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в компетентности ваших людей, министр, — отозвался Персиваль, разглядывая свои руки. — К сожалению, мы ведём раздельные дела, и сегодня я должен подготовить отдельный отчёт. Мадам Пиквери ждала его от меня ещё вчера.  
Фоули посмотрел на него с жалостью, словно на уличного калеку.  
— Могу представить, насколько вам тяжело. Если бы только вы не упустили Скамандера в тот злополучный день… — Он трагично вздохнул и снял пылинку с манжеты. — Готов поспорить, Серафина не даёт вам спуску. Сначала Гриндевальд, затем Скамандер с Обскуром... ну, — он выразительно двинул бровями, — с тем, что вы называете Обскуром. Так неудачно, так неудачно. — Фоули удручённо поцокал языком.  
Персиваль слушал его вполуха.  
— Не беспокойтесь, министр, — сказал он, постукивая большим пальцем по костяшке. — В следующий раз он не уйдёт.  
Фоули восторженно покачал головой.  
— Вы невероятно оптимистично настроены, мистер Грейвз. Потрясающе, — сладко протянул он, и Персиваль подготовился к очередному оскорблению. — Насколько низко бы вы ни пали, всегда поднимаетесь. Достойно уважения.  
— Приятно слышать это от человека, чьё мнение я ценю.  
Фоули отмахнулся.  
— Ну что вы, что вы, — ласково сказал он. — Я займусь портключом, но понадобится какое-то время. Скажем, до вечера?  
— Я и не рассчитывал на более ранний срок, — ответил Персиваль, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он действительно планировал попасть на Дайагон. — Спасибо, министр Фоули.  
Сложив пальцы домиком, Фоули растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Всегда рад, всегда рад.


	9. Chapter 9

Портключ-подвеска доставил его прямо на Рок Хилл у съезда к дому Тесея, уводившему вглубь Блэкрок парка. В одном Фоули был искренен: погода стояла ужасная. Ветер нёс холодный шторм с Дублинской бухты, погружая всё вокруг в мокрую темноту. Запахнув кейп плотнее, Персиваль быстрым шагом шёл вдоль окраины парка, пока не столкнулся с аврорами в строгой гардайской форме с серыми нашивками щитов на предплечьях.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — поздоровался один из авроров, перекрикивая шторм. — Дэмэн Донован.  
— Дервилла Донован, — придержав фуражку, представилась ведьма рядом с ним. — Мы вас ожидали.  
— Ну конечно же, — чуть слышно ответил Персиваль, проходя в дом.  
Собрав волосы пятернёй, он промокнул лицо платком и огляделся. Впервые за много лет он смотрел на гостиную, стоя лицом к камину, а не глядя на неё изнутри. Здесь время словно остановилось. Чувство было такое, что в тысяча девятьсот двадцатом он вышел покурить на улицу и вернулся через пять минут: в доме не изменилось ничего. Не хватало только жующего мундштук трубки Тесея со стаканом огневиски в руке.  
Персиваль поднялся на второй этаж. Следом за ним, бормоча высушивающие заклятия, шли авроры. Пустой холл, украшенный геометрической интарсией, вёл в кабинет, где Персиваль сел за стол перед французским окном с видом на парк. На кожаной вставке лежали неровные стопки потревоженных документов. Персиваль принялся разбирать их по одному.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — сказал Дэмэн, тряхнув тёмными кудрями. — Вчера здесь всё проверили.  
— Вижу, — ответил Персиваль, не отвлекаясь от документов. — Теперь я проверю ещё раз.  
Оба аврора, замявшись, замерли над ним перед столом. Персиваль выжидательно на них посмотрел.  
— Сэр, — виновато заговорила Дервилла, судя по внешности, сестра, а не жена Дэмэна. — Нам приказано везде вас сопровождать.  
Персиваль безразлично пожал плечами и кивнул им на кресла в глубине комнаты.  
Кабинет погрузился в тишину. По стеклу за спиной Персиваля молотил дождь. Персиваль не спеша переворачивал страницы, исподлобья поглядывая на полки книг, протянувшиеся вдоль стен по обе стороны от него. В отличие от стола, библиотеку почти не тронули. Искали не то.  
Тезея часто называли несентиментальным. Он не хранил писем, не любил портретов, не ставил колдографий в рамки. Правда заключалась в том, что Тесей был осторожным: письма вскрывали, портреты болтали, а колдографии в рамках выдавали секреты.  
Персиваль наконец узнал кожаный переплёт семейного альбома, втиснутого между книг. Стопки документов на столе закрывали руки, и Персиваль сначала аккуратно уменьшил альбом, а затем левитировал его себе в карман. Если где-то были фотографии коттеджа, то только в нём.  
Он посидел, разбирая документы, ещё минут двадцать и вскоре снова использовал портключ, чтобы вернуться в Министерство, а из него в Карлтон.  
В Карлтоне он задерживаться не планировал, но проверил «Вренпресс» ровно в тот момент, когда Серафина начала туда писать.  
Персиваль ждал с ощущением, что его раз за разом утягивает в пустоту портключ.

 _«Конфедерация только разошлась. Гриндевальда переводят послезавтра ночью. С.»_

Персиваль вспомнил сны, в которых бежал к чему-то, но как бы ни пытался, сколько бы усилий ни прилагал, всё равно оставался на месте. Сны стали реальностью. Он коротко выругался, доставая ручку.

 _«Слишком быстро. П.»_

_«Пока газетчики не узнали деталей. Чем меньше времени мы тратим, тем больше шанс секретности. Завтра мы объявим, что пришли к консенсусу по поводу даты и способа, но перевозить Гриндевальда будем тайно.»_

Писала она быстрее обычного и несколько небрежно — очень торопилась. Персиваль мог представить, сколько всего взвалилось на её плечи.

 _«Конвой с портключом. Десять человек, включая меня. Остальные — отобранные авроры Конфедерации. Гриндевальд будет в клетке. Вы с командой Фоули встретите нас в Азкабане. С.»_

Персиваль прикрыл глаза, сдерживая ругательство. В команде из десяти достаточно было одного человека, чтобы перевод превратился в катастрофу.

«Будь очень, очень аккуратна», — написал он, подчёркивая слова.

_«Я буду, Перси. С.»_

Она уничтожила письмо — бумага превратилась в пепел у Персиваля под рукой.  
Персиваль убрал папку обратно. Он подозревал, что Серафина отдала Гриндевальда легче, чем обещала, но она никогда не скрывала, что видела в его заключении проблему. Это не значило, что она халатно отнесётся к переводу.  
Может, Гриндевальд просто издевался над ними. Зная, что из тюрьмы не сбежать, он устроил Персивалю что-то вроде прощального подарка. Пока же стоило думать, что на поиск Скамандеров оставалось чуть больше дня.  
Один раз самонадеянность уже завела Персиваля в тупик. Если Гриндевальд окажется на свободе, а Криденс всё ещё будет в Лондоне, придётся искать помощи у Серафины.  
Персиваль аппарировал недалеко от театра Савой и прогулялся квартал до отеля, надеясь, что зимний воздух остудит голову. Всю дорогу его не покидала мысль о нереальности происходящего — такая же, что появляется, когда смотришь слабое кино.  
Поднявшись в номер, Персиваль как всегда испытал облегчение. Затем счётчик обнулился, и напряжённое ожидание началось снова.  
Оперевшись на трость, Криденс стоял перед окном в глубине комнаты. Он коротко обернулся через плечо — взгляд его был пустым, как у призрака — и продолжил смотреть на Савой Хиллз за стеклом.  
Персиваль вытащил палочку и обновил защитные чары. Покидая Савой, он каждый раз ходил по тонкому льду, проверяя грань между Криденсом, контролирующим Обскура, и Обскуром, контролирующим Криденса. После встречи с Гриндевальдом вся его жизнь стала похожа на замёрзшее озеро.  
Персиваль скинул кейп, убрал документы и альбом в кабинет. О Гриндевальде он решил пока не говорить. Персиваль мог и был должен с этим разбираться, а Криденса новость бы просто испугала, превратив каждую минуту одиночества в изнурительное ожидание беды. Персиваль не знал, как облегчить ему жизнь, но решил по крайней мере её не усложнять.  
Обеденный стол был пуст.  
— Что заказать? — спросил Персиваль с телефоном в руке, прижимая динамик к уху.  
Вернувшийся в кресло Криденс оторвался от «Законов и Истории Магического Мира». Книгу он прочёл наполовину. Персиваль рассчитывал, что к моменту, когда она закончится, новые развлечения Криденсу будет придумывать уже Скамандер. У Ньютона должно получиться лучше.  
— Мне всё равно, — ответил Криденс и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Только не суп. Вчера всё было вкусно, но… Мы часто ели суп.  
Персиваль сделал заказ (он так и сказал, «не суп», когда спросили, что подать) и вернулся к дипломату за свёртком с Дайагон аллеи, который успел купить днём. Он повертел свёрток в руках. Смущать своим присутствием Криденса не хотелось, но с подобной магией стоило работать у открытого огня.  
Персиваль молча переместился в кресло напротив Криденса, выложил перед собой на стол ивовый прут, перья и оленьи жилы. Сосредоточившись, он вручную принялся трансфигурировать из прута каркас, загибая его по кругу. После многих лет руки слушались легко. Он обмотал каркас нитями, повесил на него перья окками. Перья были скорее традицией, чем обязательным условием, но магические составляющие никогда не бывали лишними. Персиваль сосредоточился на плетении жил, стараясь не отвлекаться на Криденса, который забыл о чтении и теперь наблюдал за ним исподтишка.  
Это было так же просто, как плести колыбель для кошки, когда понял суть. Через время пальцы сами делали работу. Персиваль не задумываясь крутил между их кончиков жилы, поочерёдно переворачивая ладони, пока не замкнул круг, оставив в центре пустое пространство.  
На Дайагон продавались зачарованные камни, но ни один не подошёл. Персиваль и так потратился на второй отель и в свете последних событий не хотел рисковать, вывалив большую часть сбережений на то, что у него и так было. Он снял отцовскую планку с воротника и отломил мантикору, поместил её в паутину, закрепляя чарами. С запонками он поступил так же: повесил хвосты, перехватив ими перья.  
В конце концов, подумал он, это были всего лишь вещи.  
Персиваль продел в петлю кожаный шнур и замер, нахмурившись. Обычно Криденс спал на диване, крутясь во сне. Вешать ловца было бессмысленно. Он оставил шнур подлиннее. Ловца он уменьшил до диаметра галлеона, превратив в подвеску.  
Придерживая подвеску за шнурок, он поболтал ею в воздухе, глядя на Криденса, интерес которого сменился тревогой. Криденс отклонился, вжимаясь в кресло.  
— Что это? Зачем? — спросил он тускло, как будто ему был заранее известен жестокий ответ.  
— Научился этому в Мексике, — сказал Персиваль. — Просто надень его. Он зачарован. Поможет спать.  
Лицо Криденса изменилось моментально. Он посмотрел Персивалю в глаза с такой ненавистью, словно за один раз выплеснул её всю.  
— Нет, — отчётливо сказал он, сжав рот в линию. Персиваль узнал реакцию — похоже Криденс отреагировал на трость.  
Персиваль протянул руку с ловцом над центром стола.  
— У меня нет времени варить сложное зелье, — объяснил он. — Во сне ты можешь быть уязвим. Ты же не спишь нормально. Просто над...  
— Я к этому не прикоснусь, — перебил Криденс, почти не шевеля губами, и в его голосе Персиваль услышал страх пополам с предупреждением.  
К разговору лучше было вернуться после ужина. Персиваль собирался оставить ловца на столе и уйти в кабинет.  
— Надеюсь на твоё здравомыслие... — начал он, резко поднимаясь, но в него полетел стол.  
Персиваль успел отмахнуться инстинктивно — когда стол разбился, Криденс уже стоял на ногах. Пламя в камине, полыхнув, потухло. Лопнули лампы, и всё погрузилось в темноту.  
— Вы не поняли, мистер Грейвз, — с могильным спокойствием сказал Криденс. — Я сказал нет.  
В комнате больше не существовало Персиваля Грейвза и Криденса Бербоуна: теперь здесь стояли Гриндевальд и Обскур. Персиваль проклял себя за неосторожность.  
Он был уверен, что Люмос или Репаро сейчас были плохой идеей, и стоял, привыкая к полутьме.  
— Криденс, — забывшись, позвал он и оборвался слишком поздно — его отбросило спиной в камин. Персиваль успел смягчить удар чарами, хотя не было нужды: толчок оказался предупреждением, похожим на вспышку стихийной магии. Просыпаясь, Обскур демонстрировал силу; Персиваль впервые ощутил её на своей шкуре, и осознание того, с чем он имеет дело, не понравилось ему гораздо больше всех мыслей об этом.  
— Не пытайтесь меня использовать, мистер Грейвз. Не нужно мне ничего давать.  
Персиваль постепенно привык к сумеречному освещению. Теперь он лучше различал поломанный силуэт Криденса, выделенный светом из окна. Склонив голову и подобрав плечи, Криденс стоял, будто подвешенный за хребет. Его глаза заволокло пеленой: белёсые пятна тускло отражали фонарный свет. Если раньше они казались тёмными, то сейчас тьма лилась наружу, укрепляясь в тенях.  
Температура в комнате падала. Пока запутавшийся Криденс не потерял контроль полностью, Персиваль отчётливо и быстро проговорил сквозь зубы первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Бербоун, видят все салемские ведьмы, я хотел помочь, но если ты сейчас же не возьмёшь себя в руки, я тебя прикончу.  
Никакого чуда не произошло, но, по крайней мере, хуже не стало. Он решил говорить до тех пор, пока оставалась возможность.  
— Я не стану оказывать Гриндевальду услугу, жалея тебя несмотря ни на что, — продолжил он твёрдо. — Здесь вокруг люди, и я буду их защищать.  
Криденс молчал, не двигаясь с места. Тьма вокруг него была густой, но если раньше расползалась, то сейчас замерла, точно прислушиваясь.  
Шагнув вперёд, Персиваль встал напротив него, глядя в то, что раньше было глазами.  
— Я предал одного друга, чтобы тебя спасти, вру другому, чтобы спрятать. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Моя карьера летит к чертям, потому что я сочиняю истории о том, как тебя не поймал. Я не хочу тебя использовать. Я пытаюсь вернуть тебя Скамандеру.  
Криденс слепо приподнял голову. В его лице появилась растерянность, словно Персиваль кричал ему издалека, а он никак не мог разобрать слов. Останавливаться Персиваль не стал, надеясь, что Криденс теперь действительно его слышит:  
— То, что сделал с тобой Гриндевальд, непростительно. Но это то, что он делает со всеми.  
Пелена в глазах Криденса начала истончаться, и Персиваль различил в них узнавание. Он продолжил, пересиливая себя.  
— Я не по своей воле отдал ему своё лицо. Открою тебе секрет: мне тоже сложно на себя смотреть.  
Криденс сжался, подавшись плечами вперёд. Весь он выглядел так, словно удерживал тело, чтобы оно не разорвалось на части. Тени вокруг него начали неохотно опадать, исчезая под кожей.  
Персиваль вернул лампы в плафоны и оглянулся вокруг, когда свет включился: камин треснул, стол разлетелся щепками по спинке перевёрнутого дивана.  
Он по привычке провёл рукой по волосам, даже не пытаясь их собрать.  
— Гриндевальд влез в твою жизнь, но его тут нет. — Он постучал указательным пальцем по виску. — Он только здесь.  
Криденс всхлипнул, схватив ртом воздух. Это снова был просто мальчишка, белый как мел, напуганный и ослабевший. Он припал на больную ногу, слепо зацепился за кресло, рухнув в него: должно быть, ноги не держали вовсе.  
Персиваль понятия не имел, как его жалеть. Он покачнулся вперёд к Криденсу, но, осёкшись, остался стоять на месте. Чем вообще Криденсу могло помочь его неумелое сочувствие. Не при таком раскладе. Не с этим лицом.  
Подняв ловца снов с пола, Персиваль молча убрал его в карман брюк. Прежде чем зашагать прочь из зала, он остановился, поравнявшись с Криденсом, обхватившим себя за плечи.  
— Я знаю, что тебе плохо, Бербоун, — сказал Персиваль, не глядя на него. — Но если ты прекратишь бороться, тебя никто не спасёт.

***  
Заглушающие чары работали отлично. Ничего не подозревающий официант постучал сообщить, что у дверей ждёт ужин. У Персиваля не было желания ни есть, ни восстанавливать мебель. Он всё же закатил стол на случай, если Криденс окажется голоден, и вернулся в кабинет, на ходу махнув рукой Репаро.  
В кабинете он налил себе виски и пытался просматривать альбом Скамандеров — сосредоточиться не получалось абсолютно.  
Он невероятно устал, злился на себя за глупость и при этом чувствовал себя ублюдком. Он знал, на что шёл. Он слишком сильно надавил.  
Где-то в номере сидел умирающий мальчишка, которого Персиваль решил спасти и которого оставил дрожать в одиночестве, словно провинившегося ребёнка.  
Персивалю не хватало природной мягкости, чтобы с этим справляться. Мысли о том, что делать в следующий раз, когда Криденс сорвётся, заставили его осушить тумблер до дна и налить ещё.  
Недостаточно было быть сильным волшебником, чтобы ему помочь. Нужно было быть хорошим человеком. Криденс Бербоун нуждался в Ньютоне Скамандере, а не в Персивале Грейвзе.  
Он снова вернулся к альбому. В 1920-ом Тесей показывал ему Ньютона, но других снимков Персиваль не видел. В первых кармашках лежали старые колдографии. Многие снимки были сделаны не-маговской камерой. Персиваль проверял обороты.  
«Свадьба мамы и папы, 1891».  
«Тезей, 1893».  
«Бабушка Ви вяжет шарф, 1898» и приписка корявым детским почерком: «Опять».  
«Ма и гиппогрифы, 1896».  
«Тезей и мама, 1897» — другой рукой, видимо, писал отец.  
Большинство снимков не были датированы: «Папа приехал», «Египет», «Привет, маленький Ньют».  
Персиваль потёр висок, разглядывая очередной разворот.  
Детский день рождения. Шарики на спинках немногочисленных стульев у узкого стола. Даже по выцветшим чёрно-белым колдографиям было понятно, что почти все присутствующие были рыжими. Переговаривались бабушки и дедушки, смеялись какие-то дальние родственники, которых давно не осталось в живых. Перед столом отец, улыбаясь, держал Ньютона на руках, рядом стояла миссис Скамандер, высокая, скуластая, в руках поднос, на подносе — торт с одной свечкой. Подле матери — недовольный Тесей.  
Тот рассказывал, что не сразу принял Ньютона и поначалу крайне ревновал. По мере того, как Ньютон рос, появлялось всё больше снимков, где братья были вместе. На одной колдографии они стояли совсем рядом: сложив руки на груди, в камеру свысока смотрел маленький Тезей, справа, ероша непослушные волосы, что-то говорил ему брат и изредка дёргал за рукав. Оба были похожи на карикатуры себя взрослых. «Встречаем папу», прочёл Персиваль на обратной стороне. Он отложил фотографию: стена была характерной для старого замка, хотя видны были только стёртые базальтовые камни и кусок деревянной рамы. Он без особой надежды попытался разогнать братьев заклинанием, но снимок не был зачарован.  
Персиваль дошёл до первой палочки Ньютона, пролистал альбом до конца, на мгновение задержался на фото со времён БЭС и начал просматривать всё заново. После поступления Тесея семья перебралась в Англию — миссис Скамандер вернулась домой к работе, когда муж погиб. Снимки коттеджа были в начале.  
Проблема заключалась в том, что фотографий оказалось много, почти все они являлись портретными и по ним невозможно было ни определить, где именно их сделали, ни представить обстановку. Аппарировать по старому изображению наугад, не зная расстояния и того, сохранилось ли место, значило расщепиться в первую секунду.  
Персиваль осознал, что бездумно листает альбом, не вглядываясь в фотографии. Он потянулся за сигарой, но в кабинете они кончились. Нужно было сделать перерыв.  
Криденса в зале не было: он вернулся к себе, тихо сведя двери, и больше оттуда не выходил.  
В спальне Персиваль раскурил сигару и провёл несколько часов, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то ориентир на скамандеровских снимках.  
Бессонная ночь и тяжёлый день никак не способствовали работе. Персиваль даже не собирался закрывать глаза, потому что всё время прислушивался к тишине из-за смежной двери. Ощущение безопасности у него пропало напрочь. Он положил альбом на кровать, переоделся наконец в домашнее. Из кармана брюк выпал ловец снов. С невесёлым смешком Персиваль положил его на тумбу и продолжил изучать альбом, сидя в кровати.  
Через время из спальни Криденса раздались шаги, а затем стук в дверь.  
— Заходи, — ответил Персиваль, продолжая листать альбом.  
Он не хотел возвращаться ко всей этой ситуации. Лучшим вариантом было двигаться дальше. Стоило бы извиниться, чтобы снять с Криденса давление, но человеческие порывы Персиваля обычно замораживала мелочная гордость.  
Криденс зашёл в спальню и какое-то время стоял, оперевшись на трость. Персиваль подготовился к слезам, но если они были, то успели высохнуть. Он отложил альбом и запоздало махнул рукой, приглушая свет. Криденс его остановил.  
— Не нужно. Это просто ваше лицо.  
Персиваль опустил ладонь. Что-то новое появилось в Криденсе. Что-то, близкое к непоколебимому спокойствию человека, который принял решение, определяющее всю его жизнь.  
Криденс посмотрел на ловца и молча подошёл к тумбе у кровати. Скользнув ладонью по трости, внезапно опустился на здоровое колено. В этом не было ничего от слепого подчинения, скорее, какое-то рыцарское благородство, словно нужно было коснуться клинком его плеча. Персиваль догадался, что Криденс не хотел садиться рядом с ним. Тогда бы они оказались слишком близко.  
В остальном же Персиваль снова не представлял, как реагировать. Не сводя с Криденса глаз, он потянулся за подвеской, надеясь, что понял верно. Тот посмотрел коротко и склонил голову. Персиваль не стал спрашивать, почему он не наденет ловца сам. Возможно, снова что-то себе доказывал. Возможно, он думал, что только так заработают чары. Ясно было одно: это молчаливое принятие значило много.  
Непослушными руками Персиваль затягивал узел на шнурке, стараясь не задеть волос Криденса и не притронуться к коже. Персиваль обещал его не трогать и не собирался снова его доводить.  
Готовность, с которой Криденс пришёл к нему, была демонстрацией доверия. Он стоял на коленях в чужой стране, в чужом номере, в одежде с чужого плеча, и даже трость, на которую он опирался, ему не принадлежала.  
Доверие было всем, что Криденс Бербоун мог предложить.


	10. Chapter 10

К утру он отобрал несколько фотографий из альбома: теперь Персиваль слабо догадывался о планировке скамандерского коттеджа. Он мог бы признать дом, увидев, но приблизительное представление не являлось достаточным для аппарации. Один из снимков выглядел многообещающе: за окном у ровной глади воды возвышался край базальтовой стены. Это был портрет, сделанный внутри дома; у подоконника стоял маленький Тесей с книгой в руках. Вычислив замок, можно было понять, откуда на него открывался вид.  
Персиваль отложил альбом, когда головная боль стала мешать работе. Криденс уснул в кресле, в котором сидел, впервые попав в Савой. Ночью он явно не хотел оставаться один: колебался, прежде чем уйти. Персиваль молча левитировал из зала «Законы и Историю Магического Мира» и положил на подлокотник, а позже, когда стих методичный шелест переворачиваемых страниц, призвал одеяло.  
Сам он задремал на какое-то время, и разбудила его обслуга. Персиваль забрал кофе, принял душ и побрился, пока ждал завтрак.  
В петли для запонок он вставил серебряные головы гиппогрифов — ответный дар Тезея, влюблённого в верную трубку. Пусть в них не стояло зачарованных камней, ими Персиваль дорожил не меньше, чем отцовскими. Ценность и тех, и других он мерил не деньгами.  
Про Рождество он вспомнил, только увидев праздничные банты на передвижном столе за дверью. Криденса он разбудил шумом, когда закатывал стол в номер. Тот помог переставить тарелки на обеденный стол и в это время выглядел скорее голодным, чем любезным.  
После вчерашнего между ними оставалась недосказанность, при этом появилось ощущение, что исчезла невидимая стена. Криденс решил видеть в нём союзника, а не тюремщика. Этого было достаточно. Персиваль надеялся, что ничего больше от него не ждали.  
Персиваль сложил колдографии в дипломат вместе с остальными документами. Он позвонил в приёмную и попросил туристические брошюры — вскоре в номер принесли аккуратные стопки на подносе. Персиваль думал заказать путеводитель по Ирландии, но отбросил идею: при самом неудачном раскладе Криденса могли отследить по воспоминаниям обслуживающего персонала. Даже Обливиэйт поддавался Круцио.  
Он вернулся с брошюрами за стол допивать вторую чашку кофе. Напротив Криденс рассматривал ловец снов, положив его на ладонь.  
— Вы сказали, что научились этому в Мексике, — сказал он, не отрывая глаз от подвески.  
— Когда служил. — Персиваль откладывал ненужные проспекты. — Я пробыл там почти всю Приграничную войну.  
Пропустив между пальцев перья, Криденс спрятал ловца в ладони.  
— Ваши шрамы, — сказал он, подняв на Персиваля глаза. — Я видел их, когда вы лечили ушиб.  
— Больше с Западного фронта. — Персиваль пригубил кофе. — Уверен, у Тесея и Ньютона остались похожие.  
— Их нельзя залечить?  
— Некоторые можно.  
— И почему вы… — Криденс в замешательстве качнул головой, не продолжив.  
Персиваль пожал плечами, крутя чашку под пальцами.  
— Как прятать седину. — Он наколол на вилку кубик сыра. — Сколько угодно води всех за нос, но это уже случилось. Это то, кто ты есть.  
Криденс выпрямился на стуле, словно хотел возразить, но вместо этого понимающе кивнул и вернулся к еде. Он вдруг уронил вилку на стол и когда не смог её поднять, у Персиваля кусок встал в горле. Вот почему он вчера не надел ловца сам. Всё из-за вчерашней оплошности Персиваля.  
Несколько раз тряхнув запястьем, Криденс разработал руку и наконец сжал ладонь в кулак. По тому, как сосредоточенно он продолжил есть, стало ясно, что говорить он об этом не собирался.  
Персиваль вспомнил ночь, когда впервые увидел его в подворотне. Умирать Криденс не хотел, но был к этому готов. Чтобы отрицать смерть, в его жизни не за что было цепляться, и он принял её слишком легко для восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки.  
— Скамандер поможет тебе…  
— Пожалуйста. Не нужно, мистер Грейвз, — вежливо, но твёрдо перебил Криденс.  
Оборвавшись на полуслове, Персиваль сделал единственное, что мог: вернулся к брошюрам.  
Времени оставалось мало. Аппарировать прямиком на север Ирландии было нельзя. Персиваль опасался, что здоровье не позволит Криденсу выдержать дальний и плохо выверенный прыжок. Он не побоялся бы один, но с Криденсом любая неточность могла стать фатальной. Огибая остров по Темзе, они теряли в пути день.  
Он планировал добраться до Кардиффа или другого близкого порта и оттуда переплыть канал с Кост Лайнс быстрым судном вроде «Леди Уимборн». По фотографиям с брошюр Персиваль мог аппарировать в любой порт. Расстояние казалось безопасным. Оставалось понять, куда им нужно плыть.  
Он отвлёкся на Криденса, намазывающего тост джемом. Его брови не были сведены, и даже спина казалась напряжённой меньше обычного. Не сразу почувствовав на себе взгляд, он поднял голову. Пару мгновений он озадаченно изучал хмурое лицо Персиваля, а потом снова занялся тостом.  
Если раньше молчание между ними было вынужденным, то сейчас стало походить на комфортное. Персиваль беззвучно хмыкнул. После многих лет жизнь сыграла с ним интересную шутку.  
— Рассчитывай на скорый отъезд, — сказал он, составляя брошюры в стопку. — Не знаю, когда именно. Просто будь готов. Скамандеры где-то в Ирландии.  
Криденс повёл плечами и, прожевав, ответил:  
— Мне нечего собирать, мистер Грейвз.  
— Скорее всего, придётся аппарировать. Это неприятно.  
Помедлив, Криденс отложил тост.  
— Вы снова усыпите меня?  
— Не стану.  
Криденса его слова успокоили, хотя ел он без прежнего аппетита и с каждой секундой становился мрачнее.  
— Вы торопитесь, — негромко заметил он, окончательно сникая.  
Рассказывать о Гриндевальде не стоило до последнего. Всё ещё оставался шанс, что Персиваль ошибался.  
— Чем скорее ты попадёшь к Скамандеру, тем лучше.  
По лицу Криденса прошла тень. Он уронил ладони на стол, словно приборы в руках внезапно превратились в неподъёмные гири.  
— Мне так жаль, мистер Грейвз, — тихо сказал он.  
Персиваль вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Я помню всё, что вы сказали, — прошептал Криденс, глядя перед собой. — О друзьях. О том, что я рушу вам карьеру. Мне так жаль. Простите за всё.  
В очередной раз Персиваль мысленно себя проклял.  
— Я ни в чём тебя не виню. Это был мой выбор, — ровно сказал он, но даже убедительный тон Криденса не остановил. — Не твой.  
— Мне ведь нечем вас отблагодарить. Я понимаю, почему вы хотите избавиться от меня, — сказал Криденс равнодушно. Персиваль не был первым, кто его оставлял, но он хотя бы не был Криденсу важен.  
Персиваль встал из-за стола забрать дипломат.  
— Не поэтому. Тебе будет лучше подальше отсюда. Ньютон Скамандер хороший человек, — сказал он, застёгивая кейп. — Он сможет о тебе позаботиться.  
Криденс смерил его нечитаемым взглядом. Обычно он словно бы бездумно смотрел в темноту, но когда поднимал глаза так, как сейчас, Персивалю казалось, что в темноте Криденс отчётливо видел только его.  
— Вы ведь тоже хороший человек, мистер Грейвз, — ответил он, прежде чем Персиваль дезаппарировал.

***  
Официально в министерстве был короткий день. На столах стояли свечи и венки, но по напряжёной тишине вокруг было понятно, что праздничной атмосферой в аврорате никто не наслаждался. Даже Фоули был слишком занят переводом, чтобы пудрить Персивалю мозги. Отличный подарок к Рождеству, но он дорогого стоил: о деталях завтрашнего дня Персиваль не знал практически ничего. К концу вечера у него на столе появился портключ с запиской «Используйте завтра в 11:55». Персиваль издал тихий смешок. Исчерпывающе.  
Серафина не стала писать в «Вренпресс» информацию, которая могла скомпрометировать дело. Весь день Персиваль провёл, изучая фотографии из скамандерского альбома. Ничего нового он там не нашёл. В обеденный перерыв он купил в книжной лавке путеводитель по Ирландии, только до сих пор не знал, что в нём искать.  
К вечеру он вернулся в Карлтон и собрался было аппарировать в Савой, но в последний момент переместился на припорошенную нетающим снегом Дайагон аллею.  
Утренний разговор оставил ему неприятный осадок. Персиваль не хотел пополнить список людей, которые исковеркали Криденсу жизнь. Скорее всего, это было его последнее Рождество. Возможно, первое: должно быть, Мэри Лу в этот день заставляла детей молиться, а потом разрешала начать в тишине пресный ужин.  
Скамандер на его месте нарядил бы ёлку и поил Криденса горячим шоколадом, сидя с ним в парных уродливых свитерах. Персиваль не умел делать таких вещей: не позволяло то ли воспитание, то ли чувство вкуса.  
Помимо многого другого Мэри Лу Бербоун лишила Криденса двух вещей, которые его сколько-нибудь занимали: магии и сладкого. Остального Персиваль дать ему не мог никак.  
В лавке со сладостями ему предложили нарядную корзину со всякой ерундой, но даже одной конфеты было достаточно, чтобы Криденс почувствовал себя обязанным. Персиваль кивнул на шоколадную лягушку и попросил упаковать. Озадаченная хозяйка принялась накручивать ленту палочкой. Убрав руки в карманы, он наблюдал за этим с ощущением, что покупает раскраску в детский дом. Вещи, которые должны были стать для Криденса обыденностью, казались ему чудом.  
В Савой он аппарировал в паршивом настроении. Криденс снова стоял у окна. Он никогда не жаловался, но Персиваль хорошо знал, что такое — сидеть запертым в четырёх стенах.  
В кабинете он налил себе выпить и жевал сигару, потирая переносицу, потом заказал ужин. Какое-то время он потратил, пересматривая альбом. Вздохнув, Персиваль взял свёрток из кондитерской и поднялся из-за стола.  
Криденс дочитывал последние страницы «Законов и Истории Магического Мира». Персиваль сел в кресло напротив него и положил свёрток на стол.  
— С рождеством.  
Сведя брови, Криденс изумлённо на него посмотрел и опустил глаза на свёрток с таким видом, словно перед ним лежал побитый щенок.  
— Мистер Грейвз, я…  
— Там ничего ценного, — перебил Персиваль. — Можешь не открывать.  
Криденс отложил книгу на подлокотник и, наклонившись, потянул за ленту. Несмотря на явное любопытство, из вежливости он аккуратно снял обёрточную бумагу и долго рассматривал расписанную коробку. Прежде чем её открыть, он нерешительно посмотрел на Персиваля. Тот ободряюще вскинул брови.  
Криденс приоткрыл крышку — лягушка тут же квакнула — и захлопнул ладонью. Глаза у него были такие, словно внутри была живая мантикора.  
— Съешь побыстрее, — пояснил Персиваль. — А то убежит к воде. Там карточка внутри.  
Криденс снова аккуратно заглянул внутрь. Губы его дрогнули. Если бы Персиваль не привык наблюдать за ним так пристально, он бы вряд ли заметил. Криденс накрыл коробку рукой и бездумно погладил большим пальцем. Когда он поднял глаза, в них было больше тепла, чем во всей его жизни.  
— Можно я её оставлю? — сказал он, как будто Персиваль мог ему запретить.  
Если бы Криденс сейчас попросил его завалить такими весь номер, он бы это сделал. Персиваль на мгновение смежил веки, справляясь с болезненным ужасом.  
— Конечно.  
Подали ужин, и Персиваль поспешил к дверям.  
Криденс видел слишком мало доброты и научился находить её во всём. Волшебство всё ещё казалось ему чем-то непостижимым.  
Поразительно было то, что Криденс вряд ли понимал, насколько это неправильно. Он просто не мог представить, как должно было быть.

***  
В бальной зале на первом этаже закатили вечеринку. Голоса и музыка были различимы даже в номере. Стихли они ближе к утру. Всё это время для Персиваля они звучали как обратный отсчёт.  
После ужина он вернулся к альбому Скамандеров и больше из-за стола не поднимался, просматривая снимки один за другим. Он в очередной раз проверил их на скрывающие чары, но ничего не нашёл. Пить он себе запретил и оставался отвратительно трезв.  
В начале седьмого сонный Криденс принёс ему остывший кофе. На вопросительный взгляд Персиваль покачал головой.  
— Я найду их, — пообещал он.  
Криденс остановился перед столом, сложив руки на трости. С её появлением он нашёл им какое-то применение. Он был рождён, чтобы держать в руках волшебную палочку: без палочки они действительно могли казаться ему ненужными отростками.  
Персиваль пару раз подгонял трость, но Криденс всё равно умудрялся поднимать плечи, опираясь на неё всем телом.  
— Если трость неудобна, скажи, — заметил Персиваль, пролистывая альбом.  
— С ней гораздо легче.  
— Мне несложно поправить. Видно же, что что-то не так. Коротка?  
— Нет. — Замешкавшись, Криденс спросил: — Почему, мистер Грейвз?  
— Потому что это не посох, Бербоун, — не выдержал он. — Ты сгибаешься пополам.  
Замечательно, подумал Персиваль. Он превращался в своего раздражительного отца.  
Криденс вскинул голову. Удивление в его глазах быстро сменилось разочарованием. Так реагировали на оскорбление от того, от кого не ждёшь плохого. Он тут же выпрямился, но выглядеть стал несчастнее, чем прежде.  
— Извините, мистер Грейвз, — прошептал он сухо.  
C нехорошим предчувствием Персиваль отставил кофейную кружку.  
— Мне не за что тебя извинять. Это не моё дело. Ходи, как удобно.  
— Меня не раз называли уродцем, — прохладно ответил Криденс. — Я понимаю. Я думал, вам всё равно. Я должен был догадаться, что вам тоже неприятно, — сказал он тише — явно корил сам себя.  
Одной необдуманной фразой Персиваль приравнял себя к людям, которые, борясь с пренебрежением, терпели его в своей жизни из необходимости.  
Персиваль окинул коротким взглядом его причёску и забитую позу. Мэри Лу сделала всё, чтобы выдать его за уродца. Он только сейчас осознал, что, опуская голову, Криденс прятал не только взгляд, но и лицо.  
— Ты знаешь, что вовсе не уродец, — через силу начал Персиваль, — а волшебник, попавший в беду. Ты никогда не был… неправильным, — он продолжил, возвращаясь к снимкам. — И чаще поднимай глаза. Тогда в зеркале ты заметишь привлекательного молодого человека.  
— Вы так считаете? — На Криденса он не смотрел, но озадаченные нотки в его голосе расслышал отчётливо. Сначала неуместное замечание, теперь не менее неуместная похвала. Персиваль путал его, постоянно проваливая попытки придерживаться золотой середины.  
— Бербоун, — Персиваль беззлобно отмахнулся от него, выгоняя из кабинета, — прекращай нарываться на комплименты и иди расчешись.  
В чертах Криденса было достоинство, которое передавали в портретах, и никакая небрежная стрижка не могла это скрыть. Было в нём и кое-что другое: дремлющая внутри тёмная сила, очаровывающая многих волшебников. Сложись всё иначе, она бы нашла выход в благородном спокойствии, присущем сильным магам вроде Серафины. Отголоски этого спокойствия Персиваль иногда замечал.  
Оставшись один, Персиваль распределил отобранные колдографии по поверхности стола. Подпёр лоб ладонью, зарылся пальцами в волосы.  
Даже если случится чудо и он увидит в снимках что-то новое, на отъезд до перевода не осталось времени. Ситуация была не лучше испорченного зелья: чем дольше возишься, тем больше шанс, что рванёт.  
Поддержка Серафины во многом развязала бы ему руки, но момент был неподходящий.  
Персиваль сделал короткий перерыв на сборы и оставшееся время провёл в кабинете, безучастно рассматривая фотографии на столе.  
Его взгляд снова задержался на маленьких Скамандерах, мирно стоящих рядом. Братья ни с того ни с сего начали переругиваться. Тесей толкнул Ньютона плечом, пытаясь убрать из кадра. На секунду Персиваль различил часть знамени у них за спинами. Скамандеры быстро успокоились и снова встали рядом, коротко переговариваясь и глядя в камеру. Персиваль по памяти набросал когтистые лапы на бумаге, чтобы дополнить рисунок, когда удастся ещё что-нибудь разобрать. Пока он не знал даже, был это герб клана или региона.  
Время шло к полудню. С каждой минутой плохое предчувствие у Персиваля усиливалось.  
Азкабан был крепостью посреди моря, где в каждой камере сидели опасные волшебники. Начнись там диверсия, и узники со сторожами поменяются местами. Если Гриндевальд доберётся до Персиваля, то вытянет из головы правду. В прошлый раз ему понадобилось каких-то пятнадцать минут, после которых он вскрыл голову Персиваля, как консервную банку. Годы тренировок перечёркивались парой искусных заклятий.  
Он прикинул: пять минут на ожидание в Азкабане до полудня, как минимум десять — для дуэлей в общей суете, ещё пятнадцать на заранее обречённое упрямство.  
Персиваль оставил на столе все деньги, дорожные чеки и Американ Экспресс, рядом положил туристические брошюры и расписание экспрессов Грейхаунд. Зачаровал бумагу в документ. Подумав, всё же написал контакты Порпентины Голдштейн и добавил: «Пошли телеграмму в крайнем случае. Будь очень осторожен. Если увидитесь, отдай мой чемодан». Снял следящие чары с лондонской карты.  
В зале он убрал олливандерскую палочку во внутренний карман кейпа и положил на консоль портключ. Криденс возился с лягушкой, квакающей в коробке. Какое-то время Персиваль наблюдал за ним, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Криденс всё ещё был тихим и зажатым, но иногда Персиваль видел его таким, как сейчас: почти расслабленным, почти привыкшим к магии вокруг, на секунду забывшим, что весь мир от него отвернулся. Это был набросок того человека, которым Криденс должен был быть — или мог со временем стать. Отвлечённая схема медленно, с задержкой в годы, превращалась в реальность, и сейчас Персиваль снова её разрушал.  
— Если от меня не будет вестей через полчаса, смени отель.  
Криденс повернулся к нему, забыв про лягушку.  
— Не будет вестей? — повторил он, вслепую нащупывая трость, приставленную к креслу.  
— Возьми автобус в один из портов и уплывай, — продолжил Персиваль, набрасывая кейп. — Избегай больших городов. Особенно если будешь в Ирландии. Нигде не задерживайся подолгу.  
Криденс поднялся на ноги.  
— Не будет вестей? — снова сказал он, словно больше ничего не услышал. Глаз он с Персиваля не сводил.  
— Не беспокойся особо, это перестраховка.  
Криденс пошёл к нему, как будто хотел остановить, и резко замер, не дойдя два шага. Выглядел он растерянным и абсолютно беспомощным, словно между ними внезапно выросла непреодолимая преграда. Ещё одно доказательство тому, что спасителя из Персиваля не вышло.  
— В кабинете лежит зачарованная бумага вместо твоих документов. И деньги. Если понадобится ещё, продай это. — Персиваль протянул ему оставшуюся мантикору с планки, но Криденс не обратил на неё внимания.  
Персиваль положил планку на консоль у входа.  
— Ни в коем случае не дожидайся меня, — сказал он твёрдо. Криденс в немом ужасе замотал головой. — Мы договорились? — с нажимом спросил Персиваль, выжидательно заглянув ему в глаза. — Бербоун.  
Криденс приоткрыл рот, но слов найти не смог.  
— Я не могу, — прошептал он наконец. — Я не могу, мистер Грейвз. Я не поеду. Я не представляю, как и куда...  
— Ты прекрасно справишься, — прервал его Персиваль, потянувшись за портключом в мешочке. — Пообещай мне, что уедешь. Куда угодно. Мне нужно знать, что я могу на тебя рассчитывать.  
Криденс порывисто вскинул руку, словно пытался ухватиться за него, но уронил её на бедро. Сдавшись, он едва кивнул.  
— Мы ещё встретимся?  
Суть заключалась в том, что никто найти Криденса не сможет. Персиваль стиснул зубы.  
— Конечно. Всё будет в порядке.  
Криденс снова поднял на него глаза. В них было невозможно отличить зрачок от радужки. Это был тот самый взгляд, из-за которого казалось, что Криденс видел его насквозь.  
— Тогда почему вы прощаетесь?  
Похолодев, Персиваль напомнил себе, что это была просто догадка.  
— Я не прощаюсь. Следи за часами.  
Криденс хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Персиваль уронил в ладонь портключ.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Трэк и главы, и части, и вообще всего текста.](https://youtu.be/4eTXIDAarx8)

# Часть третья

# Лудильщик, портной

Азкабан оказался тюрьмой, которую заслуживал Гриндевальд. Персиваль стоял в центре каменной паутины: портключ доставил его в тёмное низкое помещение, от которого разветвлялись коридоры. Шторм снаружи был настолько сильным, что удары волн о стены казались ощутимы физически.  
Охранники по периметру были больше похожи на тех, кто должен сидеть в камерах, а не запирать их. Среди них неуютно ёжились министерские авроры: каменные плиты были ледяными, как кафель в морге, но настоящий холод шёл не от камня. В дверных проходах перед коридорами парили дементоры. Невозможно было различить, где кончаются их тела и начинается темнота. Персиваль впервые увидел этих тварей, и Поцелуй дементора для Гриндевальда показался ему не такой уж плохой идеей.  
Фоули стоял разодетый как на праздник. Скорее всего, сразу после перевода он собирался собрать шумную пресс-конференцию. Держа на ладони карманные часы, он постоянно сверялся со временем.  
— Минута осталась. — Он нетерпеливо повёл плечами, приглаживая усы. — Ну и потрепали же вы нам нервы, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он, не поворачиваясь к Персивалю. — Как только Гриндевальд окажется в Азкабане, можно будет вздохнуть наконец спокойно.  
— Надеюсь на это, министр, — отозвался Персиваль.  
Обстановка вокруг не способствовала бодрости духа. По коридору пронёсся вой, и было не понять, ветер это или человек. Все стояли нервные и бледные. Даже торжественность Фоули выглядела какой-то отчаянной.  
— Тридцать секунд, — объявил Фоули.  
Плохое предчувствие Персиваля сменилось мрачной уверенностью в провале. Он положил руку на палочку под кейпом. К моменту, когда часы министра показали полдень, Персиваль знал, что началась буря.  
Но не произошло ничего.  
— Должно быть, какая-то задержка Конгресса, — нерешительно пробормотал Фоули через долгую минуту.  
Персиваль молчал. По помещению пронёсся растерянный шёпот.  
— Министр, — сказал Персиваль, глядя на пустой центр помещения. — Наши портключи возвратные?  
— Что? — Фоули обернулся и посмотрел на него так, будто впервые заметил. — А, нет. Нет конечно. — Он неуверенно одёрнул воротник. — Обратно дезаппарируем из лодок.  
— Они не появятся.  
В голове у Персиваля всё встало на свои места. Зачем было возиться с Конгрессом или Азкабаном, если у Гриндевальда уже был билет на свободу. Оставалось только слегка его поправить.  
— Портключ был перенастроен.  
— Нет. — Фоули отпрянул от него. — Нет, не может быть. Конфедерация… Как же…  
— Министр, — спокойно сказал Персиваль, леденея. — Нужно вернуться в Министерство. Выжившие постараются аппарировать в Уайтхолл или госпиталь.  
Среди авроров началась тихая паника.  
— Выжившие? — рассеянно повторил кто-то.  
На безучастном лице Фоули отразилось осознание.  
— О Мерлин, — прошептал он, словно очнувшись. — О Мерлин.

***  
Обратный путь до Министерства Персиваль старался не думать о том, что случилось с Серафиной. Он видел её в бою достаточно часто, чтобы понимать: бежать она не станет. В отличие от Персиваля, Серафине не была присуща самонадеянность, но желание служить до последнего могло подтолкнуть её на неправильное решение.  
Территорию вокруг Министерства в срочном порядке скрыли Реппело Маггллентум, повсюду крутились целители из Мунго — Персиваль узнал яркие мантии и нашивки со скрещенными на кости палочками. Никто не аппарировал. Десять человек просто исчезли в один миг.  
Персиваль не мог заставить себя ждать внутри. Отплывая от Азкабана, авроры накладывали на шторм погодные чары, но даже это не позволило полностью его унять. Они вернулись в дождливый Лондон промокшими до нитки, бормоча высушивающие заклятия как ругательства.  
С волос на лицо ему стекала вода, и он понял, что не привёл одежду в порядок, только когда автоматически отёр лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Холода Персиваль не замечал. Вокруг метались люди, отдавали какие-то распоряжения, а он замер посреди этого, не чувствуя абсолютно ничего. Персиваля точно оглушило на поле боя.  
Отрезвила его мысль, что через десять минут Криденс уедет. Может быть, стоило позволить ему. Оставить одного бежать без оглядки, до конца своих дней прислушиваясь к ночной тишине. Персиваль дёрнул скулой. Это была крайняя мера на случай, если его поймают.  
Слишком многое могло пойти не так. Криденс мог потерять контроль. Выдать своё местоположение, попавшись на глаза аврорам. Ему могло стать — уж становилось — физически хуже. Персиваль представил его, бледного и потерянного, в одиночестве: мальчишку, которому нигде не было места. Нельзя было его бросать. Персиваль пообещал, что не позволит Гриндевальду добраться до него. Он пообещал найти Скамандеров. Дать ему хоть что-то хорошее.  
— Мистер Грейвз! Срочное сообщение для Персиваля Грейвза! — раздался в толпе голос, усиленный Сонорусом. — Найдите Персиваля Грейвза!  
Персиваль глазами отыскал целительницу с развёрнутым пергаментом в руке и палочкой у шеи. Над головой целительницы летала мокрая взъерошенная сова. Он быстрым шагом двинулся навстречу.  
— МАКУСА. Персиваль Грейвз, — сказал он, протягивая руку за письмом.  
Растерянная ведьма автоматически пожала её, потом, спохватившись, всунула ему в ладонь пергамент.  
— От… — Запнувшись, она сняла Сонорус, опустила палочку. — От мистера Ланселота, — обычным голосом сказала она, будто это всё объясняло, и стряхнула капли дождя с коротких кудряшек. — Мадам Пиквери аппарировала в Святого Мунго и требует вашего безотлагательного визита.  
Персиваль без лишних слов дезаппарировал. Перед тем как попасть в госпиталь, он зашёл в телефонную будку на обочине перекопанной дороги и попросил соединить с Савоем.  
Криденс ответил не сразу. Персиваль добавил пару центов в автомат, пока ждал.  
— Да? — наконец раздалось в динамике. Судя по тону, Криденс был готов бросить трубку в любой момент.  
— Всё хорошо. Оставайся пока в отеле.  
Криденс с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — сказал он едва слышно тоном, которым обычно говорят «слава богу». — Что происходит?  
— Поговорим вечером. Не могу сейчас. Мне нужно идти.  
Персиваль аппарировал у безобразной витрины «Пюрдж энд Дауз, Лимитед», перед которой его ждал седой худощавый старик с горбатым носом. Даже ярко-зелёная мантия не мешала его сходству с фламинго.  
— Персиваль Грейвз, — представился Персиваль, протягивая старику руку. Хватка у того оказалась цепкой, что было свойственно многим врачам. — Вы, должно быть, мистер…  
— Зовите меня Ланселот. — Старик кивнул плешивому манекену и шагнул через стекло.  
— Нам на четвёртый этаж, — продолжил Ланселот, когда они поравнялись в выбеленном холле. Шёл он быстрым шагом, все его движения были удивительно резвыми и скрывали его возраст, делая лет на двадцать моложе. — Я не был уверен, куда слать сову. Мадам Пиквери аппарировала пятнадцать минут назад и сразу же попросила вас найти. Сейчас у неё министр.  
— Конечно же, — беззлобно процедил Персиваль, ступая за Ланселотом в широкий лифт для перевозки больных. То, что Фоули не предупредил его, нельзя было назвать чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
— В каком состоянии мадам Пиквери? — наконец спросил он, набравшись смелости услышать ответ.  
— Больше пострадала физически, чем магически. От лечения она отмахивается.  
Персиваль нахмурился.  
— Она аппарировала с кем-то?  
Ланселот кивнул, выходя из лифта. Персиваль прошёл следом за ним по коридору, ведущему к отдельным палатам.  
— С бессознательной ведьмой на руках. — Ланселот остановился у дверей палаты. — Мадам Пиквери спасла девушке жизнь.  
— Скорее наоборот.  
Если бы Серафина не нашла ведьму, она бы кинулась следом за Гриндевальдом. Жизнь своих людей она ценила превыше всего.  
— Попросите министра Фоули приставить к ведьме охрану, — сказал Персиваль после паузы. — Она ценный свидетель.  
А ещё она могла быть предателем, но бросаться такими словами в сторону волшебников Конфедерации грозило скандалом.  
— Спасибо за совет, мистер Грейвз. — Ланселот пожевал щёку, глядя перед собой. — Гриндевальд бежал, так ведь? — сказал он бесцветным тоном.  
Персиваль удержался от желания потереть виски. Гриндевальд был на свободе, а магический мир понятия об этом не имел.  
— Да.  
Ланселот устало покачал головой, снова превратившись в костлявого восьмидесятилетнего старика.  
— Грядёт смутное время, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он с горечью и удивительной готовностью. Это была реакция колдомедика, который знал, что работы у него прибавится. Он в равной степени был готов видеть смерти и спасать жизни.  
Персиваль не успел ему ответить: из палаты вышел Фоули в сопровождении трёх авроров. У одного в руках был небольшой сосуд с серебристой нитью воспоминания.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — виновато воскликнул Фоули, приложив руку к груди. От прежней растерянности он реабилитировался полностью. — Мне так жаль, что вам не сообщили о состоянии нашей мадам Пиквери. — Он взял Персиваля за локоть, уводя прочь по коридору. — Вас не нашли в кабинете, где же вы пропадали?  
— У входа, министр. Мои извинения. Я был уверен, что об этом предупредил.  
— Не стоит, не стоит. — Фоули похлопал его по руке. — Можно понять вашу рассеянность. В такой-то ситуации… — Он покачал головой.  
— Министр Фоули, — окликнул Ланселот как раз в тот момент, когда Персиваль попытался высвободиться из хватки Фоули. — Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел обсудить некоторые нюансы содержания больной. — Он мельком глянул на Персиваля. Тот коротко кивнул.  
— Конечно, конечно. — Фоули с неохотой повернулся к старому колдомедику, и Персиваль поспешил обратно к палате.

***  
Похоже, портключ перенёс конвой в лес.  
Подол платья Серафина оборвала, чтобы было легче бежать. Так же она поступила с рукавами. Колдомедики обрабатывали ссадины на её ногах и руках, покрытых синяками и грязью. Как только в палату заглянул Персиваль, она жестом попросила целителей выйти.  
Её платье стало похоже на лохмотья, вокруг головы вместо тюрбана была замотана повязка, при этом на больничной койке Серафина сидела с достоинством королевы.  
— Перси. Перси, мне так жаль, — сказала она, протянув ему руку. Персиваль сел напротив Серафины, взял её ладонь в свою. Костяшки были сбиты, ногти сломаны. Смотреть на неё в таком виде было трудно, и всё же это была небольшая цена за то, чтобы видеть Серафину живой.  
— Ты был прав во всём. Мне стоило к тебе прислушаться.  
— Что произошло? — спросил Персиваль, заранее зная ответ.  
— Портключ. — Серафина повела плечами. — Он охранялся не хуже Гриндевальда, мы даже подумать не могли, что что-то пойдёт не так, — она вздохнула. — Знаешь это ощущение, когда поезд останавливается поздно ночью? Ты просыпаешься в темноте от того, что движение прекратилось, но не можешь понять, где находишься.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— В полдень мы оказались в лесу. Я не сразу смогла отреагировать. Мы все. Было очень темно, видимо, наложили чары. Затем конвой отбросило сильным проклятием, я ударилась головой обо что-то. — Она небрежно махнула на повязку. — А когда встала на ноги, — она умолкла, глядя в пустоту перед собой, затем перевела на Персиваля спокойный взгляд, — это было как в Мексике, Перси.  
Он представил её дезориентированную в темноте, среди вспышек заклятий и криков людей. В марте 1916-го они так же боролись на чужой территории против магов, поддерживавших Каррансу, хотя им обещали лёгкую работу обливиаторов.  
— Потом я увидела Гриндевальда. Кинулась за ним в лес, швырнула в спину пару проклятий, а он даже не дрогнул. — Она потянулась к щеке поправить локон, но сейчас это было бесполезно. — Я могла его догнать, — тихо сказала она, качая головой, словно сама не могла поверить, что этого не сделала. — Я могла его догнать, но там лежала эта ведьма. — Она посмотрела на него с уверенностью и сожалением. — Я не чудовище, Персиваль. Ей всего лет двадцать. Я просто не смогла её оставить.  
— Ты всё сделала верно.  
— Он такой сильный, Перси. С ним невозможно бороться, — едва слышно сказала она, глядя перед собой.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Персиваль. Она в точности озвучила его мысли.  
Она сцепила пальцы в замок. Если до этого в ней можно было заметить слабость, то сейчас Серафина полностью взяла себя в руки.  
— Было слишком темно, я не смогу аппарировать обратно по памяти. Люди Фоули постараются опознать лес через думоотвод. Гектор стал ещё более невыносим, — добавила она, не скрывая лёгкого раздражения.  
Персиваль угрюмо хмыкнул.  
— Мне об этом можешь не рассказывать. Будь готова к тому, что он не отвяжется.  
— Я быстро поставлю его на место. — Серафина небрежно повела плечами. — После фиаско с переводом вся Конфедерация у нас в долгу.  
— Они повесят на Конгресс ситуацию с портключом, — возразил Персиваль.  
Серафина покачала головой.  
— Портключ доставили в Вулворт сегодня утром. Зачаровывали его в Министерстве Магии.  
— В таком случае у Фоули большие проблемы.  
Министру он не сочувствовал.  
Серафина обернулась вокруг и наложила Инсулато.  
— Что с Обскуром?  
Персиваль поднялся на ноги. Перед ним сидела сильная женщина, прошедшая с ним войну. Женщина, отпустившая Гриндевальда из-за умирающей девчонки. Они были похожи сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
С Гриндевальдом на хвосте у Персиваля оставалось немного вариантов.  
— Об этом нам надо поговорить, — он поправил кейп, — но не здесь. Встретимся вечером в Карлтоне. 

 

***  
Он предложил помощь в поисках конвоя на территории Уиппенделл Вудс, но в ответ получил просьбу «поддерживать порядок изнутри». Официально Персиваль всё ещё занимался делом Криденса Бербоуна и права вмешиваться в министерские дела не имел. Напоследок Фоули с удовольствием ткнул его в это носом.  
Весь день в Министерстве Персиваль боролся с иррациональным желанием аппарировать в Савой и успокоить Криденса: после телефонного разговора стало ясно, что тот места себе не находил от оправданной тревоги.  
Персиваль остался в кабинете до вечера — отчасти из-за навалившейся бумажной работы, отчасти из-за того, что не был готов сказать Криденсу о Гриндевальде. Продолжать скрывать правду он не хотел. Криденс имел право знать.  
После восьми он через камин попал в Карлтон и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в номере до него кто-то был. Защитные чары выглядели нетронутыми, вещи остались в идеальном порядке. Он проверил номер на человеческое присутствие, на даже это не помогло расслабиться. То, что Гриндевальд был в Лондоне, лишило Персиваля остатков покоя.  
В номер постучали: за дверью оказалась Серафина в сопровождении министерских авроров. Повязку она спрятала под тюрбаном и выглядела так невозмутимо, словно в полдень её жизнь не висела на волоске.  
— Я зайду одна, — предупредила она авроров и захлопнула дверь прежде, чем кто-либо успел ей возразить.  
— Твоя охрана? — Персиваль усмехнулся и пригласил её сесть.  
Серафина опустилась в кресло, разгладила подол платья на коленях.  
— Охраняют меня от того, чтобы я не лезла в министерские дела. — Она огляделась вокруг и с лёгким удивлением подняла бровь. — Ты пьёшь?  
— Недостаточно, — угрюмо отозвался Персиваль, рассматривая графин и тумблер у письменного стола.  
Серафина наложила на комнату заглушающие чары, взглядом предложила ему сесть напротив.  
— У нас не так много времени, чтобы говорить спокойно.  
Персиваль опустился в кресло. Какое-то время он молчал.  
Он во многом полагался на справедливость Серафины, но всё же шанс, что она не захочет его выслушать, оставался. Он знал, что говорить и на что давить, знал, как она отреагирует на правду, но понятия не имел, что будет делать, если Серафина прикажет ему убить Криденса. С учётом того, сколько раз Персиваль уже нарушил из-за него закон, он не был уверен в своём благоразумии.  
И всё же Гриндевальд подобрался слишком близко, а Серафина оставалась единственным другом, способным помочь.  
— Криденс Бербоун — восемнадцатилетний мальчишка, напуганный до смерти, — сказал он наконец, одёргивая жилет.  
Серафина внимательно всматривалась в его лицо.  
— Ты нашёл его, — потрясённо прошептала она. — Ты нашёл его и не можешь убить. Всё, как хотел Гриндевальд.  
Персиваль скривил губы.  
— Я был уверен, что охочусь за тварью, — он качнул головой. — Это мальчик. Забитый подросток, у которого забрали всё.  
— Перси… — вздохнула Серафина, но он не дал ей продолжить.  
— Обскур — болезнь, Серафина. Мы не убиваем носителей драконьей оспы, чтобы остановить вирус.  
Серафина не отвечала. Сцепив пальцы в замок, она постукивала ими по костяшкам, размышляя.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — через время спросила она устало. — Отпустить его, неуправляемого, на все четыре стороны?  
— Помочь ему. — Персиваль развёл руками на подлокотниках кресла. — Заняться проблемой Обскуриала, а не Обскура. Вывезти из страны, найти целителей. Или дать ему дожить сколько осталось.  
— А Гриндевальд?  
— Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не справлюсь один.  
— Перси… — Серафина машинально пригладила локон на скуле. — Я поздно поняла, что играть в игры с Гриндевальдом опасно. Но ты твердил об этом первым.  
— Ты дала Гриндевальду бежать, потому что решила помочь умирающей девушке. — Давить на больное Персиваль не хотел, но выбора не было. — Хочешь видеть Бербоуна мёртвым — ищи кого-то другого. Я не стану. Я тоже не чудовище, Серафина.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе. Серафина задумчиво коснулась губ пальцами.  
— Я должна его увидеть. — Она рассеянно мотнула головой. — Такие вещи нельзя решать заочно. Где он, Перси?  
Персиваль окинул коротким взглядом её расслабленную позу, властное располагающее лицо. Это был единственный человек, которому он мог доверять. Недостающая деталь в мозаике, подумал он с ужасом.  
— В другом месте. — Он поднялся на ноги и двинулся к столу. — Налить тебе выпить? Мне не помешает сигара.  
— После такого не откажусь. — Она выразительно подняла брови.  
— Я хотел спросить о портключе.  
Серафина за его спиной замешкалась, прежде чем ответить.  
— Конечно, Перси, — сказала она с вопросительной интонацией.  
— Ты говорила, что его доставили в Вулворт за час до перевода. — Он откупорил графин и коротко обернулся. — Где его хранили?  
— В зале Пентаграммы. Персиваль, — голос Серафины прозвучал строго. — К чему ты клонишь? Думаешь, в Конгрессе предатель? Всё же я бы ставила на Фоули.  
Персиваль начал разливать виски.  
— Кто имел доступ в зал? Только сопровождающие Гриндевальда?  
— Конечно.  
Персиваль закупорил графин, поставил его на стол и осторожно призвал палочку из кармана в ладонь.  
Сопровождающим от Конгресса была Серафина. В архив её бы тоже пропустили легко. Она могла забрать планы Вулворта, затем палочки и выйти, не подняв лишний шум. Она могла войти в зал Пентаграммы и подменить портключ.  
Там, где Персиваль был всего лишь ферзём, Серафина ходила как королева.  
— Перси, — позвала она. — Я не могу слепо позволить тебе защищать Обскура, ты должен это понимать. Мне нужно убедиться.  
— Мне тоже нужно убедиться. — Персиваль резко развернулся, начиная формулу.  
Серафина оказалась быстрее: в её ладони уже была палочка, спрятанная в рукаве. Грациозно взмахнув ею, Серафина парировала, отшвырнув его на стол.  
— Перси. Слишком долго, — сказала она горько и начала атаковать.  
Он хотел сказать ей, что она может с этим бороться, но знал, каково Империо Гриндевальда.  
— Когда? — спросил он, поставив щит от очередной атаки.  
— Когда тебя не было, — коротко отозвалась Серафина и лёгким движением пустила в него Конфриго.  
Персиваль отразил его и постарался обездвижить Серафину, но она ответила тем же. Проклятья столкнулись, синий свет поднялся дыбом, и какое-то время они молча давили друг на друга.  
— Нет. Как? — процедил Персиваль, с трудом удерживая её магию. — Ты приказала аврорам убить Обскура.  
Она ничего не ответила, только сжала палочку сильнее, подключая левую руку. Персиваль осознал, что начинает пятиться назад — разговоры пришлось оставить. Серафина уступила первой, отведя Конфриго в сторону, и атаковала вновь.  
Персиваль щитом отразил в стену режущее проклятие: он сразу постарался оглушить Серафину, но та отмахнулась от него как от назойливой мухи.  
Серафина была несколько слабее, но гораздо изящнее в Тёмных Искусствах. У Персиваля было два варианта: либо он защищался, либо пытался снять с неё Империо. Совмещая оба он терял во времени. То, что он не мог ей навредить, сильно связывало руки. Когда он снова попытался с Фините Инкантатем, то едва успел уклониться от мощного оглушающего проклятия — за спиной дверь в спальню снесло с петель.  
— Кру...  
Он притянул к себе ковёр у неё из-под ног, не давая закончить, сам едва успел уклониться: падая, Серафина сняла Инсулато с комнаты и рукой смела в него оба кресла, которые Персиваль отправил в стену. Тогда Серафина швырнула в него Силенцио, попала, и подоспевшие на шум авроры перечеркнули все его шансы. Они увидели именно то, что Серафина хотела им показать: она лежала на полу, в паре метров над ней стоял Персиваль, сжимающий палочку. Вместо того, чтобы снимать Силенцио, Персиваль был вынужден молча ставить щиты. Отражённые проклятия заметались по комнате, разнося мебель.  
— Предатель, — сказала Серафина, поднимаясь на ноги, пока Персиваль защищался от авроров.  
Сказать он ничего не успевал и начинал проигрывать в скорости. Персиваль попятился. Выбрав момент, он попытался аппарировать, но его отшвырнуло обратно — он еле успел парировать цепочку проклятий. Значит, чужое присутствие ему не показалось: Серафина наложила на номер антидезапарационные чары. Насколько далеко?  
Если Серафина доберётся до него, значит, Гриндевальд доберётся до Криденса.  
Персиваль коротко закрылся Протего, успел сотворить Финдфайер, а после поставить новый щит, который затрещал от тройных атак. Пламя поднялось из камина, оформившись в зубастую пасть, и сумятица выиграла Персивалю пару мгновений, чтобы разбить плечом окно и прыгнуть.  
На дороге закричали люди. Он постарался аппарировать в воздухе, но лишь на секунду завис на уровне третьего этажа, и едва успел смягчить падение Арресто Моментум в дюйме от асфальта. Вслепую поставил Протего — оказалось, вовремя.  
Персиваль бросился в сторону Пикадилли, безуспешно пытаясь исчезнуть. Серафина швырнула ему в спину осколки стекла. Он наконец нашёл точку, чтобы аппарировать в Савой, и растворился в толпе.


	12. Chapter 12

Облегчение на лице Криденса сменилось ужасом.  
Вскочив с кресла, он подхватил трость и спешно пошёл Персивалю навстречу, но остановился, словно собирался помочь, но забыл, что делать. Персиваль снял с горла чары.  
— Я в порядке, — быстро сказал он, вытягивая осколок из ребра ладони.  
Криденс поднял обеспокоенный взгляд с его окровавленной руки на лицо. Вряд ли он волновался о Персивале. Скорее, из-за него: вся жизнь Криденса зависела от решений, которые Персиваль принимал.  
— Всё в порядке, — повторил тот, убирая осколок на консоль под зеркалом.  
Персиваль посмотрел на своё отражение: волосы растрёпаны, губа разбита, грязный кейп изрезан стеклом. Серафина достала его сильнее, чем казалось.  
Каким он был идиотом.  
Он опёрся на столешницу и глубоко вздохнул, приводя мысли в порядок. Время было думать, а не жалеть себя.  
Криденс всё ещё стоял позади. Персиваль вернул себе внешнее самообладание. Чувствовал он себя так, словно до сих пор летел среди битого стекла в пропасть, где не различить дна.  
— Пожалуйста, присядь.  
Он последовал за Криденсом к дивану, стягивая кейп. Вся рубашка была в крови. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Персиваль накинул кейп обратно.  
Криденс сел на край кресла, вытянув больную ногу, и стиснул здоровой рукой трость перед собой. Он как будто позировал для художника: собранность Персиваля передалась и ему. Только в сощуренных тёмных глазах можно было различить тревогу.  
— Гриндевальд сбежал из тюрьмы, — сказал Персиваль. — Сегодня его должны были перевести в Азкабан.  
Криденс коротко вздрогнул, но больше не шевелился. Он перевёл взгляд с Персиваля на огонь в камине, методично перебирая пальцами рукоять трости, как чётки.  
— Он близко?  
— Где-то в Лондоне. Ты знаешь об Империо?  
Задумавшись, Криденс ответил:  
— Непростительное заклятие? Я помню об этом.  
— Он применил Империо, чтобы контролировать Серафину Пиквери. — Персиваль вопросительно посмотрел на Криденса, поскольку не был уверен, знакомо ли ему это имя, но тот с пониманием кивнул. Похоже, «Законы и Историю Магического Мира» он выучил наизусть. — Он с самого начала рассматривал вариант, при котором его поймают. Я не уверен, как. Скорее всего, Империо дремало, пока не было чем-то спровоцировано.  
Персиваль умолк, когда понял, что объясняет это себе, а не Криденсу. Он не пытался оправдаться — все её прикосновения, её короткие странные фразы: Серафина давала ему знак, а Персиваль ничего не заметил.  
— Каким образом? — нахмурился Криденс. Персиваль прекрасно понимал его удивление. Такого однозначно не было в книге: именно поэтому Гриндевальд так легко всё провернул. Точного ответа сам Персиваль дать не мог.  
— Возможно, Гриндевальд приказал Серафине искать тебя, если его поймают. — Персиваль снова умолк, но вопросов не последовало. У него же наоборот их было слишком много. Что, думал Персиваль, что Гриндевальд ей приказал? Это должна была быть одна простая и ёмкая фраза, уловка джинна из лампы, играющего со смыслом слов.  
Отгоняя прочь лихорадочные догадки, он продолжил:  
— Если бы всё это время и она, и Персиваль Грейвз вели себя странно, пытаясь защитить обск… тебя, это вызвало бы подозрения. Вдобавок… — он машинально потёр подбородок, — Скамандер сильно спутал ему карты. Гриндевальд вас искал. Серафина постоянно была среди авроров и Конфедерации. У него не было ни времени, ни возможности разбираться с Империо. Он решил, что успеет за тобой сам. — Персиваль невесело хмыкнул. — С Серафиной в кармане он практически не рисковал.  
— Он ошибся? — с недоверием сказал Криденс. Гриндевальд представлялся ему кем-то вроде тёмного бога, неспособного на просчёт. Преподносил Гриндевальд себя так же. Самонадеянность его и подвела.  
— Он ошибался и до этого, — пренебрежительно ответил Персиваль. — Когда позволил Скамандеру себя раскусить. И с Серафиной он просчитался: в Нью-Йорке она отдала приказ тебя атаковать, а сама появилась слишком поздно. Он не смог её остановить. — Персиваль дёрнул углом губ. — В любом случае, для него всё повернулось удачно.  
Идиот, повторил он себе. Она ведь проверяла Гриндевальда каждый день. Персиваль сдержался, чтобы не спрятать лицо в ладони.  
Криденс молчал, глядя на огонь.  
— Когда я впервые увидел его, — сказал он отстранённо, — я подумал, что он меня спасёт.  
Персиваль мрачно усмехнулся.  
— Он отличный лжец.  
Криденс покачал головой.  
— Я сомневался, мистер Грейвз. Когда я узнал, что он мне врёт, я всё ещё сомневался. — Криденс посмотрел в пространство перед собой, выискивая блёклое воспоминание. — Я был нужен ему. Такому сильному человеку, которому ничего не страшно.  
Персиваль молчал. Он не мог винить Криденса.  
Тот свёл брови.  
— С вами всё наоборот. Я ведь абсолютно не нужен вам. Почему вы меня защищаете? Почему не убили тогда, — спросил он сам себя. — Я же видел ваше лицо. Вы смотрели так, как будто меня вспомнили. — Криденс перевёл на него глаза. — Почему?  
Персиваль не мог ответить всей правды.  
— Ты напомнил мне одного человека.  
Почему-то Криденса ранили эти слова. Он издал едва слышный горький смешок.  
— Значит, всё из-за… стечения обстоятельств. Поэтому вы мне помогаете.  
Персиваль откинулся в кресле, но тут же выпрямился, почувствовав дискомфорт в тех местах, где порезало кожу. Адреналин покинул тело, и левая лопатка, которой он приложился об стол, начала ныть.  
— Нет. Помогаю я тебе не поэтому. Я тоже сомневался, — сказал он. — Но сделал правильный выбор. Как и ты.  
Криденс снова посмотрел на него. Его прямой взрослый взгляд контрастировал с молодым лицом.  
— Вы обещали, что он не доберётся до меня.  
Персиваль покачал головой. Гриндевальд украл у него личность и забрал Серафину. Криденса Персиваль ему не отдаст.  
— Я обещаю, — сказал он и, стиснув зубы, поднялся на ноги.  
— Что будет теперь? — спросил Криденс без особой надежды услышать что-то ободряющее.  
Персиваль направился в ванную.  
— Теперь мы поужинаем. Закажи что-нибудь на свой вкус. 

 

***  
Персиваль на скорую руку себя подлатал. За столом он разбирал скамандеровский альбом.  
Криденс ел без особого аппетита. Внешне он оставался спокоен, несмотря на плохие новости. Иногда Персиваль отвлекался против воли и наблюдал за ним: то, как Криденс безоговорочно ему доверял, оставляло странное ощущение. В этом доверии не было ничего от детской наивности — Криденса предавали всю жизнь, и он давно уже не был ребёнком. Это было взвешенное решение, которое он принял и которого придерживался беспрекословно, отдавая себя в руки Персиваля с лёгкостью, от которой становилось не по себе.  
Это был выбор из безысходности. Вряд ли Персиваль действительно сделал что-то, чем заслужил такое расположение: пока ему казалось, что всё валится из рук.  
В чём бы он Криденса ни убедил, им нужно было исчезнуть из Лондона как можно скорее. Он мысленно дал себе ночь, после которой нужно было сменить и отель, и город.  
Серафина, подумал он. Вместо того, чтобы ей помочь, он сбегал.  
Персиваль усилием воли сосредоточился на снимке у замка — или того, что сильно напоминало замок: к концу ужина он добавил к когтистым лапам на рисунке львиное тело.  
Львы были распространённой темой в ирландской геральдике, но дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.  
— Я буду в кабинете, — сказал он, собирая снимки со стола.  
Позже, когда Скамандеры на колдографии снова засуетились, он различил красную правую руку в верхнем углу знамени. Герб округа, подумал Персиваль, снимая с ручки колпачок, и призвал путеводитель. От рисунка его отвлёк скрежет «Вренпресса».  
Замерев на мгновение, Персиваль потушил сигару и отложил книгу.  
Он испытал ощущение, близкое к тому, какое бывает, когда за тобой следят: когда понимаешь, что не один, и чувствуешь кожей чужое присутствие.  
Дёрнув скулой, он поднялся за дипломатом, положил его на стол и открыл «Вренпресс». Почерк Серафины он узнал моментально. 

_«Персиваль_  
_Перси_  
_ПЕРСИ_  
_НУ ГДЕ ТЫ ПЕРСИ_  
_ГДЕ ТЫ ПРЯЧЕШЬСЯ ПЕРСИ_  
_ПЕРСИ ПЕРСИ ПЕРСИ_  
_ГДЕ ТЫ ГДЕ ТЫ ПЕРСИ_  
_Я НАЙДУ ТЕБЯ ПЕРСИВАЛЬ_  
_ПЕРСИ ПЕ—»_

Перед глазами встала ватная темнота, забившая нос и рот. Персиваль упёрся ладонью в стену, пытаясь отдышаться. Чёртов скрежет продолжался — словно скоблили прямиком по нервам. Персиваль махнул ладонью, наложив на папку заглушающие чары. Руки у него дрожали.  
Он вернулся к столу и рухнул на стул. Джокер Гриндевальда сложно было чем-то побить. Серафина знала его слишком хорошо.  
«Мы скучаем, Персиваль», — прочёл он, прежде чем захлопнуть папку. Этот почерк он узнал тоже — нарочито парадный, как курсив для свадебных приглашений, — хотя видел его впервые.  
Персиваль налил себе выпить, поднёс тумблер к губам, но отставил прочь с такой силой, что стекло раскололось.  
— Проклятье, — выругался он, уронил локти на стол и прижал пальцы к вискам.  
Шум привлёк Криденса. Персиваль различил шаги и успел привести себя в норму до того, как дверь приоткрылась.  
— Стакан разбился. — Он восстановил тумблер. — Ничего страшного.  
Криденса его слова не успокоили. Его внимательный взгляд скользнул от лица Персиваля к пятну виски на столешнице и замер на рисунке льва и ладони перед снимком Скамандеров. Замедляясь, Криденс сделал несколько шагов, не сводя со снимка глаз, и остановился над столом.  
— Сейчас поможет всё, что ты скажешь, — сказал Персиваль без надежды.  
Нахмурившись, Криденс молча смотрел на снимок, затем вышел из кабинета. Вскоре он вернулся с «Историей и Законами Магического Мира» и положил её на стол.  
— Мне кажется, я читал об этом, — сказал он, листая страницы. — Это часть герба Антрима, а стена… — Он нашёл нужную, развернул книгу к Персивалю и придвинул. — Похоже на эту. Здесь в последний раз в Ирландии казнили за колдовство.  
Персиваль изучал фотографию с непривычным ощущением, что им впервые повезло.  
— Собираемся, — сказал он Криденсу. — Мы едем в Каррикфергус.

***  
Он выдал Криденсу дорожную сумку. Можно было сложить всё в чемодан, но сумка создавала иллюзию, что вещи в ней принадлежали Криденсу. Персиваль оставил его собираться, а сам занялся персоналом. Методичность обливиатора научила его заботиться о том, чтобы имя Джорджа Берроуза оставалось на слуху в нужных кругах, но лица его не запоминали. В Нью-Йорке он позволил себе исключения, из которых выстроил жизнь. На этот раз воспоминания он вычистил полностью вместе со счетами и информацией о въезде.  
Вернувшись в номер, Персиваль сложил бумаги и альбом Скамандеров в дипломат, дипломат положил в чемодан. Помедлив, убрал в ящик «Вренпресс». Одежды на вешалке поубавилось: часть он отдал Криденсу, часть пришла в негодность после дуэлей. Персиваль добавил бритву и спрятал отцовскую мантикору в коробку из-под того, что когда-то было набором.  
Глядя внутрь чемодана, он полностью осознал, что деловая поездка превратилась в побег.  
Криденс стоял в зале, застёгивая пальто: он опустил голову, и высокий воротник скрыл его лицо до носа. Старое пальто Персиваля пришлось ему впору: оно висело в чемодане ещё до войны.  
— Надвинь на глаза, — Персиваль протянул ему хомбург.  
Поля шляп они опустили одновременно, словно выполняли ритуал.  
Криденс подхватил сумку на плечо и нерешительно покачнулся к двери.  
Персиваль угрюмо мотнул головой.  
— Придётся аппарировать, — сказал он, очищая истрёпанный кейп. — Мы оба в розыске.  
Скорее всего, Серафина уже повесила на него побег Гриндевальда и сокрытие Обскура. Во всё это Фоули поверил бы с лёгкостью.  
Ближайший порт был в Бристоле. Аппарировать вдвоём в Хаммерсмит, чтобы сесть на экспресс, было ещё опаснее, чем аппарировать прямиком в город. Расстояние не было большим. Если для Криденса всё пройдёт удачно, оттуда можно было бы перемещаться короткими скачками.  
Криденс потерянно повёл плечами.  
— Я не знаю как, мистер Грейвз.  
— И не нужно, — ответил Персиваль и предупредил: — Это неприятно. Трость может мешать.  
— Ничего, — безразлично отозвался Криденс, положив трость поверх сумки. Сумку он повесил на плечо.  
— Придётся крепко за меня держаться.  
Он протянул ему руку ладонью вверх — Криденс принял её аккуратно, словно его приглашали на танец, и шагнул к Персивалю вплотную одним порывистым движением, свободной рукой схватившись за кейп на спине. Переплетя пальцы, они стояли щека к щеке. Персиваль впервые осознал, что был ниже. Не отпуская чемодана, он зачем-то обхватил Криденса в подобии объятия. Со стороны они выглядели так, будто прощались на перроне.  
— Это недолго, — сказал Персиваль, представляя Бристол. — Можно просто держаться за руки.  
— Всё хорошо, — тихо ответил Криденс, уперевшись подбородком ему в плечо. Персиваль вдруг понял, что им обоим эта близость не приносила дискомфорт. Это было не вынужденное прикосновение, а давно просроченное утешение.  
Персиваль закрыл глаза, воссоздавая в голове бристольский кафедральный собор с брошюры: острые шпицы над крышей, готические окна в плитах из известняка, витраж-розетку над аркой у входа между симметричными башнями. Дорогу, вымощенную булыжником, с трамвайными путями в центре. Огороженный чугунным бортом тротуар и голые деревья за лавками.  
Аппарируя, он сжал руку Криденса сильнее, и тот прильнул к нему всем телом: их закрутило спиралью, протягивая через сто миль как иглу сквозь резину.  
Они оказались между деревьями, хлопком испугав голубей и пожилую леди, кормившую птиц с лавки. Криденс какое-то время не отпускал Персиваля, спрятав лицо в изгибе его плеча.  
Высвободив руку, Персиваль отработанным движением стёр старушке память и мягко отодвинул Криденса от себя за плечи. Тот держал голову так же, как и когда обнимал его — чуть склонив подбородок в сторону. Он тяжело сглотнул.  
— Вы делаете это каждый день, — пробормотал он, вдыхая морозный воздух ртом.  
Персиваль протянул ему трость.  
— К ощущениям привыкаешь, — ответил он, перешагивая через изгородь на тротуар.  
Был поздний безлюдный вечер, им не сразу удалось поймать такси. К моменту, когда на обочину съехал чёрный бэдмоур, Криденс полностью пришёл в себя, пусть и выглядел сильно ослабевшим. Дело было не только в ощущениях от аппарации, а в болезни.  
— Вечер, г’спода, — поприветствовал таксист. Говорил он на сильном бристольском диалекте, зажёвывая слова и добавляя к ним лишние окончания. — ‘брать сумки в ‘гажник?  
— Не нужно, — отозвался Персиваль. — В доки, — сказал он, захлопывая дверь.  
Криденс положил сумку между ними на сидение, прижав к себе рукой. Он безразлично смотрел в окно на очередной город, который не был ему знаком. Он мог бы решить, что они едут по Лондону, если бы не знал, что аппарировал в Бристол.  
Улицы, дороги и здания были для него бессмысленным пространством, через которое он куда-то бежал.  
Они достаточно быстро спустились к Эйвон и поехали вдоль неё к Флотинг Харбор. Река была настолько узкой, что через проходящее между пришфартованными кораблями судно можно было перебраться с одного берега на другой.  
Сбавив скорость, таксист отодвинул разделительное стекло.  
— Приехали, г’спода, — он кивнул на причал. — Прям здесь стояла СС «Грэйт Брит’н».  
Персиваль рассчитался и стёр память водителю, пока Криденс выходил из машины. Дезориентированный таксист покрутил головой и завёл мотор. Бэдмоур отъехал.  
Какое-то время они смотрели на воду. Среди ящиков и бочек как могильные кресты торчали кнехты и спущенные мачты. Холодный ветер нёс запах сырости и дешёвого табачного дыма. Несмотря на ночное время, людей было много, в нескольких метрах команда разгружала позднее судно. В надежде то ли подзаработать, то ли украсть кошельков, вокруг крутились замёрзшие мальчишки.  
Персиваль окликнул двоих.  
— Первый, кто найдёт судно с остановкой в Каррикфергусе, получит фунт.  
Мальчишки кивнули и моментально разбежались.  
Размяв пальцы больной руки, Криденс спрятал её в карман пальто. К ночи ему стало хуже. Аппарирование утомило его, мороз не давал согреться. Сегодняшний день подкосил их обоих: стоя в ночной тишине, незримое присутствие Гриндевальда они ощущали отчётливо. Криденс молчал, безучастно глядя в пространство перед собой. Он не мог спрятаться физически, поэтому уходил в мысли у себя в голове — только вряд ли они были лучше реальности.  
— Ты очень помог сегодня, — сказал Персиваль, чтобы его отвлечь. — Когда узнал замок.  
Глядя на воду, Криденс безразлично повёл плечами. Похвалу он всерьёз не воспринял. Это была не скромность. Он привык жить, не слыша слов благодарности и избегая слов недовольства.  
— Мне просто повезло, мистер Грейвз.  
— Нужно больше, чем везение, чтобы запомнить такую мелочь.  
Криденс повернул к нему голову. В тусклом свете фонаря его лицо казалось нарисованным тушью: кляксы глаз под тенью шляпы, на белой полосе кожи — тонкие линии носа и губ.  
— Я не случайно запомнил, — сказал он. — Это было связано с гонениями на ведьм.  
Конечно же Криденс интересовался Салемом и гонениями в целом. Ему впервые выдалась возможность прочесть историю, написанную с точки зрения волшебников, а не не-магов.  
— В любом случае я благодарен, — ответил Персиваль.  
— Не обманывайте меня, мистер Грейвз, — с удивительной горечью отозвался Криденс. — Пожалуйста.  
Их общение было похоже на чёртово лото: Персиваль никогда не знал, какую эмоцию вытянет, запустив руку в мешок.  
— Зачем мне об этом врать?  
Криденс издал странный тихий звук, похожий на нервный смешок.  
— Как вы можете быть мне за что-то благодарны? — Вскинув руку, он неопределённо обернулся вокруг. — Это всё из-за меня. Вас ищут из-за меня.  
— Бербоун, — прервал его Персиваль, выставив вперёд ладонь. — Если хочешь испытывать перед кем-то чувство вины, найди кого-нибудь другого.  
— У меня изначально ничего не было. Мне нечего было терять. А вы потеряли всё.  
Криденс резко умолк, опустил глаза.  
— Я говорил, что ни о чём не жалею. Что ты не виноват, — сказал Персиваль миролюбиво. — Это правда. И если я говорю, что благодарен, значит это так.  
— Вы правда не держите на меня зла?  
— Нет, — ответил Персиваль и, помешкав, добавил: — Я отношусь к тебе лучше, чем ты думаешь.  
Криденс вскинул голову, словно Персиваль неожиданно сказал что-то нежное и грустное одновременно.  
Всё, что ему было нужно — всего несколько слов. Они не сделали его счастливым, но Персиваль надеялся, что они принесли Криденсу облегчение.  
— Господа, — окликнули их. Они обернулись: к ним бежали сразу двое мальчишек. — Судно Уиллиама Слоуна ‘тходит в ‘диннацать, — запыхавшись, продолжил один, когда остановился перед Персивалем. — Чёрная труба с белой п’лосой, над мид’ль-деком, видите? — обернувшись, мальчишка показал пальцем на пристань. — «Брора», видите? — повторил другой.  
Сощурившись, Персиваль различил в темноте широкую белую полосу. Он на ходу наложил на мальчишек Конфундус, кинул им по фунту в раскрытые ладони и пошёл к причалу. Криденс последовал за ним.  
Чем ближе они подходили к кораблю, тем отчётливее выделялся в небе белый ромб флага «Уиллиам Слоун энд Ко» на мачте.  
Среди экипажа на палубе курил капитан. Это был молодой мужчина, приземистый и светловолосый, с румяным бородатым лицом.  
— Это вам в Каррикфергус, джентльмены? — поприветствовал он, заметив их на пристани. — Есть свободная каюта.  
— Быстро доберёмся?  
— Через Кардифф, Сванси и Дублин. Везём табак в Глазго, — ответил капитан, выбрасывая окурок в воду. — За сутки будете на месте.  
«Брора» была грузовым кораблём. На быстрый ход Персиваль не рассчитывал изначально, а остановок она делала мало. Теряли они не так много времени.  
— Так что, господин? — капитан поднял повыше воротник пальто, защищая шею от порыва ветра. — Решайте, скоро отплываем.  
Персиваль вопросительно посмотрел на Криденса. Тот кивнул, изучая пароход с осторожным интересом.  
Двинувшись к трапу, Персиваль намеренно дал Криденсу пройти вперёд, чтобы поддержать, если он оступится из-за больной ноги, но тот уверенно спустился на палубу, стуча тростью по доскам. Персиваль спрыгнул за ним и протянул руку капитану — ладонь у капитана была мозолистая и крепкая, как у бывалых моряков, привыкших держать штурвал.  
— Дон Мэтсон.  
— Джордж Берроуз, — представился Персиваль. Он дёрнул скулой, когда капитан вопросительно взглянул на Криденса. Тот покосился на Персиваля, явно растерявшись. — Мой сын Иона, — сказал Персиваль первое, что пришло в голову.  
Не заметив неловкости, Дон широко улыбнулся.  
— Надеюсь тоже когда-нибудь плавать с сыном, — он кивнул Криденсу и свистнул кому-то из команды. — Документы в порядке? Стэнли покажет вам каюту.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст закончен :з Надеюсь, мы с бетой до конца недели осилим правку и выложим всё целиком <33

Внутри «Брора» сохранила выцветшую викторианскую роскошь, присущую кораблям, построенным в начале века. Каюта была небольшой. Койки размещались одна над другой, у стены напротив стоял диван, обитый потёртым шёлком. Между койками и диваном — зашторенный иллюминатор и высокий зеркальный шкаф со встроенным умывальником.  
Каюта была по-домашнему чистой, ухоженной с заботой, присущей некрупным фирмам, где каждый корабль считался членом семьи. Стерильности больших лайнеров здесь не было: ты не снимал безликий номер, а жил у кого-то в доме со своей историей.  
Персиваль убрал чемодан и сел на койку, сложив руки под кейпом. Прислонив сумку к подлокотнику дивана, Криденс отодвинул шторку и устроился напротив, глядя в темноту за толстым стеклом.  
— «Объяли меня воды до души моей, бездна заключила меня; морскою травою обвита была голова моя», — сказал Криденс, не оборачиваясь.  
— Что?  
— Этот Иона? Решили, мне подходит?  
— Я не религиозен.  
— Я тоже, мистер Грейвз. Но понимаю, почему вы думаете иначе.  
Персиваль вопросительно вскинул брови.  
— В какой-то момент я понял, что больше нет, — объяснил Криденс. — Что ни одна молитва не будет услышана.  
— В твоей семье к вопросу подходили слишком серьёзно.  
— Дело не в этом. Я бы не выдержал страха, если бы продолжил верить в бога.  
Персиваль мог представить, какие адские муки выдумала ему Мэри Лу. Криденс и так проживал наказание на земле.  
— Многие волшебники совмещают религию с магией. Никто не боится гореть за это в аду.  
— Тогда я этого не знал. Сейчас, наверное, слишком поздно, — отозвался Криденс безразлично. — Всё, что говорила м… Мэри Лу, кажется враньём. Ни во что больше не верю.  
— Ты ещё найдёшь что-нибудь.  
Криденс не ответил — в это он не верил тоже.  
«Брора» готовилась к отплытию: тяжело ступая по палубе, наверху перекликались матросы, глухо скрежетала, ворочаясь, якорная цепь. Издав протяжный гудок, корабль с лёгким толчком двинулся в сторону бристольского канала.  
Суета постепенно начала стихать.  
— Я бы хотел посмотреть, — не отрываясь от иллюминатора, сказал Криденс, как будто Персиваль ему запрещал.  
— Конечно.  
Оперевшись на трость, Криденс поднялся на ноги. Стоптанный ковёр не скрадывал размеренного стука, с которым он двинулся к двери. Придержав её, Криденс обернулся в коридоре.  
— Вы не пойдёте? — спросил он странным тоном, похожим на тот, с которым в Илверморни студенты приглашали пару на рождественский бал. Персиваль помнил эту робкую борьбу с одиночеством и узнал голос, полный смущения, кроткой надежды и предчувствия отказа.  
Персиваль пожал плечами.  
— Почему нет, — сказал он, вставая.  
Они двинулись по коридору в тамбур и через палубу дальше, к смотровой площадке на корме корабля. Людей было немного. Редкие пассажиры, плотнее кутаясь в пальто, устраивали короткий перекур. Иногда по надстройке у них за спинами проходили члены экипажа.  
Криденс подошёл к борту корабля, положил ладонь на леер. Персиваль стоял рядом, убрав руки в карманы брюк.  
Огни Бристола прощально горели в ночи. Постепенно становилась шире Эйвон, хотя всё ещё казалось, что до пришвартованных к её берегам кораблей можно было дотянуться рукой.  
— Мадам Пиквери была вашим другом? — спросил Криденс, не оборачиваясь. Персиваль склонил к нему голову, ожидая пояснения внезапного вопроса. — Вы называли её по имени.  
Персиваль в очередной раз отметил его наблюдательность. Таким вниманием к деталям обладали люди, долго ограждённые от общения. Его посетила неуютная мысль, что Криденс помнил каждое его слово и каждый взгляд.  
— Была. И остаётся.  
Криденс коротко посмотрел на него и, сложив руки, облокотился на леер, держа трость на весу.  
— Это должно быть очень тяжело.  
— Он не сможет управлять ею вечно.  
Криденс молчал, спрятав нос в воротнике. Какое-то время они смотрели на воду, не говоря ни слова.  
— Вы не боитесь его, да, мистер Грейвз? — сказал он. Что-то в его голосе показалось Персивалю странным: в нём сквозила горечь — то сожаление, с которым говорят о трагических ошибках близких людей.  
— Я слишком сильно ненавижу его для этого, — честно ответил Персиваль.  
Криденс молчал. Выглядел он так, словно услышал правду, которой боялся: подавленным, пусть и не удивлённым.  
— Я не увидел ни одного свежего шрама, — продолжил он после паузы. Фраза могла показаться пространной, но было понятно, что под ней имелось в виду. — Что он сделал с вами?  
Персиваль вспомнил ощущение беспомощных рук, неспособных колдовать, тошнотворное чужое присутствие в голове, тягучее тепло, растекающееся от зеленоватой дымки.  
— Сковывающие чары, Империо и легилименция. Стандартный набор.  
— Почему Империо?  
Персиваль пожал плечами.  
— Потому что он мог. Потому что сам факт Империо отлично уничтожает карьеры. Ведь кто знает, — он усмехнулся, — может, на самом деле я не сбежал, потому что не планировал. Может, выдал всё не из-за Империо и теперь им прикрываюсь.  
С такой кашей в воспоминаниях доказать что-то было невозможно. Персиваль и не хотел. Запускать кого-то в свою голову слишком глубоко могло оказаться опасным.  
— Люди в это верят? — в голосе Криденса сожаление смешалось с удивлением.  
— Людям не нужно в это верить. Им достаточно об этом говорить.  
Персиваль умолк. Криденс тоже ничего не говорил. Им обоим было ясно, что теперь люди точно в это поверили.  
Пронизывающий холод от воды доходил до костей, но, казалось, Криденс этого не замечал.  
— Пойдём, — позвал Персиваль, отступая назад. — Вернёшься позже.  
Они дошли до каюты в напряжённой тишине. Ощущение было, что Криденс что-то обдумывал, но не мог заставить себя произнести это вслух. Возможно, это было очередное из признаний, от которых у Персиваля щемило в груди.  
После получаса работы двигателя грелки наконец протопили помещение, и Персиваль стянул с себя кейп. Криденс медленно расстёгивал пуговицы правой рукой — скорее всего, левая его не слушалась вовсе.  
Он повесил пальто, опустился на край дивана, вытянув ногу и по привычке уперев трость в пол. Всё это время он наблюдал за Персивалем пристально, как будто был уверен, что видит его в последний раз.  
— Я не знаю, что буду делать, если он убьёт вас. — Он вдруг заглянул Персивалю прямо в глаза. — Я себе не прощу. Не представляю, что будет тогда.  
На мгновение Персиваль увидел в нём того человека, каким Криденс должен был стать, не будь в его жизни Мэри Лу Бербоун.  
— Мне страшно, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он, и доблестное спокойствие, с которым Криденс признавал свой страх, было полно настоящей смелости.  
Персиваль не знал, что ответить. Ни одно пустое обещание, каким бы оно ни было искренним, не могло принести ему покой. Всё, что Персиваль мог для него сделать — это плыть с ним по чёрной воде под чёрным небом и следить, чтобы Криденс не захлебнулся в этой темноте.  
Персиваль поднялся с койки раньше, чем успел себя сдержать. Опускаясь к Криденсу, он столкнулся с ним плечами и положил ему руку на спину, притягивая к себе. Криденс на секунду оцепенел, словно хотел вырваться, но вместо этого подался навстречу, уперевшись подбородком Персивалю в ключицу, и замер, словно боялся спугнуть прикосновение. Персиваль бездумно гладил короткие волосы на его затылке. Он почувствовал дыхание на шее в том месте, где кожи касался нос Криденса, и в какой-то момент ощутил себя удивительно живым.  
Они оба всё ещё жили, продирались куда-то вдвоём — и это уже было что-то.

***  
Он проснулся, когда «Брора», достигнув Кардиффа, начала сбавлять ход. Персиваль в полудрёме слушал голоса матросов и глухие звуки, с которыми загружали судно. Кабина начала стыть. Он поднялся, чтобы попросить у команды лишних одеял, но нашёл их в шкафу.  
Криденс спал на уровне глаз Персиваля, положив ладонь рядом с ловцом снов, сбившимся к подбородку. Переоделся он тоже на верхней койке, быстро и тихо, смущаясь чужого присутствия. Персиваль осторожно левитировал одеяла, чтобы не разбудить Криденса, и какое-то время стоял, рассматривая его спокойное лицо. Ловец делал свою работу и стерёг его сны. Сам Персиваль давно не видел кошмаров. Голова была занята другим.  
Он тихо усмехнулся, оценив иронию. Восемь лет назад он понял, что никогда больше не уснёт спокойно, потому что некоторые ошибки исправить нельзя. В Уайтчепеле он хотел искупить грехи, помогая Криденсу, но, кажется, только понаделал новых.  
Реальность не исправила прошлого. Она вытолкнула его из мыслей, впервые за годы заменив чем-то более важным.  
Он вернулся в койку и лежал на спине, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, пока не уснул снова. На этот раз он он встал, судя по времени, после отплытия из Сванси ближе к рассвету.  
В каюте Криденса не было. Персиваль на скорую руку привёл себя в порядок, умылся и вышел на палубу, запахивая кейп.  
Криденса он нашёл на смотровой площадке. Поравнявшись с ним, Персиваль упёрся ладонями в ледяной леер.  
По правый борт небо начинало светать. Они огибали Уэльс, продвигаясь к каналу Сэйнт Джордж. Вдалеке кричали чайки.  
— Земли не видно, — тихо сказал Криденс.  
— Я планировал аппарирацию из Дублина или около Дрогеды. Но она тебя изматывает.  
Криденс покачал головой, глядя на воду как завороженный. Здесь они все были одинаково чужими и одинаково потерянными. Кажется, ему это нравилось.  
— Я мечтал уплыть из Нью-Йорка, когда был младше. Забрать Модести и сесть на корабль куда-нибудь далеко. Подобрать собаку. Найти волшебников.  
Он умолк. Сказка про волшебника Оза обернулась не так.  
— Он ведь не может найти меня здесь?  
— Нет, — отозвался Персиваль.  
— Если мы не найдём мистера Скамандера… — начал было Криденс.  
— Найдём.  
— Если мы не найдём его, — с нажимом повторил Криденс, — я был бы рад просто плыть вот так. Или сесть на поезд. Путешествовать с вами, пока, — он неопределённо пожал плечами, — не умру. Вы бы не были против?  
Персиваль стиснул зубы, справляясь с ощущением, что сердце стало тяжелее пушечного ядра.  
— Ничуть.  
На востоке из воды поднималось солнце, яркое и крупное, словно остров, объятый пламенем.

***  
Кормили на «Броре» просто, но вкусно. Из-за стола Персиваль поднялся сытым и в обед ограничился чашкой кофе. Криденс постоянно пропадал на палубе, хотя погода резко испортилась, и до полудня стоял ветер. Свежий воздух разжёг его аппетит, и, казалось, впервые Криденс ел с таким удовольствием не только десерт.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Персиваль хмуро наблюдал за ним, сидя напротив. Вилку Криденс переложил в правую руку, левую почти всё время держал на колене.  
Ходил он уверенно, но медленно. То, что можно было принять за неторопливость человека, которому некуда спешить, на деле было аккуратностью.  
При этом лицо его изменилось и теперь выглядело утончённым, а не измождённым. Пропала неестественная бледность, и среди россыпи родинок стал лучше различим белёсый шрам в углу челюсти. Под острыми скулами всё ещё лежала тень, но она стала признаком статности.  
Выглядел Криденс лучше. При этом ему становилось хуже.  
Он долго не замечал тяжёлого взгляда — видимо, привык, что на него никто не смотрит. Позже Криденс поднял глаза. Мрачный взгляд Персиваля сбил его с толку.  
Персиваль провёл большим пальцем под ухом.  
— От бритвы?  
Криденс не сразу догадался, о чём его спрашивают. Замерев на мгновение, он неосознанно потянулся к шраму, но уронил руку, смущённо мотнул головой.  
— Не совсем. Не этот.  
Вдаваться в подробности он не стал и вернулся к завтраку. Персиваль не собирался допытываться. Через время Криденс продолжил сам. Вид у него был такой, словно он извинялся, при этом голос оказался лишён каких-либо эмоций:  
— У Мэри Лу Бербоун была горячая рука.  
Персиваль помнил историю с Порпентиной Голдштейн, но только сейчас осознал её масштабы.  
— К Модести она была не так строга, — сказал Криденс, заметив перемену в его лице, и разом сник. — И я не имею права её винить. Точно не я. Вы же знаете, что произошло.  
Персиваль не придумал, что ответить, кроме банальности, которую они все так или иначе выучили за время войны:  
— Не вини за это себя.  
Криденс ответил такой же затёртой фразой:  
— Тогда кого?  
— Мэри Лу навлекла на себя беду, обращаясь с тобой бесчеловечно. Ненависть порождает ненависть. Эта ситуация — замкнутый круг.  
— Если бы я мог её простить, она была бы жива. И Честити. Я ведь не ненавидел Честити. Они просто, — Криденс выдохнул, борясь со смятением, — были похожи. Наверное, поэтому.  
Персиваль хотел коснуться его руки, но сдержался.  
— Мэри Лу ненавидела тебя за волшебство, — сказал он мягко. — За то, кто ты есть.  
Криденс продолжил завтрак. Слова Персиваля не утешили его, но позволили перевести разговор в иное русло.  
— Я тоже ненавидел себя за волшебство. Потом появился… Гриндевальд, и я впервые поверил, что волшебство — не зло, а чудо, что волшебники — просто люди. — Криденс отпил чай, отставил чашку и добавил с безразличием: — Потом оказалось, он врал тоже. Теперь вы.  
— Я не вру тебе.  
— Я знаю. Но вы не договариваете. Как тогда, с Азкабаном. — Криденс посмотрел на него с неожиданной благодарной нежностью, от которой Персивалю сделалось не по себе. — Я понимаю, что вы пытаетесь меня беречь, но… Не нужно. Правдой меня не испугаешь. Ложь хуже.  
Он неопределённо повёл пальцами, указывая на шрам.  
— Вы правы. Это уже случилось. Уже ничего не исправить, — добавил он едва слышно.  
Персиваль не нашёл ничего лучше, чем сменить тему. Он вымучил улыбку краями губ.  
— У Тесея Скамандера шрам на лице. Однажды Тезей мне признался, что шрам ему нравится.  
— Нравится?   
— После войны девушки по нему с ума сходят. Но поскольку его эго такое же большое, как шрам… — Персиваль выразительно поднял брови.  
На лице Криденса застыло странное выражение. Он не был уверен, шутил Персиваль или говорил серьёзно. Не зная, как вежливо отреагировать, Криденс опустил голову, спрятав лицо.  
— Вы его не любите? — сказал он через время, накалывая на вилку лосось.  
— Напротив. Мы близкие друзья. Это даёт мне право отпускать шутки о трёх его разводах.  
— А его брат?  
— Я не был с ним знаком до недавнего времени, — уклончиво ответил Персиваль. — Тесея я знаю с войны.  
— Что вы… — Криденс запнулся, подбирая слова. — Вы просто служили?  
— Многие маги присоединились к не-магам в войну. — Персиваль удобнее откинулся на спинку стула. — У нас закон Раппапорт трещал по швам. Конфедерация беспокоилась о Статуте о секретности. Я был в отряде обливиаторов.  
— Вы стирали память?  
— Официально да. — Персиваль одёрнул пиджак и с неохотой добавил: — Неофициально мы делали то же, что остальные.  
Почувствовав перемену в его настроении, Криденс прекратил задавать вопросы и какое-то время ковырялся вилкой в тарелке. Ощущение было такое, словно Персиваль на него накричал.  
— Я предпочитаю об этом не говорить, — сказал он, вертя чашку на столе. — Но если хочешь, спрашивай.  
Криденс покачал головой и отложил вилку.  
— Нет. — Он промокнул губы салфеткой, прежде чем встать. — Я понимаю. Я ведь тоже не обо всём хочу говорить.  
Они вышли в стылый тамбур и оттуда в коридор, ведущий к каютам. Персиваль замедлил шаг, чтобы не подгонять Криденса. Тот прошёл в каюту первым, повесил на крючок пальто и какое-то время рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале.  
— Можно убрать его, — сказал Персиваль, стягивая пиджак. Они закончили на невесёлой ноте, и он снова решил сменить тему. — Если тебя это беспокоит. Я бы не стал.  
Криденс поймал его взгляд в отражении.  
— Почему? — спросил он тихо.  
— Он тебя не портит.  
Криденс провёл по шраму костяшками пальцев, словно Персиваль отметил в его лице что-то хорошее, чего Криденс никогда не замечал, и неуверенно улыбнулся. Выглядел он так, словно забыл, как это делать, но даже едва дрогнувшие уголки губ удивительно изменили его лицо.  
— Тогда точно не нужно, — сказал Криденс тёплым тоном, от которого у Персиваля предательски перехватило дыхание.

***  
После обеда неожиданно распогодилось.  
Было слышно, как утомлённые качкой пассажиры нетвёрдо выбирались на смотровую площадку. В конце поездки Персиваль собирался уничтожить записи о посадке на корабль, чтобы не беспокоиться об Обливиэйте — и не дежурить на каждой остановке, — но не хотел привлекать к ним двоим лишнего внимания. Криденсу всё же удалось вытянуть его на палубу посмотреть на чаек, следующих за кормой корабля в надежде поживиться отбросами. Чайки были мелкими, как голуби, и крикливыми хуже уличных шарлатанов, зазывающих поиграть в напёрстки. Криденса это не смущало. Он с ласковым интересом смотрел на суетливых шумных птиц, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
Птицы нравились ему за свободу летать куда вздумается.  
— Моревки, — сказал проходивший мимо Стэнли, который на «Броре» работал боцманом. — Шторм пропал, и они тут как тут. Хоть в Штаты от них плыви, не отвяжутся.  
Прихрамывая, он пошёл прочь, размахивая долговязыми руками.  
— Скучаете по Нью-Йорку? — спросил Криденс.  
О доме Персиваль не вспоминал давно.  
— Не особо.  
Он не был уверен, уместно ли задать встречный вопрос, но Криденс решил проблему за него.  
— Я да. Раз в месяц мы с Модести обязательно сбегали в кино. Откладывали деньги на билеты. — Он мягко усмехнулся. — Мы очень много ходили пешком. Когда вышли «Приключения принца Ахмеда», она была в таком восторге, что мы пошли трижды. Чуть было не попались в последний раз.  
Он умолк, задумчиво поджал губы.  
— Скорее, мне не хватает не Нью-Йорка, а её. Она была мне настоящей сестрой. Вы действительно не скучаете по семье? Вы же теперь не сможете встретиться.  
Если до этого у Персиваля было лишь неприятное подозрение, то теперь он знал наверняка: Криденс решил, будто из Каррикфергуса Персиваль не уедет. Поднимать он этот вопрос не стал — остатки чуткости кричали ему «только не сейчас». Персиваль повернулся спиной к воде и упёрся локтями в фальшборт.  
— Отец умер, когда мне было двадцать. С матерью мы в ссоре.  
— Извините. — Забыв про чаек, Криденс взволнованно повернулся к нему. — Я не думал… я не хотел.  
— Не стоит. — Персиваль повёл ладонью. — Старая история.  
Криденс взволнованно вскинул руки над леером, но опустил их обратно.  
— Что произошло?  
Скорее всего, Криденс спрашивал и об отце, и о матери, но Персиваль решил рассказать то, что было легче объяснить.  
— Перо отца подменили на проклятое.  
— Так ужасно. Вы нашли того, кто это сделал?  
— Он обрёл много врагов, пока был аврором. Теперь это не дело, а часть магической истории. Возвращаясь к вопросу о Нью-Йорке: его надоедливый портрет я бы сейчас послушал, — Персиваль снисходительно качнул головой.  
— Портрет? — обескураженно переспросил Криденс и с любопытством заглянул ему в лицо. Всё-таки «История и законы магического мира» не могла охватить всего.  
— Волшебные портреты болтливы. Их зачаровывают так, чтобы они передавали характер. Отец вышел раздражительным, хмурым и холодным. При этом у него доброе сердце.  
Криденс нежно улыбнулся, на мгновение коснувшись его предплечья, но тут же убрал руку.  
— Совсем как вы, — сказал он, отворачиваясь обратно к кружащим чайкам.

Персиваль с трудом заставил себя отвести от него глаза.

***  
После ужина они вместе вернулись в каюту. Криденс устроился на диване, вытянув ноги, и пролистывал «Историю и Законы Магического Мира» с самого начала. Персиваль потянулся было за дипломатом, но вспомнил, что работать было не над чем. Вместо документов он достал себе истрёпанную книгу со стёртым названием, от которого остались лишь продавленные буквы «Повседневная окклюменция в трудных условиях», и перечитывал часть «Как не задумываться о том, что не нужно думать».  
Через время Криденс прикрыл книгу, заложив страницу пальцами.  
— Вы ведь тот самый Грейвз? Потомок первых авроров? Не думаю, что есть другие.  
— Это не статус. Просто часть истории.  
— Вы говорили, что ваш… — Криденс сбился и переформулировал вопрос: — Многие Грейвзы были аврорами?  
Не отрываясь от чтения, Персиваль критически вскинул бровь.  
— Многие Грейвзы были снобами. Поэтому да. Но моя прабабка, например, преподавала трансфигурацию в Ильверморни.  
— Как это приняли в семье?  
— Ей было наплевать на всё, кроме трансфигурации, — Персиваль перевернул страницу. — Особенно на мнение окружающих.  
— Трансфигурация, — повторил Криденс, словно что-то осознал. — Я видел, как вы трансфигурируете. Мне тяжело судить, но разве это не сложно?  
Трансфигурировал Персиваль весьма сносно, при этом отсутствие постоянной практики обеспечило ему неспособность от руки сотворить что-то сложнее зажигалки. После выпуска он вплотную занялся боевой магией, а с началом войны — чарами памяти. С трансфигурацией их пути разошлись ещё в Ильверморни. Времени жалеть об этом не было никогда.  
— Трансфигурация мне давалась сравнительно легко. — Предупреждая следующий вопрос, он добавил: — Преподаватель бы из меня вышел неважный.  
— Но у вас был выбор? — настаивал Криденс. — Вы сами захотели стать аврором?  
Грань была размыта. Персиваля воспитывали в атмосфере предопределённости, хотя его это никогда не смущало. Он и сам не помнил, когда мечта отца стала его мечтой.  
Отец всегда говорил: «К тому моменту, когда ты будешь директором отдела правопорядка, я стану президентом». К тому моменту, когда Персиваль стал директором отдела правопорядка, отца уже не было в живых.  
Осталась мать. Она говорила ему: «Зачем тебе трансфигурация? Торчать в Массачусетсе? Оставь. Ты будешь выдающимся аврором, и я смогу тобой гордиться». К тому моменту, когда Персиваль стал просто — аврором, матери на его успехи стало быстро наплевать.  
— Наши семьи нас не определяют, — задержавшись с ответом, наконец сказал он.  
Криденс опустил глаза на «Историю и Законы Магического Мира».  
— Бербоуны здесь тоже есть, — заметил он сдержанно, проведя пальцами по обложке.  
Персиваль захлопнул книгу и посмотрел Криденсу в глаза.  
— Наши фамилии — не приговор. Мы все заслуживаем выбор.  
Криденс уклончиво качнул головой.  
— Это не значит, что у всех он есть, мистер Грейвз.  
Когда Персиваль нашёл слова для ответа, Стэнли через дверь предупредил, что в Каррикфергус «Брора» доберётся в течение часа. Прерванный разговор возобновить было можно, но настроение для него было утрачено. Ободрённый Криденс снова вышел на палубу. Персиваль остался лежать в каюте с ощущением, что ждёт приговора на тюремной койке.  
Криденс надеялся, что Персиваль останется с ним в Каррикфергусе. Теперь, когда их обоих разыскивали, это было логично.  
Остаться Персиваль не мог. Он не имел права бросить всё снова.  
У него был долг, который Грейвзы исполняли веками. Нужно было заняться Гриндевальдом. Нужно было помочь Серафине.  
Он хотел поговорить об этом на корабле, но каждый раз что-то останавливало его. Безразличие в глазах Криденса сменилось тем спокойствием, которое иногда проскальзывало в его манере держать себя. Криденс впервые мог представить, что будет дальше. Слабое ощущение предсказуемости приносило ему умиротворение, и Персиваль не находил сил это разрушить.  
В коридоре раздался размеренный глухой стук трости, который Персиваль узнавал моментально. Приоткрыв дверь, в каюту заглянул Криденс.  
— Мы почти прибыли. — Он закинул сумку на плечо и надвинул хомбург пониже.  
Персиваль кивнул, вытаскивая чемодан. До того как сойти на берег, ему нужно было почистить воспоминания экипажу и редким оставшимся пассажирам из тех, кто видел их достаточно близко, чтобы запомнить.  
На смотровой площадке он поставил у ног Криденса чемодан. Сбросив ход, «Брора» приближалась к искусственной бухте замка Каррикфергус, похожей на фундамент затопленного дома. Вдоль побережья сплошной полосой тянулись огни коттеджей.  
Персиваль достал палочку из кармана брюк и, держа её под кейпом, двинулся по дощатому настилу, вычищая разумы людей с методичностью фонарщика, тушащего фонари. Он исправил записи о пассажирах, напоследок проверил трюмы и каюты и вернулся на палубу, когда «Брора» приветственно загудела в ночи.  
Цепь заскрежетала: спустили якорь. Бодро переругиваясь, матросы закрепляли тросы на кнехтах. Скинули трап.  
Кроме них в Каррикфергусе никто не сходил.  
Дон Мэтсон спустился с мостика проститься.  
— Как вам поездка? — сказал он, закуривая самокрутку.  
— Всё отлично. Благодарю, капитан.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Криденс.  
— Надеюсь, встретимся с вами ещё. — Дон подошёл ближе для рукопожатия. — Может, через пару лет наши сыновья будут плавать вместе.  
Персиваль скривил губы в слабом подобии улыбки.  
Он пожимал капитану Мэтсону руку, глядя, как пустеет его взгляд.  
— Удачи вам, мистер Бе… Бр… — доносилось до Персиваля, пока он спускался по трапу следом за Криденсом.  
Ночь была тёмная и холодная. Лежал снег.  
Они пошли по узкому обмёрзшему причалу, оставляя «Брору» позади. Замедлив шаг, Криденс оглянулся. Персиваль отметил в его взгляде что-то, похожее на прощальную тоску.  
— Мы как призраки прошлого. Никто не знает, что мы там были.  
— Мы знаем, — ответил Персиваль ещё одной заученной фразой с войны. — Этого достаточно.  
Криденс поскользнулся, неудачно впечатав трость в ледяную корку. Персиваль подхватил его под локоть с готовностью человека, прогуливающегося с больным, и больше не отпускал.  
В темноте казалось, что причал ведёт вглубь замка. Они обогнули стену, растущую из сколов скал, и остановились спиной к воротам. Впереди лёд сменялся торным снегом, но Персиваль продолжал держать Криденса, а тот не отстранялся. Проследив взглядом вдоль линии коттеджей, Персиваль вспомнил портретный снимок Тезея. Он кивнул направо.  
— Один из тех. Думаю, угловой.  
— Не похоже на дома волшебников. — Криденс осмотрел одинаковой формы кирпичные домишки. В ночи все они выглядели чёрными. На крышах и оконных рамах яркими пятнами выделялся снег.  
— Это коттедж их отца. Он был не-магом.  
— Что с ним случилось?  
— Погиб в море, когда Тесей и Ньютон были детьми.  
Помедлив мгновение, Криденс зашагал с ним в ногу по направлению к домам.  
— Они помнят его?  
— Тесею было одиннадцать. Ньютону семь. Он должен помнить хуже.  
— Наверное, это лучше, чем ничего.  
Персиваль не ответил. Он сам потерял отца достаточно молодым и знал: воспоминания ранят, но это лучше, чем пустота в голове. Схожие утраты закрепили их с Тесеем связь не хуже разделённых на двоих битв.  
Чем ближе они подходили к дому, тем сильнее крепла уверенность Персиваля в том, что коттедж принадлежал Скамандерам. На втором этаже он разглядел окно, выходящее на Белфаст-Лох: должно быть, то самое, перед которым Тесей читал книгу, когда его сфотографировали.  
Остановившись на углу в нескольких метрах от входной двери, Персиваль рассматривал зашторенные окна. На первом этаже горел свет. Никакого присутствия магии пока не различалось. Со стороны это был обычный не-маговский коттедж. Ни охранных чар, ни чар, отталкивающих не-магов, и, скорее всего, таким дом был всегда.  
— Подожди здесь. На доме может быть защита, — сказал он Криденсу, но тот не отпустил его руки, настороженно всматриваясь в коттедж. — Всё в порядке.  
Персиваля беспокоила только реакция застигнутых врасплох Скамандеров, но об этом он промолчал.  
— Вы всегда так говорите, — утомлённо ответил Криденс и всё же задерживать его больше не стал.  
Приближаясь к коттеджу, Персиваль чувствовал, как с каждым шагом обретал ощущение беспомощности. В Лондоне он действовал не лучше крысы, бегущей к выходу по лабиринту. Он поворачивал тогда, когда представлялась возможность. Оставаться в Савое было нельзя, и Персиваль схватился за призрак того, что показалось похожим на удачу.  
Изначально он планировал аппарировать к братьям самостоятельно и договориться обо всём, но без Криденса они не стали бы ему верить.  
Сейчас за входной дверью их вообще могло не оказаться.  
Персиваль собрал вещи и сел на корабль, плывущий в богом забытый город, только потому, что для Криденса так было безопаснее. Лёгкость, с которой он пошёл на этот необдуманный поступок, была ему совершенно несвойственна.  
Если Скамандеры прятались в другом месте, он бы остался с Криденсом и искал их столько, сколько потребуется, словно это был его первоначальный долг. Правда заключалась в том, что его настоящий долг остался за семьсот миль отсюда — и головой Персиваль всё прекрасно понимал.  
Он обязан был защищать Криденса. Это не имело ничего общего с желанием просыпаться, находя в каждой комнате едва различимые знаки его присутствия.  
Персиваль подавил потребность обернуться на пороге и постучал.


	14. Chapter 14

Дверь открыл Тесей. Не говоря ни слова, он направил палочку Персивалю в лицо.  
Тот поставил у ног чемодан и демонстративно сложил руки на груди.  
— Я бы не стал стучать, — сказал он.  
Тесей вскинул рассечённую коротким шрамом бровь.  
— Опять пришёл поговорить?  
Палочку он не убрал, но то, что в Персиваля не полетело проклятия, было хорошим знаком. Сквозь узкую щель приоткрытой двери улавливались звуки блюза и движение в глубине дома: младший Скамандер торопился ко входу.  
— Твой брат был прав, — спокойно сказал Персиваль. — Я ошибся. Пришлось действовать по ситуации.  
— Не думаю, что ты приехал в Каррик это сказать.  
— Я приехал всё исправить. — Персиваль кивнул назад, на дорогу, где ждал Криденс.  
Тесей коротко посмотрел ему через плечо.  
— Это из-за него все проблемы? — Он снова смерил Персиваля нечитаемым цепким взглядом.  
— Это Криденс Бербоун.  
— И ты притащил его ко мне в дом?  
Развести рук Персиваль не решился, поэтому повёл пальцами.  
— То же собирался сделать твой брат.  
На мгновение безразличное лицо Тесея сделалось резким.  
— До того, как нам пришлось бежать сюда, как крысам.  
— Впусти их, — донёсся укоризненный голос из-за его спины.  
— Серьёзно? — Тезей не обернулся. — Весь бардак из-за них двоих.  
— Впусти их, — повторил Ньютон. — Тесей. Ты же всё равно их впустишь.  
Помедлив мгновение, Тесей раздражённо фыркнул.  
— Невероятно, — пробормотал он, распахивая дверь. За его спиной у лестницы стоял брат в растянутом свитере и старых холщовых брюках. Окинув Персиваля коротким взглядом, Ньютон перевёл глаза ему за спину и сделался бледным настолько, что даже веснушки показались серыми, а затем улыбнулся.  
Обернувшсь через плечо, Персиваль кивнул Криденсу подойти. Тот поправил лямку сумки и двинулся к коттеджу, стуча тростью по заснеженному асфальту. Скамандеры смотрели Персивалю за спину одинаковым тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Ему стало хуже? — глухо спросил Ньютон, не сводя глаз с приближающегося Криденса.  
— Он снова выпустил Обскура, — отозвался Персиваль. — Не полностью.  
— Дело не в этом, — сказал Ньютон себе под нос. Обращался он не к Персивалю. — Стычка с аврорами подкосила его. Обскур вытянул из Криденса силы, чтобы восстановиться. Боюсь, слишком… — он оборвался на полуслове, когда Криденс оказался близко.  
Персиваль пропустил его в дом, ступая следом, коротко осмотрелся. Вчетвером они столпились в небольшом холле, переходящем в гостиную с кухней. Первый этаж представлял одно прямоугольное помещение, разделённое потолочными балками тёмного дерева. От входной двери вверх вела дощатая стоптанная лестница. Штукатурка на стенах выцвела от времени: в местах, куда попадало больше света, она вылиняла до бледно-зелёного. Немногочисленная мебель, ковёр под прямыми стульями у ровного стола, громоздкий рыжий радиоприёмник, булькающий блюзом — всё было геометрически правильным, при этом либо стояло неровно, либо было заставлено тарелками, книгами или чем-то другим, вроде вязаных салфеток (бабушки Ви?), нарушающим простую геометрию помещения.  
«У меня нет никого, совсем никого, и никому нет до меня дела», — пела Бесси Смит.  
— Криденс, — приветливо улыбнулся Ньютон, нарушив затянувшуюся паузу. — Я очень рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
Выглядел он и счастливым, и зажатым. Пространство перед лестницей было слишком тесным: они стояли на дистанции, подходящей для прощания с дорогими гостями. Ситуация была противоположной.  
— Это мой брат Тесей. Не нужно его бояться, он всегда такой угрюмый.  
— Мистер Скамандер, — осторожно поприветствовал Криденс и торопливо повернулся обратно к Ньютону. — Спасибо.  
— Я очень беспокоился и надеялся, что мы встретимся снова, но не мог тебя найти. — Ньютон бросил короткий взгляд на Персиваля. — Похоже, мистер Грейвз тебе помог?  
Обернувшись на Персиваля, Криденс наградил его улыбкой, полной благодарного тепла.  
— Очень.  
— Надо же. — Ньютон запустил пятерню в непослушные волосы. Он резко развернулся к гостиной, словно его кто-то окликнул. — Я поставлю чай. Проходите.  
Тесей схватил Персиваля за локоть, задержав у дверей.  
— Что произошло? — прошептал он отчётливо, но тихо, не сводя глаз с брата в глубине дома.  
— Я всё расскажу, — отозвался Персиваль, глядя на спину Криденса. — Дай ему прийти в себя.  
— Мерлин, Персиваль, — процедил Тесей, практически конвоируя его к столу.  
Пока Персиваль и Криденс снимали верхнюю одежду, Ньютон левитировал на стол четыре керамические кружки. Едва прикасаясь к своей, Криденс грел ладони, бездумно водя большим пальцем по сколу. Он не обвыкся и старался занимать как можно меньше места на стуле, чтобы избегать лишнего внимания.  
К чаю никто не притронулся.  
— Итак, — сказал Ньютон, садясь. Ни к кому лично он не обращался и рассеянно разгладил скатерть, вышитую узором из полевых цветов.  
— Как вы нас нашли? — вступил Тесей, устраиваясь рядом с Персивалем.  
— Не беспокойтесь. — Персиваль наклонился к чемодану и вытащил оттуда альбом. — Больше непредвиденных гостей не будет. Он отдал альбом Тесею. Тот задумчиво его пролистал, рассмотрел снимки, отложенные вне кармашков.  
— Мне похвалить твоё внимание к деталям или отметить то отчаяние, с которым их нужно было выискивать?  
— Скорее, второе. — Персиваль скривил угол рта. — Гриндевальд на свободе, а Серафина Пиквери под его Империо.  
Тесей медленно закрыл альбом.  
— О, — разочарованно выдохнул Ньютон. — Всё хуже, чем я думал.  
— Из-за истории с Гриндевальдом мой авторитет подорван, — продолжил Персиваль. — Думаю, Серафина уже объявила меня вне закона. Все поверят ей с лёгкостью. Нас застали во время дуэли.  
— Отлично, — не скрывая раздражения, ответил Тесей и откинулся на спинку стула. — Семейный коттедж превратился в морской курорт для беглецов.  
Уловив недовольство в его тоне, Криденс сразу сник.  
Ньютон неопределённо повёл плечами.  
— Двумя больше, двумя меньше, — отозвался он с неестественной бодростью и посмотрел на Персиваля напротив, затем на Криденса, сидевшего рядом. — Вы всё сделали верно, приехав сюда. Если бы не ваше изначальное упрямство… — Он выразительно поднял брови.  
Персиваль повертел кружку между пальцев.  
— Скамандер, — начал было он, но Тесей перебил.  
— Скамандер?  
Персиваль цокнул языком.  
— Дьявол, у нас с твоим братом не было времени строить доверительные отношения.  
— Поэтому вы начали дуэль средь бела дня. Ведь это залог прекрасной дружбы.  
— Я не мог позволить ему добраться до Криденса, — автоматически встрял Ньютон. По тону можно было понять, что повторял он эти слова не в первый раз.  
Тесей обвёл ладонью вокруг стола.  
— У тебя отлично получилось.  
— Мне очень жаль, Ньютон, — чётко сказал Персиваль, вмешиваясь в домашнюю перепалку, которой, судя по усталому виду Ньютона, не было конца.  
Ньютон поднял на него глаза. Это был долгий взгляд, который выдал его настоящий возраст и нелёгкое прошлое. Если обычно младший Скамандер был похож на бестолкового студента, то сейчас Персиваль разглядел тяжёлый опыт, что сделал Ньютона стойким человеком.  
— Я понимаю, — ответил он, склонив голову. Лица он не прятал: скорее, больше не видел необходимости на Персиваля смотреть. — Вы поступали так, как считали верным. Хорошо, что вы одумались.  
Не поднимая головы, он ободряюще улыбнулся Криденсу — лишь слегка повернулся в его сторону.  
— Здесь вы в безопасности и среди друзей.  
— Спасибо, мистер Скамандер, — тихо поблагодарил Криденс, рассматривая чашку в руках.  
— Ну я же говорил, называй меня Ньют. — Ньютон поднял глаза на Персиваля. — Вы тоже.  
Персиваль ответил примирительным кивком.  
— Есть некоторые вещи, которые нужно обсудить, — сказал он, но Ньют мотнул головой.  
— Уже заполночь. Оставим разговоры на завтра. Мне нужно кормить животных с утра, а вы оба выглядите так, словно вам нужен нормальный отдых.  
— Или ты куда-то торопишься? — спросил Тесей не без иронии.  
Сам того не зная, он ударил по больному. Персиваль взглянул на Криденса: тот всё ещё сидел, опустив голову, и ничего не заметил. Он больше не выглядел понурым — скорее обессиленным, словно тяжесть переезда разом рухнула на его плечи. Персиваль вспомнил слова Ньюта об Обскуре. Ньют был прав и в другом: не сейчас.  
— Это подождёт до завтра, — ровно сказал Персиваль.  
Заметив перемену в его лице, Скамандеры посмотрели на него одинаковым долгим взглядом.  
— Отлично. — Ньют с явным облегчением поднялся из-за стола. — Мы с Тезеем займём нашу старую комнату. Наверху ещё две спальни. Я оставался в комнате бабушки. — Он обратился к Криденсу, встав у его стула: — Заберу свои вещи и провожу тебя туда, хорошо? Там много книг.  
Криденс с готовностью кивнул. Подхватив сумку с пола, он последовал за Ньютом по рассохшейся лестнице.  
Тесей молча прошёл к застеклённому буфету и достал оттуда пузырёк с зельем — Персиваль узнал его до того, как пузырёк оказался между ними на столе. Такими они пользовались на войне, чтобы быстрее засыпать в перерывах между дежурствами.  
Садясь, Тесей закинул ногу на ногу, привычным жестом призвал себе трубку.  
— Выпей всё, тебе нужно нормально выспаться. Выглядишь отвратительно.  
Не сводя глаз с Персиваля, он раскурил табак.  
— Что ты натворил, Персиваль, — сказал он без намёка на вопрос. — Я должен на тебя сердиться, но не могу.  
Положив локоть на спинку стула, Персиваль рассматривал морские пейзажи, развешенные по всей гостиной.  
— Ты всё равно превратишь мою жизнь в ад, — беззлобно отозвался он.  
Тесей со всей серьёзностью покачал головой.  
— Ты сам это сделал. Этот мальчишка, вся эта история с Гриндевальдом… — Он выдохнул дым. — Я помню, когда видел тебя таким, Персиваль. Но война кончилась.  
На втором этаже глухо загудели трубы, зашумела вода. Персиваль скривил рот.  
— Нет, — он откупорил зелье. — Война только начинается.

***  
Cтук в дверь выдернул Персиваля из тягучей дремоты. Зелье начало действовать в полную силу, и после немаленькой дозы проснулся он совершенно разбитым.  
— Входите, — нейтрально пригласил он, пусть и чувствовал, кто стоит за дверью.  
Отворив её, Криденс тут же замер на пороге, не решившись войти.  
— Вы уже спали. Извините. Я не хотел будить.  
Он собирался побыстрее закрыть дверь. Персиваль остановил его движением руки.  
— Нет. — Персиваль опустил ноги на пол, садясь, и убрал волосы с лица. — Я только лёг. Всё нормально?  
— Да, — затворив за собой, ответил Криденс. — Просто хотел сказать спасибо. Здесь очень хорошо.  
Он остался стоять у двери. Не оборачиваясь, Персиваль видел его краем глаза: голову, склонённую в ожидании ответа, и руку, сжимающую рукоять трости.  
— Не стоит. Ньют с самого начала хотел привести тебя сюда.  
— И всё же… спасибо, — сказал Криденс и когда продолжил, его тихий глубокий голос был полон убаюкивающего, лишающего воли тепла: — Ньют пообещал утром показать мне камуфлори. В прошлый раз он хорошо спрятался. И угробов. Детёныш уже, должно быть, вырос.  
— Надеюсь, ты будешь здесь счастлив, — выдавил Персиваль сухо.  
Криденс издал то ли усталый вздох, то ли смешок и прошёл вглубь комнаты, встал напротив Персиваля.  
— А вы? Вы сможете стать счастливым здесь? Со… — Криденс исправился, но было поздно: — С нами?  
На языке вертелся ответ «да», и, кажется, это действительно было правдой. Персиваль скрипнул зубами.  
— Почему нет.  
— Я так корю себя за то, что вынудил вас сюда ехать. За всё, что случилось.  
— Бербоун...  
Криденс торопливо продолжил:  
— Что бы вы ни говорили. От мысли, что вам здесь будет плохо, я не знаю, куда себя деть. Вы ведь здесь, потому что я…  
— Бербоун, — строже перебил Персиваль. — Мы же договорились. Прекращай.  
Криденс сжал губы, останавливая рвущийся наружу поток слов. После паузы он заговорил вновь.  
— Я не знаю, чем заслужил вашу помощь. Это ведь больше, чем просто долг Грейвзов, правда? — спросил он, явно зная ответ, и всё же надеясь его услышать.  
Персиваль поднял глаза — и в момент словно кто-то выключил радио, бубнившее у него в голове беспрестанно. Он смотрел на Криденса в опустошающей тишине и видел так отчётливо, как будто исчезло мутное стекло, прежде их разделявшее. Теперь ничто не мешало разглядеть Криденса целиком: отросшие чёлку и виски, губы, готовые изогнуться в грустной улыбке, благодарность в глазах, безусловную настолько, что Персивалю постоянно казалось, он её не заслужил; это противоречивое количество спокойствия и доброты, сконцентрированных в таком изломанном человеке словно бы вопреки.  
— Ты заслужил большего, — непослушным голосом сказал Персиваль, поскорее отводя взгляд. — Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым.  
— Почему вы так уверены? — спросил Криденс горько. — Я ведь несу только беды, мистер Грейвз. Разве вы не видите?  
Персиваль прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как осознание неторопливо накрывает его леденящей лавиной.  
— Нет. Я вижу не это. Спокойной ночи, Бербоун. — Он махнул на дверь.  
— Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвз, — отозвался Криденс, и Персиваль расслышал обескураженность в его голосе: слишком внезапным вышло их прощание.  
На твоём месте должен был быть другой, сказал себе Персиваль, когда дверь закрылась. Ты украл это у Ньюта Скамандера.  
Мне так повезло, что это оказался я, тут же подумал он с жадностью — и ощутил всепоглощающий ужас.

***  
Он проснулся много позже обычного от бытового шума, к которому не привык. Ночью Персиваль открыл глаза, дезориентированный действием зелья и переездом, мучительную секунду слепо лежал в темноте, пытаясь вспомнить, где находится. С пониманием пришёл покой. Спал он чутко, но на редкость легко, и теперь прислушивался к несовершенной тишине вокруг.  
На первом этаже хлопнула дверь. То и дело скрипела разболтанная лестница. На кухне раздались приглушённые голоса, уловить можно было только интонацию: обыденную, с которой переговариваются ничего не значащими фразами. Гремела посуда. Кажется, что-то жарили на плите.  
Дом был наполнен жизнью. Коттедж Скамандеров оказался именно тем местом, где должен был просыпаться Криденс, и в звуковом бардаке вокруг молчанию Персиваля места не находилось.  
Он проверил будильник на прикроватной тумбе. Было почти десять.  
Персиваль сел на кровати, повернул к себе фотографии в раздвоенной рамке: свадьба скамандеровских родителей слева, справа маленькие Ньют и Тесей. Братья многое взяли от матери, но если Ньютон был точной её копией, то в чертах Тесея угадывалось что-то от отца: твёрдо очерченный рот, спокойный взгляд, надменно вздёрнутый подбородок. На фото Тесею было не больше девяти. Манера так держаться была у него в крови, а пришедшая рано ответственность углубила отпечаток зрелости.  
Персиваль снова посмотрел на миссис Скамандер. Скуластая, светлобровая, с глубоко посаженными глазами и волевой челюстью, она не была красива в общепринятом смысле, но обладала эксцентричным лицом, в которое было приятно всматриваться. Она будто светилась изнутри.  
Персиваль подумал о своей матери и усмехнулся. Он унаследовал от неё разве что принципиальность. Она не отвечала на письма двадцать один год. Он посылал в семейный дом открытки на Рождество и её день рождения: в этом году с Рождеством не вышло, но вряд ли она заметила. Вся её идея заключалась в том, чтобы Персиваля не замечать.  
Он допустил ошибку, напомнил себе Персиваль, раскуривая сигару. В магическом мире о своих предпочтениях нужно было держать язык за зубами. То, чего был лишён Персиваль Грейвз, проживал Джордж Берроуз.  
Он подошёл к окну. Ночью замело сильнее. Голые деревья торчали из сугробов, как щетина на подбородке мертвеца.  
Персиваль выдохнул дым и почти сразу отложил сигару. Как всегда, когда он тратил много времени на сон, появлялось ощущение, что он упустил что-то важное. Запахнув халат, Персиваль вышел принять короткий душ, на скорую руку привёл волосы в порядок, переоделся и начал спускаться в кухню, пропахшую кофе.  
На лестнице он замер. Незадвинутые стулья, смятые углы скатерти, кружки в разных местах: то, что ночью он принял за неубранность, оказалось обжитостью дома, в котором взаимодействовали несколько человек. За столом Тесей лениво просматривал семейный альбом. Под окном, расположенным у потолка, на диване листал новую книгу Криденс. Рядом, опустив голову, чтобы лучше видеть страницы, устроился Ньют.  
Оба были настолько увлечены, что даже не заметили скрипа ступеней. Перед диваном стоял скамандеровский чемодан, рядом лежала трость.  
— Вот, — сидящий напротив Ньют ткнул пальцем в страницу. — Так выглядят сталебрюхи.  
Криденс потрясённо мотнул головой.  
— И вы на них летали, — сказал он, а затем, смутившись, добавил: — Ты летал.  
Похоже, Ньют исправлял его всё утро.  
— Персиваль может рассказать, в каком восторге от этого были Обливиаторы.  
Голос Тесея вернул его в реальность, словно Персиваль засмотрелся в окно чужого дома накануне рождества, а кто-то внутри поймал этот воровской взгляд.  
— В бою можно не заметить волшебника, использующего магию, — Персиваль продолжил спускаться по ступеням. — Игнорировать хвосторогу в небе значительно труднее.  
Тесей за столом разрезал боксти в тарелке, согласно кивая в такт его словам.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — поздоровался Криденс, обернувшись. Персиваль впервые видел столько восторга в его глазах. — Мист… Ньют дал мне книгу о драконах. Я и не подозревал, что их существует так много.  
Быть может, оставшись со Скамандерами, Криденс когда-нибудь увидит настоящего. Вместе с ощущением непричастности к Персивалю пришло горькое спокойствие.  
— Замечательно, — ответил он, садясь за стол, жестом призвал себе кофейник с плиты и кружку с раковины. От кружки по скатерти расползалось пятно воды. — Здесь должно быть много книг.  
— Ньют сказал, я могу прочесть все.  
— Почти все, — уклончиво отозвался тот. — И все маггловские, — почти сразу добавил он. — У бабушки Ви хорошая библиотека.  
— Наконец хоть кто-то в доме её оценит, — пробормотал Тесей, открывая очередной разворот альбома. Персиваль различил в левом верхнем углу колдографию миссис Скамандер, положившей ладонь на клюв гиппогрифа. Как громадная птица на водопое, тот покорно опустил голову.  
— Вы тогда жили в Каррикфергусе. — Он нахмурился, рассматривая снимок. — Где... — догадавшись, он вскинул бровь. — Чемодан?  
Тесей отставил подальше тарелку с законченным завтраком.  
— Тогда в нём не было хижины, мама создала один вольер. Ньют его доработал.  
— Хорошие чары, — заметил Персиваль, отпивая кофе. — Требуют усилий.  
— Когда делаешь что-то стоящее, это несложно, — с уверенной улыбкой ответил Ньют, на секунду оторвавшись от книги у Криденса в руках. Тот продолжал чтение, не отвлекаясь на разговор.  
Персиваль задержал взгляд на его макушке, чёлке, отросшей неровными краями на разгладившийся прямой лоб. Криденс поднял на него глаза и коротко улыбнулся с такой лёгкостью, будто делал это всю жизнь.  
— Конечно, — механически отозвался Персиваль.


	15. Chapter 15

Присутствие Ньюта и его зверья распалило интерес Криденса к волшебству. Мир, частью которого он был по праву, но которого не знал, оказался у его ног в дорожном чемодане со сломанным замком. Всё внутри было создано магией и напоминало квинтэссенцию сказки: реальность, пропущенную через фильтр заботливой скамандерской рукой.  
Теперь Криденс был к этому готов.  
После завтрака они с Ньютом исчезли в чемодане, который обоим нравился больше коттеджа. Днём они сделали короткий перерыв на обед: Криденс с энтузиазмом рассказывал, что нового узнал в заповеднике. Он так спешил вернуться, что оставил почти нетронутым десерт в тарелке. Говорил он с удовольствием. Персивалю не нужно было отвечать. Он молча кивал, аккуратно всматриваясь в оживлённое лицо, полное вполне оправданного восторга.  
Забываясь, Криденс жестикулировал здоровой рукой и изредка осекался, как будто делал что-то вульгарное. Он больше не втягивал голову в плечи — никто не собирался его ударить. Он не прятал лица, с интересом поглядывая на Тесеев шрам. Криденс сидел в водолазке Персиваля — растянутой на локтях, с травинкой, прицепившейся к предплечью — и, несмотря на оставшуюся угловатость, очутился как будто бы на своём месте. Впервые он был близок к пониманию слова «дом».  
Раньше Криденс всегда казался то старше, то моложе своих лет. Сейчас он выглядел на свой возраст. Внешность, взгляд, вещи на нём и вокруг — наконец всё стало ему подходить.  
Можно было не беспокоиться, что такая жизнь ему наскучит. Скамандерский чемодан стал для Криденса ящиком Пандоры наоборот: он был полон удивительной, доброй магии. По чуду на каждый день. Возможно, против воли подумал Персиваль, там было больше, чем Криденс успеет увидеть.  
Тесей периодически рассказывал ему что-то в тему, но чаще молча жевал мундштук трубки, обхватив себя за руку, согнутую в локте. Ньют Криденса слушал вполуха, криво улыбался невпопад каким-то своим мыслям. У Персиваля сложилось впечатление, что Ньют, как и его брат, как и сам Персиваль, готовился к неприятному разговору о том, что делать дальше.  
Поднялся сильный ветер, и радио почти не принимало сигнал. За обеденным столом Криденс неосознанно заполнял паузу, когда фразы вроде: «Кому-нибудь нужен хлеб?» и «Отличное вино» подходили к концу.  
Остались втроём они ближе к ночи. Криденс помог Ньюту накормить животных и, зажав книгу подмышкой, поднялся в комнату. Выглядел он уставшим и довольным, как бывает после приятной работы.  
Оставшись на первом этаже, они какое-то время молчали. Закинув ногу на ногу, Тесей болтал огневиски в бокале. Ньют бегло осмотрелся и, не говоря ни слова, исчез в чемодане у его ног. Персиваль последовал за ним. За спиной он слышал шаги спускавшегося Тесея.  
— Это и его касается, — заметил тот, кивнув вверх.  
— Да, — вздохнул Ньют, озадаченно глядя перед собой. Выглядел он так, словно неожиданно забыл, что собирался сделать. — Но сначала лучше всё обсудить.  
Они вышли из хижины и поднялись по лестнице туда, где стояла прохладная пустынная ночь. В звёздном небе над их головами как шахта колодца зияло чёрное пространство в деревянной раме.  
— Нужно сменить вольер, — тихо напомнил себе Ньют, запрыгнув на высокий плоский камень. Ньют перекинул через него ноги, руки сложил на коленях, глядя на пустыню, раскинувшуюся впереди. Тесей подошёл ближе к брату, поставил бокал у его бедра.  
— Вылечить его мы не можем? — спросил Тесей. Интонация его прозвучала скорее утвердительно.  
Ньют коротко мотнул головой, глядя перед собой.  
— Они очень долго были связаны. Я говорил с ним об этом. Если сделать это сейчас, мы лишим его не магии, а жизни. Криденс слишком слаб для такой процедуры. Я... снова не знаю, как.  
— Ты и не должен. — Тесей сжал его плечо.  
Убрав руки в карманы брюк, Персиваль смотрел на них со спины. В полумраке, подсвеченном звёздами, их волосы казались коричнево-красными, как аризонский аргиллит вокруг.  
— Но у меня есть некоторые идеи, — сказал Ньют, вернув себе прежнюю неуёмную живость ума. — И человек, который мог бы помочь.  
— Нет, — мгновенно отозвался Тесей. — Мы уже говорили об этом. Исключено.  
Напоминая о себе, Персиваль прокашлялся. Скамандеры обернулись на него синхронно.  
— Дамблдор, — многозначительно объявил Тесей.  
Персиваль дёрнул углом рта.  
— Согласен, — сказал он, встав с ним плечом к плечу за спиной у Ньюта. — Мы не знаем, что связывает их с Гриндевальдом.  
Тесей склонил голову к Персивалю, продолжая за него:  
— Это в равной мере могут быть общие счёты или общие интересы.  
— Альбус Дамблдор хороший человек, — нетерпеливо ответил Ньют. Судя по тону, он порядком устал повторять эту фразу. — Ему можно доверять.  
Персиваль невесело хмыкнул.  
— Какой толк от доверия профессора трансфигурации?  
Какое-то время Ньют молчал.  
— Он многое знает от Обскурах, — наконец сказал он блёкло. — В первый раз я выяснил это слишком поздно. Написал ему письмо, когда, — он лаконично махнул рукой, указав в сторону места, где за зачарованными тростником и холмами лежал вечный снег.  
— То, что он интересуется Обскурами, в этой ситуации мне нравится меньше всего, — сказал Тесей, заметно смягчившись.  
Персиваль поддержал:  
— Возможно, Дамблдор и Фоули действительно хотят помочь. Но риск слишком велик.  
— Я уже потерял одного ребёнка из-за собственной глупости, — резко отозвался Ньют. — Вариант с Дамблдором я со счетов списывать не собираюсь.  
— Если мы ошибёмся, то приведём Криденса к Гриндевальду.  
Ньют на Персиваля не оглянулся.  
— Что вы скажете, когда ему станет хуже?  
— Ничего. Тогда это будет только ваше решение.  
Повисла натянутая тишина. Первым понял Тесей.  
— О Мерлин… — с усталым раздражением протянул он. — Персиваль, ты совсем рехнулся?  
— Чт… — начал было Ньют, разворачиваясь всем телом. Встретившись взглядом с братом, он догадался моментально. — Нет, — он покачал головой, посмотрев на Персиваля с добродушной жалостью, как на глупца. — Раз не думаете о себе, подумайте о Криденсе. Нам и так опасно оставаться здесь. Вдруг вас поймают? — «Обязательно», — вставил Тесей, отпив огневиски. — Коттедж найдут.  
— Если я буду о нём помнить, — ответил Персиваль. — Разберусь с Гриндевальдом, и это развяжет вам руки. Возможно, решится вопрос с Дамблдором и Фоули. Тогда вам не нужно будет скрываться вовсе.  
— Хочешь, чтобы кто-то из нас аппарировал в Англию и вычистил тебе память? — с ленивым смешком спросил Тесей. — Никто из нас не хорош в чарах памяти настолько, чтобы обойти Гриндевальда. Пара Круцио, и ты всё ему выдашь.  
— Фиделиус? — предложил Ньют.  
— Займитесь им в любом случае. Но его недостаточно.  
— Предлагаешь отправить его в Лондон, а потом применить чары? Это тоже небезопасно, Ньют.  
Ньют скривился.  
— Боюсь, это и не совсем подойдёт.  
— Я знаю, как вас найти, — развил его мысль Персиваль. — Помню снимки. Чары скроют сам дом, но не помешают найти Каррикфергус. Вы же не можете оставаться внутри вечно. Нужно придумать другой способ.  
— Если бы заклинания создавались сразу, когда их нужно придумать, я бы не тратил время в Хогвартсе. — Раздражённо тряхнув хвостом, Тесей одним глотком прикончил огневиски.  
— Пока Серафина под Империо, а Гриндевальд на свободе, никто не в безопасности. Вы оба это понимаете.  
— Заклинания так не создаются, — вполголоса повторил Ньют. — С настойками проще. Я много работал с ядом пикирующего злыдня: в нужной консистенции он стирает дурные воспоминания, но если добавить несколько других ингредиентов и усилить его действие... — Поджав губы, он склонил голову и какое-то время обдумывал мысль, пока не озарился догадкой: — Да! — заговорил он с радостным волнением, не соответствующим ситуации: — Я могу приготовить зелье.  
— Если для зелья есть антидот, то это бессмысленно, — ответил Тесей. — Гриндевальд найдёт его.  
— Антидота не будет. Оно вычистит память и растворится в крови.  
Выглядел Ньют увлечённым. Персиваль подумал, что Ньютон Скамандер мог стать приятным преподавателем: как раз из тех, про кого думают, что он писатель в душе. Ньют с виноватой улыбкой встретил взгляд Персиваля.  
— Есть один нюанс.  
— О, Ньют собирается сварить тебе яд, — сказал раздражённый Тесей. Ньют его проигнорировал.  
— В зависимости от дозировки можно будет отмерить период, который надо стереть. — Продолжил он, почти извиняясь: — Но вы не сможете выбрать, что именно вычищать.  
— То есть, я забуду всё? — сжато спросил Персиваль. Ньют не стал отрицать, и он быстро согласился, пока пауза не выдала сомнения: — Всегда можно вытянуть главное. Составлю короткий список, помещу воспоминания в сосуды.  
Ньют удивлённо вскинул брови:  
— У вас есть, в чём их просмотреть?  
За Персиваля сквозь зубы ответил Тесей, который всем своим видом выражал недовольство.  
— У Обливиаторов были походные Думоотводы ещё в войну. Для временного хранения воспоминаний. Я правильно понял?  
— Да. Я взял такой в Лондон, — Персиваль посмотрел на Ньюта. — Как быстро получится сварить?  
Щурясь, тот что-то высчитывал про себя.  
— Дайте мне пару дней. Скажу точнее, когда начну.  
— Мне нужно забыть больше недели. Получится?  
Ньют неохотно кивнул. Теория, которая недавно его очаровала, превратилась в неприятную практику.  
— Должно получиться, — ответил он, окончательно сделавшись серьёзным. — Если вы уверены.  
Персиваль не ответил, спиной почувствовав знакомый взгляд: ощущение было, словно сквозь него прошёл призрак.  
Он сделал несколько медленных шагов по настилу к хижине и выругался про себя. Он не знал, сколько Криденс простоял в дверном проёме, но по лицу прочёл, что обернулся поздно.  
За спиной Персиваля горько вздохнул Ньют. «Отлично», — без удивления пробормотал Тесей.  
Криденс молчал и смотрел так, будто Персиваль его ударил. Ничего не сказав, он развернулся и медленно двинулся прочь.  
Персиваль качнулся было вперёд, но подоспевший Тесей придержал его за предплечье.  
— Думаю, лучше мне, — сказал Ньют и, не дожидаясь одобрения, поспешил вниз по лестнице.  
Тесей развернулся к лицом к пустыне, сложил руки на груди. Заговорил он, не глядя на Персиваля.  
— Зачем ты его к себе привязал?  
Персиваль качнул головой.  
— Это не привязанность. Привычка.  
— Да брось. Ты не видишь, как он на тебя смотрит? — Тесей сам дал ответ: — Как будто в комнате больше никого нет.  
Персиваль дёрнул углом рта. В глубине души он боялся этих слов, но ещё глубже — мелочно ждал.  
— Ньют так смотрел на отца. — Тесей тихо усмехнулся. — Но Ньют был ребёнком, — он продолжил, посмотрев без тени улыбки на лице. — Криденс Бербоун не ребёнок, Персиваль. А ты ему не отец. Хватит ему врать.  
Персиваль стоял с ощущением, что под ногами настил сменился зыбучим песком.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он.  
Для этого нужно было прекратить врать себе.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Трэк части.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kyx6HS83eAI)

# Часть четвёртая

# Ночи Баллиграна

Он собирался поговорить с Криденсом лично и всё ему объяснить. Даже это пошло не так. То, что Криденс не разозлился, выпустив Обскура, можно было считать удачей. Персиваль вспомнил его восковое лицо, лишённое эмоций, и устало потёр ладонью лоб.  
С появлением Гриндевальда вся жизнь Персиваля стала чередой сокрушительных фиаско. Он забыл, что такое контроль над происходящим, и чувствовал себя немощным стариком у подножья бесконечной лестницы.  
Персиваль добавил остатки огневиски в сонное зелье и уснул не легче, чем на войне.  
Его разбудил стук в дверь. Остатки чутья подсказывали, что за ней были не Скамандеры. Персиваль не отозвался.  
Дверь, скрипнув, приоткрылась.  
— Я знаю, что вы не спите, — сказал Криденс. — Вы ужасно спите.  
Персиваль снова закрыл глаза. Голова раскалывалась. Зелье вперемешку с алкоголем превратило его мышцы в вату. Мысли — в чад.  
— Лучше поговорить утром.  
С тихим щелчком затворилась дверь.  
— Нет. Утром не будет лучше.  
В комнате раздались шаги. Трость размеренно била по полу, как метроном, настроенный на медленный счёт.  
Выругавшись про себя, Персиваль сел в кровати. Света от зашторенного окна было недостаточно: он видел силуэт, черноту вместо одежды, контрастно-белую кожу, которая точно светилась в темноте. Он пока не мог различить лица Криденса — только провалы глаз и тени черт, похожие на лунные пятна.  
— Я должен был сказать сразу, — начал Персиваль напрямую. — Я планировал отъезд с самого начала, и ты об этом знал. Потом всё поменялось и стало не до того.  
— Вы забудете меня, — сказал Криденс, и, похолодев, Персиваль понял, что дело было не во лжи и недомолвках. — Вы забудете меня, как все остальные. И никогда не вернётесь.  
— У меня нет другого выбора, — ответил он, включая лампу на тумбе.  
Он кривил душой. Выбор был: очередная из тех нелогичных, вопиющих ошибок, которые Персиваль принимал во всём, что касалось Криденса. То ли ему отказывал здравый смысл, то ли не хватало силы воли.  
— Я понимаю. Я не прошу вас не уезжать. Просто… Останьтесь. Ещё немного. Пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз.  
Теперь Персиваль смог рассмотреть его лучше: Криденс выглядел так же, как в тот день в подворотне, когда они впервые столкнулись лицом к лицу. Из полного жизни молодого человека, который сидел утром за столом, забрали все эмоции, оставив пустую оболочку.  
Отличная работа, Персиваль. Опустив голову, он покачал головой.  
— Чем дольше это тянется, тем опаснее для тебя.  
— Все эти люди вокруг, — тихо сказал Криденс. — Модести. Теперь вы. Неужели нет вообще ничего, — закончил он едва слышно и совсем бессвязно.  
— Что? — нахмурился Персиваль, спуская ноги на пол.  
Криденс чуть заметно повёл плечами.  
— Ничего, что стоит обо мне помнить. — Персиваль хотел перебить его, но не успел. — Я ведь действительно просто зло, да, мистер Грейвз? — с горечью сказал Криденс. — Неудачное стечение обстоятельств, с которым лучше не связывать жизнь.  
— Нет, Бербоун. Конечно нет.  
Криденс его не слышал. Он стоял, сложив руки на трости, и смотрел в темноту поверх плеча Персиваля, к которой, казалось, привык больше, чем к свету дня.  
— Вы были так добры ко мне. Я подумал, что вы… Что вам… — Он не закончил.  
— Мне не всё равно. — Персиваль машинально убрал волосы со лба. — Я ничего не хочу забывать.  
Он так и остался сидеть, запустив руку в волосы.  
— Вы почти не смотрите на меня. Как будто не хотите видеть. Даже сейчас.  
Криденс шагнул вперёд, замешкался и вдруг опустился рядом на кровать, устроив на коленях трость. Он повернулся к Персивалю с удивительной решимостью.  
Наклонившись вперёд, Криденс положил здоровую ладонь на его щёку.  
— Посмотрите на меня. Пожалуйста. Я так рад, когда вы меня замечаете.  
Он мягко, но настойчиво провёл пальцами по скуле Персиваля, заставляя повернуть голову. Это было искреннее и ласковое прикосновение, похожее на то, каким стирают слёзы с любимого лица.  
Здравый смысл и сила воли вылетели из головы Персиваля легко, словно Джек из коробки.  
Персиваль привык наблюдать за Криденсом исподтишка.  
Сначала из осторожности, затем из сострадания. Затем — он сам не заметил, когда, — всё покатилось к дьяволу. Шрам под ухом, родинку над крылом носа, сведённые брови, все эти неестественно-острые линии в его лице Персиваль старался не замечать. Игнорировать неподдельную преданность Криденса он не сумел.  
Персиваль смотрел ему в глаза, испытывая что-то, близкое к отчаянию. Криденс просто смотрел в ответ: спокойно и тепло. Он даже не представлял, что выворачивает Персивалю душу.  
Персиваль перестал считать его злом с момента, когда увидел. Поразительно, что за холодной темнотой Обскура скрывалось настолько светлое сердце.  
Персиваль подумал, хуже уже не станет. Будет проще, если Криденс разочаруется. Персиваль не сохранит воспоминание: заклинание превратит его в финал кино, где, не зная сюжета, нужно додумать эмоции.  
Зато хотя бы под конец он будет с Криденсом предельно честен. Безграничное доверие было достойно полной правды. Криденс Бербоун был достоин знать, что он не монстр, которого все ненавидят.  
Персиваль выискал оправдание ещё одному бессмысленному поступку, в которых за последнее время стал мастером.  
Он подался вперёд, касаясь ртом сомкнутых губ Криденса. Тот коротко вздрогнул — Персиваль приготовился к тому, что его оттолкнут, но прохладная ладонь не исчезла с его щеки. Криденс приоткрыл рот, словно собирался что-то шептать, и замер. Персиваль тоже не шевелился, не открывал глаза.  
Это был не поцелуй, а принятое признание.

***  
После Криденс задал только один вопрос, но ответа ждать не стал. Он сразу вернулся к себе. Он был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы отреагировать по-другому, и сделал то, что умел лучше всего, — исчез.  
Персиваль помнил его взгляд: распахнутые глаза, в которых читалось болезненное замешательство. Реакция была такой же, если бы Персиваль влепил ему пощёчину. Растерянно приложив пальцы к губам, Криденс спросил: «Почему?».  
Если бы на этот вопрос был верный ответ, люди бы избежали многих трагедий, заранее их предотвращая.  
Криденсу не нужно было знать, за что. Достаточно было понимать, что это было возможно. Он не был чудовищем, которое заслуживало только ненависть.  
Персиваль нашёл самый доступный способ это показать. С тихим смешком он подумал: вот оно. Финальный аккорд мелодии, наигранной на расстроенном пианино. Мужчина с лицом ночного кошмара целует мальчишку, которого не зовёт по имени.  
Когда-то Криденс назвал его хорошим человеком — на деле Персиваль был меньшим из зол.  
Криденс видел свою правду. Он поверил в выдуманного мистера Грейвза, беспристрастного хмурого волшебника с обострённым чувством справедливости.  
Волшебника, который не убил его из великодушия. Который бежал с ним ради высшего долга. Бросил всё, потому что так поступали добрые люди.  
Персиваль не убил его из страха пропасть во временной петле. Он бежал с ним в Ирландию, чтобы Скамандеры о Криденсе позаботились, как он не умел, но главное — он всё бросил, потому что никакие обязательства не могли его отрезвить.  
Криденсу должно было стать проще от понимания, что не такой уж Персиваль Грейвз хороший. Персиваль всего лишь умел себя подать да неплохо прятал слабости за безразличием. Он наконец нашёл силы хоть что-то из этого признать.  
Зелье снова утянуло его в неприятную дремоту, похожую на похмельный сон. Персиваль проснулся утром с ощущением, что вынырнул на поверхность с илистого дна. Простить себе пьяную слабость он больше не мог. Трезвый разум ничем не мог её оправдать.  
На первом этаже тихо работал радиоприёмник. Проходя в ванную, Персиваль узнал «Я еду на юг» Силвера. На кухне у плиты Тесей собирал волосы в хвост.  
Персиваль принял душ, принялся за правку бритвы, пока кисть крутилась в чаше, взбивая пену. Брился он под бессистемные всхлипы саксофона — только их и можно было уловить сквозь закрытую дверь.  
Он спустился в кухню, на лестнице закурив.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты едешь один, — сказал Тесей, устроившийся во главе стола.  
— Я тоже не в восторге. — Прежде чем сесть, Персиваль предложил ему сигару.  
Тесей принял её, прикурил.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу. У меня теперь два младших брата. Ещё и Фиделиус.  
Персиваль кивнул, призвал кофейник с чашкой.  
— Я и не прошу тебя.  
— Может, ты ещё одумаешься, — ответил Тесей, выдохнув дым. — Это самая идиотская затея, которую я вынужден поддерживать.  
— Здесь у меня связаны руки. Нужно пустить слух об Империо на Серафине. Гриндевальд слишком удачно устроился.  
Тесей повертел между пальцев сигару.  
— Пережди. — Он призвал пепельницу с буфета. — Обдумай всё. Несколько дней ничего не решат. Не то чтобы у тебя был точный план действий, — добавил он язвительно, но беззлобно.  
— Мы понятия не имеем, что происходит в магическом Лондоне.  
Тесей раздражённо цокнул языком, отложил сигару.  
— Мы не спасательный отряд, а стайка партизанов, Персиваль. Не будь идиотом.  
Он поднялся из-за стола, закатал рукава рубашки, встав у плиты.  
— Никто не ждёт от тебя неуместного геройства. — Он призвал и с грохотом поставил на конфорку сковороду. — Ньюту тоже не нравится эта идея.  
— Но зелье сварить он предложил, — заметил Персиваль, выпуская дым.  
Тесей фыркнул. Он взмахнул палочкой, запустил какое-то очередное из кулинарных заклинаний, в которых был на удивление изобретателен. Из холодильника вылетели яйца, масло, графин с молоком, специи. Всё завертелось над сковородой, попадая туда в нужном виде и порядке.  
Тесей вернулся за стол.  
— Он предложил сварить зелье, потому что ему интересно создавать что-то новое. Ньют летал на драконах в войну, на которую нам запретили идти, но даже он считает, что твой план — безумие.  
Умолкнув, он бездумно провёл ребром ладони по шраму, словно тот до сих пор болел.  
— Я должен что-то сделать, — сказал Персиваль.  
— О Мерлинова борода, — нетерпеливо перебил Тесей, шумно отправив венчик в сковороду. — Вы, ребята Вампуса, хуже гриффиндорцев.  
Персиваль вздёрнул бровь, потушил сигару.  
— Не ты ли мне говорил, что попал на Гриффиндор?  
— И я имею полное право судить. Твой долг описан буквой закона, Персиваль, только сейчас ты преступник. Не получится играть по правилам. Я же не еду в Дублин доказывать Фоули, что до сих пор аврор.  
— Ты прав, Тесей. — Персиваль наконец вспомнил про остывающий кофе, отпил из кружки. — Это тебя успокоит?  
— Нет, как раз-таки это меня и волнует. Это и Криденс Бербоун.  
Персивалю стоило неимоверного усилия не выдать эмоций.  
— Ему будет лучше без меня. Вчера ты всё сказал верно.  
Тесей поднял на него лицо. Солнечные лучи высветлили радужку его строгих глаз до цвета льдистой воды.  
— Верно, но поздно. Я же вижу, что тебе не наплевать. Останься хотя бы на новый год. Встретим его, как семья.  
Персиваль представил их за праздничным столом. Искажённый семейный портрет, на котором принудительно собрали выживших. Тосты за светлое будущее. Потрясающая ирония.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
Персиваль надеялся, что теперь Криденс будет только рад не видеть его рядом.  
— Отъезд в Лондон намного логичнее, — пробормотал Тесей.  
Ступени за спиной Персиваля заскрипели.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал бодрый Ньют, быстро обходя стол. На ходу он достал себе тарелку и приборы. Слегка взъерошенный после сна, Ньют напоминал юркую утреннюю птицу. — Я же сказал, что приготовлю сегодня что-нибудь, — обратился он к Тесею, садясь.  
— То, что ты готовишь, может есть только твоё зверьё. — Тесей движением палочки снял сковороду с огня.  
— И три твои бывшие жены, — Ньют потянулся через стол, чтобы выложить себе на тарелку омлет.  
Тесей с невозмутимым видом отпил чай.  
— Единственная причина, по которой я жалею о разводах, это то, что вы двое счастливы о них напомнить, — сказал он искренне.  
— Не вините себя, Персиваль. — Пряча хитрую улыбку, Ньют разламывал вилкой омлет. — Семейная драма Тесея сама по себе отличная шутка.  
Соглашаясь, Персиваль ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты поднялся раньше обычного, чтобы позлорадствовать? — спросил Тесей.  
— Нужно заниматься зельем. Или вы передумали? — Ньют вопросительно посмотрел на Персиваля. Тот качнул головой и в ответ получил досадливое разочарование. — Ну вот, нужно. А где соль?  
— Я посолил.  
Отклонившись на стуле, Тесей не глядя отодвинул ящик под столешницей и вытащил небольшой горшок раньше, чем Ньют ответил: «Ты всегда мало солишь».  
— Держи. — Тесей левитировал через стол горшок. — Хоть весь высыпай.  
Персиваль наблюдал за Скамандерами с плохо знакомым ощущением умиротворения. Он действительно поступал правильно, оставляя Криденса здесь. Здесь у него было время понять простую человеческую доброту. Почувствовать рутинное счастье среди людей, которые приняли его, как младшего брата.  
Персиваль никогда не видел Тесея в кругу семьи — от неё кроме Ньюта и не осталось никого. Он хотел справиться о здоровье их матери, но братья старались не поднимать эту тему. Насколько Персиваль знал, миссис Скамандер их не узнавала, и с войны ничего не изменилось. Тесей раз в неделю аппарировал в Мунго и приносил ей цветы — лишившись памяти, она их любила по привычке.  
Персиваль вспомнил снимки коттеджа. Когда-то здесь было шумно от детского смеха и тесно от закономерного быта. Сегодня этот дом собрал под крышей героев комедии положений. Всё, что осталось от прежней жизни, — кружевные салфетки бабушки Ви, лежащие на всех поверхностях как слой пыли сроком в двадцать лет. Были ли Скамандеры рады вернуться сюда? Казалось, что да. Когда они оказывались рядом, мёртвый дом оживал, обретая новый смысл.  
Наверху раздались шаги, отмеренные стуком трости. Персиваль поднял глаза. Криденс замер в нерешительности, положив больную руку на перила балюстрады. Выглядел он так, будто заблудился. Резко развернувшись, он скрылся в ванной.  
В тишине весело заливался джазом приёмник.  
— Я буду у себя, — сказал Персиваль, поднимаясь из-за стола под припев «Не облагайте налогами красивых девушек».  
Он успел заметить напряжённые плечи Криденса. Персиваль узнал и выражение лица. Это было как переставить в самое начало магнит на календаре, где вместо дат записаны стадии. Персивалю секунды хватило, чтобы понять: есть Криденс при нём не сможет. 

***  
Персиваль занялся подготовкой воспоминаний, которые нужно было сохранить. Ситуация с Серафиной, разговор с Тесеем, планы Фоули и Гриндевальда, его собственные: всё превратится в постановку с непредсказуемым финалом. Как же он удивится своим решениям.  
Он вытягивал из виска серебряные нити, которые проведут его сквозь неделю, как клубок Ариадны через лабиринт. С врачебной непричастностью Персиваль консервировал их в колбах из-под зелий.  
Когда он добавил в список встречу с Криденсом в Уайтчепеле, отстранённость покинула Персиваля, сменившись острым чувством одиночества.  
Любая мелочь могла выдать коттедж. Он мог сохранить многие савойские разговоры. Смысла не было. Пустая болтовня только запутала бы его.  
Персиваль получит факты, а не чувства. Утешение ему не понадобится — зелье вычистит всё.  
Он представил, как снова увидит себя со стороны, на этот раз себя настоящего, только поседевшего сильнее, огрубевшего внешне.  
Оставь он все воспоминания, заметит ли будущий Персиваль Грейвз переломный момент, который раньше упустил?  
Персиваль сделал себе подсказку. Среди застеклённых интриг и закупоренных разговоров он поставил колбу с короткой картинкой. Он помнил её настолько отчётливо, что сейчас казалось, её невозможно было забыть.  
Криденс: глаза тёмные, под ними — тень стрельчатых ресниц, держит на ладони коробку с шоколадной лягушкой.  
Персиваль старался не выходить из комнаты, но за день несколько раз столкнулся с Криденсом. Этот дом был спланирован тесным, как семейные узы. В нём не было места тем, кто прятал взгляд.  
Днём Криденс вышел из чемодана в гостиную. Персиваль возвращался к себе и рефлекторно обернулся на ступенях. Когда Криденс коротко поднял глаза, из них пропал весь свет, словно Персиваль наложил на них Нокс.  
За ужином они ели наперегонки, лишь бы встать из-за стола поскорее. Персивалю кусок не лез в горло. Сложив приборы как оружие, он взял сонное зелье и поднялся в спальню до того, как закончилась вечерняя сводка новостей. Персиваль планировал не покидать свою комнату до позднего утра. Он отчаянно хотел бы напиться, но после недавних событий не позволял себе ни глотка.  
Стола в спальне не было. Пришлось работать за трюмо. Зеркало напротив расширяло куцую столешницу, превращая в стол, за которым сидел его двойник. Стойкое ощущение дежавю Персиваль игнорировал с переменным успехом.  
Через время он услышал шаги и стук трости, медленно и непреклонно устраивающей обратный отсчёт до спальни.  
— Входи, — сдался Персиваль, потому что, замерев по ту сторону двери, Криденс не стучал.  
Тот послушался после секундного колебания.  
— Мы покормили животных, — сказал Криденс, как будто Персиваль требовал отчёта. Тишина явно его смущала. — Тесей помогает Ньюту с вашим зельем… — Он умолк и продолжил порывисто: — Почему вы не сказали? Ньют объяснил, что вы вспомните меня.  
Персиваль отложил палочку и продолжил проверять список.  
— Тогда ты знаешь, что это полуправда, — сказал он отражению Криденса. Видимо, Ньют в чемодане устроил дождь: волосы Криденса взмокли, чуть завившись, водолазка пошла влажными пятнами. Он стёр капли со лба и вернул ладонь на трость поверх больной руки, фиксируя пальцами непослушную кисть.  
— Я думал, вы забудете и не вспомните. Совсем. Как будто меня в вашей жизни вовсе не существовало. — Персиваль нахмурился, но не успел ничего ответить. — Почему вы не сказали? — повторил Криденс, но по странному тону было ясно, что это новый вопрос.  
Откуда у Криденса появлялась отвага, чтобы обсуждать подобное, было непонятно. Он стоял неестественно прямо, то и дело упрямо вздёргивал подбородок, словно сам себе повторял не отступать.  
Персиваль вернулся к списку.  
— Тебя воспитали в набожной семье. Думаю, ты знаешь.  
— Мэри Лу меньше верила в бога, чем боялась дьявола, — уверенно ответил Криденс. — Если бы я верил всему, что она говорит, то не стремился бы к магии.  
— В данном вопросе Мэри Лу придерживалась распространённого мнения, — сухо отозвался Персиваль, желая наконец закрыть тему.  
— Вы думаете, что попадёте за это в ад, мистер Грейвз?  
Персиваль невесело усмехнулся.  
— Если он и есть, я попаду туда за другое.  
— Тогда почему вы боитесь?  
— Я не… — начал было он. — Бербоун. К чему эта полемика.  
— Вы всегда пытались выглядеть хуже, чем вы есть. Мистер Грейвз… Вы правда думали, что это меня испугает? — спросил он тихо и мягко, будто пробовал догадку на слух. — Годы воспитания Мэри Лу вас не стоят.  
Отодвинув от себя список, Персиваль потёр веки.  
— Посчитал, что ты должен знать.  
— Что вы не идеальный? Я всегда это знал. Я не поэтому… Я как раз за это...  
Персиваль коротко поднял глаза на зеркало: бравада покинула Криденса, как физическая энергия. Он стоял, опустив плечи, замерев, словно в механическом заводе кончились обороты.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, как реагировать, — прошептал Криденс. Если бы Персиваль мог посоветовать его возненавидеть, он бы так и сделал. С Криденсом он никогда не угадывал эмоций. — Я не знал, что меня можно… Представить не мог, что вы. — Криденс снова не договорил, и Персиваль мысленно поблагодарил за это всех салемских ведьм.  
Какое-то время Криденс молчал, то ли собираясь с силами, то ли подбирая слова. Он посмотрел с укором — впервые, — и у Персиваля сжалось пристыженно сердце.  
— То, что вы вчера сделали — самая удивительная и самая жестокая вещь на свете, мистер Грейвз. Хуже магии Гриндевальда, хуже всех его обещаний, — сказал Криденс. Персиваль различил в его тоне горькую тоску. — Это очень сбивает с толку.  
— Прости.  
За этот разговор Персиваль столько раз себя проклял — удивительно было, что его не поразила молния.  
Криденс слабо кивнул.  
— Не могу держать на вас зла.  
— Ты ничего мне не должен.  
— Вы мне тоже ничего не должны. И никогда ничего не просили взамен.  
Их прервал звук шагов снаружи. После стука в комнату заглянул Ньют. Он собрался было шагнуть внутрь, но замер, заметив Криденса, и встал в дверях, как будто в комнате ему не хватало места. Персиваль жестом пригласил его войти.  
Помявшись, Ньют шагнул вперёд, хотя остался стоять на пороге. Персиваль развернулся на тумбе лицом к двери.  
— Да? — позвал он, чтобы развеять неуместную неловкость.  
— Хотел сказать, что с зельем всё выходит неплохо, — начал Ньют, коротко взглянув на Криденса. Тот не изменился в лице, но оно изначально было лишено какого-либо яркого выражения.  
Персиваль рассматривал отражения Ньюта и Криденса. Их общий интерес к волшебным тварям умудрился сгладить отсутствие внешнего сходства. В одинаковых мокрых пятнах, со слипшимися на лбу чёлками, в брюках, припачканных травой и опилками, оба выглядели как фермерские сыновья.  
— Закончу я завтра, но ему нужно настояться ночь.  
— Отлично, — сказал Персиваль. — Я могу чем-то помочь?  
— Не стоит, благодарю. Мне хватает Тесея, — пробормотал Ньют понуро.  
— Скажите, если передумаете.  
— Вы тоже, — с обезоруживающей прямотой отозвался Ньют. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Доброй ночи, — пожелал Криденс, прежде чем Ньют исчез за дверью.  
На мгновение Криденс снова сделался потерянным.  
— Так быстро, — тихо сказал он. — Мистер Грейвз, — позвал Криденс, сфокусировавшись на нём, словно нашёл в темноте.  
Персиваль всмотрелся в его серьёзное лицо. Вдумчивый прямой взгляд, уверенная линия рта, это его решительное спокойствие: Криденс выглядел как обещание. Таким он станет через время, когда монотонные дни в коттедже залечат его раны до фантомной боли. Он успеет. Он быстро справляется.  
— Вы всегда говорили: «если хочешь». Если хочешь, уходи. Хочешь — задавай вопросы. Если хочешь, будем ужинать вдвоём, — сказал Криденс. Разумеется он всё помнил. — Я так хочу, чтобы вы остались чуть дольше. Всего несколько дней. Разве я многого прошу?  
— От этого никому не станет лучше. Ты знаешь. Зачем настаиваешь?  
Криденс подавленно молчал.  
— Так мало, — наконец сказал он, опуская глаза. — Вы совсем другой здесь. Я ведь только начал вас узнавать.  
Персивалю казалось, что лучше его знал только Гриндевальд, перепахавший ему голову вдоль и поперёк.  
— Прибереги запал к открытиям для чего-то другого.  
— Неужели ничто вас не переубедит? — прошептал Криденс. Это не был вопрос. Таким тоном привыкали к тяжёлой правде, когда все варианты подходили к концу.  
Он забыл, что вымок, и стоял, не обращая внимания на воду, стекавшую с волос на одежду. Персиваль подавил желание использовать высушивающее заклятие.  
— Бербоун. Прекращай, — сказал он, позаимствовав у отца покровительственный тон, и вернулся к списку. — Иди лучше высушись. Ты весь продрог.  
Растратив запас упрямства, Криденс послушался по привычке. К концу разговора он резко стал выглядеть утомлённым. Казалось, вместе с подсказкой сменить одежду Персиваль напомнил ему, что тот ужасно устал.  
Оставшись один, Персиваль бездумно рассматривал исписанную бумагу под ладонью. Его пытались разубедить три человека. У одного действительно был шанс.  
Персиваль перестал понимать, что его так торопило — долг или желание бежать. Что-то тянуло вперёд хуже верёвки на шее. Чем дольше он стоял на месте, тем сильнее затягивалась петля.


	17. Chapter 17

Утро было снежным, морозным и солнечным. Природа устроила запоздалый кивок Рождеству. Дом спал. Персиваль спустился выпить кофе за пустым столом, заставленным забытыми кружками.  
Через время появился Ньют.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, направляясь прямиком к чемодану.  
— Какого дьявола ты ему наплёл? — бросил вслед Персиваль.  
Ньют остановился. Обернувшись, он посмотрел задумчиво и грустно, как будто хранил никому не доступный печальный секрет.  
— Составьте мне компанию, — сказал он, исчезая в чемодане. Продолжил он уже спускаясь: — Если я не займусь зельем сейчас же, придётся начинать сначала.  
Персиваль встал из-за стола и пошёл следом.  
В каморке ничего не изменилось. Здесь по-прежнему пахло травами и по-прежнему царил хаос, в котором Ньют ориентировался легко, словно бывалый моряк среди рифов у родных берегов.  
В глубине комнаты на столешнице стоял котелок. Внутри варилось зелье на медленном, едва различимом в желтоватом свету огне.  
Ньют сделал пару пассов палочкой над котлом. Зелье потемнело от голубого к синему. Он левитировал себе мерные весы с полки, которые там затерялись до невидимости, закономерно вписавшись в общий бардак.  
— Сначала я не сказал, — проговорил он, сосредоточенно взвешивая стёртые в порошок коренья. — Просто его успокоил.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— Я так и подумал, — ответил он, пряча руки в карманы. — Когда вы снова об этом говорили? Вчера вечером?  
Ньюту было не до разговоров: он отсыпал лишнее мерной ложкой. Его рассеянность разом улетучилась. Когда результат его удовлетворил, Ньют наконец кивнул — непонятно было, то ли он соглашался с Персивалем, то ли оценивал проделанную работу.  
— Вчера, когда кормили животных.  
Это объясняло резкую смену настроения Криденса. Персиваль потёр переносицу. Каким-то образом их отношения могли обходиться либо без драмы, либо безо лжи. Одновременно и то, и другое не получалось.  
— Криденс думает, что я всё вспомню.  
— Технически это действительно так, — уклончиво отозвался Ньют, высыпав порошок в котёл.  
— Технически я вспомню о нём, но не вспомню его. Этот момент ты почему-то опустил.  
Какое-то время Ньют наблюдал за кипящим зельем.  
— Вы же видели, каким он был вчера. Криденс… — он умолк, подбирая слова. — Пусть лучше он думает так.  
— Врать ему? Для меня это будет чужой человек.  
— Вы боитесь, что он начнёт слать вам открытки? — отозвался Ньют с лёгким раздражением. Сейчас он поразительно напоминал Тесея.  
Как и с Тесеем, Персиваль проигнорировал колкость.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он ждал меня обратно.  
— Он не будет, — отрезал Ньют с такой уверенностью, что сомнений не оставалось: вчера они пришли к какому-то соглашению. Персиваль почувствовал себя строгим родителем, которого не посвящали в братские секреты.  
— Не лишайте его надежды, — продолжил Ньют. — Может, вы не представляете, каково это, но я знаю. Тесей знает. Я крайне жалею, что решил вам помочь. Вы делаете верное дело, Персиваль, но, — он снова безрадостно вздохнул, — вы не представляете, что такое видеть пустые глаза человека, который был тебе дорог. Сама мысль об этом приводит в ужас.  
Персиваль не ответил, и Ньют продолжил:  
— Видимо, Обливиаторы привыкли верить в высшую цель.  
— Обливиаторы привыкли ни во что не верить, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Нигилизм неплохо помогает вычищать память товарищам.  
Ньют кивком предложил ему подняться в дом и сказал, когда Персиваль отвернулся:  
— Оставьте нигилизм хотя бы на сегодня и проживите день для Криденса Бербоуна. Не мне вам говорить, что он это заслужил.  
Персиваль наполовину выбрался из чемодана и, придерживая крышку, смотрел на Криденса, сидящего за столом. Рядом расположился Тесей: за его спиной на плите сам себя готовил завтрак.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — поздоровался Криденс, пока Персиваль поднимался. — Я не думал, что вы были в составе БЭС. — Персиваль вопросительно поднял брови. Криденс объяснил: — Мистер Скамандер рассказывал, как вы познакомились.  
— Тесей, — поправил тот. Криденс смущённо кивнул. — Обливиаторы оказались на фронте раньше американских сил. Забытый батальон, так их называли. Вроде, сначала это была шутка?  
Персиваль кивнул, проходя за стол.  
— В БЭС изначально было много магов. Меня направили позже, в Пикардию из Мексики. Перед битвой на Сомме.  
Тесей с улыбкой фыркнул.  
— Клянусь Мерлином, я возненавидел его с первой секунды, — сказал он, призывая альбом с радиоприёмника.  
— Это было взаимно, — сказал Персиваль. — Выскочка.  
— Неудивительно, — хмыкнул себе под нос Ньют, отодвигая стул.  
— А потом он спас мне жизнь, — открыв альбом на нужной странице, Тесей придвинул его к центру стола. — Правда, не смог уберечь лицо, — добавил он без сожаления.  
— Ты с лихвой вернул этот долг, — сказал Персиваль. опуская глаза.  
На обычном не-маговском снимке дым от печей Сойера, тяжёлые британские облака, свежесобранный лагерь; впереди короткостриженый Тесей — самокрутка в зубах, шрам свежий настолько, что на фото кажется чёрным, — рядом с ним скалится белозубый Момолу, и хмурый Персиваль стоит, сложив руки на груди, из-под фуражки щурясь на сентябрьском солнце.  
— Сколько вам здесь? — спросил Криденс, рассматривая снимок.  
— Мне двадцать четыре. Персивалю, — Тесей нахмурился. — Тридцать один?  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— Такой молодой, — Криденс печально улыбнулся, словно человек на снимке был давно мёртв.  
Уже тогда он был Криденса старше. А ведь казалось, с тех пор прошла целая жизнь.  
— Как старина Уотерсон? — спросил Тесей. — Мы давно не поддерживаем связь.  
— Единственный голос разума на всю Конфедерацию. Набрал вес — они снова сошлись с женой.  
— Хорошо.  
Они рассматривали разворот альбома. В соседнем кармашке — Ньют у загона сталебрюхи замер с палочкой наизгтовке. Вот кто ничуть не изменился. Он выглядел каким-то растерянным, то и дело поправлял чёлку под защитой из драконьей кожи. Создавалось впечатление, что фотограф его окликнул в последний момент. Криденс перевёл взгляд ниже: в военной форме со снимка махала рукой тонкая женщина в форменном кителе. Улыбка её была светлой, словно бы вовсе не омрачённой войной — такой же, как в день свадьбы. За спиной женщины гордо поднял голову верный гиппогриф.  
— Я видел фотографии в рамках... Это миссис Скамандер? — удивился Криденс. Тесей кивнул. — Она воевала тоже?  
— Она воевала, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Ньют, глядя на фото.  
Криденс исподлобья взглянул на Ньюта, но вопросов задавать не стал.  
— Вы удивительно смелые люди, — сказал он, отвлекаясь от альбома. — Не могу представить, через что вы прошли.  
Странно было слышать это от того, чья жизнь была зоной боевых действий.  
— Мэри Лу говорила, что война делает из нас мужчин. — Криденс поднял глаза на Персиваля. — Это ведь тоже была ложь, верно?  
— Война не делает из нас мужчин, — Персиваль посмотрел на Скамандеров, замерших в тяжёлом молчании. — Она делает из нас калек.

***  
За завтраком создавалось ощущение, что на следующий день его повторят тем же составом. Тему отъезда Персиваля никто не поднимал. Криденс почти не прикасался к еде. Говорил он с Персивалем как ни в чём ни бывало — даже больше, чем обычно, словно пытался впрок восполнить время, потраченное на тишину.  
Они объявили перемирие на время траура по счастливым временам, которых никогда не существовало. Иногда Криденс вспоминал, что завтра оно закончится, и на его лице застывало тревожное выражение. После Персиваль чувствовал на себе его взгляд, полный светлой тоски, похожий на тот, с которым отпускают любимых людей.  
Тесею нужно было в город: заканчивались продукты. Персиваль спустился в чемодан поработать с зельем, пока Ньют и Криденс занимались животными. Закончил он достаточно быстро. Вместо того, чтобы подняться к себе, он вышел из хижины в заповедник. В небе над пустыней пекло искусственное солнце, нагревая остывший за ночь ржавый песок. Из-за хижины появился Ньют. Персиваль не ожидал, что они с Криденсом будут ходить порознь, но ничего не сказал.  
— Тут я закончил. — Ньют поставил пустые вёдра в пристройку и отряхнул ладони. — Могу продолжать.  
— Там всё выглядит неплохо.  
— Должно быть готово на рассвете.  
Персиваль хотел спросить, где Криденс, но промолчал. Сложив руки в карманы брюк, он смотрел на аризонское утро.  
— Когда Гриндевальда уводили из Сити Холл, он заговорил со мной, — сказал Ньют, поравнявшись с ним. — Уже в своём облике. И этот разговор не даёт мне покоя.  
— Что именно?  
Ньют многозначительно посмотрел на него, склонив голову.  
— Каким образом он узнал, что Криденс жив? Мне казалось, я был единственным, кто заметил.  
— Думаешь, он применил легилименцию? — Персиваль уверенно мотнул головой. — Невозможно. Он выдающийся волшебник, но не чудотворец.  
— Значит, с самого начала это был просто фарс. Вполне в его духе, не находите?  
— Более чем, — мрачно отозвался Персиваль.  
— Хочу переделать здесь всё, только пока это бессмысленно, — сказал Ньют, на зависть легко оставляя тему Гриндевальда позади. — Не думаю, что в скором времени смогу взять новых животных.  
— Если Фоули и Дамблдор действительно враждуют с Гриндевальдом, любые обвинения можно будет замять. Нужно время.  
— А как же наша дуэль в Уайтчепеле? — спросил Ньют без укора. — На следующий день я уже был преступником.  
— В Министерстве считают, что я атаковал тебя, превысив полномочия.  
Ньют с удивлением на него посмотрел.  
— Вот как?  
— Нужно было сказать раньше. Фоули назначил цену за твою голову, потому что его интересует Обскур.  
— В таком случае будем надеяться, что он на нашей стороне. Мы были в нормальных отношениях с Гектором. Он расположен к Тесею, — он весело усмехнулся, — впрочем, как все.  
— Ситуация разрешится. На момент отъезда в розыск Криденса никто не объявлял. Несовершеннолетний он только по законам США, не Конгресса. Он имел право покинуть Нью-Йорк. — Персиваль пожал плечами. — Мы просто можем не открывать дело.  
Последнюю фразу он сказал по привычке. «Мы» сейчас не существовало. Нужно было вернуть Серафину и посадить Гриндевальда за решётку. На этот раз — без ошибок.  
Ньют бодро ему улыбнулся.  
— Я был уверен, что дела обстоят хуже.  
— Это политика, — с пренебрежением отозвался Персиваль. — Если волшебника хотят посадить, то найдут за что. Обратное тоже верно.  
— Я искал Криденса каждый вечер. Знал бы, что вы хотите помочь, оставил бы Следящие чары. — Ньют помолчал, подставляя лицо солнцу с таким удовольствием, словно оно было настоящим. — Я думал, вы убьёте его, — через время сказал он с неприятной серьёзностью. Это был вопрос.  
Персиваль дёрнул углом рта.  
— Я тоже.  
Ньют с интересом покосился на него, но осёкся, передумав задавать вопрос.  
— Зелье, — напомнил он себе и резко направился к хижине. — Не проверите Криденса? Он обычно сидит с окками.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— Только смотрите под ноги, — напомнил Ньют, захлопывая дверь.  
Персиваль обогнул хижину. Пласты камня сменились сырой землёй, земля — мшистой травой.  
Криденс сидел напротив гнезда окками, положив на колени закрытую книгу.  
— Ниффлер где-то здесь. Следите за вещами.  
На мгновение Персивалю показалось, что с ним говорил Ньют Скамандер.  
— Из-за рукояти он всё пытается стянуть мою трость, — сказал Криденс, коротко улыбнушись Персивалю, словно прощал ему какую-то очередную глупость.  
Криденс прощал ему всё. Персиваль не знал, чем заслужил этот кредит доверия, но начиная с завтрашнего дня хотя бы мог его оправдать.  
Он поравнялся с Криденсом, который рассматривал тиснение на обложке: треугольник, внутрь которого был вмещён круг, разделённый прямой линией.  
— Дары Смерти, — объяснил он, почувствовав взгляд Персиваля. — Гриндевальд дал мне такую подвеску, чтобы я мог с ним связаться.  
Неприятная история с ловцом снов в Савое разом обрела смысл.  
— Я отвратительно обошёлся с тобой тогда, — сказал Персиваль. Почему-то он был уверен, что Криденс поймёт — и Криденс понял легко.  
— Я тоже. Не думаю, что кто-то из нас в обиде. Но вы такой хмурый всегда, по вам сложно понять.  
Персиваль с удивлением осознал, что Криденс подшучивал над ним — по-своему, как, пожалуй, умел он один. В замечании не было укора, только безграничная теплота, с которой Криденс встречал все недостатки Персиваля.  
— Я так и не увидел лунных телят, — сказал Криденс. — Бросаю им гранулы там, где остались старые следы.  
— Посмотришь в следующее полнолуние, — пообещал Персиваль, как будто собирался его сюда привести.  
— Ньют говорит, они красиво танцуют.  
Персиваль никогда не задумывался. Ответить ему было нечего, и он снова промолчал.  
— Мне так много нужно увидеть, — задумчиво прошептал Криденс. Персиваль подумал, Криденс боялся опоздать. — Даже здесь.  
— Ньют всё тебе покажет. Не беспокойся.  
— Я ведь правда думал, что если мы не найдём Ньюта… Что вы покажете мне что-то другое. Не заповедник. Всё остальное. Я был бы и этому рад.  
— Всё к лучшему, — отозвался Персиваль.  
— Куда бы мы поехали, мистер Грейвз? В Мексику?  
— В Мексику? — Персиваль поднял брови. — Ты хотел бы в Мексику?  
— Вы ведь воевали там, но когда говорите о ней, вы совсем не мрачный. Не как о Франции. — Криденс коротко посмотрел на него, ища в лице Персиваля подтверждение своих слов — и легко отыскал.  
— Я был молод тогда. Многому научился у мирных племён.  
— Ловец снов, — вспомнил Криденс, положив руку на грудь туда, где под водолазкой висела подвеска.  
— Ритуальная магия, — ответил Персиваль. — И беспалочковая. Совсем не такая, какую требовали от Обливиаторов.  
— Вам там нравилось?  
— Пожалуй, да. Не война конечно. Новый опыт.  
— Магии?  
— Да. Я многому там научился. Такого не узнать в Ильверморни.  
Криденс вздохнул.  
— Ильверморни я бы тоже хотел увидеть. Как там было?  
— По-разному, — сухо ответил Персиваль, чтобы не терзать его яркими воспоминаниями о месте, в которое Криденс никогда не попадёт. Этим он оборвал разговор.  
Криденс молчал, глядя на окками, свернувшихся клубком.  
— Правда, они удивительные? — спросил он. — Скорлупа должна защищать их, но вместо этого губит. Они кажутся такими крошечными, но могут занять целый дом.  
— Правда, — глядя на гнездо, отозвался Персиваль.  
Криденс Бербоун сам был окками, заполнившим всё.

***  
— Смотрите, что я нашёл на чердаке, — сказал Ньют, после ужина спустившись в гостиную.  
В руках у него была разваливающаяся коробка из картона, посеревшего от пыли. За спиной висела в воздухе вторая.  
— Чего ты туда полез? — спросил Тесей, рассматривая коробку.  
— Искал вещи для Криденса, там много отцовских. Оставил тебе на кровати.  
— Спасибо, Ньют.  
Ньют поставил коробки на стол и снял порванную истончившуюся крышку.  
С дивана Персиваль не мог рассмотреть, что было внутри.  
— Может, соберём? — предложил Ньют, подняв глаза на пустое пространство между диваном и приёмником. — Она же всегда там стояла, верно?  
— Рождество прошло. — Тесей палочкой отправил тарелку в раковину.  
— Мама всегда оставляла её надолго.  
— Потому что ты не хотел её разбирать. Ель под новый год. — Тесей нахмурился. — Разве не чересчур?  
Ньют пожал плечами.  
— На Украине так делают. Раньше у них был «святой день», теперь, насколько я знаю, это вообще новогодняя традиция. По-моему, хорошая идея. Мы все пропустили Рождество. — Подняв голову, Ньют вопросительно посмотрел на Персиваля, раскурившего сигару. Персиваль выдохнул дым. Новый год он пропускал тоже.  
— Я не принципиален в этом вопросе.  
— Ну хоть в каком-то, — беззлобно пробормотал Тесей.  
— Криденс, что думаешь? — спросил Ньют.  
Криденс — с дивана был виден его профиль, полускрытый деревянной балкой, — бегло посмотрел на Персиваля.  
— Ель мы не ставили, но мистер Грейвз меня поздравил, — из вежливости к обеим сторонам уклончиво ответил он.  
— Серьёзно? — Тесей вскинул бровь, не скрывая веселья. — Ад замёрз.  
— Ты что, все эти годы ждал рождественской открытки? — фыркнул Персиваль, вертя в пальцах сигару.  
— Только не от тебя. Я же не дурак.  
Ньют перенёс коробки на пол у дивана. Персиваль заглянул в открытую: там лежала разобранная ель. Гусиные перья, которые раньше заменяли иглы, поела моль. Сквозь перья проглядывал проволочный каркас.  
— Что ж, — сказал Ньют, потянувшись за палочкой. — Посмотрим.  
Он сделал пасс, поднимая ёлочные лапы из коробки, и начал соединять их в воздухе. Тесей и Криденс вышли из-за стола.  
Тесей наблюдал, сложив руки на груди, как строгий учитель. Оперевшись на трость, Криденс стоял подле него, как робкий ученик.  
— Отвратительно, — сказал Тесей, когда Ньют закончил. — Она как будто после пожара.  
Спорить никто не стал.  
Тесей молча вытащил палочку и принялся трансфигурировать иголки. Персиваль потянулся за своей: добавил ели цвета и высоты. Они работали молча в четыре руки, абсолютно не мешая друг другу, точно пианисты в дуэте.  
— Неплохо, — похвалил Ньют, когда они закончили. Опустившись на корточки, он открыл вторую запылённую коробку. — Надо же. Даже не разбились, — заметил он, с лёгким удивлением рассматривая красно-золотые ёлочные игрушки.  
Он вытащил стеклянный шар и вручную повесил его на ветку за крючок. Тесей кивнул Криденсу на коробку, и они вместе начали вытаскивать игрушки из бумаги. Оба выглядели слишком серьёзно для такого занятия.  
— Собираешься отсиживаться, Персиваль? — спросил Тесей, не отвлекаясь от ели.  
Персиваль поднял было ладонь, но Ньют остановил:  
— Нет-нет. С игрушками никакой магии. Это традиция, — он протянул ему шар.  
Персиваль отложил сигару. Он не стал говорить, что для традиции они опоздали на шесть дней. Персиваль повесил игрушку на одну из лап и отошёл в сторону. Для четверых места было мало.  
Криденс украшал ель так аккуратно, словно никто здесь не умел использовать Репаро. Игрушки он держал в ладонях тем же образом: как будто не умел рассчитывать силу и боялся всё разбить.  
— А гирлянда? — спросил Ньют, вытаскивая бумагу со дна коробки.  
— Должна быть внутри, — отозвался Тесей, закрепляя звезду на верхушке.  
Ньют с досадой покачал головой.  
Персиваль призвал с камина свечи из подсвечников.  
— Немного магии не помешает. — Составив свечи перед собой в ряд, он выжидательно посмотрел на Скамандеров.  
Вместо слов согласия Ньют палочкой открыл ящик в глубине кухни и широким жестом призвал ещё свечей. Они объединили их в длинную шеренгу и закрутили вокруг ели.  
— Красиво, — сказал Криденс, когда Персиваль зажёг фитили Инсендио.  
— Отец так делал.  
— Точно, — встрепенулся Ньют, словно Персиваль ему что-то напомнил. — Чуть не забыл.  
Он взмахнул палочкой — от ели по комнате потянулся запах хвои. Он был создан, чтобы стать неотличимым от настоящего, как вся магия в скамандерском чемодане.  
— Мама так делала, — хитро улыбнулся Ньют, словно рассказал секрет.  
Тесей включил радио, сделал громче — Персиваль не сразу расслышал «В ближайшие дни». Палочкой он призвал со столешницы стаканы, по которым на лету начал разливать виски.  
— Нет ничего полегче? — кивнув на Криденса, спросил Ньют и взял стакан из воздуха, как со стола.  
Тесей цокнул языком.  
— Это Ирландия.  
— Если не любишь, не пей, — подбодрил Ньют Криденса, замершего со стаканом в руках. — Я сам не поклонник виски.  
Криденс с явным облегчением кивнул.  
— Просто я никогда… — он приподнял стакан.  
— Ты ничего не потерял, — улыбнулся Ньют.  
Тост они не произнесли. Каждый молча выпил за что-то своё.  
Персиваль вернулся на диван к неостывшей сигаре. Криденс опустился напротив, приставив трость к подлокотнику.  
— Когда вы уедете? — спросил он одними губами. Если бы Персиваль не привык сторожить тишину вокруг Криденса, то не смог бы разобрать слов.  
— Рано утром, — ответил Персиваль и снова его разочаровал.  
Криденс наблюдал за переговаривающимися у стола Скамандерами. Кажется, Ньют упрямо продолжал искать себе вино.  
— Вас можно проводить?  
— Если проснёшься.  
Криденс повернулся. Персиваль ощутил на себе внимательный тяжёлый взгляд. Он не хотел знать, что Криденс в нём видел, когда так смотрел.  
— Не думаю, что я буду спать, мистер Грейвз.  
— Лучше выпей зелье.  
Криденс не сразу ответил, справляясь с желанием возразить. Он устало выдохнул, прикрыв ненадолго глаза.  
— Сегодняшний вечер — хорошая идея. Да, мистер Грейвз? — спросил он расслабленно.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
Подсвеченная огнями ель отражалась в оконном стекле, чёрном от ночной темноты. С сумеречной подворотни до сумеречного Каррикфергуса в голове всё слепилось в одну непрерывную линию.  
Вспомнив магазинчик Олливандера на заснеженной Дайагон аллее, Персиваль достал палочку, взмахнул ею. Подперев щёку кулаком, Криденс следил за зачарованными снежинками, крутившимися по стеклу.  
Наконец подходил к концу этот бесконечный тяжёлый день.


	18. Chapter 18

Прежде чем опрокинуть в глотку зелье, Персиваль поставил будильник на четыре утра и собрал вещи.  
С Криденсом они простились сегодня. Если утром они и встретятся, всё получится сжато, как перед эшафотом.  
Во сне он видел что-то неясное, обволакивающее душно подобно костровому дыму. Потом к его коже прикоснулось что-то холодное — только не во сне уже, а в реальности, и Персиваль распахнул глаза.  
На кровати перед ним сидел Криденс и вёл пальцами вдоль проступившей от локтя вены. Персиваль приподнялся на руке. Палочке на тумбе он мысленно приказал Люмос.  
Сначала он подумал, Криденсу стало хуже. Потом — их нашли. После — что-то снова случилось, потому что пора было привыкнуть: всегда что-то случается. Он хотел спросить, всё ли в порядке, но Криденс поднял на него глаза, и Персиваль потерял секунды, пытаясь прочесть их выражение. Оно оказалось близко к решительности человека, добровольно идущего на смерть.  
Персиваль чуть было не назвал его по имени — это окончательно его отрезвило.  
— Что такое? — спросил он, убирая волосы с лица.  
Уверенность Криденса резко сменилась чем-то, похожим на отчаяние: в его глазах плясали яркие, непонятные Персивалю пограничные эмоции, которые никогда не получалось точно определить.  
Криденс порывисто потянулся к нему: запястье больной руки упёр в плечо Персиваля, правую ладонь положил ему на щёку, будто после вчерашнего там было её место, и с неожиданной силой притянул его к себе. Персиваль — правая ладонь в подушке, левая в волосах — попытался не то удержать его, не то замедлить, и обхватил за шею, потому что под рукой в тот момент оказалась она. Криденс вжался в его рот губами — Персиваль почувствовал, как они дрогнули, напрягаясь. Он открыл глаза: брови Криденса были сведены, веки смежены жёстко. Этот поцелуй был больше похож на беззвучный крик.  
Персиваль убрал ладонь с шеи Криденса на его грудь, отстранил от себя.  
— Бербоун, — сказал он, ровно садясь в кровати. Казалось, без двух свободных рук он ситуацию контролировать не сможет.  
Криденс сидел с тем же выражением, с каким его целовал. Открыв, он поднял глаза: зрачки у него были бесконечно чёрные, похожие на пулевые ранения.  
— Бербоун, — повторил Персиваль предупреждающе.  
Ничего не ответив, Криденс стянул с себя водолазку, посмотрел настороженно, словно у него было несколько вариантов и он опасался, что выбрал неверный. На груди у него висел ловец снов, с паутины сверкала глазами мантикора. На боках Криденса в тусклом свете Люмос стали различимы шрамы от пряжки ремня: глубокие борозды на светлой коже, похожие на беспорядочные следы в снегу. Вот почему он стеснялся переодеваться на корабле.  
Он выглядел таким обезоруживающе молодым сейчас — жестокая насмешка над возрастом Персиваля.  
На шее Криденса заживала глубокая царапина. Персиваль смотрел на порез над его кадыком, только не в этом сейчас заключалась проблема. Он смотрел — и не ощущал ничего, кроме неправильности происходящего.  
Промедление Персиваля Криденс принял за ожидание и опустился на локти, лёг на спину.  
— Вам ведь это нужно? — хрипло шепнул он, отвернув голову. — Я могу вам это дать.  
Персиваль смотрел на него в ужасе: на то, с какой лёгкостью Криденс предлагал себя, потому что ему нечего больше было предложить.  
— Немедленно оденься, — непослушным голосом сказал Персиваль, бросая ему на живот водолазку. Он развернулся к Криденсу спиной в кровати, спустил ноги, потёр глаза. — Я не останусь.  
— Даже так? — горько прошептал Криденс. Пружины под ним скрипнули, когда он сел на матрасе.  
— Что ты несёшь, — вяло спросил Персиваль, собираясь встать.  
Криденс обнял его сзади, крепко обхватив через грудь. Стоя на коленях, он коротко и рассеянно поцеловал его в висок, затем под ухом у шеи, в плечо.  
— Пожалуйста, мистер Грейвз, — зашептал он, продолжая целовать его куда придётся, — пожалуйста, не уходите так быстро. Я обещаю, я научусь любить вас так, как вам нужно. Только не уходите. Обещаю, я научусь…  
Персиваль вывернулся из его хватки, поймав за запястья, но не мог заставить умолкнуть.  
— Мне просто нужно время... я правда полюблю вас, как вы хотите, — запальчиво продолжал Криденс, словно извиняясь. Встретив холодный взгляд Персиваля, он оборвался на полуслове. Персиваль отпустил его руки.  
— Успокойся. Ты ничего мне не должен. Тем более, меня любить. Ты мне ничего не должен, Бербоун, — повторил он как мантру. — Оденься.  
Из Криденса будто выдернули кости. Он сник. Лихорадочная и отчаянная уверенность в его лице сменилась унижением и стыдом. Он опустил голову и непослушными пальцами начал скручивать водолазку, чтобы надеть.  
— Я думал, так вы решите остаться. Если я дам вам... хотя бы это, — сказал он, не поднимая лица. — Это ведь всё, что у меня есть. У меня больше нет для вас ничего.  
Персиваль вздохнул, снова садясь к нему спиной.  
— Мне и не нужно от тебя ничего.  
— Разве так бывает, мистер Грейвз? — Криденс издал грустный смешок. — Почему вы тогда целовали меня, если я вам не нужен?  
— Это и постель — разные вещи, — отрезал Персиваль. — Зачем я тебе здесь, Бербоун, — он обернулся через плечо, когда шорох одежды сзади прекратился, — что ты так сходишь с ума? Чего ты хочешь?  
На мгновение Персивалю показалось, что он не получит ответа.  
— Мне тоже ничего от вас не нужно. Просто, — Криденс слабо пожал плечами. Взгляда он избегал, — вы. Ещё несколько дней. Вы же здесь совсем другой.  
Персиваль повернулся к нему всем телом, уперевшись ладонью в матрас.  
— Я аврор, Бербоун. У меня есть долг. Перед тобой в том числе. Перед Серафиной Пиквери. Скамандерами. Я не могу больше здесь отсиживаться из прихоти.  
— Я знаю, — едва слышно ответил Криденс.  
Они молчали. Криденс разглядывал свои руки, лежащие на коленях, Персиваль — его осунувшееся вмиг лицо. Он перевёл взгляд на горло Криденса, скрытое водолазкой.  
— Что у тебя с шеей?  
— Порезался, когда брился, — помешкав, тихо ответил Криденс, почти не разделяя слова. Персиваль различил ложь, но давить на него не стал. Наверное, что-то произошло в чемодане с неугомонным Ньютовым зверьём, и Криденс не хотел выслушивать по этому поводу недовольства.  
— Залечить?  
Криденс поднял на него уставшие глаза.  
— Не надо, мистер Грейвз. Вы только и делаете, что меня лечите.  
— Тогда иди. Попытайся уснуть.  
— Можно… — Он запнулся. — Я посижу здесь, пока вы спите? Я не выдержу один.  
Персиваль поднял брови.  
— Это не госпиталь.  
— Я сгорю от стыда, если вы меня сейчас прогоните, — сказал Криденс, безотчётно положив руку туда, где под водолазкой висел ловец снов.  
Персиваль вздохнул. Мрачно усмехнувшись, он кивнул на подушку.  
— Если хочешь, спи здесь. Только, ради всего, Бербоун, святого. Спи.  
Криденс опустился на бок лицом к Персивалю так аккуратно, как будто заранее боялся разбудить.  
Персиваль лёг на спину и потушил Люмос. Кровать была двуспальной, но узкой — всё в этом доме, включая кровать, предназначалось для людей, которым не страшно друг друга коснуться. Криденс положил больную руку под голову и локтём задевал Персивалю плечо.  
— Я так счастлив здесь. Не могу поверить, что это закончится уже завтра, — сказал он. В темноте Персиваль кожей ощущал его взгляд.  
— Не закончится, — ответил Персиваль, запустив руку в волосы. — Скамандеры найдут, чем тебя занять.  
— У вас во сне лицо совсем другое, я заметил ещё в Лондоне. Я уже тогда подумал, что вы совсем другой.  
— Бербоун. Спи.  
Криденс молчал. Через какое-то время он зашевелился — Персиваль собрался было напомнить ему, чтоб не болтал: у него не осталось сил держать оборону. Криденс ничего не сказал, просто нашёл рукой его руку, обхватив запястье.  
Они оба лежали без сна, слушая неизбежный отсчёт часов.  
Сдавшись, Персиваль перевернулся лицом к Криденсу, и тот потянулся к нему, обнимая, вцепился так, будто падал в пропасть — и следом, казалось Персивалю, в эту пропасть как на привязи летело вниз его сердце.

 

***  
Он повёл пальцами и отключил будильник до звонка. Криденс спал. За ночь он лишь раз перевернулся, прижавшись к груди Персиваля спиной, и затих у него под рукой.  
Персиваль не хотел его будить. Если проснётся — пусть просыпается. Каким-то образом они всё ещё могли смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
В тишине Персиваль впервые заметил, как много в комнате рассохшихся половиц. Переоделся он в ванной. Пропустил бритьё.  
Когда он вернулся в спальню за вещами, Криденс сидел в кровати. Выглядел он ослабевшим и бледным, словно больной, отходящий после наркоза.  
— Уже?  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— Не думал, что смогу сегодня уснуть, и никогда не спал так спокойно. — Криденс неловко откинул одеяло. — Мне лучше вернуться, пока… — Он запнулся.  
Персиваль сдержал невесёлый смешок.  
— Мы говорили всю ночь. — Он протянул Криденсу трость. — Скажи так, если спросят. Никто ничего не подумает.  
Нормальным людям это безумие в голову не придёт.  
Какое-то время Криденс рассматривал трость на своих коленях.  
— Почему Джордж Берроуз? — спросил он. — Всегда хотел узнать.  
Персиваль пожал плечами, поднял чемодан.  
— Нашёл это ироничным.  
— Ужасная шутка, мистер Грейвз.  
— Пожалуй.  
Криденс аккуратно поднялся, словно ступал на лёд. Шёл он так же. У дверей он обернулся всем телом, остановился и поднял голову, будто в неподвижности обрёл присущее ему спокойствие.  
— Спасибо вам, мистер Грейвз. Спасибо за всё, — сказал он искренне. Казалось, это Криденс его оставлял.  
— Не за что меня благодарить. Ничего этого бы не было, если бы не случился Уайтчепел.  
Почему-то Персиваль сказал это только сейчас и наконец испытал облегчение.  
— Именно. Вы ведь так ничего и не потребовали взамен. — Криденс мимолётно улыбнулся какому-то воспоминанию, но посмотрел на Персиваля без улыбки, слишком серьёзно. — Спасибо вам. Кажется, благодаря вам я понял, что такое…  
Персиваль не дал ему продолжить: шагнув вперёд, накрыл рот Криденса ладонью и через неё поцеловал.  
Он не чувствовал той отваги, с которой Криденс выбирал слова.  
Вышел он молча.  
Он спустился по лестнице в гостиную, по ещё одной — в чемодан. Внутри уже ждали Скамандеры. Хмурый Тесей, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за Ньютом, сосредоточенно добавляющим пипеткой жидкость в колбу. Произошла реакция, из колбы потянулся дым.  
— Готово? — спросил Персиваль.  
— Да, — отозвался Ньют, проверяя жидкость на свет. — По полной пипетке на день. Мешайте с чем хотите. Подействует быстро.  
Он закупорил колбу и протянул Персивалю.  
— Уже решили, куда аппарируете?  
— В твою комнату в «Королевской голове». Как у вас с финансами?  
— Не беспокойся, — ответил Тесей. — Мы давно не пользуемся услугами гоблинов.  
— Я могу оставить карту… — начал было Персиваль, но Ньют перебил.  
— Мы будем в порядке.  
Персиваль протянул ему руку. Ньют покосился на неё, но принял, пусть и отпустил поспешно. Когда пришла очередь Тесея, тот стиснул пальцы Персиваля крепче, чем следовало, и запечатал рукопожатие левой ладонью.  
— Если бы знал, как заставить тебя передумать, сделал бы это давно. Будь аккуратнее. А то придётся тебя вытаскивать.  
— Я справлюсь.  
— Если всё наладится, мы найдём способ с вами связаться, — пообещал Ньют.  
Персиваль прощально улыбнулся им обоим и поднялся по ступеням. В гостиной не было Криденса. Они уже всё друг другу сказали.  
Он вышел на улицу. Ветра не было. Предрассветный холод ледяной рукой держал землю.  
Персиваль обошёл дом, скрывшись в зазоре между коттеджами, и, выбросив из головы неверный образ, аппарировал в комнату, где всё началось.  
Первым делом он снял следящие чары, которые сам наложил. Внутри всё осталось по-прежнему. Взяв с тумбы стакан, Персиваль прямиком прошёл в ванную. Там он вытащил из чемодана сосуды с воспоминаниями и составил в ряд: по одной на день. Приготовил колбу со скамандерским отваром, прокапал в стакан и залил водой из-под крана.  
В зеркале он увидел человека, которым боялся стать всю жизнь. Небритого, в изношенном плаще мужчину, за спиной у которого не было ничего, кроме вопиющих ошибок и ложных действий.  
Он поднёс стакан к губам. В голове засел Криденс: его умные глаза и углы губ, изогнутые в обещании улыбки. Персиваль давно забыл, каково это. Теперь забудет вновь.  
Прежде чем опрокинуть в глотку отвар, он отсалютовал отражению человека, от которого не сбежал.  
За Криденса Бербоуна, за Серафину Пиквери, за братьев Скамандеров, за магический и не-магический мир. За долг семьи Грейвзов. И снова — за Криденса Бербоуна.  
За Криденса Бербоуна, повторил себе Персиваль, заливая жидкость в рот. До самого конца — и до дна.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст до конца.  
> Спасибо большое моей бете, которая вынесла всё это стоически.  
> И огромное спасибо всем замечательным читателям, остававшимся с героями, переживавшим за их судьбу на протяжении этих, обожемой, трёх месяцев. Надеюсь, вы не пожалеете<3

# Часть пятая

# Дымящееся зеркало

В первую секунду он почувствовал тошноту и подумал: сейчас его вывернет наизнанку воспоминаниями. Персиваль схватился за раковину. Что-то внутри рефлекторно вцепилось в память, не желая отпускать.  
Персиваль смотрел в своё отражение, пытаясь распознать момент, когда взгляд начнёт пустеть. Пустота пришла постепенно вместе с темнотой — и темнота накрыла его беспощадно.  
Он очнулся на полу. Первую секунду он пытался вспомнить, как оказался на спине. Почему-то это ему удалось. Поднявшись на ноги, Персиваль сглотнул. Ком в горле пропал, а в голове всё осталось на местах.  
Это принесло ему чувство полнейшего бессилия.  
— Скамандер… — процедил он, с силой отталкиваясь от раковины.  
Из осторожности он провёл в ожидании время до вечера. Отвар так и не подействовал.  
Персиваль хотел достать «Пророк» за последние дни, но был вынужден оставаться в номере. Рисковать, появляясь на Дайагон в таком состоянии, было нельзя. Персиваль планировал послать телеграмму Порпентине Голдштейн — единственному человеку в Нью-Йорке, на которого точно мог положиться, — но этим поставил бы Тину на линию огня. Возможно, телеграф проверяли. Странное детальное сообщение точно бы привлекло внимание, а анонимное короткое послание могло спровоцировать саму Тину на неверные шаги.  
Он подготовил зачарованное письмо, чтобы отправить не-маговской почтой, но решил повременить. Письмо тоже могли перехватить: Гриндевальд должен был опасаться, что Персиваль обратится к кому-то из авроров за помощью. Содержание сообщения должно было остаться тайной.  
Всегда можно было рискнуть с бронью международного звонка. Проблема заключалась в ином: сейчас Тина вряд ли бы стала к Персивалю прислушиваться.  
Ближе к шести он собрал вещи и аппарировал обратно под дом Скамандеров, как побитая собака.  
На стук вышел Тесей.  
— Что-то забыл? — спросил он со снисходительным интересом.  
— В том-то и дело, что ничего.  
Тесей непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Ньют не ошибается в таких вещах.  
— Я знаю. Где он?  
Тесей кивнул на чемодан.  
Персиваль прошёл в пустую гостиную, спустился в хижину.  
Зажав палочку в зубах, Ньют переминал между ладоней листья, которые оборвал с растений в горшках на столешнице. Он замедлил движение, услышав шаги Персиваля, отложил листья, следом палочку — и неумело изобразил недоумение.  
— Персиваль?  
Персиваль поставил колбу перед ним на стол.  
— Какого чёрта?  
Неодобрительно вздохнув, Ньют посмотрел на колбу. Весь он был полон разочарования.  
— Вы всё-таки выпили.  
— Какая разница. То, что в сосуде, всё равно не подействовало. Оно не должно было действовать, так? Это сильное снотворное.  
Ньют молчал.  
— Не нужно играть со мной в эти игры, Ньютон. Я знаю, что ты готовил правильный отвар.  
— Я дам вам настоящее, — снова вздохнув, тот потянулся за пузырьком на столешнице. — Я надеялся, это поможет вам передумать хотя бы в последний момент.  
Не поворачиваясь, он протянул руку с флаконом к Персивалю. Было видно, как дрогнули губы Ньюта, но он ни слова не произнёс.  
— Почему? — спросил себя Персиваль, рассматривая флакон в скамандерской руке. Вскинув голову, Ньют медленно развернулся к нему, глядя с надеждой. — Сначала ты соглашаешься — даже предлагаешь — помочь, а затем это… — Он не договорил.  
Перед глазами встала воспалённая рана над кадыком. События выстроились в ряд.  
— Он правша, — глухо сказал Персиваль, до последнего надеясь, что ошибался, но Ньют всё не перебивал. — Он ни разу не резал себя при мне. На шее у него порез от лезвия.  
Криденса переставала слушаться рука.  
— Насколько ему хуже?  
Ньют нервно дёрнул краем рта, подтвердив его догадку.  
— Я обещал не говорить. Даже Тесей не знает.  
— Насколько ему хуже, Ньют? — повторил Персиваль с нажимом.  
— Я заметил, когда он кормил животных, — невпопад отозвался тот. — На следующее утро после того, как вы решили уехать. Осмотрел его. Я не медик, но понимаю, что моторика стала хуже. Я даю ему отвары, чтобы разогревать мышцы по утрам, но… Убрать симптомы — это не излечить болезнь.  
— Только рука?  
Ньют отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Обскур иссушил его, Персиваль. Криденс это чувствует. После атаки в Нью-Йорке Обскур восстанавливался за его счёт. Дальше были постоянные стрессы. Теряя контроль над ним, Криденс терял и здоровье.  
Персиваль сдержался, чтобы не потереть виски.  
— Сколько?  
— Немного.  
— Здесь не может быть много. — Скажи он хоть год, хоть десять лет, достаточно не будет. — Сколько? Месяц?  
— Его состояние регрессирует резко… — уклончиво начал Ньют.  
— Значит, меньше.  
— Меньше, — глухо отозвался Ньют, опустив глаза. — Я надеялся поправить его здоровье, чтобы отделить Обскура, но он слабеет слишком быстро. Даже если бы получилось… То, сколько Криденсу лет, совсем не играет нам на руку.  
Персиваль тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь уложить в голове ответ. Он всегда знал, что это должно произойти, но не думал, что так скоро. Он оказался абсолютно не готов.  
Он представил ещё одну чёрную, обезличенную массу в белом скамандерском склепе и поборол леденящий ужас, поднявшийся к горлу.  
— Почему вы оба не сказали? — сказал он устало. — Криденс просил меня не уезжать.  
Потому что даже если Персиваль посадит Гриндевальда за решётку, для Криденса это не будет иметь значения.  
— Криденс взял с меня обещание молчать. Он не хотел… обязывать вас остаться. Он ужасно этого боялся. Надеялся, вы передумаете сами.  
Персиваль пробормотал длинное проклятие.  
— Теперь вы останетесь? — с нескрываемым укором спросил Ньют. «Такой причины вам достаточно?» — подразумевал он.  
Криденс хотел провести с ним больше времени перед смертью. Он не мог получить ни свободы от Гриндевальда, ни безопасности. Он просил ещё несколько дней с хмурым Персивалем Грейвзом, в котором почему-то продолжал испытывать необходимость после стольких ошибок. Который оставил его именно тем образом, какой казался Криденсу самым жестоким.  
Персиваль кивнул, одним движением предавая и Серафину, и хвалёный грейвзовский долг.  
— Будет сложно объяснить, почему вы вернулись, если не знаете… — Ньют не договорил.  
— Скажу, что передумал. Где он?  
— Сидит в комнате весь день. Даже не пошёл кормить животных.  
На ступенях Персиваль обернулся.  
— Спасибо, Ньют. Если бы ещё без мистификаций.  
Склонив голову, тот многозначительно улыбнулся. Глаза его, обычно горящие готовностью легко преодолевать любые невзгоды, были лишены блеска и серьёзны.  
— Я хотел рассказать, но не мог, — Ньют переменился в лице и продолжил как хитрый сорванец. — Зато я мог молча подвести вас к нужной идее.  
— Спасибо, — повторил Персиваль, не испытывая его бодрости духа.  
— Хорошо, что вы останетесь. Ваш отъезд разбил ему сердце.  
Персиваль не ответил. Сердце Криденса он истрепал гораздо раньше.  
Он вышел в гостиную. Тесея не было видно. На втором этаже из ванной доносился звук льющейся воды. Поднявшись по лестнице, Персиваль замер на пороге комнаты, пытаясь совладать с собой. Он занёс над дверью сжатую ладонь: рука казалась чужой и огромной. В такой не удержишь ничего важного.  
— Да? — отозвался Криденс, когда Персиваль постучал.  
Криденс сидел спиной к нему за небольшим столом, над которым нависали книжные полки. Он повернулся — на коленях у него лежала шоколадная лягушка в коробке.  
Он медленно отложил её на столешницу. Какое-то время он смотрел на Персиваля, словно на результат жестокой шутки. Персиваль сделал шаг вперёд — и Криденс вскочил на ноги, забыв про трость, кинулся к нему порывистым взволнованным движением, обнял за шею.  
Персиваль прижал его к себе, зарылся рукой в волосы. Он никогда не испытывал такого ужаса от осознания, что был готов Криденса потерять — и от понимания, что уже теряет. Криденс — высокий и широкоплечий — уменьшился в его руках, спрятав лицо между шеей Персиваля и плечом.  
Персиваль кожей ощутил слёзы, а следом почувствовал, когда Криденс беззвучно вздрогнул. Персиваль хотел было успокоить его, сказать какую-нибудь глупую ерунду, — что не уедет, что будет с ним, пока нужен, что больше не оставит его никогда, что он так виноват — но, прислушавшись, только прижал к себе крепче, прикасаясь губами к затылку.  
Он впервые узнал, как Криденс плачет, и впервые услышал, как он смеётся.

***  
Ужин устроили поздно. Ближе к полуночи Ньют поставил на стол бутылку шампанского.  
— Не хочу думать, что сказал бы отец, — проворчал Тесей, жуя мундштук трубки, но левитировал каждому по стакану.  
Они собрались перед елью, у радио.  
Ньют сделал приёмник погромче. «БиБиСи» транслировали бой курантов, который не принёс Персивалю ничего, кроме ощущения ускользающего сквозь пальцы времени.  
— С новым годом, — сказал Тесей безразличным тоном, не соответствующим ситуации.  
— С новым годом, — рассеянно поддержал Ньют, который весь вечер был оторван от окружающей реальности. Иногда Тесей обращался к нему, и в ответ Ньют смотрел так, словно не сразу его узнавал. Голова у него была занята попытками понять, как ещё помочь Криденсу, а на руках и одежде остались пятна после приготовленных лекарств.  
Криденс салютовал стаканом им всем и улыбнулся Персивалю лично — своей особенной, доброй улыбкой, полной всепрощающего тепла. Персиваль усилием воли прекратил хмуриться. К шампанскому он не притронулся и отставил его на каминную полку.  
— Он выглядит счастливым, — походя шепнул Ньют, оказавшись рядом. — Видели бы вы его утром.  
Он избавил Персиваля от необходимости отвечать, направившись к брату. Персиваль подошёл к Криденсу ближе, чувствуя себя трусливым мальчишкой.  
— Пойдём. Покажу тебе кое-что, — сказал он, убрав руки в карманы брюк — на этот раз не по привычке, а потому что они стали мешать.  
Криденс с интересом посмотрел на него.  
— Пошли. — Персиваль кивнул на лестницу. — Тебе понравится.  
Они поднялись к нему в спальню. Персиваль открыл чемодан, выдвинул ящик с двойным дном и вытащил дорожный думоотвод. Исписанная рунами серая чаша была пуста.  
— Знаешь, что это? — спросил он.  
Криденс свёл брови.  
— Для хранения воспоминаний? Я помню об этом из книги, но не совсем понимаю, как он работает.  
— Это нормально. Думоотвод не распространённая вещь. Я воспользовался им впервые в войну. — Персиваль поставил думоотвод на трюмо. — Когда не было времени писать отчёты, мы оставляли в таких воспоминание и позже просматривали. Так можно было избежать неточности.  
— Я думал, они достаточно редки?  
— В настоящих думоотводах воспоминания можно хранить и классифицировать. В таких только пересматривать. Внутри они не сохранятся надолго.  
Персиваль вытащил палочку из кармана и прижал к виску. Вытянув воспоминание в пустой флакон из-под сонного зелья, он вылил содержимое в чашу думоотвода. Чаша наполнилась газообразным сиянием. Персиваль помешал его палочкой и приглашающе посмотрел на Криденса. Тот отшатнулся.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я залез вам в голову? — поражённо спросил он. — Зачем?  
— Воспоминание тебе должно понравиться.  
Криденс попятился.  
— Я не знаю, что делать. Я не могу… — начал было он, но Персиваль поднял ладонь, прерывая его.  
— Нужно просто опустить лицо в чашу. Я спущусь следом.  
— Спуститесь? — глухо повторил Криденс.  
— Это похоже на кино. Только ты провалишься в него. Не бойся. — Он приглашающе кивнул на думоотвод.  
Криденс настороженно посмотрел на чашу. Энтузиазм в нём отсутствовал напрочь. Персиваль совсем не к тому стремился.  
— Если не хочешь, не нужно, — успокоил он, почувствовав себя полным идиотом. — Подумал, тебе будет интересно.  
Криденс упрямо тряхнул головой и шагнул вперёд. Вцепившись в края думоотвода, он резко опустил лицо в светлый дым. Персиваль поспешил следом.  
Сквозь темноту он попал на широкую лестницу, укрытую ковром, вышитым гордеевыми узлами. Рядом выдохнул Криденс — сначала с облегчением, увидев Персиваля, а затем потрясённо, оглянувшись вокруг. Он запрокинул голову к высокому потолку, украшенному голубыми лентами и клюквенного цвета гирляндами.  
Внизу перед ними лежал широкий зал, гудящий от смеха и разговоров. Танцевали люди. Играл эльфийский оркестр. На фоне синего ковра юбки дамских платьев развевались, как причудливые медузы в море. Устроив локти на балюстраде, за гостями наблюдал молодой человек в смокинге.  
— Выпускной бал. Ты же хотел попасть в Ильверморни, — улыбнулся Персиваль.  
Криденс хотел было ответить, но отвлёкся, когда молодой человек у балюстрады обернулся.  
— Это вы? — изумился Криденс. — Вам сейчас семнадцать?  
— Восемнадцать.  
— Волосы такие длинные. — Криденс протянул было руку потрогать хвост Персиваля, схваченный лентой, но осёкся.  
— Ошибки молодости.  
Криденс пожал плечами.  
— Мне нравится.  
Поразительно, что он с готовностью принимал Персиваля любым.  
— Опаздываешь, Шинейд, — сказал молодой Персиваль, целуя руку смуглой ведьме с чёрными кудрями, собранными в высокую причёску под шляпой.  
— Не могла подобрать серьги, — ответила та, недовольно смахнув локон, упавший на скулу.  
— Выбор стоил ожидания.  
Персиваль предложил ей руку. Прежде чем принять её, Шинейд подобрала кружевной подол чёрного платья-трампет. Вместе с Персивалем они начали спускаться по ступеням, вполголоса переговариваясь. Разговор этот тонул в шуме музыки.  
Персиваль кивком предложил Криденсу следовать за воспоминаниями.  
Двигаясь вниз по лестнице, Криденс с восторгом крутил головой. Он поднял озадаченный взгляд на стены, пестреющие красно-золотыми шёлковыми гербами.  
— Геральдика домов, — объяснил Персиваль. — Мой был Вампус — вон тот, похож на пантеру. Почитает воинов.  
— Вам подходит, — уверенно кивнул Криденс. — Кто ваша пара? — спросил он, с любопытством разглядывая спины идущих впереди воспоминаний.  
— Старшая кузина Серафины Пиквери. Мы учились на одном курсе.  
Оказавшись в зале, Шинейд и молодой Персиваль тут же закружились в толпе.  
Персиваль и Криденс остановились у подножия лестницы, наблюдая за танцующими.  
— Вы такой счастливый, — заметил Криденс с лёгким удивлением. Почему-то восемнадцатилетний Персиваль вызывал у него интереса больше, чем парадный зал Ильверморни.  
Персиваль хотел ответить, что вся жизнь была впереди, но вовремя осёкся.  
— Думаю, я был счастлив тогда, — сказал он, рассматривая своё молодое лицо, на которое годы наложат каменную маску. — В тот момент я думал, что счастлив.  
Криденс смущённо свёл брови.  
— Вы были влюблены?  
Персиваль хмыкнул.  
— В этом возрасте? Нам обоим так казалось.  
Криденс задумчиво на него посмотрел и торопливо отвёл взгляд. Он хотел спросить что-то ещё, но не решился, оробев окончательно. Он оглянулся вокруг, затем какое-то время молча наблюдал за балом.  
— Спасибо, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он негромко. Внезапно Криденс показался потерянным и одиноким среди потока незнакомых вальсирующих людей. Персиваль подошёл к нему ближе. — Это прекрасный подарок. Я даже мечтать не мог...  
— Мне не сложно, — ответил Персиваль.  
Он не знал, как спасти Криденса. Он неспособен был сделать Криденса счастливым. Всё, что Персиваль мог ему дать — это собственные воспоминания о жизни, которой Криденса лишили.


	20. Chapter 20

Ньют без особого запала порекомендовал Криденсу свежий воздух. Этот классический совет бессильного врача он мотивировал тем, что некоторых вещей чудесный чемодан всё-таки заменить не мог. Поскольку днём, как сказал Ньют, Криденс чувствовал себя лучше всего, Персиваль предложил составить ему компанию на прогулке. Тот согласился моментально и поспешил за пальто.  
Персиваль по привычке подхватил Криденса под локоть. Опустив шляпы пониже, они неторопливо пошли вдоль побережья: гладь воды по левую руку, ряд одинаковых коттеджей по правую. Криденс стучал тростью по заледеневшей дороге, задавая неспешный темп.  
— Тут красиво, — сказал он, подставляя лицо ледяному ветру. — Совсем не как в Нью-Йорке. Такая холодная красота. И небо низкое.  
Для Персиваля всё это выглядело как холмистый заснеженный пустырь.  
— Мне нравится, что нет людей, — сказал он лишь бы ответить.  
Криденс издал тихий смешок.  
— Вы ужасно мрачный. — Тон его выразил нечто противоположное недовольству.  
Он мгновенно стал серьёзным, посмотрел на Персиваля, замедляя шаг.  
— Почему вы вернулись, мистер Грейвз?  
— Решил, что лучше переждать. План был отчаянный.  
Криденс в такой ответ не поверил.  
— Вы вернулись из-за меня? — напрямую спросил он.  
Персиваль утомлённо вздохнул.  
— Что тебя успокоит, да или нет?  
Замявшись, Криденс опустил голову.  
— Я не знаю. Вы правы.  
Они свернули на Маркет Плейс, зажатую с двух сторон непрерывными линиями низких отштукатуренных домов.  
— А та красивая ведьма, Шинейд, — сказал Криденс через время. — Что случилось?  
— Шинейд? Мы вместе попали в МАКУСА. — Персиваль пожал плечами. — Тогда и расстались. Она вышла замуж. Переехала в Италию. Устроилась там зельеваром.  
— Почему? — аккуратно спросил Криденс.  
— Почему мы расстались? Потому что я не собирался брать её в жёны. — Объяснение явно показалось Криденсу недостаточным, и Персиваль объяснил: — Мне было восемнадцать. Я хотел стать хорошим аврором. Не из-за того, о чём ты подумал.  
— Извините.  
— Всё в порядке. Любой бы так решил.  
— Я… удивился, когда увидел вас с ней.  
— Я встречался с женщинами, — ответил Персиваль. — Ничего серьёзного.  
Расслабившись, он сказал лишнее, и чертовски внимательный к нему Криденс посмотрел чутко.  
— А с мужчинами наоборот?  
С мужчинами выходило слишком серьёзно. Персиваль дёрнул углом рта.  
— Можно сказать так.  
— Когда вы поняли? — спросил Криденс, продолжая всматриваться в его лицо. — Что…  
— Смотри под ноги, Бербоун. Скользко. В девятнадцать.  
— Вы тогда кого-то встретили? Что случилось?  
Персиваль поднял брови.  
— Ты действительно хочешь это слушать?  
Криденс вмиг вспыхнул. Перемена на его бледном лице была настолько разительной, что не заметить было невозможно.  
— Если вы не против. Просто, — он опустил глаза, — я плохо представляю себе, каково это. Я и не влюблялся никогда, — тихо добавил он.  
Персиваль сдержал тяжёлый вздох.  
— Его звали Джеймс Хэйл. Тогда я этого не знал. Он представился Илаем Вебстером. Я — своим настоящим именем. Не думал, что всё зайдёт далеко.  
Персиваль вообще тогда не думал.  
— Но всё зашло далеко, — продолжил за него Криденс.  
— Ну, — Персиваль усмехнулся воспоминанию. — Через год я это осознал.  
Точнее, через год он опомнился: осознал, что влюбился давно и быстро, как это с ним случалось — в голове что-то щёлкало, меняя настройки чувств, и после было невозможно смотреть на человека прежними глазами.  
— Что произошло?  
— Он задавал вопросы, на которые я не мог дать ответа.  
— Он не был магом, — изумлённо сказал Криденс, замерев на мгновение. — Вы нарушали закон.  
Персиваль скривил губы.  
— Скоро он узнал правду сам.  
— Он выяснил, что вы волшебник?  
— Да. Может, Илай Вебстер и принял бы правду, но Джеймс Хэйл оказался оперативником Секретной службы.  
— Он обязан был рассказать, — глухо сказал он. — А вы не имели права с ним быть.  
Персиваль кивнул.  
— Поэтому я стёр ему память. Криденс остановился, но ничего не говорил.  
— Я хотел быть хорошим аврором, — повторил Персиваль без эмоций. Время действительно их заглушило.  
Криденс сделал движение, словно хотел взять Персиваля за руку, только пальцы давно не слушались. Вместо этого Криденс плотнее прижался к нему плечом.  
— Это так грустно. Целый год… Я не знаю, что сказать. Мне так жаль. Извините, что спросил. Не стоило. Я...  
— Это было давно, — перебил его Персиваль, потянув за собой вперёд. — Я вполне могу об этом говорить.  
Криденс нахмурился.  
— Тогда вы выдумали Джорджа Берроуза?  
— Не хотел больше делать ошибок.  
Только выдуманные имена не помогают поступать верно, подумал он. Конечно, он признался матери. История с Джеймсом, затем гибель отца — всё это подкосило Персиваля, и он, ослеплённый собственными переживаниями, потянулся к ней в надежде быть принятым. Ей тогда приходилось не легче, и своим признанием Персиваль навредил им обоим в равной мере.  
Обогнув Маркет Плейс, они возвращались к коттеджу с другой стороны побережья.  
— Вы хороший аврор, мистер Грейвз.  
— Был неплохим.  
Аврором он больше не был: он растратил последнюю гордость, оставив Серафину под Империо.  
До дома они дошли молча. Криденс обдумывал что-то и вдруг поднял на Персиваля испуганный, потрясённый взгляд, впечатал трость в асфальт. Персиваль остановился тоже.  
— Так было нужно. Вы стёрли память человеку, которого любили, потому что так было нужно.  
— Слишком громкое слово… — Персиваль напряжённо умолк, потому что Криденс явно не закончил.  
— Вы не стёрли себе память из-за меня. Неужели вам... — Криденс тряхнул головой. — Почему я...  
— Молчи, Бербоун, — мягко сказал Персиваль. — Заходи в дом.

***  
После ужина Криденс спустился в чемодан заняться животными. Вернулся он быстрее обычного, пожелал спокойной ночи и поднялся в ванную. Загудели старые трубы.  
Ньют собрался было в хижину, но Тесей взглядом показал ему сесть.  
— Долго мы будем делать вид, что ничего не происходит? — спросил он, отставив чашку чая, и посмотрел на Персиваля. — Сначала Ньют ходит мрачнее тучи и тянет с Фиделиусом. Потом ты остался.  
— Извини. Я пообещал не говорить, — отозвался Ньют, подходя к столу.  
— Только все знают. Продолжим ломать комедию?  
— Ты прав. Хватит, — сказал Персиваль, вертя между пальцев незажжённую сигару. — Нужно решить, что делать дальше.  
Ньют опустился на стул рядом с ним.  
— Я не колдомедик. Единственный вариант вы с удивительным упрямством продолжаете игнорировать.  
— Снова Дамблдор? — поднял бровь Тесей, не глядя на него. — Мы тут из кожи вон лезем, чтобы у Гриндевальда не было и шанса добраться до Криденса.  
— Мы даже не знаем, связаны ли они хоть как-то. — Нетерпеливо ответил Ньют.  
— Один шанс на миллиард мне достаточен. Ты знаешь моё отношение к этому человеку.  
— Стоит спросить у Криденса, — вмешался Персиваль, стуча сигарой по столешнице. Он понятия не имел, что у Тесея за претензии к Дамблдору, но тратить время на их обсуждение не собирался. — Пусть решает сам.  
Ньют кивнул.  
— Я поговорю с ним. — Он продолжил, плохо скрывая беспокойство: — Не стоит тянуть.  
— Вне зависимости от решения с Дамблдором предлагаю вам двоим скрыть коттедж Фиделиусом. Это защитит дом.  
На этот раз кивнул Тесей.  
— Согласен. Займёмся этим утром. Ньют, как быстро ты сможешь связаться с профессором?  
— Через каминную сеть. Он почти всегда в Хогвартсе.  
— Значит, у нас есть время.  
Ньют поднял на брата осунувшееся лицо.  
— Надеюсь. — Вмиг поборов усталость, он хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, поднимаясь на ноги. — А пока мне понадобится любая посильная помощь с настойками и отварами, которую вы можете предложить.  
— Проверю свои зелья, — сказал Персиваль, отодвигая стул. — Что именно нужно?  
— От мышечных болей. Мигрени. От ознобов. От переутомления, — ответил Ньют. «Мерлин», — пробормотал Тесей. Персиваль осознал, что список был бесконечным. — Стимулирующие кровообращение. Сонные тоже не помешают. Ловец снов помогает Криденсу контролировать Обскура, но не помогает уснуть, а мои скоро кончатся.  
— Я подберу что-нибудь, — сказал Персиваль. В горле как будто встала гнилая кость. — Сонные точно есть. От спазмов тоже.  
Он поднялся к себе и сел на кровать, стараясь справиться с давящим чувством страха и собственной слабости.  
Когда в комнату постучал Ньют, Персиваль отдал ему почти все склянки из своего чемодана.  
Ньют твёрдо посмотрел на него.  
— Я намерен спасти Криденса любой ценой, Персиваль.  
Это было не утешение, не обещание даже. В тоне Ньюта сквозила решимость, которую Персиваль впервые увидел в Уайтчепеле.  
— Из-за суданской девочки?  
От неожиданности Ньют чуть вздрогнул, но, сжав губы в бескровную линию, отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Нет. Я знаю, что призраки навсегда остаются призраками.  
Персивалю потребовалось больше времени, чтобы это понять. В некоторых вещах Ньютон Скамандер был старше его.  
— Я не пытаюсь слепо исправить ошибку, — продолжил Ньют. — Не хочу допустить ещё одну. Вы знаете, что Криденс заслужил шанс.  
Он собирался было проститься, но Персиваль задолжал ему после неприятного разговора.  
— Насчёт Сити Холл. Это был не ты.  
Ньют задержался у двери, хотя выглядел не слишком заинтересованным. Несомненно, он решил, что Персивалю взбрело в голову его неумело поддержать.  
— Вы в этом так уверены, потому что…  
— Потому что применил Легилименс на Гриндевальда.  
— И он вам позволил? — спросил Ньют и тут же сообразил, что произошло. Он посмотрел со смесью недоверия и любопытства, словно Персиваль являл собой причину досадного недоразумения. — О. Таким образом он вас во всё это впутал с самого начала.  
— Он видел, что Криденс выжил. Я должен был проверить.  
Персиваль практически слово в слово повторил то, что сказал когда-то Серафине. Тогда этой фразой он добровольно поставил себя на шахматную доску Гриндевальда. Себя — и ещё много разменных фигур.  
— Ну, — вздохнул Ньют, подбирая слова ответа. — Если бы не вы, всё шло бы от мадам президента.  
— Именно.  
Если бы Серафина сама начала одержимую охоту за Криденсом, Персиваль бы заподозрил хоть что-то. Он должен был заподозрить и без того.  
Ньют улыбнулся ему углом рта, рассеянно провёл пятерней по беспокойной чёлке, почувствовав себя неуютно.  
— Что ж, спасибо, что сказали. — Помешкав, он всё же добавил, зажавшись точно мальчишка, признающийся в первых чувствах: — Не вините себя за всё. Вас я не знаю, а вот Тесея... Сложно не заметить, как вы похожи. У вас с ним болезненная склонность к самобичеванию. Спокойной ночи, — неожиданно махнул он рукой и быстро закрыл за собой, не собираясь обременять их обоих откровенным разговором.  
Персиваль переоделся и какое-то время лежал в кровати, глядя в потолок. Сонные зелья он отдал Ньюту, да и вообще не мог представить, как закроет глаза. Он вышел в ванную умыть лицо.  
На обратном пути Персиваль остановился у двери в комнату Криденса. Он не собирался стучать, просто рассматривал тусклую полоску света у себя под ногами.  
Мышечные боли. Мигрень. Утомление. Каким образом Криденс умудрялся всё это скрывать в доме, где невозможно было спрятать ничего?  
— Мистер Грейвз? — окликнули его негромко. — Входите. Я не сплю.  
Выругавшись про себя, Персиваль отворил дверь.  
— Вы что-то хотели?  
Криденс сидел в кровати, положив книгу на колени. На тумбе перед ним стояла чашка, рядом с ней закупоренное зелье.  
— Неважно. Не буду мешать.  
— Вы не мешаете. Я ещё не выпил. — Криденс указал на чашку, следом на книгу. — Хотел почитать — в Румынии есть целый драконий питомник, так здорово.  
— Мы знакомы через руку с Харви Риджбитом. Думаю, Ньют знает его лично. Спроси его завтра. Может, расскажет о том, как Риджбит поймал ядозуба.  
Криденс отложил книгу и потянулся за зельем. Персиваль молча смотрел, как он выпивает до дна. Это были те же дозы, которыми Персиваль заливался после войны. На той войне Персиваль не был один и ему было не восемнадцать.  
Криденс отставил чашку и лёг на спину лицом к нему.  
— Оно не сразу действует, — сказал Криденс, закрывая глаза, и слабо похлопал ладонью по матрасу. — Сядете? Расскажите про Мексику.  
Персиваль сел против воли. С Криденсом он как будто всё время был под Империо.  
— Про Мексику? — переспросил он. — Я могу показать тебе воспоминания завтра.  
Не открывая глаз, Криденс мотнул головой на подушке.  
— Просто… говорите что-нибудь. Неважно, что. Мне нравится вас слушать.  
Персиваль поборол желание убрать чёлку с его лба, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать прикосновение.  
Персиваль рассказал про Мексику — какой впервые увидел её в 1910-ом году. Он сказал, что кактусы там высокие, как деревья. Что солнце яркое и палит не щадя. Ему было двадцать пять тогда, усмехнулся Персиваль, первая поездка, и кожа обгорела моментально. Серафина подтрунивала над ним бессердечно.  
Он рассказал, что восточные ветры приносят в Мексику засушливый Ла-Нинья, и что на смену ему приходит Эль-Ниньо, погружая всё вокруг во влажную духоту. Он рассказал о женщинах масауа, с резными тотемами танцующих в удушливом дыму костра своим богам. О том, как расслабляет мышцы пенистый белый пульке, оставляя голову ясной. Снова о богах: о Майуэль, сидящей в листьях агавы, о Деве Марии на алтарях, украшенных гирляндами из цветов.  
— Я правда хотел бы там побывать, — пробормотал Криденс, проваливаясь в сон.  
Персиваль продолжил: о рыбаках пурепеча, в полуденный зной плетущих лески для сетей, о Питао-Шоо, похожем на вампуса, на чьих могучих плечах покоится земля. О сапотекских женщинах, скрывающих головы под яркими платками.  
Он говорил минут пять — Персиваль представить не мог, что способен так долго разговаривать, что он вообще столько помнит, — а затем умолк, сглатывая, нервно прислушиваясь к тишине. 

***  
Если Персиваль не спал вовсе, то Скамандеры просто поднялись рано. К моменту, когда он допил свой кофе, Тесей и Ньют уже выходили из чемодана.  
— Я теперь хранитель тайны. — Тесей собрал волосы в хвост и угрюмо призвал себе трубку.  
Ньют нерешительно покосился на него, но под тяжёлым взглядом Тесея обратился к Персивалю:  
— Ночью ему стало хуже, он даже проснулся попросить обезболивающее.  
— Почему не разбудили? — Персиваль отмахнулся от собственного вопроса. — Криденс попросил.  
— Мне нужна будет помощь с согревающей мазью.  
— Я помогу, — предложил Персиваль, но Ньют уклончиво улыбнулся.  
— Не стоит.  
— Тесей сказал тебе, будто я не состоялся как зельевар? — беззлобно спросил Персиваль, отставив чашку.  
— Ничего личного, но я действительно привык работать с братом.  
— Ты его не выдержишь, — проворчал Тесей, не вынимая изо рта мундштук.  
— Тем более, Криденс пока не знает, что вы в курсе. Если увидит вас в чемодане у котла… — Ньют выразительно округлил глаза.  
Тесей выдохнул дым.  
— Нужно сказать ему сегодня.  
Он привычным движением призвал на огонь сковороду, отправил яйца взбиваться в миске и нарезаться на доску бекон и фадж.  
К завтраку Криденс не спустился. Ньют посидел немного перед полной тарелкой, крутя вилку в пальцах, и сорвался с места, чтобы подняться наверх.  
Персиваль и Тесей одновременно отложили приборы. Тишина была неприятной, и Тесей резким жестом сделал громче «Голубое платье Алисы». День снова был ветреным: приём оказался плохим.  
Ньют спустился побледневшим. Присущая ему мальчишеская шустрость покинула его, оставив выглядеть на свой возраст.  
— Сказал, что хочет полежать. Тесей, помоги мне с отваром сейчас же. — Ньют повернулся к Персивалю — тот отозвался прежде, чем услышал просьбу.  
— Я буду проверять его.  
На немой вопрос Ньют ответил качанием головы и отвёл глаза.  
Персиваль нетвёрдым жестом собрал на поднос завтрак, стакан и графин с водой. Левитируя его перед собой, поднялся по лестнице. Постучал.  
— Да?  
— Принёс тебе завтрак, — сказал Персиваль, заходя.  
Криденс лежал на боку спиной к нему.  
— Спасибо, мистер Грейвз. Я не голоден. Просто устал.  
Персиваль поставил поднос на тумбу. Стоя у изголовья кровати, он видел руку Криденса на истончившейся от стирки простыни. Персиваля охватило жуткое ощущение, с каким впервые заглядывают в гроб.  
— Скажи, если передумаешь. Я подогрею. Тут графин с водой.  
— Хорошо, мистер Грейвз, — отозвался Криденс едва слышно.  
— Что-нибудь ещё нужно? — спросил Персиваль, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно.  
Криденс мотнул головой.  
— Ничего не нужно, спасибо. Я посплю ещё немного.  
По тону Персиваль понял, что его просили уйти.  
— Я буду у себя.  
Персиваль оставил дверь приоткрытой. Перегнувшись через балюстраду, он вырубил радио. В спальне он сидел на кровати, глядя в проём распахнутой двери, как будто, взявшись Криденса сторожить, мог не подпустить к нему болезнь.  
В тишине назойливо тикали часы. Прошло минут пятнадцать, когда раздался оглушительный звон бьющегося стекла.  
Персиваль метнулся в комнату Криденса — тот с опущенной головой полусидел в кровати, непослушной рукой стряхивая с тумбы осколки стакана.  
Персиваль собрал стекло Репаро.  
— Бербоун, — позвал он, наливая воду. Он сел на край матраса и протянул ему стакан. — Попей.  
Не поворачиваясь, Криденс протянул руку. Персиваль вложил стакан в холодные пальцы, своей ладонью сгибая их вокруг стенки. Суставы Криденса были непослушными и жёсткими, как натянутые шарниры.  
Криденс приподнялся на локте, сделал аккуратный глоток и снова не глядя вернул стакан Персивалю.  
— Извините, я…  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.  
— Я не так рассчитывал провести сегодняшний день. Я ещё так много хотел у вас спросить. Хотел сам что-нибудь рассказать.  
— Ничего. Расскажешь позже. — Персиваль стиснул зубы.  
— Да. Мне нужно немного отдохнуть, — отозвался Криденс, не поднимая глаз. Персиваль положил руку на колено Криденса, накрытое одеялом. Тот, забывшись, на мгновение вскинул голову. Персиваль успел разглядеть его зрачки, заволоченные серой пеленой. Молясь, что ему показалось, он тихо протянул руку и повёл ладонью перед лицом Криденса. Никакой реакции. Персиваль спрятал лицо в ладони, давя вздох.  
— Почему ты не сказал, — проговорил он после, справившись с удушливым отчаянием. — У меня есть глазные настойки.  
— Простите, мистер Грейвз, — невпопад шепнул Криденс, опускаясь в постели, и Персиваль различил едва уловимое затухание в его голосе, свойственное тем, кто говорит последние слова перед погружением в сон. Он слышал такой шёпот в войну, он хорошо знал, какое тяжёлое за ним следовало молчание. Криденсу нельзя было засыпать.  
Персиваль вцепился в его колено.  
— Бербоун, не закрывай глаза. Хорошо?  
Криденс слепо протянул руку к его лицу — Персиваль перехватил его запястье, прижал к щеке его ладонь.  
— Вы такой хороший, мистер Грейвз. Как жаль, что я не сразу это понял. Что вы не такой, каким хотите казаться. — Он медленно моргнул. Что-то тянуло его в опустошающую темень — что-то, что было сильнее, чем Персиваль, как бы он ни пытался Криденса удержать.  
— Бербоун. Давай поговорим. Что ты хотел спросить? — сказал Персиваль, накрывая рукой его ладонь. — Скамандер! — крикнул он, не зная толком, к кому из братьев обращался, но ответа не последовало.  
Криденс слегка качнул головой. Его пальцы на щеке Персиваля были ледяными: между плотью и кровью там прочно засел Обскур.  
— Пожалуйста, не зовите Ньюта. Ещё минуту вдвоём, хорошо? Прошу вас.  
Персиваль призвал чемодан, но стучать не стал: даже сейчас Криденс легко лишал его воли.  
— Он так беспокоится, — продолжил Криденс. — Наверное, снова готовит мне что-то в хижине.  
— Он даст тебе хороший отвар. Тебе станет лучше. Вот увидишь. Только не закрывай глаза.  
— Вы совсем не умеете прощаться, мистер Грейвз, — улыбнулся Криденс. — Как тогда, в Савое.  
— С тобой всё будет хорошо, Бербоун, — отрезал Персиваль строго. — Я не прощаюсь.  
Криденс издал удивительно ласковый тихий смешок.  
— Тогда почему вы плачете? — мягко спросил он.  
Персиваль машинально провёл костяшками по скуле. Осознание, что организм воспринял что-то быстрее разума, вывело его из ступора.  
— Бербоун, — он стиснул крепче его ладонь, не глядя швырнул поднос в чемодан Скамандера, чтобы не тратить время на стук, — Бербоун, слушай меня. Мы купим тебе собаку. Мы поедем куда угодно. Куда ты захочешь. Хочешь, в Мексику. Хочешь — в Румынию смотреть на драконов. Вдвоём, как ты хотел. Куда угодно. Я обещаю.  
— Втроём, — Криденс прикрыл глаза. — С собакой.  
— Втроём, — повторил Персиваль. — Только...  
Лицо Криденса расслабилось, линия рта опустилась. То ли это был сон, то ли потеря сознания — невозможно было провести черту: просто что-то глубокое как морское дно, куда не докричаться.  
— Криденс, — позвал Персиваль, чуть его тряхнув. — Ну давай же. Открой глаза. Криденс, ну, давай, — позвал Персиваль, касаясь пальцами его щеки, и прошептал: — Пожалуйста, Криденс. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, очнись.


	21. Chapter 21

# Часть шестая

# Детская сказка и детский кошмар

Ньюту хватило секунды, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  
— Я свяжусь с Дамблдором, — сказал он тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
Если бы он сейчас предложил Гриндевальда, Персиваль бы согласился.  
Персиваль сидел на кровати перед Криденсом, считая слабый пульс на запястье. Каждый удар казался последним. Каждый следующий приносил облегчение.  
— Только разговор, — бросил Тесей вслед Ньюту, слетевшему по лестнице. Почти сразу раздался характерный хлопок попавшего в каминную сеть летучего пороха.  
Тесей положил руку Персивалю на плечо.  
— Мы его вытащим.  
Персиваль рассеянно обернулся.  
— Чт… Да. Да. Разумеется, — отозвался он, потерев шею.  
— Мерлин, Персиваль, — пробормотал Тесей. Он вышел из комнаты и тут же вернулся, левитируя виски с кухни. Он протянул бутылку Персивалю, но тот отмахнулся. Пожав плечами, Тесей выпил из горла. — Нужно проверить Ньюта, а то с него станется.  
Отставив бутылку, он сделал шаг за порог, когда раздался ещё один хлопок.  
— Ньют, оборотень тебя раздери! — вдогонку крикнул Тесей.  
Он вернулся в комнату, устало потирая веки. Пальцы у него дрожали.  
— Этот идиот прыгнул в камин.  
— Будем надеяться, что он не идиот.  
Тесей ответил не сразу.  
— Ньют разбирается в людях и вполовину не так хорошо, как в животных.  
— Фиделиус будет работать, — ответил Персиваль, хотя и знал, что не это Тесея волнует. Тот автоматически кивнул, глядя на Криденса.  
Пять минут ничего не происходило. На самом деле времени прошло больше: Персиваль отмерял секунды по замедленному пульсу Криденса вместо часов.  
Внизу раздался одинокий хлопок.  
— Ньют, — прикрикнул Тесей, выходя. В голосе его читалось облегчение. — Троллья ты задница, какого ты туда сунулся? Закрой камин.  
— Потому что мы бы потратили ещё неделю, обсуждая, стоит ли это делать, — раздражённо ответил Ньют. — Я наложил Инсулато, когда возвращался.  
На лестнице раздались шаги. Скамандеры появились друг за другом. Хмурый, но счастливый Тесей, следом Ньют: у того всё лицо было в саже — маленький камин не предназначался для волшебных целей, — в руках он стискивал пыльный флакон с серебристой жидкостью.  
— Извини, Ньют, — сказал Персиваль, махнув палочкой. — Фините Инкантатем. Ревелио.  
Персиваль попробовал ещё несколько заклинаний. Помявшись на месте, Ньют нетерпеливо на него посмотрел и выразительно поднял брови, когда Тесей потянулся за палочкой Персиваля поддержать. Тесей убрал палочку обратно.  
— Профессор передал. — Ньют протянул Персивалю флакон. — Даже если он на стороне Гриндевальда, убивать Криденса точно не входит в их планы.  
Тесей пожал плечами.  
— Не то чтобы у нас был выбор.  
— Сколько ему пить? — спросил Персиваль, откупорив плотно закрытый чарами флакон. Зелье, вероятно, пылилось на полке годами.  
— Всё.  
Персиваль влил зелье Криденсу в рот. Трое взрослых волшебников замерли как первогодки, ожидая, что оно подействует моментально.  
— Пульс стал чётче, — сказал Персиваль.  
По крайней мере, теперь он легче мог его разобрать.  
Ньют облегчённо выдохнул.  
— Полностью подействует в течение получаса, — сказал он. Тесей показал ему вытереть щёку. Ньют небрежно отёр скулу рукавом, размазав сажу сильнее. Персиваль протянул ему платок.  
— Насколько должно стать лучше?  
— Намного. — Ньют прервался, чтобы вытереть лицо. Он собрался было вернуть грязный платок Персивалю, но передумал и засунул в карман. — Профессор предупредил, что есть нюансы, которые нужно обсудить. Времени не было.  
— Проклятье, — ругнулся Персиваль без эмоций. Он не рассчитывал на панацею, но чертовски, до злобы устал от полумер.  
— Посмотрим, как зелье подействует на Криденса, — сказал настороженный Тесей. — Видимо, нам придётся встретиться с Дамблдором ещё раз. Надеюсь, к этому моменту там не будет засады.  
Персиваль кивнул. Он был готов встретиться хоть с самим дьяволом.  
— Нет, Тесей, — Ньют покачал головой. — Ты хранитель тайны, нельзя так рисковать.  
— Кто бы говорил о риске.  
— Пойду я, — сказал Персиваль. — Если не вернусь, вы спокойно соберётесь и уедете. Это не обсуждается, — отрезал он прежде, чем Скамандеры успели возразить.  
Запястье Криденса от отпустил через силу: казалось, разожми Персиваль пальцы, потеряет его навсегда.  
— Мне нужно подготовиться, — сказал Персиваль, выходя из комнаты. — Позовите, ес… когда он придёт в себя.

***  
Скамандерам он написал письмо. Отдельно Ньюта попросил связаться с Тиной Голдштейн.  
Действовал он механически, как и положено человеку, составляющему завещание.  
Персиваль прервался, постукивая ручкой по листу бумаги. Вздохнув, прикрыл лоб ладонью. Он не был уверен, достаёт ли для Скамандеров туз из рукава или же создаёт новые проблемы. Он запечатал письмо, когда в дверь постучали.  
— Криденс очнулся, — сообщил Ньют, при этом улыбался он так, словно всё это время не сомневался в том, что Криденс придёт в себя.  
— Как он?  
— Лучше. Действительно лучше. Спрашивал вас.  
— Я сейчас подойду.  
Ньют кивнул. Персиваль затворил дверь и какое-то время стоял, привалившись к ней спиной. Паника и страх, слабость и чудовищная, почти физическая боль запоздало накрыли его общей волной. Он зажал рот ладонью, заглушив судорожное дыхание. Прикрыл глаза, выдохнул, сглатывая ком в глотке, и вышел.  
Из комнаты Криденса раздавались голоса.  
Через дверной проём было видно Тесея: оседлав стул, он сложил руки на его спинке.  
— Больше никогда так не делай, младший братик, — сказал он. — Мы все чуть с ума не сошли.  
— Ты это мне или Криденсу? — уточнил Ньют.  
— Обоим.  
Персиваль прошёл внутрь. Криденс сидел в кровати, рядом с ним крутился Ньют, деятельный как обычно: давал ему какую-то настойку, проверял суставы.  
— А вот и «мистер Грейвз», — сказал он, бегло обернувшись.  
Криденс — ещё бледный, немного вялый — смотрел прямо на него. Глаза его снова стали тёмными: привычно сфокусировались на Персивале, пробирая насквозь. На секунду к Персивалю вернулось прежнее состояние, тот пароксизм ужаса, который он с усилием поборол. Криденс молчал.  
— Видишь. Ньют справился, — улыбнулся Персиваль одними губами.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Криденс Ньюту. — Я правда чувствую себя лучше. Извините, что…  
— Не выдумывай, — отмахнулся Ньют, проверяя его пульс. — Я очень рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Пожалуйста, в следующий раз не молчи.  
— Что вы мне дали? Что произошло?  
— Заслуга не моя. Думаю, — довольно сощурился Ньют, — у нас появился новый друг.  
— Всё ещё спорный вопрос, — отозвался Тесей, подперев щёку кулаком.  
— Странное ощущение, — Криденс нахмурился, прислушиваясь к себе. — В хорошем смысле, — тут же добавил он, заметив тревогу их троих. — Не знаю, как объяснить. Как будто внутри мяч, но из него выпускают воздух.  
— Обскур слабеет, — объяснил Ньют. — Так твой организм может регенерировать. Все настойки постепенно начнут помогать.  
— Ньют быстро поставит тебя на ноги, — пообещал Тесей.  
Криденс кивнул.  
— Я забыл, как это. Впервые за долгое время могу вдохнуть глубоко.  
Персиваль и вовсе забыл, как дышать, осознав факт его пробуждения. Жив, подумал он. Храни его все салемские ведьмы, он жив. Отвоевал себе ещё один день.  
Криденс поднял на него глаза и ничего не сказал. Персиваль стоял, не нарушая тишины между ними.  
— Ньют, — окликнул Тесей суетившегося брата.  
— Не могу понять, куда дел флакон с разогревающей мазью… — пробормотал тот, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Может, оставил в чемодане, — с нажимом сказал Тесей.  
— Да нет же, я точно помню, что брал его с собой… — Ньют похлопал себя по карманам, поднял лицо на Тесея, красноречиво вскинувшего брови, и медленно опустил руки. — А, — выдохнул он. — Да. Действительно, я забыл его в чемодане. Пойду заберу.  
Тесей поднялся за ним следом.  
— Пойду… — он развёл руками, — помогу ему, присоединяйся потом. И научись уже разговаривать при других людях, Персиваль, — пробормотал он, захлопывая за собой дверь.  
Персиваль за спинку придвинул стул ближе к кровати, развернул, садясь.  
— Я слышал вас. Как вы звали меня по имени. Или мне приснилось? — спросил Криденс.  
— Извини.  
— Нет. Это звучало так правильно.  
Криденс поднял на него глаза.  
— Обнимите меня, мистер Грейвз. Вы же хотите. Я тоже хочу, чтобы вы меня обняли.  
Чего бы ни попросил Криденс, Персиваль сейчас сделал бы что угодно. Он пересел на кровать и притянул Криденса к себе, прижимаясь лбом к его шее. Криденс упёрся подбородком ему в висок, вцепился в воротник рубашки более-менее здоровой рукой. На его левом запястье Персиваль сомкнул пальцы: под пальцами бился пульс, гулкий и быстрый как военный барабан.  
— Почему вас обо всём надо просить, — прошептал Криденс. — Как вы не понимаете, что я дам вам всё.  
Персиваль закрыл глаза. Безграничное доверие Криденса было похоже на бездну, в которой Персиваль летел спиной вниз. Каждый раз что-то толкало его дальше.  
— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он, отстраняясь.  
Криденс всё ещё удерживал его за воротник.  
— Куда?  
— Тот человек, который дал тебе зелье, просит о встрече.  
Криденс напрягся, нервно сглотнул.  
— Тесей сказал, вы не знаете, можно ли ему доверять.  
— Нужно узнать. — Персиваль положил руку на его сомкнутые пальцы, напоминая отпустить. Криденс не сразу разжал ладонь.  
— Не уходите.  
— Нам нужны союзники. Всем нам. Не будем спорить.  
— Если с вами что-то случится…  
— Бербоун. Со мной всё будет хорошо, — сказал Персиваль, вставая. — Лучше подумай о себе.  
Криденс не отвечал. Он окликнул Персиваля уже в дверях.  
— Пожалуйста, возвращайтесь ко мне, — сказал он и посмотрел прямо.  
Персиваль дёрнул краем рта.  
— Я всегда к тебе возвращаюсь.

***  
— Полчаса, — напомнил Персиваль мрачным Скамандерам, прежде чем кинуть порошок в камин и назвать адрес.  
Каминная сеть выплюнула его в апартаменты Альбуса Дамблдора. Персиваль приготовился защищаться, но вокруг было тихо.  
Из-за темноты вокруг помещение казалось ослепительно-жёлтым. Перед собой вместо стены он видел заставленные книжные полки, уходящие в потолок, линию дубовых ящиков между ними и высокую библиотечную лестницу.  
— Я поставил чай, но в камине пить его будет неудобно, — сказали ему приветливо.  
Защитившись окклюменцией, Персиваль шагнул на дощатый пол.  
Справа, в глубине комнаты, между низких вольтеровских кресел стоял круглый столик, заваленный газетами; китайская ширма позади. В одном из кресел, сложив руки в замок, сидел мужчина в длинной пурпурной мантии. Казалось, и мантия, и обивка были сшиты из одного шёлка, украшенного золотым узором флёр де лис. Мужчина мог бы практически слиться с креслом, если бы не имел располагающего умного лица, обрамлённого копной тёмно-рыжих волос и ухоженной бородкой. То ли из-за странного выбора одежды, забивающей его благородную внешность, то ли на неподходящем строгом фоне преподавательских апартаментов весь он, даже по меркам вычурного английского волшебника, представлял из себя подчёркнутый анахронизм.  
— Профессор Альбус Дамблдор, полагаю? — поздоровался Персиваль, продолжая осматриваться с палочкой наизготовке. Позади него была предусмотрительно открыта дверь в хорошо просматриваемую спальню, слева от двери — массивный письменный стол в раме из книжных шкафов, заставленных магическими предметами.  
Любезно улыбнувшись, Дамблдор закрыл книгу и положил поверх неё очки-половинки, без которых стал выглядеть моложе.  
— Мистер Персиваль Грейвз, наконец-то удалось увидеться с вами лично. Надо заметить, у вас талант исчезать. Присаживайтесь. Я обещал вам чай.  
— Не стоит, — отозвался Персиваль, пересекая комнату, чтобы сесть напротив.  
Дамблдор пожал плечами.  
— Тогда налью себе, если вы не возражаете.  
Он убрал с колен книгу и очки, положил на столик. Полки здесь были заставлены и редкими изданиями всем известных работ, и потрёпаннми фолиантами, о которых знали лишь в узких кругах, при этом читал Дамблдор Аниту Лус.  
— Как самочувствие Криденса Бербоуна? — поинтересовался он, отодвигая ставню ширмы — за ней оказалась небольшая кухня. Он движением пальцев призвал на стол поднос с чайником, печеньем в ажурной фарфоровой вазочке и такими же миловидными чашками.  
— Зелье помогло. Вы сказали Ньюту, что его эффект нужно обсудить.  
— Нам многое нужно обсудить, мистер Грейвз, — согласился Дамблдор, вручную наливая себе чай.  
Ненадолго он умолк, и Персиваль воспользовался паузой, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Пусть профессор и был немного старше, выглядел он если не моложе Персиваля, то точно ровесником. Несмотря на это, весь он источал снисходительное дружелюбие, из-за которого Персиваль не мог избавиться от ощущения, что сидит в кабинете добродушного директора.  
Дамблдор положил на тарелку печенье, сел удобнее, поднёс чашку к губам. Он точно никуда не торопился. Тянул время, возможно. Персиваль видел в его вежливой манерности что-то от Гриндевальда. Тот тоже мог поить тебя чаем со сладостями, задабривать учтивыми улыбками, а под конец разговора наложить Круцио не переменившись в лице.  
— Перед тем, как мы начнём, я хотел бы извиниться за Гектора, — сказал Дамблдор. — Он всегда был склонен к излишней театральности. Он действительно стремился помочь.  
— Не передо мной. Гектор Фоули превратил братьев Скамандеров в беглецов.  
— Могу вас заверить, что это временное явление. Гектор не рассчитывал, что между вами произойдёт дуэль и Ньют бежит. — Дамблдор отставил чашку. — А шанс, что Криденс Бербоун остался с Ньютом, был велик.  
— Ему и стоило оставаться с Ньютом. Но вы вмешались.  
— Вынужденно и, — Дамблдор глубокомысленно на него посмотрел, не скрывая намёка, — не один я. Нужно было убедить Гектора, что проблему стоит решить мирным путём. Он знал лишь, что в Нью-Йорке Серафина Пиквери без раздумий приказала убить Криденса Бербоуна — точнее, Обскура. А незнание порождает страх, мистер Грейвз, который толкает людей на жестокие поступки.  
Откуда эта сопричастность, подумал Персиваль.  
— Что вы ему сказали? — вместо этого спросил он.  
— Что у Обскуриала есть имя и личность — и тяжёлая болезнь. — Дамблдор снова отпил чай и продолжил: — Так же я сказал, что большую угрозу представляете вы и нельзя вам позволить до него добраться. Признаюсь, я действительно был крайне обеспокоен вашим приездом.  
Персиваль поднял бровь.  
— Из-за истории с подменой? Вы считали, я заодно с Гриндевальдом?  
На первый вопрос Дамблдор кивнул. После второго впервые посмотрел на Персиваля без улыбки. Перемена оказалась разительной.  
— Боялся, что вы подумали, будто ваши решения снова принадлежат вам.  
Персиваль промолчал.  
Приняв прежний учтивый вид, Дамблдор отломил себе печенье.  
— Я хотел договориться о личной встрече, но вас быстро объявили вне закона.  
— Министр в это верит? Как вы понимаете, газет мы не читали.  
Дамблдор взглядом указал на стол.  
— Я отобрал вам несколько, правда, разгадал все кроссворды. Все в это верят, в Англии вас ищут и магглы. Вы атаковали президента Конгресса в день побега Гриндевальда. — Дамблдор смерил его проницательным взглядом. — Но, полагаю, на самом деле произошло всё несколько иначе.  
— В Нью-Йорке Гриндевальд наложил на Серафину Пиквери Империо, — сказал Персиваль, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Дамблдора. Тот не выглядел удивлённым. Он продолжал производить впечатление человека, который всё знал заранее, но на мгновение в его взгляде промелькнуло что-то, похожее не разочарование.  
— Какая жестокость, — сказал он. — Я сожалею. Не могу передать этого Гектору напрямую: как вы понимаете, нашего разговора не существует. Но я постараюсь помочь другими путями. Со временем ваше доброе имя восстановится.  
— Я улажу этот вопрос, — отозвался Персиваль, не желая вдаваться в детали.  
— Что касается Криденса Бербоуна… Вы точно не хотите чай?  
— Что не так с зельем?  
Дамблдор неторопливо вытащил из кармана мантии сложенный пергамент.  
— Вот состав. Начнём с того, что зелье нужно пить раз в три дня.  
Убирая рецепт в карман брюк, Персиваль вспомнил старый флакон. Вполне возможно, какого-то ингредиента больше не существовало в природе.  
— Сложный рецепт? — спросил он ровно.  
— Посильный, — со знанием дела отозвался Дамблдор. В том, что зелье варил он, у Персиваля отпали все сомнения. — У меня остался только один флакон, но Ньют вполне справится. Дело в том, что через какое-то время Обскур Криденса выработает к нему иммунитет. В случае Криденса не стоит рассчитывать на длительный перерыв.  
Хотя Персиваль и был готов к подобному, он не удержался от раздражённого смешка.  
— Значит, это отсрочка. Лекарства нет.  
Замерев с чашкой и блюдцем у рта, Дамблдор задумчиво Персиваля рассматривал.  
— Насколько мне известно, лекарство есть, — наконец сказал он. — Его впечатляющий эффект я наблюдал в действии чуть меньше месяца. Не могу судить о более продолжительных качествах. В отличие от знаний Геллерта Гриндевальда в целом.  
Персиваля накрыло злобное веселье. Он улыбнулся, откинувшись в кресле.  
— На мгновение я почти поверил, что вы с ним не заодно.  
— Мы действительно были знакомы, — миролюбиво ответил Дамблдор. — В юности я знал Геллерта Гриндевальда как друга, а теперь, когда мы стали соперниками, знаю его лучше. Тщеславие свело нас вместе. Мальчишками мы оба верили в вещи, которые могут прельстить гордецов в таком возрасте. Однако, мальчишки выросли. Когда к подобным вещам стремятся взрослые люди, последствия становятся ужасающими.  
— Тщеславие? — повторил Персиваль, рассматривая его спокойное лицо. — Допустим.  
— Вряд ли я могу сказать что-то, что вас убедит в моих намерениях помочь. — Дамблдор отставил чашку. — Но попытаюсь. В молодости меня интересовали Обскуры. Геллерта Гриндевальда — Дары Смерти.  
— Дары Смерти. — Персиваль нахмурился, вспоминая книгу у Криденса на коленях. — Британская сказка?  
— Многие так считают, — ответил Дамблдор. — Мы же с Гриндевальдом придерживались иного мнения.  
— К чему вы ведёте, профессор? Я пока не вижу в вашей истории смысла.  
— В семнадцать лет я оказался в вашем положении и пытался спасти девочку, мистер Грейвз.  
Персиваль медленно поднял на Дамблдора глаза. Лицо профессора не выражало ничего, даже извечной любезности.  
— Обскуриала?  
Дамблдор кивнул, сложил пальцы в замок.  
— И я привлёк к этим попыткам Геллерта, — после едва различимой запинки он добавил, — Гриндевальда, с которым на тот момент мы были близки.  
— Обскура можно отделить, — заметил Персиваль.  
— Полностью лишив носителя магии. Этот вариант не подходил. Я искал способ ослабить Обскура или очистить его магию, словом, пытался излечить от него. Результатом стало зелье, которое сегодня получил Криденс. Через две недели стало понятно, что эффект ослабевает. Тогда я и заручился поддержкой Гриндевальда.  
— Слабо это представляю.  
— Что вы, он был в восторге и взялся за дело с удивительным энтузиазмом. А поскольку я в тот момент не видел дальше своего носа, то и не понял, что об Обскурах, как и обо всём прочем, у него были свои идеи. Я был ослеплён результатами прогресса и о последствиях догадался слишком поздно.  
Персивалю потребовалась пара мгновений для осознания. Он угрюмо кивнул.  
— Он не хотел ослаблять Обскура. Гриндевальд хотел подчинить его носителю.  
— Превратить паразитическую магию в симбиотическую. Теперь, когда он разжигает войну, это легко понять. Тогда… — Дамблдор вздохнул. — Далеко не каждый согласится держать в себе эту тьму, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он с глубоким пониманием. — Девочка, которую я пытался спасти, хотела избавиться от неё, а не использовать. По её словам, лучше было вообще не иметь возможности колдовать, чем просыпаться и засыпать с этим монстром в груди. — Дамблдор умолк, глядя перед собой. Вспоминал он о ком-то близком, а если врал, то был замечательным актёром. — Гриндевальд же видел только плюсы, — закончил он тише.  
— Что случилось с девочкой? — спросил Персиваль, заранее зная ответ.  
— Она погибла, — сказал Дамблдор с сочувствием, как будто трагичная новость касалась Персиваля лично.  
— Вы не отделили Обскура?  
— Она погибла не из-за Обскура. — Дамблдор вернулся к чаю. Стало ясно, что этот разговор был окончен.  
Настаивать Персиваль не стал. Зачастую ложь продумывали детально. Умалчивали чаще о правде.  
— Значит, у Гриндевальда должно быть зелье, — сказал он. — Ему не выгодна смерть Криденса. Есть шанс с ним договориться, — нелепую последнюю фразу он услышал будто со стороны.  
Дамблдор покачал головой.  
— Гриндевальд не будет играть по правилам. Его не устроят равные условия, и он потребует что-то взамен. Боюсь, в данной ситуации — самого Криденса.  
Персиваль всматривался в его приятное лицо, размышляя, что делать дальше. Это не была шахматная партия, в которой можно просчитать ходы наперёд. Нужно было рисковать.  
Он уже попробовал раз с Серафиной — и вот к чему это привело. И всё же любой риск был лучше бездействия.  
— Думаю, у меня есть, что ему предложить, — пересилив себя, сказал Персиваль и поднялся на ноги.  
Подойдя к каминной полке, украшенной гербом Хогвартса, он взял из кисета на крючке жмень дымолётного порошка.  
— Не закрывайте камин, — предупредил он, прежде чем наложить вокруг заглушающие чары и вернуться в коттедж.  
Тесей мгновенно поднялся из-за стола, за которым курил в одиночестве. Персиваль терпеливо ждал, когда его проверят чарами. Тесей опустил палочку и поднял брови, требуя отчёта.  
— Мне нужно вернуться, — сказал Персиваль, призывая чемодан из спальни, и позволил каминному жерлу утянуть себя обратно.  
Дамблдор смотрел с вежливым ожиданием, сложив руки на подлокотниках кресла. Персиваль приблизился к нему, на ходу открывая замки. Вытащил чехол, из чехла — палочку и положил на столик.  
Двенадцать дюймов, тёрн, бронзовая рукоять. Дамблдор догадался, прежде чем Персиваль детрансфигурировал её.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — сказал он странным тоном, в котором было поровну удивления и усталости, — вы полны сюрпризов.


	22. Chapter 22

В коттедже стояла тишина. Персиваль вернулся несколько минут назад, кратко пересказал беседу с Дамблдором, и разговор повис в воздухе.  
В центре кухонного стола лежала палочка, похожая на иссохшую руку жилистой старухи.  
Вчетвером они молча смотрели на неё. Персиваль с безразличием и некоторым облегчением — больше не нужно было давить воспоминания, — Тесей со смесью раздражения и неверия на лице. Криденс — с невероятной тоской, впрочем, он разом помрачнел ещё в начале разговора. Из всех присутствующих только Ньют выглядел заинтригованным. Даже он не находил слов.  
— Бред какой-то, — наконец сказал Тесей, шумно отодвинув стул от стола, но остался сидеть. — Вы хотите сказать, что сильнейший маг современности верит в детскую сказку, которую нам с Ньютом читала мама? — он тряхнул хвостом. — Что дальше, поиски Фонтана удачи?  
Ньют рассеянно повёл плечами.  
— Фольклор основывается на реальных фактах. Песни перепевают, слова сказок заменяют, но истоки остаются прежними.  
— Мне всё равно, — вступил Персиваль. — Гриндевальд хочет её обратно. Это наш козырь.  
— Хорошо, — сдался Тесей, подняв ладони. — Хорошо, Гриндевальд нашёл бузинную палочку. Ту самую, которая делает владельца непобедимым. — Он перевёл взгляд на Персиваля. — Каким образом она оказалась у тебя?  
— Очередной просчёт Гриндевальда. — Он сардонически усмехнулся. Не такой уж и просчёт, если учесть, что Персиваль собирался её вернуть. Каким-то образом подонку исключительно везло. — Он думал, я ничего не вспомню о допросах. Но сначала голова была не полностью затуманена, кое-что я помню, — отстранённо продолжил он. — Гриндевальд допытывался о МАКУСА. В первый день поинтересовался, что бы я делал с вещами после него. С палочкой. Он много спрашивал о ней, слишком — настолько, что я обратил внимание. Он крайне интересовался системой хранения палочек. Мне показалось, был в восторге, когда узнал, что во время судов они сдаются как улика.  
— Он не хотел расставаться с палочкой на случай, если придётся драться, — предположил Ньют.  
Персиваль пожал плечами.  
— Или из самолюбия. Он трансфигурировал бузинную палочку, выдавая за мою.  
Гриндевальд знал: даже если его поймают, палочка будет храниться прямо у него под носом.  
— Лучше только ячейка в Гринготтс. — Тесей хмыкнул. — Хитрый лис.  
— Но что-то пошло не так, — пробормотал Ньют.  
— Не всё можно предугадать. Порпентина Голдштейн призвала его палочку в Сити Холл. Она должна была сдать её в отдел учёта, только Тину на тот момент уже неофициально восстановили в должности. Она попала в группу авроров, занятых моими поисками.  
— Она не успела сдать палочку? — спросил Ньют с восторженной гордостью.  
Персиваль устроил локоть на спинке стула.  
— Когда меня нашли, палочка была у неё. Я, — он помедлил, подбирая слова, — испытывал трудности с беспалочковой магией после наложенных на руки заклятий. Тина дала мне палочку привести себя в порядок.  
Тина Голдштейн не давала ему палочку. Она дала ему плащ прикрыться. Персиваль по привычке засунул руки в карманы.  
— Тогда вы поняли, что палочка не ваша? — спросил Ньют.  
Тогда плохо соображавший Персиваль на секунду решил, что не может больше нормально колдовать. Наваждение быстро прошло, но гнетущее воспоминание осталось.  
— Да, — ответил он сжато и поспешил продолжить: — Хранить то, к чему Гриндевальд проявляет интерес, на пару этажей выше камеры Гриндевальда, было плохой идеей.  
— Вы с Голдштейн устроили фокус с переодеванием, — резюмировал Тесей.  
— Я должен был сдать палочку и получить вместо неё новую. Мне выписали подходящую. Дальше вопрос решался трансфигурацией. Ну и окклюменцией, чтобы не выдать нарушение закона. Как оказалось, не зря. Серафина выкрала палочку из Вулворта.  
После недолгой паузы Тесей расхохотался. Похоже, пусть и менее ярко, отреагировал Альбус Дамблдор: оба наслаждались ситуацией как хорошей шуткой.  
— Представляю удивление Гриндевальда, когда под чарами оказалась не та палочка, — сказал Тесей, продолжая улыбаться. — Это лучшая история, которую я от тебя слышал, Персиваль. Браво. Впервые твоя паранойя оправдала себя.  
— Не помню, чтобы вы пользовались ею. — Ньют с интересом склонил голову в сторону. — Разве что в Уайтчепеле, верно? Вышло… не очень. Она настолько специфична?  
Персиваль скривил губы. То, что он оставался без рабочей палочки, было главной проблемой, но трансфигурация дубликата Джеминио могла оказаться слишком нестабильной, да и лишила бы подделку магических свойств, что могло выдать обман моментально. Пришлось ходить безоружным.  
— Я тоже так решил. Дамблдор объяснил, что палочка из бузины признаёт только того волшебника, который выкрал её или выиграл в дуэли. — Он вздохнул. — Это не я.  
— Ты же украл её из Конгресса… — вскинул бровь Тесей. — Кто тогда...  
— Тина, — мрачно отозвался Персиваль. Ньют взвился на стуле. — Она забрала палочку у Гриндевальда. Она передала её мне после трансфигурации. Мы не можем отдать Гриндевальду палочку, пока владелец — Тина. Он откажется от сделки. Или хуже, будет пытаться вернуть контроль.  
— Значит, нам нужно ехать в Нью-Йорк? — Ньют добавил, всем своим видом извиняясь: — Я вам нужен, мы друзья. Вас она слушать не станет.  
— У Дамблдора есть профессорский портключ в Массачусетс. Можем воспользоваться им и аппарировать оттуда.  
— Он тебя подтолкнул к идее. — Тесей скривил рот. — Может, это ловушка.  
Персиваль неопределённо повёл ладонью.  
— Мы приняли решение верить Альбусу Дамблдору, когда дали Криденсу зелье. Я готов попробовать.  
— Согласен, — поддержал Ньют и добавил с беззлобным укором. — Причём давно. Других вариантов всё равно нет.  
Помедлив, Тесей кивнул.  
— Другой вариант есть, — сказал молчавший всё это время Криденс.  
Все трое разом обернулись, вспомнив о его присутствии. Сложив ладони крестом, Криденс тёр большим пальцем левой руки костяшку правой — обе слушались его лучше, беспрепятственно восстановившись после скамандерских отваров. Выглядел он печальным, но постепенно к нему вернулось решительное спокойствие. Персиваль мысленно приготовился бороться с его бескорыстным упрямством.  
— Ничего не делать.  
— Криденс… — начал было Ньют, но тот не стал слушать.  
— Мне ничего не нужно от Гриндевальда. Зелье только послужит его цели использовать меня снова. Мне это не нужно, — повторил он и, посмотрев на Персиваля, одними губами сказал: — Не такой ценой. Нет.  
— Предлагаешь нам просто сидеть и смотреть, как тебе становится хуже? — Тесей усмехнулся. — Не выйдет, младший братик.  
— Тогда лучше попробовать отделить Обскура от меня, — ответил Криденс без промедлений.  
Прежде чем Персиваль подобрал слова, Ньют замотал головой.  
— Мы говорили об этом. Тебе может казаться, что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, но даже за две недели не получится достаточно восстановить твоё здоровье. Ваша связь слишком сильна, чтобы так рисковать. Это даже не риск, а, — он не стал произносить слово вслух. — Я не пойду на это, когда есть другой вариант.  
— Даже если нам для разнообразия повезёт, это лишит тебя магии, — заметил Тесей.  
Криденс издал усталый смешок.  
— В любом случае не думаю, что смогу ею пользоваться. — Поскольку все пристыженно умолкли, Криденс подытожил: — Мне не нужно это зелье.  
— Это не то решение, которое можно принять в одиночку, — наконец сказал Тесей.  
— Извините, но не думаю. — Криденс поднялся из-за стола. — Сейчас ваше решение зависит от моего выбора, ведь зелье я пить не стану. Оно не нужно. Извините.  
Прежде чем начался новый спор, Криденс поднялся к себе, твёрдо впечатывая трость в дощатый пол.  
Персиваль задался вопросом, что страшило Криденса больше: то, что они снова рисковали из-за него, или то, что зелье могло превратить его в отлаженный механизм для убийств, к которому так стремился Гриндевальд.  
— Попробую его вразумить. — Персиваль поднялся следом.  
Криденс не откликнулся на стук.  
— Не получится откладывать этот разговор вечно, — заметил Персиваль через дверь. За ней раздались шаги, и дверь отворилась. Криденс отступил, пропуская его, но остался стоять в центре комнаты, сложив ладони на трости, как каменный страж на рукояти меча.  
— Вы не сможете меня переубедить, мистер Грейвз.  
Персиваль остановился напротив него, сложив руки на груди.  
— Я знаю. Ты меня тоже.  
— Что? — непонимающе спросил Криденс. — Нет. Зелье не нужно, я не приму его. Это моё решение.  
— Я знаю. Моё решение — достать тебе это зелье в любом случае. Твой выбор, пить его или нет, я у тебя не забираю. Думаю, я знаю главную причину, по которой ты отказываешься.  
Криденс вскинул руку, словно хотел толкнуть его, но обессиленно уронил её на бедро.  
— Нет. Пожалуйста. Мистер Грейвз, — взмолился он, делая шаг вперёд. — Я не вынесу всё это снова, не вынесу, если вы не вернётесь из-за меня. Я…  
Он оборвался, будто воздуха не хватило, положил руку Персивалю на грудь.  
— Что мне тогда останется, — с горечью сказал он. — Разве вы не понимаете, что я боюсь вас потерять?  
Ребром ладони Персиваль коснулся его лица, отведя волосы со лба. Это было неосознанное, рассеянное прикосновение ради прикосновения.  
Криденс потянулся к нему взглядом — Персиваль посмотрел в его глаза, полные лихорадочной теплоты, и сказал:  
— Разве ты не понимаешь, что я тоже?


	23. Chapter 23

Они решили выдвинуться на рассвете, когда в Нью-Йорке будет заполночь. Персивалю несколько раз пришлось появиться у Дамблдора: сначала сообщить о решении, затем Ньют послал его за парой ингредиентов для зелья Криденса. В третий раз Персиваль пришёл за портключом. Через камин он ходил как через дверь в соседнюю комнату. Если Дамблдор и был раздражён, то умело скрывал это за радушием. Ковёр от сажи он даже не пытался очистить.  
Вернувшись в коттедж, Персиваль открыл коробку из-под перстня, в которой лежал ржавый гвоздь. Вчетвером они рассматривали его молча. Ни Ньют, ни Персиваль не торопились: коснись они портключа, обратной дороги не будет.  
— Ну что? — Ньют дёрнул углом рта и, помявшись, не зная, как подступиться, наконец цепко схватил Персиваля за локоть. — Приступим?  
Тесей отложил трубку.  
— Если что-то пойдёт не так, сразу пытайтесь аппарировать. Мерлин, — вздохнул он, глядя на Ньюта, — почему нельзя было сделать хранителем тайны тебя.  
— Не волнуйся, — Ньют ободряюще улыбнулся сначала ему, затем бледному Криденсу, похожему на тень. — Не волнуйтесь оба.  
— Я не волнуюсь, — фыркнул Тесей. — Просто ненавижу отсиживаться.  
— Если от нас долго не будет вестей… — начал было Персиваль, но Тесей снова фыркнул.  
— Я всё прекрасно знаю. Возвращайтесь, — добавил он мягче и положил руку Криденсу на плечо. Тот не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть на Персиваля и Ньюта нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Скоро увидимся, Бербоун, — сказал Персиваль, выдав обещание за прощание, и кивнул Ньюту на портключ.  
— Скоро, — тяжело сглотнув, повторил Криденс, как будто закрепял клятву.  
Ньют уронил гвоздь на открытую ладонь — Персиваль успел заметить, как Ньют сжал кулак, прежде чем оба они превратились в одну стремительно продирающуюся сквозь пространство точку.  
Портключ доставил их на вершину горы Грейлок. Прямо перед Персивалем и Ньютом стоял указатель «АППАЛАЧСКАЯ ТРОПА» со стрелкой, указывающей вперёд, дальше по стоптанной дороге.  
Воздух был разряженным и холодным. В лесной темноте ярко выделялся снег.  
Ньют и Персиваль не сговариваясь подняли головы туда, где над верхушками деревьев колдовской и природный туманы прорезал тонкий башенный шпиль.  
— О Ильверморни, Массачусетс, — напел под нос Ньют.  
Персиваль выразительно поднял брови.  
— Не зазнавайтесь, — ответил Ньют. — Я всё равно считаю Хогвартс лучшим.  
Они не стали тратить время и аппарировали прямиком под дом 679 на 24-ую Вест Стрит — Персиваль там не бывал, зато Ньют помнил место.  
В редких окнах горел свет. Сам таунхаус был квинтэссенцией Нью-Йорка — собирательным образом викторианских фасадов с открыток: смесь полированного гранита, красного кирпича и терракотовых орнаментов. Персиваль ожидал ностальгии, но, оказавшись в Мидтауне, испытал чувство, больше похожее на дежавю.  
Город стал ему старым другом, с которым давно разошлись пути.  
— Заходите, только тихо, — прошептал Ньют, открывая дверь. — Миссис Эспозито запрещает им водить мужчин.  
Говорил он с такой серьёзностью, словно миссис Эспозито представляла не меньшую угрозу, чем Гриндевальд.  
Персиваль удержался от комментария и поднялся за Ньютом по лестнице.  
Ньют постучал; через время ещё раз, чуть громче. За дверью послышалось копошение. Её приоткрыла сонная Тина Голдштейн в хлопковой пижаме. Пару мгновений она, моргая, смотрела на Ньюта и, едва заметив Персиваля, тут же достала палочку. Ньют обернулся на него через плечо с видом «Я же говорил».  
— Не вздумайте даже двинуться, — отчётливо прошептала она, направив палочку Персивалю в лицо.  
— Мы можем всё объяснить, — протараторил Ньют, поднимая ладони.  
— Тина, кто… О, — сказала Куини Голдштейн, выглядывая из-за спины сестры. — О, — выдохнула она сочувственно, считав их мысли — дёрнув скулой, Персиваль закрываться не стал. — Тина, опусти палочку. Они в беде.  
— Конечно, в беде, — громким шёпотом возмутилась та. — Ньют стоит с пособником Гриндевальда.  
— Нет. — Куини надавила Тине на запястье, чтобы та опустила палочку. — Они спасают Криденса Бербоуна. Что такое Дары Смерти? — никто не успел ответить, когда Куини продолжила, силком уводя сестру вглубь квартиры: — Детская сказка? Какое ужасное название для детской сказки! Ну же, заходите, пока миссис Эспозито не проснулась.  
— Да кто такая… — начал было Персиваль — Тина грозно на него посмотрела, а Ньют шикнул.  
На субординацию сегодня можно было не рассчитывать.  
Они оказались в небольшой гостиной, обустроенной скромно, но с заботой, присущей женской руке.  
— Садитесь, пожалуйста, — пригласила Куини, снимая со спинки дивана пеньюар, чтобы набросить поверх ночной рубашки.  
Тина остановилась перед раковиной, сложив руки на груди. Палочку она опустила, но не убрала и всем своим видом давала понять, что готова использовать её в любой момент.  
— Не обижайтесь на неё, — улыбнулась Куини и изменилась в лице, когда Персиваль рефлекторно защитился окклюменцией. — Извините, я не подумала, насколько вам неприятно после…  
— Не стоит, — отозвался Персиваль, заставляя себя расслабиться.  
Убрав с сидения «Ведьминский приятель», он сел в кресло, усыпанное разномастными подушками. Ньют устроился на таком же пёстром диване, рядом присела Куини.  
— Ну, во что ты опять ввязался, Ньют? — раздосадовано спросила Тина, опускаясь на стул за спиной у Персиваля. — Почему… он?  
Куини вскинула брови, округлив рот.  
— Старшая палочка Гриндевальда? — Она оглянулась на сестру — Это та, которую ты украла? — Не дождавшись ответа, Куини стремительно повернулась обратно, тряхнув кудряшками. — Империо на мадам президенте?  
— Что? — глухо сказала Тина.  
— Пожалуй, — Ньют подался вперёд и устроил локти на коленях, — лучше рассказать по порядку.

***  
— Это всё? — озадаченно спросила Тина, когда Персиваль обезоружил её Экспеллиармусом. Она так и стояла босиком и в пижаме, с волосами в беспорядке после прерванного сна, при этом домашний вид не лишил Тину хлопотливой строгости. — Такая огромная мощь — и так просто?  
— Думаю, это не дар, а проклятие, — убеждённо ответил Ньют.  
— Вы не боитесь передавать её Гриндевальду? — с беспокойством сказала Тина, рассматривая палочку в руках Персиваля. Тот взвесил палочку в ладони.  
— Один раз она его не спасла. Подведёт снова.  
— Нет, — она замешкалась. — Я имела в виду, что вам придётся с ним встретиться. Получив её, он может… — Тина красноречиво умолкла.  
Все повернулись к Персивалю, ожидая услышать что-то обнадёживающее. Он бы мог соврать, но не представлял, что.  
— Я справлюсь.  
— Он об этом даже не думал, — сказала Куини участливо. — Обязательно подумайте об этом, мистер Грейвз, вы совсем о себе не думаете, бедняжка.  
— Я всё продумаю, — заверил Персиваль и повернулся к Тине. — Прежде чем мы вернёмся: Серафина Пиквери.  
— Я собираюсь заняться этим сегодня же, — с готовностью ответила Тина.  
Персиваль покачал указательным пальцем, пресекая её идею в зародыше.  
— Ты знаешь, как легко избавиться от болтливого аврора.  
— Но я должна сказать...  
— Ты, — выделил Персиваль, — ничего говорить не должна. Достань оборотное зелье, встреться с репортёром «Госта» и пусти слух. Поболтай в «Слепой Свинье». Уже это начнёт волнения. Не нужно спешить. Дальше будем действовать по ситуации. Думаю, этого окажется достаточно. Конфедерация обожает слухи.  
Понуро вздохнув, Тина сникла на стуле, глядя на стоптанный ковёр под ногами. Всё её естество желало открытых действий, а не махинаций из тени.  
— Вы правы.  
— И ещё кое-что. Насколько мне известно, ты беспокоилась о Модести Бербоун. Ты видела её после Обливиэйта?  
Лицо Тины выразило сомнение.  
— Сейчас я точно не уполномочен тебя уволить, — усмехнулся Персиваль. — Воспоминание бы не помешало. Для Криденса.  
Настороженность Тины сменилась озадаченностью. Она вдумчиво посмотрела на Персиваля, словно разглядывала что-то, чего раньше не замечала.  
— Я представилась работником из Общества помощи детям, иногда устраиваю внеплановые проверки, — сказала она, поднимаясь с места. — Думаю, у меня есть для него кое-что, подождите…  
Тина ушла вглубь комнаты, достала из комода пустой флакон духов. Сосредоточенно замерев с палочкой, она вытянула в него воспоминание.  
— Передайте Криденсу, — она протянула Персивалю флакон, — скажите, что с Модести всё хорошо. И что я присмотрю за ней.  
— Спасибо.  
Как часто бывает перед прощанием, молчание затянулось. Ньют начал ёрзать на диване, как будто десяток подушек разом стал приносить ему дискомфорт.  
— Нам пора. — Персиваль поднялся с кресла.  
— Спасибо вам за всё, — неловко улыбнулся Ньют, вставая. Он умолк, застенчиво склонив голову. Расставания не были сильной его стороной. — Ещё увидимся. И я пришлю книгу, Тина, — проговорил он быстро, будто они с Персивалем куда-то опаздывали.  
Губы Тины дрогнули, придав лицу удивительно доброе выражение.  
— Буду ждать.  
— Я тоже с удовольствием прочту, — с восторгом сказала Куини, становясь подле неё. — Удачи вам, и будьте осторожны.  
Ньют полез в карман за портключом.  
— Удачи, — сказала Тина, неосознанно потянувшись к сестре — Куини не глядя взяла её за локоть.  
— У вас всё получится.  
Тина и Куини Гольдштейн были разными настолько, насколько могут разниться лишь сёстры. Они стояли плечом к плечу: взволнованная Куини, источающая чувственность, и сдержанная Тина, скрывающая её клеймом старшей сестры — ревёрс и авёрс одной монеты.  
Последнее, что Персиваль увидел перед возвращением, были одинаково искренние улыбки непохожих сестёр, державшихся за руки.


	24. Chapter 24

К их возвращению Тесей приготовил полный ирландский завтрак.  
— Хорошо, что мы не задержались дольше, — сказал Ньют. — Он бы перевёл все продукты. Тесей всегда готовит, когда нервничает, — заговорщески шепнул он Криденсу, придвигая стул ближе к столу. Криденс не отреагировал.  
— Да ладно, — примирительно сказал Ньют. — Мы же вернулись.  
Тесей пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Скоро опять уйдёте, — без эмоций ответил Криденс, нарезая пудинг в тарелке. — Это как повторяющийся кошмар.  
В глазах Ньюта читалась просьба, когда он повернулся к Персивалю. К сожалению, им обоим слова утешения давались скверно.  
— Что теперь? — спросил Криденс.  
— Теперь нужно продумать каждую деталь, — ответил Персиваль. — Нельзя ошибиться. Я не собираюсь стоять и ждать, когда Гриндевальд использует непростительное.  
Тесей отёр руки полотенцем и бросил его на раковину, прежде чем сесть слева от него.  
— У меня есть пара идей, но прежде всего давайте точно определимся с нашей позицией относительно Дамблдора.  
— Ты последний, кто не решил, — с упрёком сказал Ньют. Он словно говорил с упрямым ребёнком. Сейчас можно было спутать, кто из Скамандеров старше.  
— Я не до конца ему доверяю, — сказал Персиваль. — Дамблдор многое не договаривает.  
— Вы тоже, — возразил Ньют. — И что с того? Профессор Дамблдор не раз помогал мне во время учёбы. Тесей тогда выпустился, он даже не представляет, насколько это хороший человек.  
— Потому что ты ничего не рассказываешь, Ньют.  
— Я окончил Хогвартс благодаря ему.  
— Нет. Ты чуть не вылетел оттуда из-за него. Из-за безумных идей, которые Дамблдор так в тебе поддерживал. И из-за проходимки Литы Лестрейндж, конечно. Ньют открыл рот, собираясь спорить. Тесей отмахнулся — разговор он продолжать был не намерен. По крайней мере, теперь было ясно, откуда пускала корни эта нелюбовь.  
— Мне жаль, но вряд ли получится гарантировать, что Гриндевальд не узнает о Каррикфергусе, — вмешался Персиваль.  
— Фиделиус нас защитит. Потом найдём другое место.  
— Это всего лишь дом, — с готовностью поддержал Тесей.  
Это был больше, чем дом.  
— Я не хочу поднимать эту тему, но кто-то должен, — после паузы сказал Тесей, потерев шрам. — Что, если вся эта чушь с Дарами правда? Вдруг палочка способна принести Гриндевальду победу?  
— Одна палочка? — Персиваль скептически вскинул бровь. — Не думаю. Она даст ему преимущество, но не сделает его непобедимым. Против него не один аврорат, а интернациональная армия.  
— Один Обскур против армии тоже бы не выстоял, — сказал Криденс, накалывая на вилку жареные грибы. — Но меня вы прятали.  
Вздохнув, Ньют отложил приборы.  
— Потому что ты человек. А это… Это всего лишь палочка, какой бы она ни была. Чем мы будем лучше Гриндевальда, если даже не попытаемся тебя спасти?  
— Вы уже меня спасли. Вы все. — Криденс улыбнулся и продолжил отстранённо: — Но иногда нужно остановиться. То, что вы собираетесь сделать — безрассудно. И вы это знаете. — Криденс повернулся к Персивалю. — Вы точно должны.  
— Я выкрал палочку не без причины. Это единственный рычаг давления на Гриндевальда. Зачем она ещё? Просить его сдаться в обмен на неё?  
— А если он соберёт все Дары Смерти? Что будет тогда? — спросил Криденс.  
Никто не ответил.  
— Вот видите. Вы не знаете. Никто не знает. Вы даже не представляете, на что идёте.  
Каким-то образом Криденс оказался единственным, кому хватило честности озвучить правду. При этом сделал он это, не отвлекаясь от завтрака.  
— Мне не нужно зелье, — сказал он через время. — Не потому что я пытаюсь вас остановить. Мне действительно оно не нужно. Хватит идти у него на поводу. Если до этого он вежливо пытался их урезонить, то последнюю фразу Криденс обратил к себе. — Лучше разделение.  
— Исключено, — сказал Ньют, и тон его не терпел возражений. — Я не собираюсь тебя собственноручно убивать.  
— Ты можешь передумать, — сказал Персиваль Криденсу, крутя чашку под ладонью. — Я сделал слишком много ошибок. Если не дам тебе этот шанс с зельем, всё было бессмысленно.  
Криденс посмотрел на него с нежностью, как делал наедине, и Персивалю стало неуютно оттого, что этот взгляд видели Скамандеры.  
— Вы правда так думаете? Потому что в этом было больше смысла, чем во всей моей жизни.  
Персиваль не сводил от него глаз.  
— Может быть ещё больше.  
— Мерлин, какие вы оба упёртые, — пробормотал Тесей, прикоснувшись пальцами к виску. Выглядел он так, словно боролся с мигренью. — Криденс, я знаю Персиваля слишком хорошо. Как только он вернулся из Хогвартса, я понял, что он не отступится. Сомневаемся мы или нет, нам всем лучше смириться и его поддержать. Так у него появится шанс вернуться живым, — закончил он язвительно.  
— Не прикрывай гриффиндорское благородство моим упрямством. — Персиваль отпил кофе. — Я тебя тоже неплохо знаю.  
Тесей пренебрежительно цокнул языком и принялся завтракать.  
— Я поддерживаю идею, — вмешался Ньют. — Но нам нужен план. Нельзя отдать палочку, не получив зелье.  
Тесей согласно кивнул.  
— Я пока не придумал, как это лучше устроить.  
— Так же, как Конгресс передавал припасы обливиаторам на фронт, — сказал Персиваль. — У меня осталась пара связанных сумок. Возможно, придётся ещё зачаровать коробки.  
— А что, хорошая мысль, — обдумав ответ, похвалил Тесей. — Ньют, ты сможешь проверить зелье?  
— Без рецепта и оборудования? Я даже не знаю, каким оно должно быть. Я могу поработать с профессором Дамблдором.  
Тесей поморщился.  
— Слишком многое от него зависит.  
— Наверное, потому что он единственный может помочь? — не без иронии предположил Ньют.  
— Ньют прав, — сказал Персиваль. — Дамблдору известно, как зелье воздействует на кровь.  
— И при этом он не знает рецепт? — спросил Тесей, не скрывая подозрения.  
Персиваль отставил пустую кружку.  
— Гриндевальд доработал зелье у Дамблдора за спиной. Дал девочке. Дамблдор догадался о специфике позже. Это спровоцировало между ними конфликт. — Больше Персиваль ничего не знал. Даже эти четыре предложения он собрал из недомолвок и разрозненных фраз. Он поднялся из-за стола. — Я займусь чарами. И нужно поговорить с профессором.  
Персиваль залез в карман брюк, вытащил оттуда флакон духов и положил у тарелки Криденса.  
— Тина Голдштейн передала. Скажи, когда будет нужен думоотвод.  
Интерес Криденса быстро потух, сменившись безразличием.  
— Спасибо, мистер Грейвз. Чуть позже.  
Криденс устал балансировать между радостью и отчаянием: Персиваль бросал его раз за разом и при этом лицемерно пытался облегчить его боль.

***  
Криденс поднялся к нему ближе к ночи. Персиваль заранее подготовил думоотвод.  
— Готов? — спросил он, откладывая «Защитные чары на все случаи жизни».  
— Да. Простите, что не пришёл раньше. Я… знаю, что это по-детски.  
— Это абсолютно нормально.  
Они встали перед трюмо. Криденс повесил трость за рукоять, протянул ему флакон. Персиваль вылил воспоминание в чашу.  
— Что там? — спросил Криденс, разглядывая текучий свет. — Хотя нет. Не говорите.  
— Я не пойду, — сказал Персиваль. — Это для тебя.  
У Криденса должно было быть что-то своё. Тот изумлённо посмотрел, но не стал перечить.  
— Как мне… выбраться? — спросил он, обхватив руками чашу. Серебряные блики заплясали на его лице.  
Персиваль подбодрил его кивком.  
— Я тебя вытащу.  
Выражение Криденса на мгновение стало нечитаемым. Дёрнув уголком рта, он беззвучно усмехнулся своим мыслям и наклонился к думоотводу.  
Несколько минут Персиваль ждал, убрав руки в карманы. Пальцы Криденса сжались на бортах чаши сильнее, когда он оказался в темноте — воспоминание подошло к концу. Персиваль мягко потянул его назад. Выпрямившись, Криденс прикрыл глаза ладонью и больше не двигался. Какое-то время они так и стояли: Криденс не поднимал головы, Персиваль держал его сзади за локти.  
Криденс убрал руку от лица и повернулся.  
Персиваль никогда не видел таких светлых слёз. Любая улыбка обесценивалась ими.  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, — пробормотал Криденс севшим голосом.  
— Ничего не нужно говорить.  
— У неё банты в волосах. И кролик. С таким же бантиком, только меньше. Это хорошие люди, — заговорил он тихо. — Мужчина похож на поэта, а женщина… как миссис Скамандер. Они бы купили ей собаку, наверное, она просто не помнит, что мы хотели собаку, но она так счастлива там, господи, она даже смеётся, я, — он оборвался, словно забыл все слова, посмотрел с такой благодарностью, что у Персиваля заныло в груди.  
— Прости, — сказал Персиваль, беспомощно вытирая слёзы с его щеки. — Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно. Никогда.  
Криденс положил ладонь поверх его пальцев.  
— Не всё, что больно, плохо, мистер Грейвз.


	25. Chapter 25

Два дня прошли в постоянной подготовке и беззлобных спорах. Когда Ньют вызвался присоединиться к Персивалю, они потратили несколько часов на то, чтобы убедить его остаться. Всё это время на бесстрастном лице Тесея мелькало странное выражение — он не хотел отпускать Персиваля одного, но о брате волновался больше. Похоже отреагировал Криденс, разрываемый желанием защитить Ньюта и не оставлять Персиваля в одиночестве. Обоих терзало чувство непричастности и вины.  
Фиделиус сыграл Персивалю на руку: не будь Тесей хранителем тайны, Скамандеры точно отправились бы с ним оба. Криденсу они нужны были больше.  
Беспокоился даже Дамблдор. Персиваль снова появлялся в его апартаментах, когда в голову взбредёт, и получал вместо недовольства искреннее участие. От большинства учтивых предложений помочь он отказывался скорее по привычке, чем из недоверия. Персиваль загнал сомнения глубже, напомнив себе, что сам принял решение показать Дамблдору бузинную палочку. На встрече с Криденсом тот не настаивал: просто попросил передать пробирку его крови.  
Для места встречи они подобрали несколько подходящих мест, аппарируя по туристическим брошюрам, которые Персиваль привёз из Лондона.  
Оставалось проверить средство связи с Гриндевальдом. Персиваль не хотел оставлять ему времени для манёвра, поэтому было решено использовать его впервые за вечер до обмена.  
Когда почти всё было готово, Персиваль достал «Вренпресс», исписанную его именем вперемешку с угрозами. Он нашёл относительно чистый лист и снял с ручки колпачок.

_«Хочешь свою палочку назад, Гриндевальд? Я свяжусь с тобой позже»._

Через время тот ответил, выводя слова нарочито каллиграфическим почерком с вензелями, подходящими для любовного послания:

_«Буду ждать с нетерпением, Персиваль»._

Чем меньше оставалось неразрешённых деталей, тем суетнее становилось в коттедже. Ньют и Тесей выискивали полезные заклятия, не поднимая рыжих макушек от книг. Персиваль почти постоянно был чем-то занят со Скамандерами, но Криденс старался проводить с ним каждую свободную минуту.  
Нежное любопытство по-прежнему влекло его к Персивалю. Чем меньше времени оставалось, тем отчаяннее оно разгоралось. Криденс спрашивал о его семье, об учёбе в Ильверморни, о работе в МАКУСА. Даже на Серафину Пиквери, женщину, приказавшую его убить, Криденс хотел взглянуть его глазами.  
Иногда они спускались в думоотвод, иногда просто говорили: эти разговоры приносили Персивалю умиротворение, как дружеские письма, прочтённые в гуле войны. Стоило Криденсу улыбнуться, и время, несущееся оголтело, замедляло ход.  
— Ты выбрал место? — спросил Тесей, не отрываясь от чтения за столом.  
Персиваль потушил сигару, отложил на подлокотник дивана «Дублирование изображений». Ничего нового он в ней не нашёл. Казалось, из библиотек Ньюта и Дамблдора они выжали все знания.  
— Бристол? — механически поинтересовался сидевший рядом с братом Ньют.  
Криденс поднял глаза от «Теории магического искусства» и улыбнулся воспоминанию. Волосы у него едва обсохли после душа и чуть завились на концах. Трость он носил, казалось, из нежелания с ней расставаться. Влияние Обскура ослабло, подарив ему удивительную свободу движения.  
Персиваль вспомнил Криденса в бристольском додже: его измождённое лицо, уставшее от эмоций. Удивительно, что теперь он думал о Бристоле с теплом. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Криденс перевёл на него глаза с лёгким отсветом улыбки. Он слегка сощурился, вскинув брови, и вернулся к книге, словно в лице Персиваля нашёл ответ на терзавший давно вопрос.  
— Стретфордский пустырь, — сказал Персиваль.  
— Хорошо. Что ещё проверить? — Тесей перевернул страницу. — Я почти дочитал. Напрасная трата времени. Больше похоже на любовный роман, чем на руководство по наложению скрывающих чар.  
— Ты поэтому не можешь оторваться? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил Ньют, не отвлекаясь от книги.  
— Одолжить? — вяло огрызнулся Тесей.  
— Нет, благодарю. — Ньют захлопнул книгу. — Закончим утром. Нам всем нужно выспаться перед завтрашним днём. Дать вам зелье?  
— Не стоит, — отозвался Персиваль, поднимаясь с дивана. — Спокойной ночи.  
Он быстро принял душ, чтобы не задерживать Скамандеров. Персиваль успел привыкнуть к коротким ванным процедурам с той же лёгкостью, с какой привык к остальному распорядку дня в тесном многолюдном домишке: к тесеевским ирландским завтракам ровно в восемь, Ньютовому зверью, вечно голодному на рассвете, к ранним обедам и ужинам за ленивой беседой и к совместным прослушиваниям вечерних новостей.  
К постоянному присутствию Криденса, восприимчивого ко всем посулам этой простой жизни, рядом с которым всё в ней обретало смысл.  
Персиваль убрал зубную щётку в футляр, умылся и в спальне лёг поперёк кровати, не раздеваясь.  
Он прокручивал в голове каждую деталь. Они всё сделали верно, насколько это было возможно в такой шаткой ситуации, но червь сомнения продолжал точить его изнутри. Страх, что с Гриндевальдом он просчитается и здесь: что тогда будет с Криденсом? Их плана было недостаточно, но у Персиваля был и свой.  
Персиваль прикрыл глаза, зарывшись рукой в волосы, и лежал, давя желание напиться.  
Из полудрёмы его вывел тихий стук. Криденс приоткрыл дверь, не дождавшись ответа, но выглядел так решительно, что стало ясно — он бы вошёл, даже если бы Персиваль запретил.  
— Что такое? — спросил Персиваль, садясь на кровати.  
Криденс покачал головой и приставил трость к стене.  
— Не могу спать. Думаю о том, что будет завтра. Эта ночь хуже пытки.  
— Лучше выпей зелье.  
Криденс подошёл к нему ближе, остановился у кровати, глядя на Персиваля сверху вниз.  
— Я не хочу пить зелье, мистер Грейвз.  
Криденс потянулся к нему, касаясь пальцами скулы. Под его рукой Персиваль сидел как зачарованный, и всё же нашёл в себе силы отвести её в сторону.  
— Бербоун. Опять? — сказал он с упрёком.  
— Нет, — мягко возразил Криденс. — Это совсем другое.  
Он шагнул вперёд, встав между колен Персиваля, и обхватил ладонями его лицо.  
— Мне так сложно смотреть на вас. Каждый раз думаю, что это в последний раз, что вы исчезнете и больше не вернётесь. — голос Криденса дрогнул, но лицо оставалось спокойным.  
Криденс провёл большими пальцами по его скулам.  
— Мне постоянно не хватает времени.  
— На что? — спросил Персиваль, замерев у него под руками.  
— На… вас. — Криденс неопределённо мотнул головой. — Чтобы вас узнать. Вы ведь не понимаете, верно? — спросил он ласково, не требуя ответа. — Насколько вы изменили мою жизнь.  
— Твоя жизнь сложилась бы лучше, не будь в ней меня. Мы оба это знаем.  
Криденс издал тихий смешок, словно он сказал милую глупость.  
— Вы и сами не понимаете, сколько в вас доброты. Когда мы только встретились, мне всё было так… безразлично.  
Он убрал назад волосы Персиваля, упавшие на глаза, и спустил ладони ему на плечи.  
— Вы вернули все краски в жизнь. И, — он прервался, подбирая слова, — некоторые чувства — мне кажется, я только сейчас начинаю их понимать.  
Криденс мягко потянул его на себя, заставляя встать. Персиваль подчинился из сосущей необходимости оказаться с ним ближе. Руки Криденса всё ещё лежали на его плечах, словно перед началом танца.  
— Бербоун, ты просто запутался.  
— Нет, мистер Грейвз, — слабо улыбнулся Криденс. — Мне кажется, я впервые вижу всё так ясно.  
— Ты не представляешь, о чём говоришь.  
Криденс покачал головой, прося его замолчать.  
— Я не уйду. Вам придётся гнать меня силой.  
— Ты не подумал, что будет потом.  
— Я постоянно об этом думаю. Что вас не будет. Что я так и не узнаю вас — так.  
— Не хорони меня раньше времени, Бербоун.  
— Только не говорите, что вы не хотите. Я же понимаю, когда вы врёте.  
Он зарылся пальцами в волосы у Персиваля на затылке, посмотрел уверенно и прямо и так же сказал:  
— Перед тем, как вы уйдёте, я хочу узнать, каково это. С вами. С вами хочу.  
Руки Криденса сомкнулись как силки, когда он потянул Персиваля вперёд, и Персиваль сдался, подаваясь навстречу, прижимая его к себе, целуя податливый рот. Поцелуй стал глубже — сначала Криденс замер, судорожно выдохнув, а потом ответил как умел и как мог он один: с бескорыстной, всеобъемлющей лаской.  
Персиваль отстранился, всматриваясь в его лицо. Глаза Криденса лихорадочно блестели. Персиваль ожидал увидеть в них прежнее отчаяние, запоздалое осознание незрелой ошибки, но видел только готовность и что-то, похожее на неоформившееся пока желание.  
Он всё ещё колебался, и Криденс сам принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на своей рубашке. Методичность его движений выдала робость — Персиваль поймал его за кисти рук.  
Криденс выглядел так, словно резко остановился после изнурительного бега: лохматый, разгорячённый и дезориентированный, он стоял, быстро дыша.  
— Ну, — сказал Персиваль, успокаивающе гладя его запястья большими пальцами. — Может, хватит?  
— Даже не думайте так со мной поступить, — прошептал Криденс.  
С неожиданным напором он вжался губами в рот Персиваля, затем в подбородок, под кадык. Ладони Криденса бессистемно метались по его спине и никак не находили себе места. Весь он стал каким-то взвинченным, торопливым, как будто им остались секунды. Персиваль за плечи отодвинул его от себя.  
Страх промедления мог значить другое — стремление довести дело до конца, слепо, пока не передумал.  
— Тише, — шепнул он Криденсу, прежде чем коротко поцеловать, и повторил: — Тише.  
Он спустил рубашку с плеч Криденса, провёл ладонью по оголённой коже. Персиваль прикасался к нему — руками, губами — неторопливо и обстоятельно, наощупь находил следы, оставленные пряжкой ремня. Вся накопившаяся нежность, на которую Персиваль был так скуп, нашла выход в этой утешительной ласке. Каждый раз Криденс на мгновение застывал, постепенно смирнея, пока не замер совсем. Положив пальцы на грудь Персиваля там, где начинался шрам, он поднял лицо.  
— Всё? — спросил Персиваль, гладя его по исполосанной спине.  
Оба они так и стояли с рукавами, спущенными до локтей, одинаково израненные разными битвами.  
— Прекратите, пожалуйста, — тихо ответил Криденс. — Я не передумаю.  
Он поцеловал рубец под своей ладонью, ещё один на плече. Не найдя сил выбрать между необходимостью отодвинуть Криденса и потребностью притянуть ближе, Персиваль безвольно держал его за бёдра. Тот слабо попытался стянуть с него рубашку, но для этого Персивалю нужно было отпустить его хотя бы на секунду.  
Криденс читал его слишком легко, тут же почувствовал очередное промедление. Вплетя пальцы в его ладонь, он потянул Персиваля к кровати, посмотрел со смесью застенчивости и ожидания на лице. Персиваль отрезвел окончательно. Он понял, что не может, просто не позволит себе сейчас причинить ему малейшую боль.  
Он обхватил Криденса за плечи, усаживая на кровать. Подтолкнул пальцами в грудь, и Криденс доверчиво опустился на локти. Персиваль склонился над ним, уперевшись руками в матрас, поцеловал угол рта, гладя шею, поцеловал саму шею и живот, по которому прошёл спазм. Криденс был совсем неприхотлив, его изголодавшееся по ласке тело с готовностью отзывалось на любое прикосновение. Шумно выдохнув, он откинулся на спину, наугад потянувшись к Персивалю руками: пропускал сквозь пальцы волосы, хватался за предплечья. Когда Персиваль опустил ладонь на его ширинку, Криденс вдохнул ртом, подавшись бёдрами навстречу, и тут же виновато осёкся, прикрыл лицо пятернёй. Другой рукой он продолжал удерживать Персиваля за сгиб локтя.  
— Бер… Криденс, — позвал его Персиваль, убирая ладонь.  
— Всё хорошо, — глухо отозвался тот, не отнимая ладони от лица.  
Какое-то время Персиваль не двигался. Когда он начал отстраняться, Криденс потянулся следом и сел, продолжая удерживать его руку, не давая встать ровно.  
— Всё хорошо, — повторил он. Глаза у него были мутные, он рассеянно прикоснулся к лицу Персиваля, мазнув пальцами по губам. Персиваль опустился между его колен, перехватил его запястье и по одному взял пальцы в рот, поцеловал ладонь, сетку вен под ней.  
У Криденса был такой ошарашенный вид, словно теперь он понял всё, чего ещё не успел в Персивале разгадать. Он вдруг наклонился к нему, притягивая к себе за шею, спрятал лицо в волосах и тяжело задышал, пока Персиваль обсасывал его пальцы.  
— Всё хорошо, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал он вновь, в этот раз Персивалю на ухо, и прозвучало это как утешение.  
Персиваль принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на его ширинке. Криденс неловко двинул бёдрами, помогая спустить с себя брюки и бельё. Он вслихпнул тут же, стоило только Персивалю накрыть его ртом — Персиваль запоздало вспомнил о заглушающих чарах, наложил их наотмашь и расслабил горло, беря глубже, помогая себе рукой.  
Для Криденса он был слишком зрел, слишком опытен, он весь был для Криденса «слишком». Свободной ладонью Персиваль гладил его поясницу, и руки Криденса, потерянно блуждавшие по плечам Персиваля, оказались у него в волосах, а сам Криденс вдохнул громко, на грани вскрика — Персивалю осталось только ловить его судорожные движения вперёд и проглотить сперму, когда Криденс кончил: на удивление тихо, спрятав лицо в своих руках у Персиваля на голове, неосознанно сжимая пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах.  
Персиваль водил по его спине ладонями, пока дыхание Криденса не выровнялось. Тот затих, но не отстранился, продолжая крепко обнимать Персиваля за голову, прижав к груди. Персиваль был готов превратиться в соляной столп и остаться стоять на коленях вечность, но ничего не работало так, как он хотел, даже его собственное тело.  
— Посиди, — сказал он, мягко отстраняя Криденса от себя. Тот рассеянно принялся застёгивать ширинку. — Я сейчас вернусь.  
Когда Персиваль поднялся на ноги, Криденс поймал его за запястье.  
— Зачем вы уходите? — едва слышно спросил он, поднимая глаза. — Я же знаю, что вам нужно.  
— Бербоун. — Персиваль устало убрал волосы с лица. — Хватит.  
Криденс встал напротив него, не отпуская руки.  
— Хватит меня беречь, — сказал он, невесомо проведя пальцами по щеке Персиваля, и шагнул вперёд, прося поцелуй. Персиваль сдержанно ответил, потому что снова был должен, но не хотел его оставлять. После Криденс не дал ему отстраниться, прижимаясь сильнее, целуя настойчивее. Спиной Персиваль ощущал твёрдый сгиб его локтя. Втиснув руку между их телами, Криденс положил ладонь Персивалю на пах.  
Персиваль вяло пробормотал ругательство, которое потерялось между их губами. Криденс всё ещё удерживал его за поясницу, правой рукой аккуратно расстёгивал пуговицы на ширинке и при этом не отрывался от его рта: очевидно, он думал, что если ослабит напор, Персиваль сбежит. Сбежать Персиваль не мог. У него колени подкашивались, как у пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки.  
Криденс коснулся его, бесхитростно и робко сжал ладонь. Движения его были абсолютно неискушёнными и при этом обезоруживающе естественными: такими же, каким был сам Криденс. Придвинувшись вплотную, Персиваль взял его за шею сзади, поцеловал над ключицей и под ухом, рассеянно повёл пальцами по сомкнутому рту; Криденс успел прихватить их губами, подняв на Персиваля глаза.  
Открытый взгляд, пронизывающий насквозь, сомкнутая ладонь — всё это разом накрыло беспощадным теплом, от которого невозможно было укрыться. Целуя Криденса в плечи, Персиваль толкнулся в его кулак, сбил руку движением бёдер, но Криденс быстро нашёлся, что-то неразборчиво прошептал — и этот прерывчатый шёпот с лёгкостью вытянул из Персиваля всё.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Тема Гриндевальда вместо трэка части.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGD2N5hJ2e0)

# Часть седьмая

# Брюнхильда

Во сне Криденс повернулся к нему, устроив голову на предплечье Персиваля, и обнял рукой за шею. Персиваль лежал — сначала в темноте, потом в сумерках, затем в первом утреннем свете, — всматриваясь в лицо, черты которого выучил наизусть.  
Когда Криденс проснулся, Персиваль всё ещё ждал увидеть в его взгляде стыд и разочарование, но столкнулся только с тёплой преданностью. Криденс расслабленно улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он так, словно они просыпались вместе каждый день. Руки он не убрал, водил пальцами у Персиваля между лопатками.  
На мгновение Персиваль поверил, что за пределами спальни их не ожидало ничего, кроме безмятежной обыденности.  
— Доброе.  
— Сколько времени?  
— Почти восемь. — Персиваль прикоснулся к шраму в углу челюсти Криденса. — Нужно вставать.  
Криденс не расслабил объятие.  
— Ещё немного, пока всё это не началось. Просто вдвоём.  
Он прикрыл глаза, опустил голову.  
— Мне правда достаточно двух недель, — сказал он через время, не открывая глаз. — Вот так, в этом доме. С вами. Со всеми вами. Хотел бы я знать, как заставить вас передумать.  
— Всё будет в порядке. Я достану зелье. Может, ты даже решишь его принять.  
Криденс вскинул подбородок, положил ладонь Персивалю на щёку.  
— Я сделаю что угодно, — сказал он, убирая волосы Персиваля с лица. — Только возвращайтесь. Вы ведь всегда ко мне возвращаетесь.  
Он провёл пальцами по лбу Персиваля, словно пытался разгладить залёгшие там морщины, чуть улыбнулся с беззвучным смешком.  
— Вы даже сейчас хмуритесь. Знаете, как сложно вас понять, когда вы всё время ходите такой мрачный?  
— Бербоун.  
— Хотел бы я знать раньше, что это всего лишь...  
— Криденс, — прервал Персиваль, глядя ему в глаза.  
Тот посмотрел на Персиваля серьёзно, без улыбки. Пространство между ними стало неправильным и лишним, и они потянулись друг к другу с синхронной готовностью, заменив поцелуем прощание.

***  
Персиваль закрыл «Вренпресс». Последние условия были оговорены.  
— Всё готово? — спросил Ньют, переминаясь с ноги на ногу у него за спиной.  
Персиваль поднялся из-за стола.  
— Осталось только назвать ему место.  
— Точно не нужна помощь? Я неплох в следящих чарах.  
Тесей дёрнул пальцами, раскрывая ладонь.  
— Я аврор. Могу наложить любой Надзор пьяным во сне.  
Ньют рассеянно кивнул.  
— Тогда вам пора, — сказал он вопросительно, переведя взгляд на Персиваля.  
— Да, — он закрыл чемодан. — Будь осторожен с Дамблдором.  
— Я всё проверю, как только возможно, не беспокойтесь.  
О суждении Ньюта насчёт подлинности зелья Персиваль беспокоился меньше, чем о самом Ньюте. Его знания было сложно обмануть, а вот сердце, казалось, запутать было легко. Судя по внимательному взгляду Тесея, думали они об одном и том же.  
— Удачи. — Персиваль протянул Ньюту руку. Тот покосился на неё с привычным недоумением, словно не ожидал, но на этот раз крепко пожал.  
— Спасибо, Персиваль.  
— Мистер Грейвз. — Криденс умолк. Они всё друг другу сказали.  
Персиваль коротко коснулся его руки.  
— Скоро увидимся.  
— Я вернусь минут через десять. — Тесей крепко обхватил запястье Персиваля, как будто собирался его за собой вести.  
Они аппарировали без лишних слов прямиком на пустое, укрытое травой пространство между разбитым съездом, стретфордским кладбищем и устьем Мерси.  
На пустыре Тесей молча занялся наложением чар Надзора. Персиваль встал с ним плечом к плечу и постарался охватить максимальную площадь вокруг сигнальными чарами. Решено было перестраховаться на случай, если кто-то объявится здесь незаметно.  
Закончив, Персиваль вытащил из чемодана полевую сумку. Он пасом отправил её подальше в траву, скрыл пустырь от не-магов и начал накладывать фундамент защитных барьеров вокруг себя: Протего Максима. Фианто Дури. Репелло Инимикум. Мантра, заученная наизусть. Воздух вокруг задрожал, взвыл, укрепляясь невидимой стеной, затем покрылся плёнкой полупрозрачного белёсого света.  
Персиваль продолжил работать с барьерами, защитил пространство под ними от аппарации.  
— Не забудь Хоррибилис, — напомнил Тесей, наблюдая за ним, скрестив руки на груди. — Если бы что-то защищало от Авады.  
— Сегодня я его единственный шанс добраться до Криденса. Гриндевальд не будет с ходу пытаться меня убить.  
Персиваль направил палочку в темнеющее небо, сосредоточился на чарах. Воздух засвистел, как штормовой ветер, гуляющий по дому.  
Персиваль опустил палочку.  
— Кажется, всё, — сказал Тесей, рассматривая барьер. — Если начнётся дуэль, я узнаю. Ни одно заклинание не пройдёт мимо.  
— Не вздумай аппарировать сюда. Я справлюсь.  
Тесей молчал.  
— Тесей. Ну же. Мы обо всём договорились.  
Углы губ Тесея поползли вниз. Он тряхнул головой, убирая с лица выбившиеся из хвоста волосы.  
— Я знаю. На моём месте ты бы понял, что это не так легко.  
— Ты нужен им. Ты нужен мне — там.  
— Я знаю, — повторил Тесей, положив руку ему на предплечье. — Если он появится не один, сразу дезаппарируй.  
— Всё по плану.  
Персиваль соврал.  
Они постояли молча. Наконец Тесей отстранился.  
— Береги себя, Персиваль. У меня осталось слишком мало друзей, чтобы их терять.  
Персиваль улыбнулся.  
— От меня ты не избавишься.  
Помешкав мгновение, Тесей аппарировал, до последнего не сводя с него глаз.  
Персиваль достал свежий лист из «Вренпресса», открытку и перенёс изображение увитых плющом коттеджей Дербишайр Лэйн на бумагу.  
_«Аппарируй и бери такси. У тебя пять минут»._  
Персиваль был уверен, что в Стретфорде Гриндевальд оказался молниеносно. Насмешливо-витиеватые буквы начали проявляться ровно через пять минут: Гриндевальд тянул время, чтобы напомнить, кто на самом деле был хозяином положения.  
_«Я заинтригован. Куда теперь?»_  
_«На юг к Мерси»_ , — сообщил Персиваль.  
_«Так это Стретфорд? Милое место»._  
Персиваль не стал отвечать. Позже, когда машина должна была оказаться неподалёку, он написал: «Съезд после стредфордского кладбища, пустырь со стороны реки.»  
_«Встреча на кладбище. Как гротескно»._  
Персиваль уменьшил и убрал папку в карман кейпа.  
Через время в тишине послышался шум авто, приближавшегося по дороге. Вскоре лысые деревья на обочине подсветились светом фар. Не заглушив мотор, водитель остановился на разбитом съезде у края кладбища; донёсся звук захлопнувшейся двери, и машина поехала прочь.  
Сигнальные чары выпустили сноп красных искр. Персиваль различил высокую фигуру в длинном пальто, движущуюся в его сторону прогулочным шагом. На вид Гриндевальд был безоружен и один, — он принимал все правила Персиваля легкомысленно и легко, как будто это были условия детской игры.  
Когда Гриндевальд оказался в нескольких шагах от него, Персиваль предупреждающе поднял ладонь.  
— Только протяни руку к барьеру, и сделки не будет.  
— Персиваль. — Гриндевальд обворожительно улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не коснулась глаз. — У тебя слишком много моих вещей.  
Несколько просчётов, и жизнь поменяла их с Персивалем местами. Гриндевальд стоял одетый с иголочки, ухоженный, посвежевший. Складывалось впечатление, что он не сидел в тюрьме, а вернулся с курорта. Он выразительно осмотрел Персиваля с головы до ног.  
— Зелье, — сказал Персиваль.  
— О. — Гриндевальд поморщился. — Не торопись. Мы ведь так давно не виделись. Серафина Пиквери передаёт привет.  
Персиваль стиснул зубы, но лицо удержал.  
— Альбус Дамблдор тоже, — сказал он наугад.  
На мгновение усмешка застыла на подвижном лице Гриндевальда, превратив его в восковую маску. Сначала палочка, следом волокита с Криденсом, а теперь и союзник в лице Дамблдора: похоже, у Персиваля получалось его задеть.  
— Отдать дар смерти за жизнь. Всегда знал, что он слаб характером, — сказал Гриндевальд с разочарованием, в котором мелькнуло что-то, похожее на горечь.  
— Зелье, — повторил Персиваль. — И покажи рецепт.  
Гриндевальд повёл пальцами — из кармана пальто ему в раскрытые ладони попали сложенный пергамент и флакон. Он небрежно поболтал флаконом в воздухе: жидкость была похожа на ту, что дал Криденсу Дамблдор, так же серебрилась в сумеречном свете.  
— Я выполняю свою часть сделки. Как её выполнишь ты? — Он выразительно окинул взглядом защищённый воздух вокруг. — Или предлагаешь убить тебя Авадой? Я могу попробовать и без палочки.  
Попробовать он мог. Если бы хотел — уже бы это сделал.  
— Не торопись. Палочки у меня нет. — Персиваль кивнул на полевую сумку. — Положи зелье внутрь. Его проверят. Тогда тебе передадут палочку. Следом бросишь рецепт, а я дам себя обезоружить.  
Гриндевальд лениво призвал сумку и повертел её в руках.  
— Как банально, — разочарованно протянул он. — Я думал, ты развлечёшь меня лучше. Откуда я знаю, что владелец ты?  
— Откуда я знаю, что рецепт настоящий? Положи зелье. Криденс Бербоун нужен тебе живым. Нам тоже.  
Гриндевальд безразлично пожал плечами, словно потерял к происходящему интерес, и кинул в сумку флакон.  
Флакон отправился в коттедж, где на кухонном столе лежала такая же полевая сумка для припасов. В этот момент, думал Персиваль, Ньют кидал дымолётный порошок в камин, чтобы переместиться в Хогвартс. Легко было представить, что чувствовал Тесей, провожая брата. О Криденсе Персиваль старался не думать.  
С минуту Гриндевальд рассматривал сумку: чары его занимали, но он быстро их разгадал, и его напускное любопытство сменилось напускной скукой. Бросив сумку под ноги, он поднял на Персиваля глаза.  
— Ну, что же ты молчишь, Персиваль? Раньше ты был разговорчивее. У нас ведь есть время для беседы, — сказал он и оскалился. — Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь расскажу? Про твою подругу Серафину, например. Она всё ещё тебя ждёт. Надеется, что ты не оставил её. Тебя ведь терзает это, да, Персиваль? Ты ночами не спишь, думая о её Империо. Знаешь, что я сказал ей тогда?  
Персиваль молчал, крепче стискивая в руке палочку.  
Гриндевальд продолжил нараспев:  
— Всё очень просто. Я сказал ей: «Ты будешь делать всё, что говорит тебе Геллерт Гриндевальд».  
Что-то в Персивале выдало ярость, и Гриндевальд с явным наслаждением наблюдал за его реакцией.  
— Да-да. Я не выдал себя. Она далеко не сразу поняла, что это был не ты. Представь, как она удивилась, бедняжка. Я конечно сразу попросил её забыть о нашем разговоре до поры до времени и вести себя прилично, но она ещё немного потрепыхалась. — Гриндевальд покачал головой. — Всё никак не могла пережить, что ты предатель. Как же так, думала она, её верный Перси. Славная ведьма, — подытожил он безразлично.  
— Это не слишком помогло тебе в Нью-Йорке.  
Гриндевальда ответ порадовал: Персиваль снова всё разыграл как по нотам.  
— Не стоит беспокойства. Как только ты появился у меня в камере, я знал, что всё сложится удачно. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Поразительно, что ты не понял. Но одно дело маг-шоты, а другое — увидеть его вживую, правда? Там всё, как ты любишь. Возвращение в Шемери-сюр-Бар, не правда ли?  
Персиваль не отвечал, глядя на его искрящееся весельем лицо.  
Гриндевальд вздохнул, не сменив выражения.  
— Ну, где же угрозы? Ты что-то говорил о том, что будешь преследовать меня всю жизнь. Где это всё, Персиваль, неужели ты растратил весь свой норов, пока трусливо прятался в какой-то дыре? Я так надеялся на веселье.  
Персиваль не собирался отвечать, но в этом не было необходимости — Ньют вернулся в коттедж и передал бузинную палочку: она выкатилась из сумки, перевязанная зелёной лентой.  
Гриндевальд жестом призвал палочку в руку. Показательно проверил на чары и  
издал полный пренебрежения смешок.  
— Поразительно. — Он покачал головой и посмотрел на Персиваля с жалостливым интересом. — Вы действительно отдаёте настоящую. Он ведь рассказал тебе, что это. И вы оба готовы променять её на Обскура, которого я потом всё равно получу?  
Персиваль его проигнорировал.  
— Рецепт.  
Гриндевальд приподнял ладонь с пергаментом, но остановился, не закончив движения.  
— С Альбусом всё ясно, но, — он сощурился, рассматривая Персиваля, — что за очаровательную глупость я в тебе просмотрел?  
— Рецепт. Сейчас же. Или я аппарирую без него.  
Гриндевальд двинул пальцами, между которыми сжимал пергамент.  
— Да ладно тебе, Персиваль. Тебя даже не смущает факт, что я могу попытаться напасть на тебя с непослушной палочкой. Мы оба знаем, что ты не аппарируешь. Персиваль поднял бровь.  
— Хочешь проверить? У меня уже есть зелье. Через время я узнаю состав сам.  
— Время, Персиваль. С чего ты взял, что его будет достаточно? — Гриндевальд растянул губы в ласковой, почти сочувственной улыбке. — Определить состав, затем способ приготовления. Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, сколько длится эффект. Может, недели, может, — он пожал плечами, говоря навскидку, — два месяца. Нам обоим будет обидно, если ты не успеешь.  
Он всё же положил палочку в траву и вытянул вперёд руку со свёрнутым пергаментом.  
— Боишься? — спросил он вкрадчиво, помахав пергаментом в воздухе. — Опускай барьеры. Обещаю, я пальцем тебя не трону.  
Проверить рецепт быстро они не могли никак. Гриндевальд это знал. Если бы в пергаменте была написана полная околесица, Ньют сразу бы догадался, но хорошую подделку можно было вычислить, только сварив зелье. Они сошлись на том, что Гриндевальд стал бы тянуть время, выдав им неполную правду. Если в рецепте половина не соответствовала реальности, вторая половина могла помочь.  
Они сошлись на этом, но у Персиваля была другая идея.  
Персиваль широким жестом прочертил палочкой воздух. Теперь из чар вблизи оставался только надзор Тесея, антиаппарационные и сигнальные заклинания на случай нежданных гостей. Без барьеров между ними Персиваль почувствовал себя так же уязвимо, как в комнате, где сидел за столом, раздетый до белья. На этот раз ему было наплевать. Криденс получил зелье — остального было не исправить. Для остального Персиваль попросту оказался недостаточно хорош.  
Гриндевальд приглашающе повёл рукой, предлагая ему призвать палочку. Движение больше походило на реверанс.  
— Прошу. Пора вернуть её тому, кто оценит по достоинству.  
Персиваль поднял ладонь, но формулу читать не торопился.  
— Если откроешь рот, и я услышу не Экспеллиармус, то аппарирую, прежде чем ты закончишь второй слог.  
В ответ Гриндевальд с чувством рассмеялся.  
— О, нет, нет, нет, — пригладив идеально уложенные волосы, он покачал головой. — Всё это слишком феерично, чтобы прерывать так.  
Гриндевальд притянул себе сумку, открыл её, занёс руку с пергаментом.  
— Раз, — склонив голову, приглашающе пропел он, — два...  
На «три» Персиваль призвал палочку, когда он бросил рецепт.  
Никто не шевелился.  
Ньют моментально отправился проверять состав, но Персиваль был убеждён, что рецепт — путаная подделка. Обмен прошёл слишком легко, и за всё время у Персиваля не появилось ощущения, что он его инициатор.  
Подсознательно он готовил себя к непростительным заклятиям, собираясь дезаппарировать в любую секунду, но ничего не происходило. Подцепив карманы пальто большими пальцами, Гриндевальд стоял и расслабленно перекатывался с пятки на носок. Он всем своим видом демонстрировал, что от происходящего получает огромное удовольствие.  
При этом его бездействие значило ещё кое-что: палочка была ему нужна, и он не хотел рисковать.  
— Знаешь, Персиваль, мы могли бы начать дуэль. — Гриндевальд кивнул на палочку в его руках. — Она бы дала тебе фору. Всё бы закончилось не так быстро, как в прошлый раз. Или совесть тебя не мучает? Вместе с норовом тебя покинула и аврорская гордость?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я применил непростительное? Только дай мне повод.  
Хитро ухмыляясь, Гриндевальд пригрозил ему пальцем.  
— Только вот убить ты меня не можешь, не так ли?  
— Рецепт фальшивый.  
Гриндевальд картинно развёл руками, словно не знал ответ.  
— Если да, я единственный человек, которому он известен. А ты слишком хочешь, чтобы Обскур жил, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — Настолько, что забыл о том, что обязан сделать. Почему, Персиваль? Признаюсь, я заинтригован услышать ответ.  
Персиваль дождался: из сумки выкатилась, разматываясь, лента. Не красная, означающая «нет», а оранжевая — «не знаем, нужно время».  
Точно знал только Гриндевальд.  
Дальше Персиваль собирался действовать не по плану. Если бы Тесей догадался, он бы оставил Персиваля в коттедже силой.  
Скамандеры были готовы потерять дом. Персивалю терять было нечего.  
Лента ещё не успела размотаться — взмахнув палочкой, он сказал: «Легилименс».  
Лицо Гриндевальда выразило восторг, а не удивление.  
Легилименция давалась Персивалю много хуже окклюменции, но палочка должна была сгладить разницу. Она направила его в верный поток мыслей: Персиваль увидел рыжеволосого молодого человека — без бороды, без очков-половинок, с извечно добрыми глазами, в которых читалась неподдельная боль.  
«Что ты натворил, Геллерт», — тихо сказал молодой Альбус Дамблдор; картинка сменилась. Такой же молодой Гриндевальд держал в руках рецепт, а Гриндевальд реальный молниеносно вышвырнул Персиваля из своей головы одним болезненным толчком.  
Мысленно он ударил Персиваля с такой силой, что тот едва устоял на ногах, отшатнувшись, взмахнув руками. Этого промедления оказалось достаточно: Персиваль попробовал аппарировать, но упал на колени. По щелчку Гриндевальда руки за спиной опутали чары.  
В весёлом порыве Гриндевальд кинулся к нему, на ходу призывая себе отвоёванную палочку.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты настолько глуп, — восхищённо воскликнул он. Персиваль снова его забавлял.  
Персиваль всё пытался аппарировать, но оставался стоять на коленях как вкопанный. Он даже лица не мог поднять — тело не слушалось вообще. Стиснув зубы, он разглядывал начищенные ботинки Гриндевальда. Чары Надзора уже передали Тесею, что произошло.  
Гриндевальд ласково надавил ему на подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.  
— Выше всяких похвал. — он звонко похлопал Персиваля по щеке. — Стоило мне только заскучать, и ты меня снова не разочаровал.  
Собрав полы плаща на коленях, Гриндевальд опустился перед ним, рассматривая с экзальтированным интересом. Его разного цвета глаза сверкали фальшивой радостью, цепкие и холодные, не фанатичные, но безумные по-своему.  
— С тобой мне вообще не нужно ничего делать. Я думал, придётся тащить сюда Пиквери, но ты опять справился сам. Такой самостоятельный, — он помедлил, задумавшись, — и такой глупый. — Гриндевальд сжал его лицо в сухих ладонях, повертел с врачебной беспристрастностью. — Почему такой глупый? — протянул он. Персиваль почувствовал первую волну легилименции — поверхностную, читающую общий фон: лёгкое давление у висков, которое казалось почти деликатным. Оставив её, Гриндевальд тут же просиял, расхохотался от догадки. — Что, неужели из-за мальчишки? Не стесняйся, развей мои сомнения. Если бы здесь была Пиквери, кого бы ты выбрал? — продолжил он сквозь смех, снова пройдясь по его задавленным эмоциям. — Неужели его? Всё равно его? О Мерлин… — Улыбка Гриндевальда стала шире, когда он встретился с Персивалем взглядом. — Ты что, влюбился в него?  
Персиваль почувствовал странный привкус на языке — такой же, какой бывает, когда откусываешь зубами прогнившую ягоду и видишь внутри червя. Говорить он не мог и не собирался, только плотнее стиснул зубы. Гриндевальд по-отечески погладил его по голове.  
— Ну-ну. Всё хорошо, Персиваль. Я естественно знал, что он не оставит тебя равнодушным, но чтобы настолько… — Он тихо цокнул языком, смакуя идею, и встрепенулся. — Расскажи, ты уже взял его? Или, — он проникновенно прищурился, — боишься? Он ведь такой… благодарный. Должно быть сложно осознавать, что на твоём месте может оказаться любой.  
Он поднялся на ноги одним запальчивым движением, поднял руку с палочкой.  
— Давай, Персиваль. Расскажи мне всё. Где мне найти моего Обскура?  
От прежнего тактичного давления не осталось и следа. Голова Персиваля превратилась в операционную, в которой Гриндевальд беспристрастно работал палочкой, как хирург скальпелем.  
Персиваль мысленно вцепился в белое ничего. Постепенно белое ничего оформилось в ромб. На ромбе начала проступать красная надпись: «Уилл...».  
Кажется, Персиваль закричал — с закрытым ртом? Как же.  
Его рука на губах Криденса — потому что Криденс говорит, что думает.  
Не думай.  
Криденс идёт с ним под руку.  
— Ты ведь не только на него смотрел. Что там вокруг, покажи. Персиваль.  
«Смотри под ноги, Бербоун. Скользко». Персиваль так редко называл его по имени.  
— Хватит, Персиваль.  
«Хватит меня беречь».  
— Прекрати меня путать, Персиваль.  
«Ты запутался, Бербоун». Руки его такие ласковые, а губы неумелые.  
— Где это, Персиваль? Где ты его целовал?  
Белизна в голове вернулась, но стала снегом. Ночь, коттедж с зашторенными окнами, дом может быть защищён.  
— Насколько хорошо?  
«Насколько вам…»  
Фиделиус.  
— Похвально. Но я найду способ выкурить стайку благородных идиотов. Город, Персиваль?  
Тесей стоит с книгой у окна. Маленькие Скамандеры переругиваются у стены замка.  
«Мне кажется, я читал об этом. Это герб Антрима…»  
— Это невероятно занимательно, но у меня нет времени. Империо. Где они, Персиваль? — Вкрадчивый голос сделался ласковым.  
Персиваль узнал зеленоватое тепло, тягучее, как болотная топь: он знал, что ему нельзя поддаваться, но начинал забывать, почему.  
«Насколько вам…»  
— Где?  
«Это вам…»  
«Это вам?..»  
«Это вам… джентльмены?»  
— Куда? Давай же, вспоминай.  
Тепло стало печь, точно корабельные грелки.  
«Брора» прощально гудит в ночи.  
— Персиваль. Где?  
Ты снова его подводишь, Персиваль.  
«Это вам…»  
— Где он?  
Белый ромб с надписью «Уиллиам Слоун энд Ко».  
Объяли меня воды до души моей, бездна заключила меня.  
— Где?  
«Брора» прощально гудит в ночи.  
— Где?  
«Это вам в Каррикфергус, джентльмены?»  
Тепло исчезло, сменившись ощущением трезвости. Лицом Персиваль чувствовал холодный воздух, коленями — обледенелую траву и влажную землю. Казалось, прошла секунда — на самом деле много больше.  
Гриндевальд гладил его по голове. Во рту у Персиваля были кровь и осколок зуба, но сплюнуть он не мог. Язык прилип к нёбу. Заныла десна.  
— Ну-ну. Не вини меня, Персиваль, — сухо сказал Гриндевальд. — Ты сам это начал. Мне даже жаль, что ты больше не нужен — такое представление каждый раз дорогого стоит. Но, к сожалению, живым ты обязательно начнёшь путаться под ногами, верно?  
Огладив его по шее, как загнанную лошадь перед выстрелом, Гриндевальд направил палочку ему в грудь. Персиваль приказал телу бороться, ногам распрямиться, он приказал Фините Инкантатем, Фините ещё раз и ещё — и обрёл покой. Он перевёл глаза на Гриндевальда, укрепившись в мысли, что исход оправдал себя. Персиваль ошибся снова, но до этого он впервые за долгое время поступил правильно.  
— Может, я ещё увижу твой призрак. — Гриндевальд изломил губы в усмешке. — Как ты обещал.  
На краю пустыря раздался хлопок аппарации. Снова сработали сигнальные чары. Гриндевальд резко обернулся — едва материализовавшись, Тесей яростно крикнул: «Бомбарда Максима», шагнув вперёд. Гриндевальд защитился. Персиваля за ним отшвырнуло взрывной волной. Тесей и не собирался его щадить. Взрыв прогремел такой силы, что Гриндевальд ослабил концентрацию, и Персиваль почувствовал, что снова может шевелиться. Он снял оковы с рук.  
— Акцио палочка, — сплёвывая, приказал он, вытянув вперёд ладонь, и крикнул: — Тесей, дезаппарируй!  
Тесею было не до этого. Он больше не нападал и не контратаковал — он истратил свой шанс на внезапность и теперь защищался, едва успевая менять щиты. Перекатываясь на живот, Персиваль крикнул было: «Круцио!», но не успел закончить и поставил Протего Дуо, отводя контратаку прочь. Палочка Олливандера казалась детской игрушкой. В сочетании со старшей палочкой невербальная магия Гриндевальда давала сокрушительный и моментальный эффект. Дезаппарируя, Тесей не мог защититься и оставался открыт. И он точно не собирался оставлять Персиваля одного.  
Они кружили в том месте, на которое Персиваль собственноручно наложил антиаппарационные чары, и теперь они играли против него. К Тесею нужно было пробиваться силой.  
Ему удалось подняться на ноги. По вспаханной Бомбарда земле он кинулся прикрыть Тесея. Лицо у того было перекошено гневом: с таким ставят не защиту, а кричат непростительные.  
Чтобы разделить их, Гриндевальд рассёк ладонью воздух, превращая рытвины от взрыва в ров. Трансфигурация давалась ему легко, словно детская игра, в которой всё зависело от силы воображения.  
— Убьём его — лишимся рецепта, — крикнул Персиваль, закрывшись Протего от озверевших клочьев разорванной земли.  
Не то чтобы они могли его убить. Они даже формул не успевали закончить. Ощущение было, что он пытался сдерживать стихию.  
— Конф… Чёрт! Я знаю! — Тесей попытался отступить к нему ближе, пассами сминая вставшую комьями землю, но Гриндевальд распорол её вновь. — Дезаппарируй. Я следом.  
Персиваль знал такое военное «следом». Это всегда было враньё. Шанс исчезнуть обоим у них был, только если они дезаппарируют одновременно, пока один прикрывает, а другой переносит.  
— Только вдвоём. — Он снова попытался броситься к Тесею, слепляя землю под ногами, прикрываясь от атак, снова отлетел под их тяжестью в сторону.  
Они синхронно применили Ступефай: вспышки красного света удлинились, уплотнившись, но Гриндевальд отразил поток в Тесея, следующий такой же — в Персиваля.  
Пока Персиваль с Тесеем укрывались, вслепую сыпля проклятиями, Гриндевальд едва сдерживал зевок. Парируя без труда, он помог себе рукой, поднимая траву. Это была очередная его удивительная трансфигурация, выполненная с ленивым пренебрежением: стебли вытянулись, закрепляясь под коркой льда, и превратились в гибкие пики. Персиваль потратил время, защищая Тесея со спины, медленно продвигаясь вперёд, а когда почти поравнялся с ним, то понял, что Гриндевальду они наскучили. Они оба ему не были нужны. В следующий момент Персиваль неудачно уклонился от Конфриго, а Тесей потерял палочку.  
Он пополз к Тесею — не аппарировать, хотя бы закрыть, — не успевал дотянуться и наотмашь толкнул магией, сбивая с ног подальше, прочь с линии огня. Тесей выругался, схватившись за рёбра, но был слишком упрям, чтобы сбежать, так что бросился обратно к нему.  
На Персиваля обрушилась звонкая тишина, в которой он поднялся и нетвёрдо стоял, шумно дыша. Гриндевальд весело пожал плечами: ну ты, так ты. Сделал прощальный пасс, открыл насмешливый рот — раздались «Акцио» Тесея, ещё один хлопок, и чей-то Ступефай метнулся в их сторону вместо предупредительного огня.  
— Геллерт.  
Спокойный голос Дамблдора произвёл эффект Соноруса. Обернулись все. Дамблдор стоял под руку с сосредоточенным Ньютом и, если бы не палочки в руках, оба выглядели бы так, словно вышли на позднюю прогулку. С такого расстояния Персиваль не мог различить лиц.  
— Геллерт, — повторил Дамблдор тем самым жалостливым и разочарованным тоном из воспоминания многолетней давности.  
На мгновение Гриндевальд застыл, как провинившийся мальчишка. Персиваль различил в его глазах страх — не поражения: страх несколько иного толка, смешанный с чем-то, похожим на стыд, сбившим всю спесь. Гриндевальд отмер, скользнув по ним взглядом, высчитывая, ухмыляясь — и абсолютно неожиданно исчез.


	27. Chapter 27

Из коттеджа они через камин перенеслись в хогвартские апартаменты к Дамблдору. Какое-то время там царила молчаливая постдуэльная суета: большая часть забот упала на плечи немногословного Ньюта, сам же профессор помогал тем, что доставал по первому требованию практически любые целебные средства, о каких его просили.  
Также Дамблдор трансфигурировал кресла в два дивана с той же небрежностью, что и Гриндевальд, чему Персиваль не удивился; призвал стулья, чтобы всем пятерым хватило места.  
Откинувшись на диване, Персиваль в полной мере осознал, что шевелиться не может. Напротив полулежал злой Тесей, раздетый по пояс. Ньют что-то сосредоточенно прикладывал ему к рассечённой груди (Тесей так и не вспомнил, когда и чем его задело), пока тот сквозь зубы проклинал Персиваля на чём свет стоит за треснувшее ребро. Даже когда он умолкал, глаза его свирепо сверкали из-под растрепавшихся грязных волос.  
— Объясните, что произошло? — обернувшись за ширму, спросил он Дамблдора, занятого чем-то на кухне. — С вашим появлением мы ожидали дуэли, а не… бегства.  
— Поверьте, я удивлён не меньше вашего, — учтиво отозвался тот. — Думаю, после некоторых событий прошлого Геллерт Гриндевальд не готов смотреть мне в глаза. Пока у меня есть такое преимущество, дуэли не будет.  
— Вы сами сомневались, прежде чем идти, — заметил Ньют. Это был вопрос.  
— По той же причине.  
Своим тоном Дамблдор дал понять, что на более распространённый ответ рассчитывать не стоило. Профессор Дамблдор, каким бы любезным он ни был, о себе рассказывал ровно столько, сколько считал нужным. Его дозированной правды едва хватало, чтобы ему верить, но было недостаточно, чтобы представить его биографию.  
Тесей тихо цокнул языком и умолк, едва заметно кривясь, пока Ньют обрабатывал ему края раны.  
— Уберите руку. — Отодвинув планку рубашки, Криденс поменял Персивалю компресс на животе в том месте, где попало Конфриго. Недовольство Криденса ощущалось физически: его обычно ласковые прикосновения стали по-врачебному аккуратны. Он отложил бинты на подлокотник вместе с мазью в ступе.  
Когда они только аппарировали в коттедж, факт их возвращения принёс Криденсу сначала болезненное облегчение, затем усталую злость. Он сорвался с места, но не обнял Персиваля, в последний момент резко огрубев лицом. Он перекинул руку Персиваля через своё плечо, давая опору, и до сих пор не проронил ни слова. При этом он был рядом: что-то внутри мешало Криденсу злиться достаточно, чтобы его оставить.  
Закончив, Ньют со вздохом рухнул на стул. Дамблдор вернулся, держа в руках поднос с чаем и кружками. Он поставил всё на стол между ними, затем добавил к чайному набору начатую бутылку джина. Стаканы на поднос не поместились, и профессор составил их в ряд на свежем выпуске «Пророка».  
— Что ж, Криденс Бербоун, — наклонившись вперёд, Дамблдор протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Приятно познакомиться с вами, молодой человек. Пусть и при таких обстоятельствах.  
Криденс руку принял.  
— Большое спасибо вам за помощь, — сказал он, рассматривая Дамблдора с вежливым интересом. От остроносых туфель, скрытых расшитыми полами ярко-синей мантии, похожей на звёздное небо, до длинных медно-русых волос, обрамляющих мудрое лицо, весь Дамблдор выглядел как добрый волшебник из сказки.  
— Не стоит, — тепло отозвался тот. — Я очень рад, что всё закончилось благополучно. Налить вам чаю?  
Криденсу точно было не до чая, но он кивнул из вежливости. Ньют — машинально. Тесей молча налил себе выпить.  
Персиваль слабо мотнул пальцами, отказываясь от того и другого. Костерост начал действовать, и зуб восстанавливался, принося дискомфорт. Последствия стычки с Гриндевальдом наконец дали о себе знать. Всё тело ломило. Он сильно приложился головой, когда упал, и вывихнул плечо: ещё на поляне Ньют вправил его безо всяких предупреждений, не-маговским способом, и в Хогвартсе забинтовал отработанным движением. После Конфриго дышать выходило с трудом. В глазах плыло.  
Персиваль понятия не имел, как сейчас выглядел, но, судя по Тесею, зрелище было жалким.  
— Пушишка, — сказал Ньют и махнул ладонью на «Пророк» под стаканами, когда Дамблдор поднял глаза от кружки. — Второе по горизонтали.  
Дамблдор замер с чайником на весу и свободной рукой надел очки, висящие на шнурке с бусинами.  
— Действительно, — в замешательстве ответил он, разглядывая кроссворд с единственным отсутствующим ответом. — Как я сам не догадался.  
Он щелчком вписал слово и какое-то время разглядывал законченный кроссворд с выражением невероятного удовлетворения. Затем Дамблдор закончил разливать чай, жестом придвинул полные чашки к Криденсу и Ньюту, отпил из своей.  
— Нужно сказать, вы разработали отличный план. Даже самая сомнительная его часть, в которой все остались относительно здоровы, весьма удалась.  
У Персиваля с трудом получалось сосредоточиться на том, что он говорил, но пронизывающий взгляд Дамблдора пробрал до костей.  
— Удивительно, что Гриндевальд всё же напал на вас, мистер Грейвз. Он схитрил с рецептом, и я рассчитывал, что этим он и обойдётся.  
Персиваль двинул краями рта.  
— Не думаю, что он собирался.  
— Я же говорил, что порядок заклинаний был странным, — сказал Тесей Ньюту и прикончил свой джин. — Объясни мне, Персиваль, какого тролля мы бились над планом, если ты не собирался его придерживаться?  
— Я знал, что никто из вас на это не согласится. — Персиваль повёл здоровым плечом. — И ты всё равно полез.  
Тесей лениво цокнул языком.  
— После второго Легилименс и Империо стало ясно, что про Каррик узнают. Мы ничего не теряли, кроме тебя. Или думаешь, ты тут один с карт бланш на нарушение уговоров?  
Персиваль слишком устал, чтобы спорить.  
— Спасибо, — просто сказал он.  
Недовольно вздохнув, Тесей сменил гнев на милость.  
— Не благодари.  
— Что с рецептом? — спросил Персиваль, уперевшись затылком в диванную спинку. Ответ Ньюта он слушал, прикрыв глаза.  
— Как минимум треть в нём написана для красного словца. Но у нас есть и зелье. Если хорошо его изучить, даже такой поможет. Всё как мы ожидали.  
— Мне удалось увидеть кусок рецепта в воспоминании. — Незаметно вдохнув поглубже, Персиваль поборол приступ тошноты. — Где-то четверть листа. Должно пригодиться.  
— Это сэкономит нам дни работы, — ответил Дамблдор и затем, судя по звуку, отпил чай. — С учётом того, что пока вам подходит и моё зелье, можно считать, что время есть. Я бы не рассчитывал на срок в две недели, учитывая ваше, мистер Бербоун, особое положение.  
— Я не решил, буду ли его принимать, — тихо ответил Криденс. Звякнула чашка, когда он поставил её на блюдце. — Зелье Гриндевальда.  
— У нас тут сложная ситуация, — сказал Тесей не без иронии.  
Дамблдор отозвался после паузы:  
— Понимаю ваши сомнения, мистер Бербоун.  
— Что бы вы сделали на моём месте? — спросил Криденс с робкой надеждой, и Персиваль напрягся в ожидании ответа.  
— Боюсь, — мягко сказал Дамблдор, — мне бы не хватило отваги выпить это зелье.  
Выругавшись про себя, Персиваль открыл глаза. Он хотел начать спор, но Дамблдор продолжил с ободряющей улыбкой:  
— Несмотря на очевидные сложности, я не считаю это неверным решением. Только очень смелым. Вы можете стать выдающимся волшебником, молодой человек.  
— С такой магией я могу стать только тёмным волшебником. — Криденс поднял на него спокойный взгляд. — Разве нет, профессор?  
Дамблдор вздохнул. Весь он при этом источал понимание.  
— Что вы считаете тёмной магией, мистер Бербоун?  
Рассматривая свои руки на коленях, Криденс пожал плечами.  
— Магию, которая может сильно навредить.  
— В таком случае в этой комнате все присутствующие — тёмные волшебники. Осмелюсь предположить, что каждый из нас когда-либо прибегал к тёмным искусствам. — Никто отрицать не стал, и Дамблдор кивнул, подтверждая свою догадку. — Разница лишь в том, при каких обстоятельствах и с каким результатом. Иногда тёмное заклятие может спасти жизнь. Когда же магию такого вида используют исключительно в своих целях, это иной разговор.  
Криденс не ответил.  
— И раскаяние, мистер Бербоун, — напомнил Дамблдор, когда пауза затянулась. — Если что-то и отделяет нас от таких, как Геллерт Гриндевальд, то это оно. Для того чтобы стать тёмным волшебником, необходимо огромное стремление и полное отсутствие совести. Если вы не хотите стать тёмным магом, никто вас им не сделает. — Дамблдор закончил, прежде чем Криденс успел возразить: — Заставят — возможно, как заставляли до вас десятки других достойных людей. Ваша магия сложная, опасная вещь, но сами вы — как человек — не исключение.  
Помедлив, Криденс качнул головой.  
— Я не думаю, что подчинить Обскура и управлять им — одно и то же.  
— Разница безусловно есть, — не стал спорить Дамблдор. — Чтобы верно управлять Обскуром, нужно сначала его подчинить. Мне известен случай, когда Обскуром пытались управлять, не подчинив полностью. — Слово «пытались» он произнёс с сожалением, хоть и продолжил деликатным профессорским тоном: — Обратная цепочка сложнее и не решает вопроса со здоровьем. В любом случае...  
Дамблдор отодвинул стул, вставая из-за стола, и направился к книжному шкафу напротив камина.  
Он жестом убрал библиотечную лестницу и не таясь, даже с некой гордостью назвал пароль — «Лакричные тянучки». Дерево заскрипело. Со своего места Персиваль не мог разглядеть тайника, но видел, что скрытые чары расширения становились зримыми: одна из полок шкафа вытянулась, выпирая из гладкого деревянного бока. Отодвигая книги в стороны, Дамблдор сделал движение руками, словно ныряльщик, разводящий ладонями воду. Из тайника он достал крупный болотного цвета футляр, напоминающий те, в которых музыканты носят кларнеты, и вернулся с ним за стол. Футляр Дамблдор положил перед Криденсом и открыл.  
— Думаю, она вас признает, мистер Бербоун. Вы и ваша магия похожи на её первую владелицу.  
Криденс в замешательстве смотрел на футляр.  
Внутри лежала волшебная палочка, напоминающая уменьшенную рапиру с гардой, направленной в обратную сторону. Персиваль признал в дереве остролист.  
Садясь, Дамблдор словно прочёл его мысли:  
— Остролист и шерсть единорога. Мой друг Джервейс Олливандер пробовал добавить и ворс кельпи, но это сочетание лучше всего помогает стабилизировать и направлять магию. Поначалу придётся трудно, поскольку магия обскура сама по себе имеет тёмное начало, к которому составляющие палочки не тяготеют, но по этой причине они помогут сдерживать избыточную магическую энергию.  
Дамблдор умолк, и в комнате воцарилась тишина.  
Впервые за долгое время Криденс поднял на Персиваля глаза, а Персиваль снова не знал, какие слова ободрения от него хотят услышать.  
— Попробуй, — предложил он, выдавив улыбку.  
Криденс медленно протянул руку над футляром, но в последний момент прижал её к груди.  
— Что если… — он выдохнул, сдерживая волнение, — она не подойдёт?  
— В таком случае господин Олливандер с удовольствием сделает вам другую, — тут же ответил Дамблдор. — После того, как выпустился его крайне деятельный сын, Джервейс на стену готов лезть со скуки.  
— Нет. Я имею в виду, что если… — Криденс не договорил.  
— Мистер Бербоун, — Дамблдор заговорчески сощурился и от этого помолодел лет на десять, — стены Хогвартса веками выдерживают случайные заклятия неопытных учеников и вполне осознанно применённые чары весьма состоявшихся волшебников. Можете не беспокоиться.  
— Давай, младший братик. — Если Тесей и сомневался, то отлично это скрывал.  
— Должно получиться, — поддержал Ньют, в нетерпении склонившись над столом.  
Криденс накрыл футляр ладонью, но палочку не взял.  
— Что должно произойти?  
Дамблдор беспечно пожал плечами.  
— Её первая хозяйка пробовала Люмос, и палочка потянула к себе весь свет в доме. Поскольку вам формулы мало известны, может произойти что угодно.  
Легкомысленный ответ Дамблдора не умерил переживаний Криденса. Тот снова глубоко вдохнул, сосредотачиваясь. Забыв про боль в плече, Персиваль положил руку ему между болезненно сведённых лопаток.  
— Ты не должен этого делать, если не считаешь нужным.  
Если до этого каждая черта в лице Криденса была подёрнута противоречивыми эмоциями, то теперь он весь наполнился взвешенной решимостью.  
— Я не могу больше ничего не делать, — сказал он, не глядя на Персиваля.  
С этими словами Криденс вытащил палочку из футляра и сделал едва заметный пасс.  
Из палочки потянулся чёрный холодный свет — скорее, нечто противоположное свету, вбирающее его как антипод Люмоса, — Криденс стиснул рукоять сильнее, словно сам себе приказывал её не отбросить. Тень потянулась туманом вниз, закрутившись по спирали вокруг чашек и стаканов на столе, и подняла их в воздух. Стекло и фарфор затрещали, покрылись сероватым инеем и опустились на свои места.  
Криденс тут же вернул палочку в футляр и, спрятав лицо, обхватил себя за локти.  
— Извините, — сказал он сжато — казалось, он сдерживал слёзы, но Персиваль видел вздёрнутый уголок его рта. — Думаю, чай остыл.  
— Вот видите, — с лёгким удивлением подытожил Дамблдор, снимая очки. — Мне даже не нужно покупать новый сервиз.  
Персиваль призвал футляр к себе; рядом склонился Ньют, оперевшись на подлокотник дивана. На рукояти палочки была гравировка: инициалы А.К.Д., сплетённые между собой вензелями.  
Они с Ньютом переглянулись. Дамблдор заметил их находку, но уточнять ничего не стал. Персиваль молча отправил футляр обратно на стол. Ньют так же молча сел обратно.  
— Как ощущения? — с необычной мягкостью спросил Тесей, устраиваясь ровнее.  
Криденс провёл пальцами по резной гарде палочки. Казалось, кроме неё он никого больше не замечал.  
— Как будто хаос пропускают через узкую воронку.  
— Думаю, это положительная оценка, — сказал Дамблдор. Криденс не возразил. — Эта палочка принадлежала хорошему человеку, пусть и совсем недолго. Я крайне рад, что теперь она послужит и вам.  
— Я… правда могу ею пользоваться?  
Дамблдор кивнул, не прекращая улыбаться.  
— Только вы и можете. Она ваша, мистер Бербоун. Она провела в ожидании магии многие годы. — Он окинул Криденса отеческим взглядом, полным поддержки и сочувствия. — Совсем как вы.

***  
Дело шло к полуночи. По хлопку Дамблдора чай сменился лёгким ужином. Из-за стола они так и не поднялись: слишком многое нужно было обсудить.  
Теперь, когда разговор коснулся прошлого и решил некоторые нюансы настоящего, беседа клонилась к обсуждению планов будущего.  
— Насколько я понимаю, Гриндевальд знает о вашем коттедже в Каррикфергусе, — сказал Дамблдор, прожевав ростбиф. — Чары Фиделиус нельзя превзойти, но если вас тревожит сам факт, могу предложить вам своё скромное жилище.  
— Спасибо, профессор. — Ньют отставил бокал вина, в который подливал себе последние полчаса без остановки. — Мы можем ночевать в коттедже.  
— Проблема в том, что мы не можем жить в Каррике, — продолжил за него Тесей, отложив приборы. Аппетита у него так и не появилось. — Я снял антиаппарационные чары с дома, чтобы иметь возможность попасть в него напрямую. Для Гриндевальда коттедж не находится в Каррикфергусе. Он нигде.  
— Я бы больше беспокоился о том, что Гриндевальд устроит в городе, чтобы нас вытащить, — сказал Персиваль. — Там слишком много не-магов вокруг.  
— Потерпите ещё немного. — Дамблдор подлил себе вина. — По огромному секрету я рассказал парочке приятелей о состоянии мадам Пиквери. Поскольку это большая тайна, скоро о ней узнают все.  
Персиваль поддержал мысль:  
— С Серафины снимут Империо — с меня снимут обвинения. Тогда Фоули перестанет сомневаться в отношении вас.  
Серафина, подумал он с горечью. Она ведь хотела переизбираться на новый срок. Не после этого.  
— Даже если нам не нужно будет прятаться из-за розыска, нам всё ещё придётся скрывать Криденса, — заметил Ньют без намёка на сожаление. — С завтрашнего дня я вплотную займусь зельем, — он коротко обернулся на Тесея. — Готовься безвылазно сидеть в коттедже, пока обстановка в городе будет позволять.  
— Вы хранитель тайны? — уточнил Дамблдор и в ответ получил кивок.  
— Тебе тоже нельзя выходить, Ньют, — сказал Тесей, потерев шрам. — Вы с Дамблдором — единственные, кто достаточно хорош в зельеварении, чтобы добиться быстрых результатов. С профессором Дамблдором, — поправил он себя после заметного усилия. Профессор сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
— Персиваль прав: проблема не в осаде, а в том, что будет происходить вокруг. Гриндевальд определит примерное положение дома и будет пытаться нас выкурить. — Ньют развёл руками. — Никто из нас не станет терпеть, если под окнами начнётся бойня. Нам действительно лучше подобрать новое место поскорее.  
— А что потом? — спросил Криденс, переведя взгляд с Тесея на Ньюта. — Скоро с вас снимут обвинения. Вы сможете вернуться к обычной жизни, если не нужно будет заниматься моим содержанием.  
— Нас это нисколько не тяготит. — Тесей плеснул себе джина, которым заглушал боли вместо зелий. — Министр должен понять.  
— Нет, — вежливо сказал Криденс. Персиваль почувствовал на себе короткий взгляд, который, как он надеялся, разгадал моментально. — Это не очень хорошая идея. Есть другая.  
Он умолк, не решаясь продолжить.  
— Криденс прав, — сказал Персиваль, молясь, что не ошибся. — Хватит держать оборону в меньшинстве. Вам не помешает министерская защита.  
— Нам? — одновременно повторили Скамандеры с одинаковой интонацией.  
— Чем меньше человек знает, где Криденс, тем лучше. Думаю, нам стоит на некоторое время уехать вдвоём.  
— А как же ваш пост в Конгрессе, — спросил Криденс настолько непослушным голосом, что в нём не появилось вопросительной интонации. Персиваля накрыло неприятное ощущение, что Криденс давно передумал и никуда ехать с ним вместе не хочет.  
Лицо Криденса было нечитаемым. Персиваль запутался окончательно.  
— Решать тебе, конечно.  
Криденс подался вперёд, словно хотел его коснуться, но осёкся, покачал головой.  
— Я был бы рад поехать, — начал он, и Персиваль физически ощутил душевное облегчение, — но не хочу рушить вам жизнь.  
Вся жизнь Персиваля выстроилась вокруг Криденса. Он представил, что Криденса в ней не будет, и не смог придумать ей смысла, как будто стержень, на который нанизывали кольца детской пирамидки, исчезал, и они рассыпались по полу бессистемной грудой ненужного хлама.  
— Я не союзник Гриндевальда. Но я всё равно нарушал закон.  
Международный скандал с Гриндевальдом. Следом без передышки — международный скандал с Обскуром, побеги, подделки документов, подмена улики, в конце концов. Тотальный непрофессионализм. Персиваль мог представить, что будет дальше. Его восстановят в должности на некоторое время. Позволят сохранить лицо. Кабинет наполнится томительным ожиданием отставки. Постепенно он превратится в гроб, обитый стеклянными шкафами, в котором Персиваль вроде как по доброй воле похоронит свою карьеру.  
Всё это он представил с безразличием. Ему давно стало слишком наплевать, чтобы уходить красиво.  
Тесей недовольно смахнул волосы с лица.  
— Не знаю, насколько это рационально. После всех этих настоек голова плохо работает.  
— И треть джина тут ни при чём, — пробормотал Ньют, жуя салат.  
Персиваль пожал плечами — вывих тут же дал о себе знать, хотя последний компресс вполовину уменьшил боль.  
— Двоим потеряться проще, чем четверым. Вы сможете остаться в магическом сообществе. Говорите что угодно, но невозможно продержаться без средств к существованию. Спрячете Фиделиусом новое место в городе покрупнее. Мне с Криденсом будет проще затеряться среди не-магов, как только я перестану быть в розыске. Я вижу только плюсы.  
— Нужно всё обдумать, — с сомнением отозвался Ньют. — Не стоит рубить с плеча. Но в одном вы правы: деньги бы не помешали. И… — Он умолк.  
Тесей мрачно посмотрел на брата. Всё это время они не могли проведать мать. Кто-то должен был платить за её содержание. Может, она о них и забыла, но Ньют и Тесей помнили её слишком хорошо. По-хорошему, её вообще стоило перевезти из Мунго в более безопасное место.  
— Именно, — согласился Персиваль, не вдаваясь в очевидные подробности. — Если профессор не возражает, будем поддерживать связь через него. Не хочу рисковать с почтовыми совами в Каррике.  
— Я буду рад помочь. Приготовлю вам несколько портключей, когда решите точно. У меня есть пара возвратных, в том числе в Лондон, конечно.  
— Я сниму дешёвую комнату в Лондоне, чтобы отсылать оттуда письма. И в паре других мест. Буду проверять ответ по возможности. Ждите писем от Джорджа Берроуза.  
Глаза Дамблдора сверкнули весельем. Он сложил приборы на тарелке, закончив есть.  
— Джорджа Берроуза? Мистер Грейвз, у вас достаточно специфичное чувство юмора. Пожалуй, со временем я бы придумал отличную шутку по этому поводу. Сейчас в голову ничего не приходит, но, знаете… Эффект лестницы.  
Персиваль улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я никуда вас не тороплю.  
Ужин закончился. Ньют с Дамблдором разлили остатки вина по бокалам, Тесею наконец наскучил джин. Криденс полностью потерял к ним всем интерес, изучая завидную библиотеку Дамблдора. Разговор перетёк из серьёзного в будничный, постепенно затухая. Пришло время возвращаться в коттедж.  
Впятером они встали у камина, чтобы проститься.  
Первое путешествие через камин Криденсу настолько понравилось, что ни книги, ни очевидно расположение к Дамблдору не смогли задержать его перед новым. Дамблдор тепло взял его за руку, пожелал удачи — было видно, что от всего сердца. Улыбнувшись, Криденс исчез в зелёном пламени. Следом за ним набрал жмень летучего пороха хромающий Тесей. Помедлив, он всё же протянул Дамблдору руку: выглядело это как жест примирения, на который профессор ответил с удовольствием. Счастливый Ньют кивнул своим мыслям. Прощаясь, он привычно стушевался, не зная, что сказать. Расставание их вышло бы скомканным, если бы не талант Дамблдора разряжать обстановку радушным спокойствием. Он обернул всё так, словно виделся с Ньютом каждый день — и каждый раз был безмерно этому рад.  
— Мистер Грейвз, — окликнул его Дамблдор, когда Персиваль потянулся за летучим порохом. — Кое-что не даёт мне покоя. Я надеялся, мы с вами поговорим.  
Персиваль беззвучно усмехнулся, оценив способность Дамблдора незаметно расставлять фигуры в нужном ему порядке. Теперь было ясно, что он намеренно оставил Персиваля на потом.  
Он повернулся.  
— Я могу попробовать, профессор.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Дамблдор стоял напротив, рассматривая его со сдержанным любопытством, при этом взгляд его оставался и вежлив, и серьёзен.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, почему я считал, что Гриндевальд позволит вам уйти?  
Персиваль достал из кармана уменьшенный «Вренпресс» под заглушающими чарами. Скорее всего, там уже был ответ на этот вопрос. Персивалю стало интересно проверить свою догадку.  
На одной из последних страниц появилось аккуратное письмо.

_«Персиваль,  
Спасибо за сегодня. Признаюсь, я не ожидал такой эксцентричной глупости! Постарайся в следующий раз удивить меня вновь.  
Тик-так, Персиваль. Времени не так уж много. Может, больше, чем ты надеешься. Может, меньше, чем ты боишься.  
Когда ты отчаешься найти верный рецепт, ты  
снова приползёшь ко мне  
и будешь молить меня на коленях за Криденса Бербоуна._

_Что ты тогда мне предложишь, Перси?»_

Скомкав страницу, Персиваль сжёг бумагу и растёр пепел в кулаке.  
— Ему нравится со мной играть.  
Дамблдор кивнул с неожиданной грустью.  
— И я всё думал, почему. Что такого он о вас знает, мистер Грейвз?  
Персивалю стоило труда не выдать эмоций. Дамблдор продолжил, воспользовавшись его замешательством.  
— Почему он был так уверен, что вы не убьёте Криденса?  
— В Мексике я видел много ранних смертей. Несправедливых смертей, профессор. Думаю, Гриндевальд догадался, что это осталось у меня в памяти.  
Судя по великодушному виду, Дамблдор выслушал его ложь из вежливости.  
— В конце Приграничной войны вы отправились на мировую. Люди не так лечат душевные травмы. Так их получают.  
— Если я отвечу, вы расскажете о том, что произошло на самом деле? — задал Персиваль встречный вопрос. — Кто эта девочка? Что произошло между вами тремя?  
Дамблдор промолчал. Конечно не расскажет. Профессор Альбус Дамблдор хранил чужие секреты, а не разбалтывал свои. Персиваль издал беззлобный смешок: что и требовалось доказать.  
— И вы не требуйте от меня невозможного.  
— Такие люди, как вы, мистер Грейвз, люди, которые скрывают свои слабости, уязвимы больше всего, внезапно уязвимы. Геллерту Гриндевальду нравится находить человеческие страхи так же, как нравится выискивать в людях надежду. В этом его сила, мистер Грейвз.  
Персиваль прекрасно знал о способности Гриндевальда одной рукой манить обещаниями, а другой сворачивать шеи.  
— Я не забываю об этом, профессор.  
Дамблдор утвердительно качнул головой, подловив его на ответе.  
— Тогда вы понимаете, в каком вы положении. Если вы боитесь, что кто-нибудь узнает правду, он сделает так, чтобы о ней узнали. В самый неподходящий момент. Будьте умнее. Подготовьтесь к этому.  
Персиваль хотел сказать: «Я не боюсь», но это было бы слишком мелочным проявлением гордости. Вместо этого он протянул Дамблдору руку.  
— Спасибо, профессор. Я ценю ваш совет. И вашу помощь.  
Дамблдор почти ласково принял его ладонь и долго не отпускал.  
— Подозреваю, что вас ожидает скорый отъезд. Скамандеры не любят расставаться с семьёй, но оба они понимают, что так будет лучше. Это заметно по печальным лицам. — Он разомкнул пальцы. Персиваль потянулся за летучим порохом. — Я займусь портключами. — Дамблдор прищурился, словно замыслил шалость, и добавил доверительно: — Некоторые нерасторопный профессор всё-таки не может потерять.  
— Я свяжусь с вами через время, — сказал Персиваль, бросая порох в топку.  
Дамблдор проводил его своей извечной всезнающей улыбкой, в которой в равных пропорциях смешались искренность и загадочность.  
Тик-так, Персиваль, подумал он, глядя на профессора сквозь изумрудное пламя.

***  
Ньют вышел из душа, на ходу обтираясь полотенцем.  
— Спокойной ночи. — Он посмотрел на Персиваля, не задерживаясь у балюстрады. — Я оставил на тумбочке лекарства, но разбудите, если боли будут беспокоить.  
Персиваль за столом запрокинул голову.  
— Спасибо. Спокойной.  
Тесей с вялым интересом выглянул в окно, но на улице никого не было. Откидывая занавеску обратно, он сделался скучающим.  
— Нужно было наложить Надзор на Каррик. Интересно, сколько сюда уже успело аппарировать.  
Он включил радиоприёмник погромче. Связь оказалась отвратительной, блюз заикался настолько, что слов песни было не разобрать. У подножия лестницы Тесей отмахнулся от радио и, тяжело опираясь на перила, поднялся в ванную.  
Персиваль тянул остывший кофе, оставшийся в кружке с вечера. Они вернулись сюда через несколько часов. Казалось, прошли недели.  
Криденс напротив изучал его лицо, сцепив пальцы в замок.  
— Всё ещё злишься? — спросил Персиваль.  
Криденс вскинул брови, но тут же понимающе улыбнулся. Склонившись над столом, он коснулся руки Персиваля.  
— Не на вас. Я злюсь на себя. Вы все рисковали жизнью из-за меня, а я ничего не мог сделать.  
— Хорошо. Если бы и у тебя была возможность повлиять на ситуацию, мы бы все просто не поместились на чёртовом пустыре.  
— Не смешно, мистер Грейвз, — беззлобно одёрнул Криденс.  
Он показался таким усталым, таким ранимым, что Персиваль испытал смятение, не представляя, как его уберечь.  
— Я сам виноват. Ньют кинулся за братом. Тесей кинулся меня спасать.  
— А вы кинулись спасать меня.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе.  
— Вы действительно хотите уехать со мной? — спросил Криденс, нарушая тяжёлую тишину между ними.  
— Как ты предложил сегодня. Как я обещал тебе до этого.  
Криденс повёл пальцами, останавливая его.  
— Нет. Не из-за меня. Не потому что так будет проще. Не потому что вы обещали. Вы действительно этого хотите?  
Криденс поднялся на ноги и обошёл стол, присел на его край.  
— Чего хотите вы?  
Он дотронулся до лица Персиваля, вдумчиво, словно это дало бы ему ответ.  
Криденсу было наплевать, что Тесей выйдет из душа в любой момент, что Ньют ещё не лёг спать. С Персивалем он забывал об окружающих с поразительной искренностью: каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение выходило у Криденса таким же откровенным, каким могло быть только наедине. Персиваль, ощутив тепло его руки, испытал ошеломляющий трепет, словно кроме них вокруг вообще никого не существовало.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — устало признался он.  
Все наработанные баллы этого недостижимого счастья обнулялись всякий раз, когда он Криденса оставлял.  
— Нет. — Криденс провёл костяшками пальцев по его губам, то ли прося умолкнуть, то ли сказать наконец правду. — Что вы хотите для себя? Я сделаю, как вы скажете. Что угодно. Просто скажите.  
Персиваль хотел сказать ему «живи», «выпей чёртово зелье», но он не имел на это права. Только не так. Сейчас это была бы не просьба, а приказ.  
— Я хочу показать тебе воспоминание. Ответить на твой старый вопрос.  
Он взял Криденса за руку с ощущением, что делает это в последний раз, и повёл наверх. Криденс следовал за ним молча, слабо обхватив пальцами его ладонь. Что-то в Персивале заразило его тревогой. Казалось, в любой момент Криденс был готов попятиться.  
Персиваль вытащил из чемодана думоотвод и поставил на трюмо, не чувствуя ничего, кроме оглушительной покорности собственному решению. Палочкой он вытянул задавленное, истрёпанное воспоминание. Он пересмотрел его столько раз, что в какой-то момент принял прошлое за реальность, которую можно было исправить. Он отстранённо перемешал воспоминание в чаше.  
— Вы не должны мне этого показывать, — настороженно сказал Криденс. — Не обязаны.  
— Я должен был показать тебе это в самом начале.  
Персиваль отступил от думоотвода, давая Криденсу место. Тот вздохнул, шагая вперёд.  
— Что бы там ни было…  
— Нет. Сначала посмотрим.  
Вместо ответа Криденс опустил голову в чашу.  
Персиваль на секунду прикрыл глаза и, отогнав оцепенение, нырнул следом.  
Темнота думоотвода сменилась ночной темнотой, в которой Криденс нашёл его руку. Они стояли посреди военного лагеря, раскинувшегося на контурах сожжённой фермы. Впереди оседал дым остывающей полковой кухни.  
— Где мы? — спросил Криденс.  
Персиваль не ответил, а рапортовал:  
— Шемери-сюр-Бар. Третье ноября тысяча девятьсот восемнадцатого. Через три дня американская армия возьмёт Седан.  
— Вы уже не в составе БЭС? А Тесей?  
— Мы заняли Лилль. Он остался там с британской армией. Американских обливиаторов перекинули сюда к началу боевых действий.  
Он умолк. Из офицерского барака, на ходу поправляя китель, шёл Персиваль-воспоминание: уже постриженный, порядком постаревший, вечно хмурый. Криденс посмотрел на него с привычным теплом, затем, встрепенувшись, оглянулся вокруг: на засыпанные канавы и проволоки, на армейское железо, завалившее стоптанные чёрно-пепельные тропы.  
— Это ведь почти конец. Почему всё так… — он мотнул головой, выбирая слово, — безжизненно?  
— Немцы выжигали землю, отступая в Бельгию. — Персиваль потянул его за локоть. — Пошли.  
С каждым шагом вглубь воспоминания Персиваль чувствовал, что не имеет права Криденса касаться. К моменту, когда они оказались на краю лагеря, Персиваль отставал на несколько шагов.  
Теперь он стоял плечом к плечу с молодым Момолу Уотерсоном, зевающим так, что в полутьме было видно кромку его белых ровных зубов.  
— Момолу, смена, — сказал Персиваль-воспоминание, приближаясь.  
— А разводящий? — спросил Криденс, не отрывая глаз от картины прошлого.  
— У обливиаторов? Слишком мало людей для такого разделения.  
Криденс кивнул, прислушиваясь.  
— Иди поспи. — Персиваль-воспоминание протянул Момолу зелье.  
— И что я буду делать на мобилизации, давить зевки? — добродушно отозвался тот. — Я от сегодняшнего до сих пор отойти не могу, что за дрянь они нам стали давать?  
— Серафина писала, что ингредиентов на всех не хватает. В Мексике опять бардак из-за Каррансы. На этот раз чисто магический.  
— Как будто нам этого мало. Как она? Там сейчас?  
— Там. Думаю, это её последняя работа в поле.  
Момолу улыбнулся.  
— Хоть что-то хорошее. Она заслужила. Вы оба заслужили.  
Персиваль-воспоминание хлопнул его по спине, но не успел ничего сказать: с гауптвахты раздался голос часового «Стой-кто-идёт-назовите-себя», следом выстрел и ещё один — часовой не попал. В подтверждение послышались крики и голос: «На два часа, Харпер! Уходит!».  
Проснувшийся — почти не спавший — лагерь начал гудеть, набирая голос, как разогревающийся механизм.  
— Не хватало ещё выдать лагерь. — Момолу сорвался с места.  
Персиваль-воспоминание перепрыгнул через колючую проволоку, наощупь проверил палочку, закреплённую в потайном кармане рукава.  
Персиваль и Криденс бросились за ними: Криденс запальчиво, Персиваль через силу. Какое-то время они бежали вслед воспоминаниям вдоль Арденнского канала через редкую рощу. Там молодой Персиваль разминулся с Момолу и в одиночку вышел к домам, от которых остались только почерневшие несущие стены, похожие на картонные декорации.  
Персиваль-воспоминание замедлил шаг, обернулся вокруг себя и повёл рукой. Формула дала результат: впереди, в нескольких футах, кто-то прятался за грудой обугленных балок.  
— Hände hoch! — выкрикнул Персиваль-воспоминание заученную как заклинание фразу.  
Балки рассыпались, когда от них оттолкнулся человек. Персиваль-воспоминание на мгновение использовал Люмос, подсветивший строгий китель.  
Криденс побежал за скрывающимися силуэтами. Персиваль спрятал руки в карманы и пошёл следом. Он знал дорогу наизусть. Ему не нужно было петлять за собой молодым. По стоптанной в тропу грязи он вышел напрямик к сараю у рощи и ждал неподалёку у дверей.  
Отсюда Персиваль видел мелькающие впереди силуэты, подсвеченные воровитыми вспышками Люмоса: мечущиеся на фоне домов-декораций воспоминания, и Криденс — тень его была слишком реальной для этого театрального места, выделялась здесь резко, как тень человека, вставшего перед проектором во время кино.  
Погоня была неприятной: бег вперемешку с прятками, напоминающий детскую игру, в которой никто не соблюдает правил.  
Наконец первый силуэт, задыхаясь, выскочил из закоулка, и, распахнув двери, кинулся в сарай. Через время появился Персиваль-воспоминание. Хомунум Ревелио освободило его от необходимости бежать, и внутрь он вошёл чуть ли не прогулочным шагом. Из-за того же закоулка вынырнул разгорячённый Криденс, который, похоже, не обратил внимания, что настоящего Персиваля рядом с ним всё это время не было, и удивлённо на него посмотрел.  
Они успели проскользнуть внутрь, прежде чем закрылась скрипучая створка двери, повисшая на расшатанной петле.  
В сарае стояла темень. Персиваль-воспоминание не таясь приказал Люмос, аккуратно шагая вперёд по скрипучей пыли. Целых окон не было. Не было вообще ничего, кроме ненужного хлама, который не сожгли до конца: ржавые скобели, древко топора, сгнившее сено вперемешку с куриным пухом, лохмотья одежды. Загоны для животных были пусты.  
Он поднялся по неустойчивой лестнице под крышу.  
Здесь, кроме звука его шагов, стало слышно чужое прерывистое дыхание. Люмос сдвигал тени, пока не осветил стену сарая в глубине и высокую фигуру в кителе, замершую лицом к стене.  
— Hände hoch! — повторил Персиваль-воспоминание, направляя вперёд палочку.  
Его не послушались — потом Персиваль догадался, что его не поняли, — человек у стены резко обернулся, взмахнув рукой, крикнул: «А—», и Персиваль-воспоминание защитился так, как за годы выучился до автоматизма:  
— Ступефай!  
Заклинание попало в грудь. Рука — подсвеченная красным безоружная ладонь — нелепо всплеснула в воздухе. Девушку откинуло в хилые доски, и вместе с ними она вывалилась вниз.  
Персиваль-воспоминание слетел по лестнице, пропуская ступени.  
Персиваль настоящий подошёл к пробитой стене. Медленно прошагав вперёд, рядом встал Криденс. Они молча опустили головы.  
Девушка лежала на земле и слабо дёргала головой то ли в отрицании, то ли в попытке понять, что произошло. Волосы, некогда убранные под китель без нашивок, растрепались, левая рука изломилась под неверным углом.  
Когда появился Персиваль-воспоминание и подсветил её лицо, стало понятно, что на Криденса она была похожа только образом: молодая, черноволосая, бледная и такая же измождённая войной. Дышала она жадно и прерывисто, но всё никак не могла набрать воздух в лёгкие, переполненные кровью. Китель с чужого плеча был распахнут: уцелевшей рукой девушка заскребла по животу, скрытому истончившимся платьем, а потом зашарила ладонью по земле, пытаясь нащупать буханку хлеба, которую уронила, падая. Что-то внутри затухающего мозга твердило ей, что не было ничего важнее этой буханки.  
Персиваль-воспоминание опустился перед девушкой на колени. Его лечащие чары перемежались её нарастающим сипом.  
— Она не была шпионом, — сказал Персиваль, отворачиваясь. — Не была магом. Она даже не была немкой.  
Обливиаторы быстро выучили, что маги притворяются не-магами, чтобы напасть исподтишка. Позже Персиваль понял: она хотела сказать не Авада Кедавра, а arrêtez-vous.  
Криденс всё ещё стоял к нему спиной, вцепившись в разбитые гнилые доски, и смотрел вниз. Персиваль за локоть отвёл его в сторону почти против воли.  
Он не собирался показывать, что было дальше. 

***  
Долгие секунды Криденс молчал, продолжая смотреть в думоотвод, и, шумно набрав ртом воздух, развернулся к Персивалю, заговорил без пауз:  
— Её убил не Ступефай, вы же видели, как она упала. Её убило падение. Её убил не Ступефай.  
Персиваль остановил его взглядом: и поток слов, и попытку взять себя за руку. Это воспоминание было показано не для утешений. Криденс замер, вскинув ладонь.  
— Её убил я.  
— И вы никому не сказали? — спросил Криденс горько, хотя Персиваль ожидал не горечи, а укора.  
— Мы брали Седан. Я был нужен своим людям.  
Персиваль кривил душой. Сопутствующий ущерб прощали и Обливиаторам. Делали это так же, как Обливиаторы работали: не по протоколу, задним числом.  
Криденс понял быстро и задал верный вопрос:  
— Почему вы не сказали потом?  
— Я не мог, — коротко ответил Персиваль и вместе с этими словами почувствовал, как пришло усталое облегчение, задержавшееся на годы.  
Он не сразу в это поверил.  
В ту ночь он аппарировал к сараю её закопать; привычным жестом трансфигурировал из досок прогнивший крест.  
Потом они наступали на Седан, и всё было как в тумане. Из Седана Персиваль вернулся в Нью-Йорк живым, чувствуя себя трупом. Получил повышение, о котором так грезил отец. Все говорили: Персиваль, ты это заслужил. Персиваль думал: теперь мать его простит, и всё ждал письма.  
Письмо не приходило. Через год в Дублине он аппарировал в Шемери-сюр-Бар прямо из-под дома Тесея: одинокий, пьяный, держа в руках ненужные цветы, точно брошенный любовник. Он хотел положить цветы на безымянную могилу, но сарай отстроили заново, а в застеклённых окнах горел свет.  
С того момента Персиваль возвращался только в воспоминание. Тогда же он начал пить, непонятно было, в попытке заглушить чувство вины или усилить. Серафина не знала, но видела, что что-то не так. Она сказала ему: «Это всё стресс, Перси. Рано или поздно мы все через него пройдём». Она решила, что после открытой линии фронта им обоим в кабинетах не хватало воздуха. Он взял отпуск и уехал в Мексику заливаться пульке, и Мексика приняла его в свои объятия, не задавая лишних вопросов, зная всё наперёд. Её ночная духота, пропахшая агавой и едким дымом чанунпу, нетвёрдо, но поставила его на ноги, запутала его страхи в нитях ловца снов и отпустила домой.  
— Когда вы смотрите на меня, вы видите её? — блёкло спросил Криденс. Он наконец опустил вскинутую руку, так к Персивалю не прикоснувшись.  
— Нет. Только в тот день.  
— Это была война. Вас бы никто не винил. Думаете, я стану? Зачем вы мне это показали?  
— Ты спрашивал, почему. Теперь подумай, хочешь ли куда-либо со мной ехать.  
Криденс с усталым раздражением замотал головой, словно не мог поверить в то, что раз за разом слышал.  
— Ну зачем вы всё время так. — Он беспомощно всплеснул руками. — С чего вы взяли, что вы слишком плохи — для меня? Поверьте, — он горько усмехнулся, — мы друг друга стоим.  
— Это разные вещи.  
— Это абсолютно одинаковые вещи, — отрезал Криденс и умолк, будто выдохся.  
Они молча стояли друг напротив друга. Персиваль пытался отыскать в лице Криденса разочарование, осознание нелепой ошибки и впустую потраченного времени. Их отношения по каждому пункту заполнили бинго непригодности.  
— Не хочу больше спорить. Пожалуйста, давайте не будем.  
В голосе Криденса было столько усталости, что впервые за день Персиваль и сам осознал, насколько выдохся.  
— Я тоже не хочу.  
Криденс махнул на чашу думоотвода.  
— Это ничего не меняет. Это просто вы. — Он поднял на Персиваля спокойный, тяжёлый взгляд. — Это тоже — вы.

***  
Персиваль попытался уснуть, но лежал, слушая гудение труб в ванной. Через время боль стала невыносимой. Придерживаясь за бок, он сел в кровати и приказал Люмос.  
Рядом со стаканом воды Ньют оставил ему мазь, марли и пару бутылочек с зельями, «#4» и «#37». Сверху к пробкам были добавлены свежие приписки: «СОННОЕ» и «ОБЕЗБОЛИВАЮЩЕЕ — РАЗБАВЬТЕ» соответственно. Персиваль начал с номера тридцать семь, судя по запаху горького как полынь.  
К моменту, когда он прокапал себе в стакан и выпил, в спальню постучал Криденс и приоткрыл дверь.  
— Я думал, вы уже спите. Увидел свет. — Он смерил Персиваля со стаканом в руке внимательным взглядом. — Давайте сменю вам компресс.  
Криденс затворил за собой и подошёл к изголовью кровати.  
— Всё нормально, — ответил Персиваль, только Криденс уже отматывал марлю. Поразительно, но при всей его робкой вежливости спорить с ним было бесполезно. Персиваль послушно откинулся спиной на изголовье кровати и сложил руки на груди, чтобы не мешали. Криденс присел рядом, устроив ступу с мазью на коленях, и принялся расслаблять Персивалю бинт.  
— Я могу сделать это магией.  
— Дайте мне сделать хоть что-то, — отозвался Криденс, пресекая его возражения.  
Сняв повязку, он убрал компресс и вздохнул, рассматривая потемневшую кожу у себя под рукой. Он вздохнул ещё раз, опустил пальцы в чашу, набирая мазь, и начал наносить её невесомыми движениями.  
— Что было бы, если бы попало выше?  
Он скорее отчитывал, чем спрашивал. По тону было ясно, что ответ Криденс знал заранее.  
Персиваль рассматривал его заросшую макушку, волосы, завившиеся после душа. То ли подействовало зелье Ньюта, то ли руки Криденса производили оглушительный эффект, но боли почти не было. Изредка по животу проходил неприятный спазм.  
— Мне повезло.  
— Вам не может везти вечно. — Не поднимая головы, Криденс продолжал втирать мазь ему в кожу. — В следующий раз, что бы ни случилось, куда бы вам ни было нужно уйти — когда угодно, — я буду готов. И пойду с вами. Вы не будете один.  
Персиваль замер, пытаясь не поддаться чувству безрассудного облегчения.  
— Так будет следующий раз?  
Криденс поднял на него лицо и ответил без эмоций, как само собой разумеющееся:  
— Конечно, будет. Разве я могу вас оставить, — добавил он вдруг с нежной грустью и снова опустил пальцы в ступу. — Любые зелья. Разделение. Я соглашусь на всё.  
После замешательства и облегчения к Персивалю пришла стадия объективного понимания неправильности происходящего.  
— Не стоит строить жизнь вокруг меня, — прямо сказал он. — Я плохой выбор, Криденс.  
На мгновение рука на животе Персиваля замерла и следом коснулась его едва различимо. Криденс поднял серьёзное лицо.  
— Вы — мой выбор.  
Его ласковые прикосновения переменились, сделавшись из лечащих зовущими. Не сводя с Персиваля глаз, Криденс провёл костяшками пальцев от его живота к груди, дальше вверх по шее, по подбородку, дотронулся до сомкнутого рта. Персиваль благодарно поймал губами тыльную сторону его ладони — и Криденс, которому был не важен подтекст, прильнул к Персивалю взволнованным движением. Целовал он требовательно и пылко, руками обнял за шею, потом не глядя отставил миску на тумбу.  
— Криденс, — сказал Персиваль с чудовищным опозданием.  
Он хотел отстранить Криденса за плечи, но тот ловко поймал его руки, обхватил ладони поперёк и вжал их в матрас.  
Какое-то время Криденс сидел так, наклонившись к нему, затем поцеловал снова — медленно и спокойно, словно ставил точку на всех попытках Персиваля его оттолкнуть. Это был всепрощающий, почти целомудренный поцелуй, полный принятия. Могло показаться, что буря утихла, но Криденс привстал на коленях и сел на него сверху. Ладони Персиваля он переместил себе на бёдра и не отпускал, пока не убедился, что Персиваль не станет убирать рук. Персиваль не стал бы — Криденс прочёл это по его напряжённому лицу, опустил голову, целуя его больное плечо, изгиб шеи, впадину под кадыком. Прикосновения его губ были полны отчаянной искренней ласки, при этом с каждым разом становились настойчивей. Персиваль позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза и откинуть голову, отдаваясь Криденсу именно так, как требовалось, — без разговоров, без промедлений, без бесконечных «но».  
Бедрами Криденс подался вперёд, потеревшись о него, снова поцеловал его и принялся расстёгивать ширинку Персиваля. Персиваль прижал Криденса к себе ближе за затылок, прошептал, задевая ухо губами:  
— Не здесь. Не так.  
Он хотел сказать: «Не со мной», но сейчас не было ничего правильнее ощущения приятной тяжести его тела на себе.  
— Я знаю, — шепнул Криденс и снова двинул бёдрами, потянувшись к нему.  
Его прикосновения были продолжением чувств, не уместившихся в словах, начисто лишённых пошлости, — они теряли любую непристойность, превращаясь во что-то естественное и верное. Своей тёплой нежностью Криденс обезличивал их обоих, перечёркивая все недостатки, сглаживая все неровности, отбрасывая в сторону любые условности до тех пор, пока не оставались просто они, без имён, без прошлого: двое людей в доме, спрятанном вне времени и пространства.  
Забыв про боль в плече, Персиваль за бёдра придвинул Криденса ближе, поцеловал его открытую шею над воротом домашней рубашки. Они одновременно потянулись к пуговицам на ширинках друг друга и столкнулись руками. Персиваль походя провёл ладонью от запястья Криденса к локтю. Казалось, пока между их телами оставался какой-то зазор, любое прикосновение помогало смягчить эту болезненную неверность. Свободной рукой Персиваль расстегнул штаны Криденса, выпустил из них рубашку и положил пальцы на его живот, провёл к шрамам на боках. Персиваль притронулся к нему через бельё — подавшись навстречу, Криденс обнял его за шею и, словно поощряя, начал гладить по голове.  
— Ну почему вас обо всём нужно просить, — тихо сказал он, целуя его в угол рта и после в губы — решительно настолько, что это казалось властным.  
Персиваль приспустил с него боксеры, и Криденс, облегчённо выдохнув, тут же толкнулся ему в ладонь, но после перехватил его за запястье, останавливая руку.  
— Хочу вместе. — Он переместил ладонь на пах Персиваля и потянул вниз бельё. Криденс поднял глаза — они блестели лихорадочной жаркой готовностью. — С вами.  
У Персиваля в низу живота взвилась болезненная спираль. Пока Криденс стягивал с него бельё, Персиваль чувствовал себя часами, в которых был почти перекручен завод: всё тело постепенно становилось натянутой до отказа пружиной.  
— Тихо. Подожди, — надсадно сказал он, когда Криденс сжал на нём кулак. — Убери руку.  
Персиваль произнёс формулу, смачивая ладонь, и, подтянув Криденса удобнее, обхватил их обоих. Закрыв глаза, Криденс выдохнул громче, прижался лбом к его лбу. Пальцы его запутались у Персиваля в волосах, дыхание начало сбиваться, отзываясь на движение руки Персиваля. По этому судорожному дыханию, по толчкам его вздрагивающих бёдер должно было стать понятно, что Криденсу нравится, но казалось, Криденсу нравилось всё.  
Свободной рукой Персиваль наконец расстегнул его рубашку. Он хотел поцеловать плечи Криденса, но тот крепко держал его за затылок, не давая опустить головы. Вместо этого Персиваль положил руку ему на шею: под пальцами чувствуя гулкий пульс, ладонью упираясь в шнурок ловца снов.  
Неторопливого движения сомкнутой ладони им обоим становилось недостаточно. Не открывая глаз, Криденс негромко простонал, напрягшись всем телом, вжался губами в рот Персиваля и снова издал грудной тихий стон, вибрация от которого прошила Персиваля насквозь как электрический разряд. Криденс хаотично толкнулся вперёд: Персивалю не нужно было даже помогать себе рукой, ему было достаточно давления от его беспорядочной близости. Он нажал сильнее и услышал, как Криденс жалобно схватил ртом воздух, тут же выдыхая его в рот Персиваля, кончая ему на руку и живот — и этого Персивалю тоже оказалось достаточно. Он наклонился вперёд и упёрся губами в плечо Криденса, ловя ладонью их общую дрожь.  
Сбивчиво дыша, Криденс рассеянно гладил его по волосам. Персиваль обнял его и не находил сил отпустить. Он так и замер, притянув Криденса к себе, впечатав рот в ложбинку над его ключицей. Постепенно и дыхание, и прикосновения рук Криденса успокоились. Он легко, едва ли не полусонно поцеловал Персиваля висок.  
— Больше не сражайтесь со мной. Хотя бы со мной.  
Эту битву Персиваль тоже проиграл. Он повёл рукой, применяя очищающие чары. Криденс поправил одежду, аккуратно перекатился с его колен на кровать, положил руку ему на живот.  
— Поедем в Мексику? — расслабленно спросил он. Если бы этим же тоном Криденс предложил ему отправиться в ад, Персиваль бы не спорил.  
— Куда скажешь.  
— Ну что вы опять хмуритесь? — сказал Криденс мягко и сам продолжил, не нуждаясь в ответе: — До сих пор думаете, я не понимаю?  
Персиваль опустился на подушки.  
— Думаю, что ты поймёшь позже, — ответил он, застёгивая пуговицы на ширинке. — Это придётся прятать. Твой первый интерес не должен быть таким.  
— Первый… интерес? — Криденс издал возмущённый смешок, но тему оставил. — Мы и так беглецы, мистер Грейвз. Я не боюсь прятать и это.  
Криденс аккуратно устроил голову у него на предплечье.  
— За это я точно не буду испытывать стыда. За остальное — возможно, — он вплёл пальцы в ладонь Персиваля, — но не за вас. Все вы — Ньют, Тесей, профессор Дамблдор — научили меня одному: каким бы я ни был, я заслуживаю если не счастья, то хотя бы права выбирать, как прожить свою жизнь. Мы все заслуживаем. И я, и вы. — Он прикрыл глаза. — Я выбрал. Не отворачивайтесь от меня, мистер Грейвз.  
Персиваль отвёл его волосы, упавшие на лоб.  
— Тогда зови меня Персиваль.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Заключительный трэк.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-7IHOXkiV8)

# Эпилог

Четыре дня назад Ньют вышел из камина и положил на стол первые за долгое время хорошие новости, уместившиеся в заголовке главной полосы «Ежедневного Пророка».  
«ЕЩЁ ОДНО ИМПЕРИО В МАКУСА??!!».  
Если вечерний «Гост» молниеносно отреагировал на сплетню, обвиняя британцев в сутяжничестве, то уже на следующий день «Пророк» вполне обоснованно указывал на непрофессионализм и слепоту американского аврората.  
Конфедерация пребывала в восторге. Можно было представить звуки зверинца, с которыми начиналось каждое экстренное собрание.  
Империо с Серафины сняли днём раньше. Персиваль сожалел, что не смог сделать этого в Лондоне, избежав международного скандала: тогда её авторитет остался бы непоколебим.  
Сейчас никто её не винил. Ей сочувствовали. Персиваль знал: и недовольство, и сочувствие в равной мере не помогут ей переизбраться. С поста бы её не убрали, за отставку не стали бы ратовать — это было слишком низко по отношению ко всеми уважаемой ведьме. Мысленно Персиваль дал Серафине год завершить второй срок, и на этом, он думал, её битва была окончена.  
До госпитализации Серафина сделала несколько официальных заявлений, пытаясь очистить ему путь к возвращению. Её забота облеклась в незримое присутствие, в дистанционную поддержку, которую невозможно было недооценить.  
Он подписал ей открытку без обратного адреса, чтобы отправить из какого-нибудь богом забытого места перед отъездом в следующее.  
«Спасибо и прости.  
П.»  
Персиваль убрал ручку в карман жилета, открытку — в дипломат и спустился в кухню, заставленную чемоданами.  
— На улице аншлаг, — сказал Тесей, жуя трубку за столом. — Они как-то вычислили, что дом был у воды.  
— Гриндевальд разобрал мои воспоминания. — Персиваль устроился напротив. — Нашёл какой-то образ. Может, твоё фото с книгой.  
Тесей холодно улыбнулся в пустоту.  
— Им же хуже. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу всё это зачистить.  
— Когда?  
— Мы говорили утром с Фоули. Он дал добро.  
— Будь осторожен.  
— Ни за что.  
— Я серьёзно, Тесей.  
— У меня в распоряжении двенадцать авроров. Одни только Донованы чего стоят. Не слышал о них? Брат и сестра. Сестра атакует, брат ставит защиту.  
— Я их встречал. — Персиваль призвал кофейник. — Кофе?  
— Давай.  
Персиваль собрался было левитировать чашки, но опустил руку. Одновременно с Тесеем он выжидательно повернулся к Криденсу. Тот с неохотой оторвался от книги на коленях.  
— Если что, разогревать будете сами, — предупредил он, уверенным движением доставая палочку из кармана брюк.  
— Ну уж нет, — возразил Тесей, откладывая трубку.  
Персиваль приглашающе вскинул брови.  
— Тренируйся. Этой посуде уже ничего не страшно.  
— Акцио.  
Криденс взмахнул палочкой легко и непринуждённо: его истомившиеся по магии руки жадно, практически рефлекторно восполняли потраченное в бездействии время, получив наконец полную свободу движения. Дело было не в том, что зелье Дамблдора до сих пор продолжало действовать. Дело было в палочке, которая годами ждала своего хозяина, как верный пёс, — и отыскала ещё одного волшебника, который годами ждал её. Они оба, и палочка, и её владелец, обрели друг в друге утешение и смысл.  
Кофейник стремительно полетел со столешницы, несясь через стол, но Криденс ловко поймал его за ручку и поставил перед собой.  
С видом беспристрастного экзаменатора Тесей налил себе кофе.  
— Даже не остыл, — похвалил он. — Насколько тебе лень возиться с согревающими чарами, что ты так сосредоточился, младший братик?  
— Персиваль вчера весь вечер на это потратил.  
Персиваль собирался уделить этому два часа, но стремление наверстать всё быстро наградило Криденса упрямством, неподдающимся утомлению.  
Криденс улыбнулся и, склонив голову, вернулся к книге. Под столом он благодарно и ласково коснулся руки Персиваля — Персиваль замер, так и не налив себе кофе. Выглядел Криденс при этом так безмятежно, словно был готов сделать это и на виду. Его пальцы сжались сильнее, когда в доме с хлопком появился всклокоченный Ньют.  
Втроём они синхронно повернулись к нему.  
— Извините, — сказал тот, с неожиданной робостью шагая из камина в кухню. — Пока ничего. Взорвали очередной котёл.  
Он положил на стол несколько свёртков и, шумно отодвинув стул, сел.  
— У тебя получится, — ободрил его Тесей. Ньюту не нужно было утешение — он уверенно кивнул. — Что ты решил с Катаром?  
— Думаю поехать, они уже зачаровали портключ. Я не так много работал с фениксами, как хотелось бы. Одно дело увидеть перерождение феникса, а другое — рождение.  
— Предложение замечательное, — поддержал Криденс.  
Ньют не оборачиваясь потянулся к плите за сковородой с остывшей яичницей.  
— Тем более, если катарский заповедник закроется, птицам будет нужен дом. — сказал он, безрезультатно пытаясь нащупать ручку сковороды, пока Тесей пассом не повернул её к нему в ладонь. — Но пока это только планы. Птенец должен вылупиться через две недели.  
— Сделайте колдографию, — попросил Криденс.  
Ньют торопливо нарезал яичницу прямо в сковороде.  
— Мы бы могли отправиться вдвоём, но в отделе Контроля за магическими существами о поездке знают все. Лучше не стоит.  
— Ничего. — Криденс улыбнулся и коротко посмотрел на Персиваля, не меняя выражения лица. — Тем более, мы уже всё решили. В другой раз.  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Ньют. — Я часто езжу по личным делам, а не по министерским. Закончу с этой поездкой, и можем съездить в Румынию.  
— С удовольствием, — согласился Криденс. — Не могу поверить, что увижу драконов вживую.  
— Напишу Харви чуть позже. — Ньют вернулся к еде. — Профессор передал портключи и письмо с инструкциями. И, кажется, лимонный шербет, — добавил он рассеянно. — Главное, не забывайте, что всегда можете аппарировать прямиком к нам, если расстояние позволит. Где соль? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, но отреагировал Тесей.  
— Что? — переспросил он и автоматически потянулся за миской в ящике, не дождавшись ответа.  
— Сол… спасибо.  
Криденс отпустил его руку, и Персиваль призвал себе свёртки. Начал он с письма.

_«Мистер Грейвз,_

_Надеюсь, наши с Ньютом совместные усилия в скором времени послужат причиной нашей с вами новой встречи._  
_Не забывайте, что у нас всегда остаётся опасный вариант — отделить Обскура. Теперь, когда Криденс поправил здоровье, шансы на успех перестали быть мизерными. Хотелось бы сказать, что они велики, но вы привыкли довольствоваться малым, не так ли? Ньют не согласится так рисковать по известным нам с вами причинам, но я готов взять на себя ответственность и оказать вам любую поддержку. Надеюсь, что к этому разговору мы всё же не вернёмся — и приложу для этого любые усилия._  
_Пока же вы все учите Криденса магии — так Обскур не будет накапливать новых сил. Учите его жизни, которую Криденс заслужил — так он сам будет накапливать силы._  
_В коробки я положил портключи, чтобы облегчить ваше путешествие. Два из них не возвратны (к сожалению, не могу сказать, что они такие, потому что из мест, куда эти портключи ведут, не хочется возвращаться, хотя, как говорят, — главное, хорошая компания, верно?), главное, не спутайте коробки, а то может случиться конфуз.  
Попутного ветра вам и вашему спутнику._

_PS: Я задолжал вам хорошую шутку»._

Дойдя до конца письма, Персиваль перечитал подпись несколько раз. Сначала он усмехнулся, а затем, не выдержав, беззвучно рассмеялся.  
За столом все, сбитые с толку внезапной реакцией Персиваля, поддержали его пусть неуверенными, зато искренними улыбками.  
Они снова лишали дом жизни, но при этом уходили с лёгкостью — за его пределами жизнь продолжалась.  
В конце письма было написано:

 _«Храни вас бог, Джордж Берроуз.  
А.П.В. Дамблдор»_.

***  
Рельсы беспрестанно гудели под вереницей пропыленных спальных вагонов.  
Письмо Ньюта застало их в Нуэво Ларедо накануне отъезда. Персиваль прочёл его не сразу. Когда он открыл конверт, деревья за окном, уменьшавшиеся с каждой милей, уступили кипарисам, лишайнику и вездесущим громадным кактусам. Персиваль по привычке пробежался по содержимому письма взглядом, не вчитываясь в строки. Новостей о рецепте не было.  
Криденс обернулся, словно ожидал хороших вестей, но ничего не спросил, всё отгадав по лицу Персиваля. Казалось, Криденсу это было неважно. В Техасе он выпил новое зелье, когда снова стал нуждаться в трости, с покорным безразличием больного, принимающего приевшуюся микстуру от кашля. В тот же момент после безрассудного облегчения что-то внутри Персиваля замерло в тревожном ожидании, каменея с каждым открытым посланием из Англии, раз за разом ухая вниз, не отыскав нужного ответа.  
Словно в утешение Ньют передал колдографию вылупившегося недавно — с учётом того, сколько требовалось письму дойти, больше двух недель назад, — птенца.  
«Думаю назвать его Фоукс, как считаете?»  
— Ньют думает назвать феникса Фоуксом. Как считаешь? — Персиваль протянул Криденсу фотографию. Тот склонился над ней, наполовину стянув с себя майку. Губы его дрогнули в улыбке, голова исчезла в горловине, когда он потянул за майку, чтобы полностью стянуть.  
— Достаточно иронично. — Криденс прижал майку к груди. — Что у волшебников за стремление к чёрному юмору в именах? Про это ещё не написали книгу?  
— Можешь начать. «Эксцентричные магические имена и мнение о них Криденса Бербоуна».  
Криденс издал беззлобный смешок и принялся выворачивать майку, чтобы сложить.  
Персиваль убрал письмо обратно в конверт.  
— Прочти потом. Ньют написал Харви Риджбиту. Он готов вас принять хоть сейчас, но Ньюту нужно время поработать с Фоуксом. Спрашивает, согласен ли ты поехать где-то через месяц?  
— Звучит отлично. Я напишу ответ. — Криденс замедлил движение и посмотрел Персивалю в глаза. — Ты точно не поедешь?  
— За это время я улажу дела в Нью-Йорке. Мы практически на мели.  
Персиваль тащился бы за ним на край света, но им двоим действительно нужны были деньги, а самому Криденсу — побольше свободы. Персиваль своим присутствием заслонил от него целый мир. Возможно, скоро будет наоборот. Если мир утянет Криденса за собой, Персиваль сможет этому порадоваться.  
— Пожалуйста, если закончишь раньше, обязательно приезжай. Хорошо? — серьёзно попросил Криденс.  
— Хорошо.  
Ответ Криденса успокоил, и он продолжил на весу складывать дорожную одежду.  
Персиваль отложил письмо на стол рядом с волшебными палочками и отодвинул штору со своей стороны окна. «Гамильтон» замедлил ход, поднимаясь по эстакаде над безымянным поселением. За стеклом юг Америки всё отчётливее становился северо-востоком Мексики: изумрудные травы превращались в выжженные зноем прерии, горы стёсывались в равнины, реки иссыхали до ручьёв, пока их полностью не утягивала в себя жадная земля Сьерра Мадре Ориенталь.  
Криденс остановился перед столом, глядя на проносящийся за окном размытый ландшафт. Утренний свет коснулся его глаз, высветлив радужку, заставив сощуриться, и от ошеломительного факта присутствия Криденса у Персиваля перехватило дыхание: сокрушительно, как будто впервые, и так знакомо, как может поразить только что-то родное и заученное наизусть, изменяющееся почти незаметно с течением времени.  
Волосы Криденса отросли и теперь вились в задорном беспорядке. Техасские суховеи словно бы обточили его лицо. Жестокое южное солнце наконец сжалилось над ним, закрепив загар под обветренной кожей скул.  
Когда он потянулся за дорожной одеждой, в ярком дневном свете Персиваль отчётливо разглядел каждый шрам на его спине. Наклонившись вперёд, он в который раз почти против воли прикоснулся к Криденсу, поводя по рубцам. Криденс вздрогнул у него под рукой, но это была приятная, трепетная дрожь.  
— Я могу их залечить, — наконец осмелился он предложить, пока Криденс набрасывал рубашку. — Не потому что...  
Не застегнувшись, Криденс повернулся, положил ладонь Персивалю на губы.  
— Не нужно. Помнишь, что ты говорил о шрамах?  
Он сел на койку Персиваля, потянув его за руку ближе, уложил его голову себе на колени.  
— Это уже случилось. — Он запустил пальцы Персивалю в волосы. — И раз ты смотришь на них так, раз ты так к ним прикасаешься — в них тоже есть смысл.  
В порыве щемящей нежности Персиваль поймал его руку и поцеловал ладонь.  
Криденс улыбнулся, вплетя в пальцы Персиваля свои.  
Он видел Персиваля насквозь, знал его целиком и вместо осуждения или укора встречал каждую слабость безоговорочным пониманием. Под руками Криденса весь Персиваль, полностью, обретал осмысленность — любой его недостаток, любую его ошибку беспрекословно принимали, не желая отбрасывать в сторону совершенно ничего.  
Закрывая глаза, Персиваль вспомнил попытки спасти карьеру. Вспомнил Нью-Йорк и роскошный Ритц-Карлтон. Вспомнил мать, мёртвую девушку на разбитых досках, жизнь Джорджа Берроуза и победную ухмылку Геллерта Гриндевальда, вспомнил Серафину в оборванном платье, со сбитыми костяшками; всю жестокость, все вопиющие несправедливости пережитых войн — и отпустил с чувством освобождения и покоя, как отпускают прошлую жизнь. Когда Криденс касался его, вещи и события утрачивали реальность.  
Персиваль был ему нужен, и пока это оставалось так, он был поразительно счастливым и опьяняюще живым.  
— Во всём есть смысл, — проговорил он; нежные пальцы провели по его щеке.  
На следующей станции Персиваль с Криденсом подберут собаку: поджарого рыжего пса, больше похожего на гольфкостскую пуму. Если не на следующей, то в Монтеррей, раскинувшемся под горным плато. В Вера-Круз, просоленном мексиканским заливом. В Тампико — что там вообще? Персиваль никогда там не был.  
Где угодно. Они успеют.  
Позади оставалась американская граница. Железные рельсы, скрежеща под весом состава, тянулись в сердце Тамолипоса.  
Они успеют, подумал Персиваль, не размыкая век. После всего, через что они прошли, они просто не могут не успеть.  
— Когда-нибудь мы приедем домой, — пообещал он, ища прощения за бесконечное бегство.  
— Не нужно, — тихо ответил Криденс. — Я уже дома.  
Склонившись, он поцеловал Персиваля над бровью, и за несколько секунд этой тёплой тишины время утратило своё значение.


End file.
